Brockbuck mon Stony - Allô, Funny Problemo
by AngelScythe
Summary: Quelques années se sont passées et un nouveau danger plane sur les porteurs de sérum. Quelles sont les chances de survies ? Est-ce que les bébés sont à nouveau en danger ? Qu'est-ce qui tracasse Brock et Steve ? Et quels sont les plans insensés de la nouvelle menace ? STONY/BROCKBUCK
1. Remise en bouche

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi de l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Pas autant que je voudrais ! Mais comptez sur du BrockBuck, du Stony, du FuryxPepper et deux surprises.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Remise en bouche_

 ** _Aïon, Russie_** \-  2020

La foudre de Mjöllnir s'abattit avec une telle violence que toute la route fut secouée. Une odeur épouvantable s'éleva brusquement. C'était comme si quelque chose avait brûlé mais quelque chose de simplement inidentifiable. Tout ce que pouvait dire c'est que cette un affreux poison et qu'elle retournait les cœurs.

Rhodey jurait qu'il allait vomir dans son armure alors qu'il aurait souhaité qu'elle soit plus étanche pour le sauver de cette infection. Il s'éleva, fuyant tant le nuage pestilentielle que prenant de l'altitude pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Sur la route couverte de glace, il y avait des tas bleus qui coulaient de toute part. Il les voyait s'agglutiner et se rassembler petit à petit.

\- Vision ! Appela-t-il. Ce n'est pas fini !

Le robot déploya le pouvoir de sa gemme pour irradier les amas. S'ils prenaient une teinte bleue roi, il n'arrivait pas à les réduire à néant. Elles semblaient plus fortes qu'eux. Des miasmes stupides et têtus qui ne vivaient que pour… eh bien, vivre.

Les explosions se multipliaient, les relâchements d'énergie, même des ridicules coups de feu.

La détonation violente d'un bazooka entraîna un bout de l'île avec elle dans les flots.

\- Il faut les rassembler et les congeler ! S'écria Natasha.

\- Oh, brillante idée poulette. Lui répondit Brock via le capteur. Il en pense quoi le Capitaine ?

\- Brillante idée. Répondit Steve sans la moindre ironie.

\- Alors brillante idée. Lâcha Rumlow.

\- Vision, Thor ! Quémanda Stark.

Leur puissance se combina et tous les amas furent rassembler en une seule masse inquiétante et glougloutante. Tony régla l'Iron Man pour qu'il relâche du froid et, à l'instant même où le blob immonde sombra dans l'eau bordant la Sibérie, il utilisa le rayon.

La glace prit rapidement autour de la créature, aidée par le froid que la mer avait déjà. Un tel froid que des bouts de banquise flottaient sur cette eau salée.

\- Félicitations, mes amis. Congratula Thor.

\- Funny ? Appela Tony.

Steve eut un soupir en s'accroupissant, épuisé. Ils s'étaient battus combien de temps contre ses créatures qui ne cessaient de se régénérer ? Il garda pour lui que le fait que, quatre ans plus tard, son compagnon ne se lassait toujours pas de cette blague lui faisait du bien. Étrangement du bien. Cette stabilité volée était un plaisir.

\- Stark- _Rogers_ ? Répondit le Colonel.

\- On a besoin qu'on stocke un colis congelé. Il fait quoi…

\- Je lance une analyse, Monsieur. Dit JARVIS.

\- Cinq mètres cube. Informa Vision en atterrissant auprès de Tony.

\- Merci, pas JARVIS. Rétorqua ce dernier. Cinq mètres cube, Funny. On devrait pouvoir l'utiliser à l'avenir pour faire des expériences.

Rhodey posa sa main sur l'épaule de Steve qui leva la sienne pour lui faire signe que tout allait bien. Bien sûr que le sérum qui coulait dans ses veines était fantastique mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de limites…

\- JARVIS, utilise les satellites pour t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres explosions de… truc dégueulasse. Et je parle ben de ces trucs dégueulasses-ci. Dit-il en désignant le cube remplit de matière visqueuse.

\- Est-ce qu'on n'avait pas fait exploser les autres ? Demanda Brock, allongé sur le sol gelé. Ils crèvent avec ça ?

Il reprenait lentement son souffle en se disant qu'il commençait à devenir un peu vieux pour ça. Mais à choisir, il préférait mourir au cours d'une mission, même si elle était au nom des Avengers, qui s'éteindre dans un lit en étant impuissant.

\- Je vais faire comme si je ne t'avais pas entendu. Lui répondit Tony. Mais vérifie la Turquie, JARVIS. Ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

\- J'ai dépêché une équipe là-bas et nous les avons fondus dans un bloc de métal qu'on a jeté à la mer. Répondit Fury.

\- Il faudra qu'on trouve une façon de les exterminer qui soit plus définitive. Dit Vision.

\- Et tu ne le sais pas ? Demanda Thor.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je suis navré.

Steve se redressa et trottina vers Natasha qui était restée en recul.

\- Nat'…

\- Ça va. Dit-elle. Et toi ?

\- Ça va. Répondit-il.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Rogers.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude avant de partir vers Brock à qui elle tendit la main. Il grogna et l'attrapa, acceptant son aide pour se redresser. Il ramassa son bazooka et le traîna derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le jet, ignorant royalement la rousse.

\- On peut rentrer ? Demanda alors Rhodey.

\- On rentre. Certifia Stark. JARVIS et le S.H.I.E.L.D. nous préviendrons s'il faut qu'on se bouge. Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Il aurait voulu en avoir fini avec cette affaire.

\- Ça devient dangereux. Je peux demander à l'armée de…

\- Toujours non. Répliqua Tony, coupant son meilleur ami.

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le jet à son tour. Il resta à sa porte s'assurant que tout le monde rentrait et qu'ils n'oubliaient rien.

\- On vous laisse le colis là ? Dit le milliardaire.

\- Nous sommes presque là. Restez en stationnaire. Commanda le Colonel.

Steve posa le bouclier contre son siège et retira son casque. Il se laissa tomber dans le siège et attendit que le jet ait l'autorisation de bouger et qu'il se mette en route pour retirer ses gants qu'il jeta sur ses cuisses.

\- JARVIS, cellule 08, s'il te plaît.

Un petit sas s'ouvrit devant ses yeux alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans les mains et un présentoir se souleva. Le blondinet fixa les deux anneaux qui s'y tenaient pendant un instant avant de souffler tous les sentiments qui miroitaient dans son cœur.

\- Merci. Dit-il avant d'attraper les bagues pour en mettre une à chaque annulaire.

\- Allons ! Ne faites pas ces têtes de déterrer ! Nous avons avancés, vous l'avez dit. Lança jovialement Thor. Vous allez pouvoir faire des expériences et des choses comme ça.

\- Mais oui. Répondit Iron Man. Jane pourrait nous aider ?

La bonne humeur de Thor s'abaissa soudainement.

\- Tony ! Protesta Steve.

Son compagnon le dévisagea puis soupira alors qu'il libérait son corps de l'armure.

\- Mon charmant mari veut que je m'excuse. Je le fais.

\- Peut-on avoir des nouvelles de la seconde équipe ? Demanda Vision.

\- JARVIS ? Demanda Tony en s'asseyant à côté de son partenaire.

\- Ils ont terminés. Mademoiselle Wanda a réussi à faire disparaître les créatures. Je ne décèle aucune trace d'eux.

\- Eh bien… On dirait qu'on a tous besoin de Wanda. Souffla le milliardaire de mauvaise grâce.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Une foule de papiers s'étendaient sur la table basse juste à côté du café que Pepper s'était servi. Elle avait deux ordinateurs autour d'elle et une tablette en main et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle peinait à s'en sortir. Là, immédiatement, de suite, elle avait envie de tuer son patron et même de tuer son aimé qui lui avait pris Stark au moment où elle allait enfin avoir de l'aide. Mais le destin du Monde passait très probablement avant de la paperasse. N'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y avait presqu'aucune armure ici, si ce n'était les Iron Baby-sitter, pendant « féminin » si les robots avaient un sexe à l'Iron Legion. Et dont la seule mission était de calmer les crises d'angoisses de Tony à chaque fois qu'il quittait la maison. Et il était persuadé que quarante-deux robots ce n'était pas assez. Mais ce n'était pas Steve qui le dissuaderait.

Heureusement, les Iron Baby-sitter s'occupaient du ménage, de remplir les tasses et de garder l'œil qu'elle ne pouvait garder sur les enfants. Avec cette armée d'infirmière et de nounous, même le travail d'Happy était résumé à rien alors il se contentait de rester avec les enfants. L'occasion aussi d'aider Maggie à lire le livre qu'elle lisait aux trois autres enfants.

Et de la filmer.

Même si Tony avait déjà trop de vidéos de cet exercice dans lequel la petite progressait toujours.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit dans son bruit de sas caractéristique.

Natalia se leva d'un seul bond, délaissant Hansel et Gretel.

\- Daddy, papa ! S'écria-t-elle en courant vers l'entrée.

Elle arriva dans le hall comme une furie et elle tendit les bras en sautillant. Tony l'attrapa et la souleva, faisant danser le rideau de ses cheveux brun-noir. Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé, ma puce ?

Steve força un sourire et posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, l'écoutant autant que Tony alors qu'elle synthétisait fièrement les deux derniers jours.

Brock lui lança un regard en plissant les yeux ce qui poussa Natasha à le faire avancer vers le salon. L'homme ne protesta pas et se laissa guider même s'il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter malgré ses membres qui lui hurlaient de le faire. Mais ça aurait été de la folie que d'écouter ses membres ! Et tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas fou. Ou pas à ce point.

\- Tatie Natasha ! Appela Maggie.

Elle trépigna sur place alors qu'elle se retenait d'abandonner les deux autres enfants malgré la présence du robot Odette. Ses parents lui avait toujours dit de ne pas laisser les autres seuls.

L'espionne lâcha Rumlow et s'approcha de la fillette, toute de rose vêtue, dont les anglaises retombaient dans le dos.

\- Eyh, petit rat. On va aller voir daddy et papa, viens ?

\- Ouiiii.

La petite regarda vers Brock qui venait de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil.

\- Tonton Brocky… Tu veux un câlin ? Gémit-elle, toute triste.

\- Non. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Viens. Dit la rousse. « Tonton Brocky » fait un peu la tête. Ça ira bientôt mieux.

\- Je t'en donnerais du « bientôt » ! Lui cracha-t-il, faisant couiner la fillette.

Vision lança un regard désapprobateur à Rumlow, ce qui lui fallut tout naturellement un doigt d'honneur.

\- Merci, Mademoiselle Potts. Ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il vers la femme.

Elle posa un instant son matériel alors que les deux derniers enfants se relevaient tant bien que mal et s'approchaient du robot rouge.

\- Très bien. Ils ont été adorables et Maggie s'est bien occupée d'eux.

Brock fixa ses enfants alors que Vision s'accroupissait devant eux. Les lèvres robotiques se posèrent sur chaque front.

\- Billy, Tommy, je suis fier de vous.

Il caressa les cheveux noirs et blancs.

\- Vous savez que maman est la plus douée ? Elle a réussi à battre les monstres que nous ne parvenions pas à battre. Dit-il, sa voix gorgée de ces sentiments qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir.

L'amour et la fierté.


	2. Donner de sa personne

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Pas autant que je voudrais ! Mais comptez sur du BrockBuck, du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et une dernière surprise.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Donner de sa personne_

2 jours plus tard

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans la maison Stark. Un peu parce qu'hormis la tour Avengers, cet endroit servait de plaque tournante, quoiqu'un tantinet plus privée que la première. C'était ici qu'on déposait les enfants, ici que beaucoup de personnes se rejoignaient et Tony se retrouvait à accepter certaines personnes chez lui. Comme Thor.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul à la tour Avengers que ce serait complètement insensé. Il se faisait assez mal à l'endroit mais il était assez à l'aise avec les filles qui l'adoraient. Il fallait dire que malgré la super force et la super armure de leurs pères, eux refusaient de les jeter à plus de trois mètres de haut. Peu d'enfants pouvaient se vanter d'une telle attraction.

C'était d'ailleurs ce que faisait l'Asgardien. Là. Maintenant.

Tony fit s'ouvrir les portes devant lui et haussa un sourcil en voyant sa petite Natalia atterrir dans les mains puissantes du Dieu. Il souleva l'émetteur qu'il avait encore devant les yeux, le travail le suivant jusque là lorsque c'était la partie amusante.

\- Thor ? Je pensais qu'on avait dit…

\- Daddy ! Coupa Natalia en tendant les mains vers lui.

Tony s'approcha pour la prendre et la serrer contre son torse.

\- Elle apprécie beaucoup, Stark. Et je sais ce que je fais. Lui dit-il en lui mettant un coup de poing sur le bras. Et ton ami est d'une effroyable humeur. Est-ce qu'il veut de l'hydromel ou quoi que ce soit ? Je l'ai provoqué en duel pour le distraire et il m'a montré son doigt du milieu. Darcy m'a dit que c'était insultant.

\- Oui. Il est comme ça. Encore plus après les missions. Mais tu peux partir à Asgard et on te rappel…

\- Cette affaire à l'air sérieuse. Coupa Thor. J'irai bien chez Jane mais elle a disparu. Et elle m'en veut… Je peux demander à Darcy de m'accepter chez elle ? Proposa-t-il.

Le Dieu pressa son épaule en souriant.

\- Je comprends tout à fait qu'un homme ait besoin d'être seul avec la personne qu'il aime. Même si vous ne pouvez pas être très seuls. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Oui. Mais être avec nos filles ne dérange ni Steve, ni moi.

Il resserra sa petite qui rit en se blottissant contre son torse.

\- On les aime trop.

\- T'aime daddy !

Tony lui embrassa la joue.

\- Tu me laisseras utiliser ton… téléphone ?

\- Oui. Viens.

Le milliardaire l'emmena à l'intérieur et le mena vers le téléphone qu'il décrocha.

\- Tu connais son numéro ?

\- Non. Je sais qu'elle s'appelle Darcy Lewis.

\- JARVIS, trouve-moi Darcy Lewis.

Il ne fallut qu'un petit moment avant que l'intelligence artificielle ne relâche le numéro que Tony composa. Il donna l'appareil à Thor après s'être assuré qu'il sonnait, lui rappela qu'il devait attendre qu'on dise « allô » avant de parler puis se rendit dans la cuisine avec Natalia dans les bras.

Il s'approcha de Steve qui était penché au-dessus de sa fille pendant qu'elle faisait ses exercices d'anglais. Elle devait identifier le genre des mots dans une phrase après avoir fait un peu de lecture et elle buttait sur l'identification en question.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé il y a deux ans si on pouvait aller vivre à Brooklyn ? Demanda Tony.

Le Capitaine félicita sa fille d'un baiser sur la tempe et la regarda passer à la phrase suivante, tirant une petite langue, puis se redressa.

\- Bien sûr. Et tu m'as répondu « Non, non, non, non. » avant d'argumenter sur le fait que Malibu était fantastique. Tu as raison. Mais je pense que j'ai raison aussi.

Tony installa Natalia dans sa chaise haute.

\- Je te donne ton goûter quand ta sœur a fini ses devoirs. Lui sourit-il. Eh bien, c'est d'accord. Ajouta-t-il vers son époux.

\- Ne fuis pas. Sourit Steve.

\- Je me débarrasse de Thor. Répondit le milliardaire en levant le pouce. La prochaine étape, Rumlow.

Le super soldat eut un léger sourire.

\- Tu sais qu'il repartira. Il a juste besoin de temps.

\- Oui. Mais ça fait deux ans qu'on est marié. Aujourd'hui. Et j'ai ça pour toi.

Il prit une lettre pliée dans sa poche et la tendit à Steve. Celui-ci l'attrapa, jeta un œil sur les devoirs de sa fille puis ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il découvrit une clé avec l'étoile américaine imprimée sur la partie ronde. Il tira ensuite un papier et regarda ce qui était écrit. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un acte de propriété pour une maison sur Brooklyn.

\- Tony…

\- On avait des maisons un peu partout mais pas au lieu le plus important. On pourrait y aller pour Noël.

Steve l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement, glissant même le bout de sa langue entre ses lèvres. Le milliardaire répondit au baiser et le resserra.

\- Ce soir, je te fais tout ce que tu veux. Lui murmura le Capitaine à l'oreille.

\- J'ai hâte. C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage ? Sourit-il.

\- Pas exactement. Tu t'occupes d'elles ? Je reviens. Je comptais te l'offrir après le repas de ce soir mais bon.

\- Je sais : je rate toujours tout.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Ce cadeau est magnifique. Ce qui compte c'est que tu aies fait ça pour moi et pas comment.

Il lui posa un autre baiser sur les lèvres puis s'éloigna. Tony le suivit du regard, un sourire aux lèvres, puis regarda Maggie qui peinait sur la dernière phrase. Il se pencha sur elle pour l'aider et elle réussit à arriver à bout du problème. Elle leva les bras en poussant un cri.

\- Tu es géniale ma princesse ! Félicita-t-il en souriant. Range ton devoir, je te fais griller des toasts et je prépare le yaourt de ta sœur.

\- Oui, daddy !

La fillette s'empressa de porter sa feuille dans son classeur puis sa mallette alors que le milliardaire s'exécutait. Il pouvait utiliser des robots pour ça mais Steve insistait pour qu'ils montrent de temps en temps à leurs filles comment s'en sortir seules. Histoire qu'elles puissent se débrouiller à l'avenir.

Il les servit et laissa Maggie mettre du chocolat sur son toast un peu trop grillé. Il regarda ses enfants manger avec tendresse puis se tourna vers Thor qui venait d'entrer.

\- Darcy a dit qu'elle habitait à… Willowdale ?

\- Virginie. Lança Tony. Ce n'est pas loin de New York, là où il y a la tour Avengers. Je t'y téléguiderais un jet. On te laissera un truc à disposition pour s'il faut que tu nous rejoignes.

\- Merci. Tu es un véritable ami, Stark. Et je ne voulais pas plus vous ennuyer. Je vous apprécie beaucoup Rogers et toi. Et je vous apprécie également beaucoup en couple.

Thor lui cogna le bras puis se dirigea vers la table pour participer au goûter des filles. Ce qui pouvait vite être particulier.

Steve arriva avec un paquet cadeau.

\- Eh bien. Tu fais mieux les choses que moi.

Tony s'approcha et accepta le paquet. Le Capitaine se sentit tout à coup très gêné. Il regarda son amant défaire le paquet et en sortir la première figurine d'Iron Man jamais faite.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à toi. Lorsque tu as proposé une soirée spéciale…

\- Je voulais juste qu'on ait du temps pour nous et en profiter pour te gâter encore un peu. Et c'est parfait. Ça vient de toi.

Le milliardaire l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Et tu te feras pardonner au lit. Taquina-t-il.

Son mari rit doucement et répondit à son baiser avec passion.

Le lendemain

Maggie trottina vers le fauteuil, tenant dans ses bras sa peluche préférée. Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Rumlow, les pieds sur la table basse, regardant la télévision. Elle rougit et agita ses pieds avant de s'approcher. Elle se hissa sur le divan à côté d'elle et eut une petite moue en voyant les informations qui défilaient.

\- Bonjour, tonton Brocky…

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui tapota la tête.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers le cendrier remplit à craquer de mégot et glapit. Ses pères lui avait dit que la cigarette c'était mal !

\- Sept heure vingt ! Dit-elle fièrement.

\- C'est l'heure de t…

Brock se figea en regardant la télévision. Il revint en arrière avec la télécommande, se rejouant le passage trois fois avant de mettre pause.

\- Attends. Lui dit-il.

Il se leva et fila au bas des escaliers.

\- Rogers ! Ramène ton cul !

\- Oooh. Fit Maggie.

\- Langage ! Lui lança Steve.

Il sortit de sa chambre et arrangea ses cheveux en descendant un t-shirt blanc sur son boxer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Brock tira le super soldat jusqu'à la télévision, bien content qu'il soit toujours aussi matinal.

Il attrapa la télécommande et lança la lecture.

\- _Et maintenant, cette explosion d'une usine d'armement au Caire. Tout le monde y a été tué d'une seule balle dans la tête. Les caméras ont été détruites et une nouvelle technologie a été dérobée. Aucun témoin. Les balles sont inidentifiables mais seraient soviétiques._ Expliqua une journaliste.

\- Non. Dit Steve.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Répondit Brock.

\- JARVIS ! Un jet pour le Caire. Demanda immédiatement le Capitaine.

L'ancien Commandant fila à l'étage pour récupérer armement et tenue.

\- Papa ? Souffla Maggie.

\- Je vais partir mais je reviens très vite. Je t'aime beaucoup ma chérie.

Il lui donna la télécommande et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

\- Je t'aime. Répondit-elle en le regardant partir. Je peux regarder les _Tortue Ninja_ ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui !

Steve grimpa les escaliers à son tour et rentra dans la chambre pour se préparer. Tony grogna en roulant sur le flanc.

\- J'y vais. On l'a peut-être retrouvé.

\- Colle-lui en une pour moi. Marmonna machinalement le brun.

Le super soldat lui posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres lorsqu'il fut prêt puis partit en courant pour rejoindre Rumlow puis le jet.

 ** _Caire, Égypte_** – Une heure plus tard

Brock sauta du jet avant même qu'il n'ait totalement atterrit. Il y avait déjà des policiers et des journalistes qui fourmillaient de toute part, essayant d'attraper des informations. Steve se sentit dépassé en voyant cela à travers la vitre mais il le garda pour lui. Il fit se poser la navette, la verrouilla puis descendit à son tour pendant les quelques secondes qui lui étaient permises.

Il lança un regard à Rumlow puis s'obligea à sourire. Ils avaient été stupides d'y croire. Il devait être loin maintenant. Ils pouvaient au moins trouver des indices. Il devait forcément en avoir laissé un que seul son meilleur ami et… le second père de ses enfants pourrait comprendre.

 ** _Océan Pacifique_**

Il n'avait qu'une seule main de libre et avec l'autre, il fouillait ses poches sans réussir à mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Ses clés.

Il se résolut alors à sonner à l'immense porte du bâtiment d'un rouge criard qui dégageait des nuages formant encore plus de nuage. Idéal pour se dissimuler aux yeux de quiconque ignorait qu'il y avait quelque chose ici. Avec des nuages si épais et constant, même un satellite ne pouvait la repéré.

La porte fut ouverte par un homme en costume qui l'accueillit d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Monsieur vous attends.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux et observa la caisse en fer qu'il portait dans ses bras.

\- J'ai ramené ce qu'on m'a demandé…

\- Je m'en charge. Monsieur veut vraiment vous voir.

L'autre hocha la tête et entra avant de se diriger dans les couloirs qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien avec des tableaux et des photographies faisait état de nombreuses inventions qui avaient… toutes échouées.

Il continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il ait grimpé deux étages et qu'il n'arrive devant la porte qui donnait sur la chambre si grande qu'il ne lui aurait même pas donné ce nom. Il frappa machinalement et poussa le battant.

Une tête se tourna vers lui.

\- Te voilà. Tu me manquais. Comment s'est passé la mission, Winter Soldier ?

Le mercenaire fixa le visage un brin allongé et les épaisses lunettes noires qui couvraient ses yeux foncés.

\- Bien, Monsieur Hammer. J'ai donné les nano-robots à votre majordome…

Justin soupira en s'avançant vers lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher.

\- Tu es adorable. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de t'adresser à moi de la sorte. Tu pourrais me dire bonjour autrement, chéri.

Ledit chéri laissa le coin de ses lèvres se redresser très lentement. Il joignit leurs lèvres ce qui fit naître des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale du scientifique alors qu'il l'attirait vers le lit, enivré par l'odeur de poudre qu'il portait encore sur lui. Il voulait être tout à fait sien quand il sentait les muscles encore tendus.


	3. Emmuré

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : HammerBucky BIM (mais peut-être du BrockBuck ?), du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et une dernière surprise.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Emmuré_

Le bruit des scies métalliques crissaient dans la chambre à un tel point que le Soldat de l'Hiver avait horriblement mal à la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait seulement… Il sortit des couvertures et attrapa son jeans et son t-shirt qu'il remit avec des gestes mécaniques. Ses mains tremblèrent même sur la boucle de sa ceinture en cuir. Mais, finalement, il parvint à l'attacher et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il entendit la scie riper et le son cessa un moment.

\- Chéri ?

Le mercenaire leva les yeux vers lui, les écarquillant un peu plus.

\- Je… vais voir… les enfants.

\- Bien sûr. Tu leur diras que je les aime ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce. Il avança dans les couloirs, ouvrant de temps en temps une porte qu'il refermait aussitôt.

À mesure qu'il avançait, il sentait des sueurs froides rouler dans son dos, jusqu'à ce que…

\- Otets ! Crièrent deux petites voix.

Il poussa un soupir et s'accroupit pour accueillir les deux enfants qu'il serra contre lui. Il pressa sa tête contre celle de l'un puis de l'autre.

\- Eyh.

\- Tu as manquéééé ! Dit Hal en serrant son bras autour du cou de son père.

\- Moi aussiiii ! Surenchérit Stasya en se blottissant contre son papa.

Il sourit et les resserra.

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi. On va jouer ? Vous voulez faire quelque chose ?

\- Ouiiiiii ! Cache-cache ? Demanda la fillette avec ses grands yeux bleus vibrant d'étincelles.

Le mercenaire lui caressa doucement ses cheveux noirs de sa main cybernétique.

\- Alors on va jouer à cache-cache.

Il prit chacune des mains de ses enfants et y posa un petit baiser.

\- Je vais compter jusqu'à cent. Dit-il avant d'ajouter. En russe.

\- Ouiii ! S'écrièrent les deux de concerts.

L'homme les resserra contre lui puis les lâcha pour leur permettre de s'enfuir se cacher. Il se leva et s'approcha d'un mur pour compter. Les enfants couraient dans les couloirs, attirant de temps en temps l'attention d'un domestique ou d'un autre employé. Mais personne ne disait rien quoique certains auraient volontiers écarté les petits qui les insupportaient et les empêchaient de travailler.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

\- On prévient Natasha ? Questionna Steve, faisant atterrir le jet.

\- Non… Inutile de donner des faux espoirs à la poulette.

Brock se leva de son siège et partit vers la porte. Le Capitaine se leva et courut vers lui pour l'attraper par le bras.

\- Rumlow… Je sais que c'est dur mais il va revenir. Je le connais bien. Et je sais qu'il…

\- Tais-toi, Rogers. Répondit l'ex-Commandant. Je refuse qu'il soit loin de moi et encore moins avec nos enfants. Tu crois que j'ai encore envie d'attendre ? Ça fait trois cent quarante deux jours. Tu crois que j'ai encore envie d'attendre ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas attendre non plus. Mais on traque un…

\- Un fantôme ! Et j'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir être simplement avec lui ! J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes au cours de ma vie ! Tu n'as pas idée du nombre, d'amis, de passades, d'amour…

Il souffla et ne termina pas sa phrase, refusant simplement de se livrer à ce point-là au blondinet.

Il dégagea son bras, retira son casque qu'il lui jeta dessus et ouvrit le sas pour descendre. Il alluma une cigarette et en tira des traits en partant vers l'eau. Steve descendit à son tour et lui lança un regard gêné.

Il se dirigea vers la maison et passa les portes qui s'ouvrirent en reconnaissant sa présence.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Steve. Monsieur Tony est en train de dîner avec vos filles. Je vous fais chauffer le plat ? Poulet rôti, purée et compote.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, JARVIS. Merci. Tu peux faire une assiette aussi pour Rumlow ? En la gardant au chaud.

\- Bien sûr.

Le Capitaine posa le casque de Crossbones sur une commode emplie de paperasse, retira le sien et installa son bouclier contre le mur qui donnait sur la cuisine. Il marcha vers son amant qui le salua d'un geste de la main.

\- Je ne te demande pas. Dit-il.

\- Pas un seul indice. Répondit Steve.

Le milliardaire se pencha vers Natalia pour lui essuyer sa bouche pleine de compote. Elle lui sourit et reprit le repas, se salissant plus qu'autre chose. Python posa une assiette à la place du Capitaine alors que celui-ci s'asseyait.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une piste.

\- Non. Il n'y en a pas.

\- Pas même pour ses créatures étranges ?

\- Non. Souffla Steve. On est pieds et poings liés. Comment avancent les analyses au S.H.I.E.L.D. ?

\- Nulle part.

Tony tira un morceau de poulet qu'il porta à sa bouche. Maggie regarda ses pères et leur sourit. Son assiette était déjà vide.

\- Je peux sortir ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, ma puce. Mais fait attention. JARVIS, envoie Desdémone avec elle. Somma Tony.

La gamine sauta sur le sol et fila vers le comptoir pour attraper l'assiette, pleine, qu'il restait puis sortir en courant.

\- On doit faire quelque chose. Bientôt le monde sera… complétement foutu. Ces choses se développent et seule la Maximoff peut les faire disparaître.

\- Et pas toujours. Soupira Steve.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris ? Au Caire ?

\- Des sortes de nano-robots fait d'or.

\- Il y comprend quelque chose ? Demanda Tony.

Steve mélangea sa purée.

\- Encore, vousplaît. Fit Natalia en tendant son assiette.

\- Python ? Fit Iron Man. Mais la prochaine fois, essaie d'en mettre plus dans ta bouche et pas hors.

Il lui essuya encore le visage pendant que le robot remettait de la nourriture dans l'assiette de la fillette.

\- Non. Mais c'est un mercenaire.

\- Il est payé maintenant ? Lâcha Tony.

\- Tu m'as compris.

\- Et qui utiliserait ses services ? Ces créatures, d'où viennent-elles ?

\- Ne perdons pas espoir et nous le saurons un jour. J'espère seulement qu'on arrivera à le trouver. Si on se voit, lui et moi, je sais que je pourrais le convaincre.

Il l'avait déjà affecté par le passé.

Tony soupira en prenant une fourchette de purée.

\- On est pas sorti de l'auberge. Marmonna-t-il.

µµµ

L'eau mouillait les pieds de Brock qui allumait sa deuxième cigarette. Alors qu'il aspirait une première bouffée, il toussa et manqua de s'étrangler. Il pressa sa tête contre ses genoux en marmonnant un « putain » auquel un « oooh » fit écho.

Il redressa la tête et remarqua Maggie qui avait l'air à présent toute gênée, tenant une assiette dans ses mains.

\- On va faire comme si j'avais rien dit.

\- D'accord…

Elle trottina vers lui et lui tendit l'assiette. Il écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée dans le sable et attrapa le plat.

\- Merci.

La petite l'enlaça doucement.

\- Ça va pas, tonton Brocky ? Les câlins aident pas ?

\- Non, les câlins aident pas. C'est pas grave.

La fillette se laissa tomber à côté de lui et le regarda mélanger la nourriture dans une bouillie infâme.

\- Je veux pas tu sois triste… Murmura-t-elle avec ses grands yeux embués de larmes.

\- Ça ira. Marmonna-t-il.

Il attrapa son téléphone et pour la millionième fois en un an, au moins, il composa un numéro auquel personne ne répondait. Il se retint difficilement de lancer l'appareil dans les vagues et le rangea dans sa poche. Enfin, il se força à manger la bouillie alors que Maggie posait une main gentille sur son genou.

Il ne le releva même pas, fixant les remous de la mer avec méprise.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Est-ce qu'il arrivait seulement à son artiste de penser à lui ?

 ** _Villa Hammer, Océan pacifique_** – Trois jours plus tard

La douleur montait dans le corps du Soldat de l'Hiver mais avec elle une vague de plaisir contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire. La peau frottait contre la sienne et les muscles écrasaient le sien. L'extase le cogna et il relâcha un nom dans un gémissement.

La chaleur brusque dans sa joue qui y répondit lui indiqua que c'était encore ce nom qu'il avait soufflé. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte mais ça l'étonnait peu. À chaque fois que le corps de Justin se mêlait au sien, de quelque façon qui soit, son cerveau s'embrouillait et il ne voyait plus que l'image exquise de Brock Rumlow.

Et, déjà, elle s'effaçait malgré ses efforts pour s'y accrocher.

Un mur bleu apparut dans son champ de vision, la lui ravissant entièrement. Il referma sa main sur le tissu. Son jeans.

Il l'enfila sans réfléchir et son regard s'attarda sur les draps. Du sang. Est-ce qu'il avait saigné ?

Il serra les dents à cette idée et plus encore lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Hammer derrière ses lunettes.

\- Lève-toi. Ordonna-t-il.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne protesta pas et il le suivit lorsqu'on le lui somma. Il marcha machinalement derrière lui à travers les couloirs. Ses yeux bleus fouillèrent l'endroit, cherchant ses deux petits trésors. Ils jouaient peut-être dehors ?

Leurs pas les menèrent vers une porte qui donnait à un jardin extérieur qu'ils traversèrent encore. Le mercenaire n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à regarder toutes ses plantes qu'on ne voyait nulle part ailleurs. Il cherchait juste les deux petites silhouettes. Et encore, il suivait Hammer puisqu'il le lui avait ordonné.

Il ne relevait même pas la douleur qui continuait de monter en lui.

Il ne fallut plus que quelques instants avant que Justin n'utilise une carte pour ouvrir une porte. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui était saturé d'odeurs insupportables. Entre des fumets qu'on ne pouvait identifier et les odeurs de javels ou de sangs.

Ils avancèrent le long d'un couloir et le regard du Soldat de l'Hiver s'attarda sur les affreux amas enfermés derrière des vitres. Certains collaient leur… peu importe ce qu'ils étaient contre la glace. Certains avaient des yeux qui les suivaient…

Encore une ou deux minutes et ils débouchèrent dans une petite salle avec énormément de jeux sur le sol. Des poupées, une grande maison, des cordes à sauter, de quoi faire la dînette.

\- Otets !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver vit surgir la petite tête de sa fille de derrière l'immense habitation de ses poupées puis l'enfant au complet. Elle se précipita vers lui pour réclamer un câlin.

\- Hal est tout malade. Murmura-t-elle en cherchant plus de contact.

Les yeux du mercenaire s'écarquillèrent et son regard s'arrêta sur la porte.

\- Ne bouge pas. Ordonna Hammer.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers ladite porte dans laquelle il entra.

\- Otets ? Gémit Stasya, voulant des câlins.

Elle n'en recevait aucun. Le Soldat de l'Hiver voulait la serrer tout contre lui mais on lui avait dit de ne pas bouger…

Justin rentra dans la pièce, s'assurant d'à peine l'ouvrir. Il marcha directement vers la grande table d'opération qui contenait un petit corps sanglé.

\- Que veux-tu ? Questionna l'homme penché au-dessus de l'enfant, faisant des prélèvements.

Ni lui, ni Hammer ne prenaient garde aux larmes qui roulaient sur les joues rondes.

\- Il a saigné !

\- Ah… On va voir ça. J'en ai fini avec lui, de toute façon.

Il défit les sangles et regarda le garçonnet se tortiller avant de bondir au sol et de courir vers la porte. Il sautilla pour essayer d'attraper la poignée en vain. Il était trop petit. Et ses larmes redoublaient encore plus.

Hammer soupira et lui ouvrit. Le garçonnet sortit comme une furie et se jeta sur son otets. Il sentit qu'il ne bougeait pas et il se blottit de lui-même, pressant son front bouillant contre le ventre où il avait été si à l'aise pendant huit mois.

\- Winter Soldier, viens. Laisse les enfants.

Les doigts du mercenaire tremblèrent et il resserra ses bébés contre lui avant de les relâcher et de se relever.

\- Otets revient… Souffla-t-il machinalement.

Il entra dans la pièce que Justin ferma derrière lui, ne retenant qu'à moitié les pleurs du petit garçon et les interrogations innocentes de sa sœur.

Justin poussa le Soldat de l'Hiver vers la table d'opération mais ce fut l'autre qui l'obligea à s'allonger avant d'attraper le matériel adéquat. Le mercenaire ne réagissait même pas. Ni au dialogue entre les deux hommes, ni au gel froid.

\- Il n'y a rien.

\- C'est peut-être que ça prend du temps. Protesta Hammer.

\- Je t'ai toujours dit que tu n'y arriverais pas. Tu es vraiment pathétique.

\- Chez qui est-ce que tu vis ?! Tu as vu déjà ce que j'étais capable de faire ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Mais tu ne peux toujours pas battre Stark.

\- J'ai miné son moral comme personne ne l'a fait depuis la mort de ses parents.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se redressa en repoussant la sonde. L'homme le saisit par la gorge et l'obligea à se rallonger avant de le sangler à la table. Il s'éloigna ensuite.

\- J'aimerais qu'il récupère Oswald. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper.

\- Pourquoi ? Protesta Justin.

\- Parce que je travaille pour la domination du Monde, peut-être ?

\- Moi aussi ! Tes créatures ne seront rien à côté de mes…

\- Je pensais qu'on avait déjà établi que tu ne servais qu'à l'argent.

\- Ça suffit, Killian ! S'écria Hammer. Je suis aussi valable que toi !

Aldrich lui répondit par un sourire avant de revenir auprès du Soldat de l'Hiver. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant le bêcher remplit de liquide blanc et il essaya de se défaire des sangles.

Elles avaient été faites pour lui.

\- Tu peux au moins jouer au parfait petit couple lorsque je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Répondit l'homme en souriant. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais que tu as quelques pourcent de cette réussite.

Il fit une incision dans le ventre de l'arme vivante et, dès que le sang commença à se rependre, il versa le liquide. Le Soldat de l'Hiver essaya de se dégager sans y parvenir. Au lieu de ça, il hurla de douleur.

µµµ

Allongé dans le lit de la chambre qui lui était réservée, le Soldat de l'Hiver fixait le plafond. Ses bras étaient serrés autour du corps de ses enfants qui bougeaient à peine, assoupis qu'ils étaient. Hal était particulièrement brûlant. Il entendit des babillements et tourna à peine le regard vers le berceau dans un coin de la pièce avant de revenir à ce plafond qui l'intéressait tant.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Tous ses instincts, bien que presqu'entièrement détruit, lui disait de ne pas le faire. Mais on lui avait dit de rester ici…


	4. Les rouages de la mécanique

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : HammerBucky BIM (mais peut-être du BrockBuck ?), du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et une dernière surprise.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Les rouages de la mécanique_

 ** _Wisil, Somalie_**

L'énergie de l'Iron Man se relâcha violemment, faisant exploser une créature gélatineuse qui vola dans le ciel avant de retomber en amas. Il n'eut pas le temps de se féliciter qu'elle se reformait, c'était dire à quel point elles étaient rapides ! Il se retrouva à nouveau face à cette créature tout simplement immonde qui n'avait même pas l'air humaine avec ses traits de travers ou son visage à moitié formé. Et si seulement c'était dû uniquement parce qu'il l'avait réduit en bouillie au moins trois fois !

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, elles étaient déjà à moitié détruite de la sorte et elles rampaient ou marchaient tant bien que mal vers leur destinée funeste et morbide.

Il était bon de précisé aussi qu'ils se battaient en pleine ville et qu'ils avaient vu les créatures essayer de s'accrocher aux passants, certains semblant les assimiler en relâchant seulement du liquide rouge sur leur sillage.

\- Maximoff ! Appela Tony.

Il rejeta une nouvelle vague d'énergie pour essayer de venir à bout de son monstre. À qui faisait-il croire que ça fonctionnerait ?

\- J'essaie ! Lui cria-t-elle.

\- Thor ! À toi de jouer. Somma Stark avant de s'élever.

Mais au lieu de foncièrement s'éloigner de la zone d'impact, il attrapa Steve pour l'emmener dans les cieux.

\- Merci mais je pouvais courir.

\- Tu es adorable mais on va avoir besoin de ton bouclier en vibranium. Sourit Tony.

\- Rhodey ! Protocole 291 !

\- Vous en avez fait autant ? Questionna Natasha.

Elle tendit les bras à Vision qui l'attrapa et la souleva juste avant que la foudre ne s'abatte sur les amas et ne les fasse exploser.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est juste pour attirer la clientèle ! Sourit Tony.

Rhodey tendit sa main vers son meilleur ami qui fit de même, chacun générant de l'énergie qui se répercuta l'une contre l'autre. Steve leva son bouclier et inclina l'explosion vers le sol à l'instant exact où elle retentissait.

Tous les petits tas gélatineux encore électrisés éclatèrent d'autant plus.

Ils ne voyaient plus que des petits tas, parfois bleu foncé, parfois noir, et beaucoup moins qu'avant.

Ça devait forcément être bon signe !

Vision déposa Black Widow dans les bras du Dieu, ne prenant pas encore le risque de la poser, puis vola jusqu'à Wanda qui libérait encore des ondes rouges. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu avais réussi à le faire par hasard la dernière fois. Ça te demandera un peu de temps pour y arriver.

Elle sourit en passant ses bras autour de son cou, laissant retomber son pouvoir. Vision la prit alors comme une princesse pour qu'elle soit à l'aise.

\- C'est adorable. Commenta Natasha. Et avec Steve dans les bras de Tony, je crois qu'on va devoir s'embrasser, Thor. Taquina-t-elle.

Le Dieu lui colla un baiser sur la joue et se laissa retomber. Si l'électricité stagnait, il serait un rempart pour l'espionne.

\- Oui. Je vais avoir mon bisou aussi, Steve ?

\- Non. Rougit le Capitaine en lui donnant un petit coup.

\- Et est-ce que je peux te peloter ?

Le super soldat rougit de plus belle ce que Tony trouva adorable.

\- Plus tard. Lui répondit-il à voix basse.

Il se rappela que les émetteurs-récepteurs étaient tous reliés lorsque Natasha lui lança un « wouhouuuu ».

\- Attention ! S'écria Rhodey. Ce n'est pas fi…

Il avait à peine désigné la créature qui commençait à se rassembler dans des ondulations à la fois écœurantes et bruyantes qu'une balle de bazooka le transperça et le fit retomber.

\- Je vous remercie. Personne ne m'a porté, moi. Lâcha Rumlow.

\- Je voulais mettre fin à tes souffrances. Répondit Tony en se rapprochant avec Rhodey.

Natasha courut vers lui et s'arrêta auprès de Maria.

\- Avec ce casque, on ne sait pas voir si tu as une tête normale ou pas. Dit la rousse.

\- Tout va bien. On était suffisamment hors de la zone. Juste de l'électricité statique. Répondit Hills.

Bien que la phrase était plus adressée à Rhodey qui lui touchait l'épaule d'un air si soucieux qu'on le sentait même s'il avait son masque.

\- Ouais, j'adore me plaindre ! Sourit Rumlow.

\- Colonel Fury, pouvez-vous nous faire un largage ? Demanda Maria. Thor, savez-vous contenir ce qu'il reste d'amas.

\- Oui !

Thor utilisa les éclairs pour faire se soulevez les particules et flotter à quelques centimètres du sol.

Un aéroporteur apparut.

\- Faites attention. Lança la voix de Nick. Éloignez-vous dans un périmètre de dix mètres.

Comme aucun des Avengers n'était fou à ce point, ils s'exécutèrent. Il ne tarda avant que l'avion ne relâche du fer en fusion. L'électricité de Thor l'aida à se diriger puis à rester enfermée.

\- Excuse-moi. Dit Tony en posant Steve.

Il s'éloigna vers une bouche d'incendie qu'il fit exploser et dirigea toute l'eau vers le fer qui se refroidit avec d'épaisses fumées.

C'était fini.

\- Bravo, Avengers ! Je propose qu'on rentre tous à la maison.

Natasha sourit et regarda les environs.

\- On a une idée d'où est Banner ? Demanda-t-elle. Est-ce qu'on avance avec… ça ?

Elle désigna l'amas.

\- Toujours pas. Répondit Tony avant que Fury ne puisse le faire. Mais ça arrivera. On continue de chercher.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir s'il y a des amas ailleurs ? D'où ils viennent ? Demanda Steve.

Son amant le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras. Il lança un regard vers Natasha et Crossbones avant de retenir un soupir défaitiste.

\- Vous vous faites tous du mal. Vous m'avez pourtant moi !

Steve sourit et le serra contre lui.

\- Tu as raison. Et on en est tous ravi. Certifia Steve.

\- Presque tous. Répondit Brock en retirant son casque pour s'allumer une cigarette.

Il prit son téléphone, envoya un SMS et espéra une réponse. Mais il n'en reçut aucune.

\- Eyh, Widow ! On va se boire un café ? Tu invites ! Lança-t-il en s'approchant de la rousse pour la prendre par le bras et l'entraîner à sa suite.

\- D'acc'. Envoie-nous un jet, Stark. Lança-t-elle.

\- J'essaierais d'oublier. Sourit-il.

Il souleva Steve dans ses bras en remerciant l'armure parce que sans elle, il aurait été loin de pouvoir le faire.

\- On vous le laisse. On va rentrer comme ça !

\- Maria, je te porte ? Proposa Rhodey.

Elle sourit en posant un baiser sur le masque de fer.

\- Il y a de la place dans l'aéroporteur. Dit le Colonel.

\- Funny, tu tues le romantisme ! Lança Iron Man.

\- J'irais avec James. Sourit Hills en se laissant attraper en princesse.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi ? Demanda Thor. Ou je retourne chez Darcy ?

\- Va où tu veux, tu es le bienvenu si tu veux passer. Certifia Steve.

Le Dieu acquiesça et fit tournoyer son marteau.

 ** _Villa de Hammer, Océan Pacifique_**

Justin marchait aux côtés de Alrich en retenant ses soupirs. Il détestait avancer avec lui parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression qu'il essayait de l'écraser avec tout ce qu'il avait. Et qu'il oubliait qu'il avait l'argent et l'endroit ! Qu'il avait le nom ! Qui se souciait des Killian ? Alors que la Hammer Entreprise était plus que fleurissante. … Jusqu'à ce que Stark l'écrase encore plus qu'avant.

Mais il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le battre. Il minait son moral depuis un an à présent. Bien sûr, c'était fourbe mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il aurait bien voulu lui arracher l'homme qu'il aimait et ses enfants mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre Captain America. Alors que le Winter Soldier…

Justin déverrouilla la porte de la chambre du Soldat de l'Hiver grâce à son code personnel. Dès que le sas coulissa, les jumeaux jetèrent un regard vers elle. Stasya poussa un cri de joie et sortit du lit pour se précipiter vers Aldrich qui l'attrapa au vol.

\- Papa ! Sourit-elle se blottissant contre lui.

Et pour ça aussi.

Justin était avec l'otets des jumeaux, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui mais les enfants ne le supportaient pas. Et depuis quelques semaines, la fillette appelait cet abruti « papa » ? On se moquait de lui.

Dans le lit, Hal se resserra contre le Soldat de l'Hiver, pressant son front bouillant contre le métal frais. Il poussa un petit gémissement lorsqu'il fut encerclé par les bras robustes. Le mercenaire regardait vers la porte sans voir les hommes qui étaient dans l'encadrement. Il aurait pu partir s'il n'y avait pas cet ordre dans son esprit. L'ordre qui l'interdisait de faire mal à Justin, Aldrich ou n'importe quel membre de l'organisation.

Sinon…

Il eut une vision de Brock et de la façon dont il le serrait dans ses bras. La chaleur grimpa en lui avant qu'il ne réalise que c'était son bras qui échauffait sa peau. Il se redressa en serrant son fils contre lui.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose contre Stark. Dit Hammer en s'approchant du Soldat de l'Hiver.

Celui-ci rapprocha son enfant de son torse.

\- Tu veux utiliser tes ridicules petits robots ? Questionna Aldrich. Tu veux mettre mes créatures dedans ? Stark comprendra immédiatement

\- Ce qu'il faut faire… C'est le briser.

Hammer embrassa tendrement le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il pressa doucement sous la mâchoire de son partenaire. Ce simple geste poussa le mercenaire à répondre à son baiser, lui demandant l'accès de sa bouche de sa langue.

\- Pas maintenant. Ordonna Killian. Tu ne veux pas montrer ça à ces pauvres enfants.

Justin savait pertinemment qu'on lui parlait à lui mais ce fut pourtant leur arme de chair qui réagit et s'éloigna.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête pour le briser ?

\- Il nous faut quelque chose. Je pense qu'il est temps de faire un petit test. J'ai trouvé quelque chose que je veux que nous récupérions… Sourit-il.

\- J'ai besoin d'un test depuis un moment. Accorda Aldrich. Allons le faire. Mais j'espère que vous êtes sûr de vous, Hammer.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis. Je n'échouerais pas.

Il caressa la joue du Soldat de l'Hiver qui leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Fais sortir les enfants. Ordonna Justin. On a besoin de parler.

Le mercenaire embrassa le front de Hal avec douceur.

\- Va jouer avec ta sœur et Monsieur Killian.

\- Oui, otets. Je t'aime.

Le mercenaire lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je t'aime. Répondit-il. Je vous aime. Ajouta le tueur en regardant vers sa fille.

\- T'aiiiiime !

Aldrich vint chercher le petit Oswald dans le berceau puis fit signe à Hal de le suivre. Il échangea un regard avec Justin puis partit avec les enfants. Hammer se tourna vers le Soldat de l'Hiver et l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Tu vas avoir… une mission… très spéciale…

Chaque arrêt dans sa phrase était dû à un baiser. Le Soldat de l'Hiver répondit à un des baisers.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je vais que… tu ailles dans… la Vallée des Esprits.

Encore des baisers qui coupaient sa phrase. Il attira le mercenaire au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu y trouveras… ce dont on a besoin… J'en suis sûr. Sourit-il.

Le mercenaire acquiesça machinalement.

\- Mais d'abord…

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Oui, Monsieur Hammer…

 ** _Malibu, Californie_** – Le lendemain

Comme trop souvent, les informations passaient sur un écran de la villa Stark tandis que la vie battait son plein. Natalia jouait sous la surveillance des robots, Tony travaillait, Steve expédiait une mission, Maggie faisait ses devoirs et Brock fixait la télévision.

Ils attendaient juste que les choses bougent un peu.

Que pouvait-il faire si ce n'était attendre et répondre présent dès que des monstres jaillissaient ?

Des monstres qui étaient indestructibles et à peine identifiable.

Et si Wanda ne pouvait pas les aider avec son pouvoir, ils seraient encore moins avancés.

Une sonnerie retentit dans les airs. Brock se frotta les tempes et attendit que le milliardaire réponde. Les sonneries continuaient.

\- Bon ben… Ouais ? Fit Rumlow en se levant.

Il attrapa une cigarette et partit vers l'entrée.

\- Stark, c'est Fury.

\- « Boss » c'est Rumlow. Sourit ce dernier.

\- Je viens d'avoir le rapport de Banner. Il a trouvé de quoi la créature était composée. Informa-t-il.

\- Je peux faire le messager. Répondit Brock.

Il ouvrit la porte et alluma sa cigarette.

\- Et ?

\- De la chair humaine. Ce n'est qu'un amas de chair humaine, de cuivre en grande quantité et d'une source mutante du sérum de super soldat.

\- Mutante ?

\- Elle a été mélangée de a de nombreux composants.

\- Comment vous pouvez être sûr alors ? Questionna Crossbones.

\- Vous aviez raison de croire que le Soldat de l'Hiver avait quelque chose à voir avec ça.

\- Vous savez pourquoi. Soupira-t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui répéter que la première fois qu'ils avaient vu ces amas étrange, six mois auparavant, ils avaient tous aperçu le mercenaire. Mais qu'il était partit sans le moindre mot, ni le moindre regard.

\- Ils ont son ADN. Ils sont composés de l'ADN de James Buchanan Barnes.


	5. L'étape suivante

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : HammerBucky BIM (mais peut-être du BrockBuck ?), du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et MariaRhodey.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : L'étape suivante_

 ** _Washington, District Columbia_**

\- Tony Stark est entré dans le bâtiment. Lança la voix d'une secrétaire.

Natasha se leva immédiatement de sa chaise et elle sortit rapidement avant de partir en courant, ne prenant pas la peine d'utiliser l'ascenseur. À tous les coups, il serait surchargé de toute façon.

\- Mademoiselle Romanoff est très pressée de le voir. Commenta l'Agent Coulson avec stupeur.

\- C'est normal. Nous approchons peut-être de la clé de cette énigme. Lui dit Hills. Je l'espère.

Elle soupira en se levant à son tour.

\- Je vais les rejoindre.

\- Allons tous les rejoindre. Dit Fury.

µµµ

\- Tatie Natasha ! S'écria Maggie.

\- Marraine !

La rousse accéléra juste un peu pour s'arrêter net devant le milliardaire ainsi que l'ancien Commandant. Elle lui jeta un bref regard, l'air navré, puis sourit aux fillettes.

\- Eyh.

Elle redressa la tête.

\- Tu penses trouver la solution, Tony ?

\- Je suis désolé de briser vos rêves. Ce n'est pas avec son ADN qu'on le retrouvera. Je peux essayer d'utiliser des traceurs de JARVIS mais je n'ai pas encore inventé ça.

\- Il serait temps, Stark. Lui dit Brock.

\- Je sais. Répliqua-t-il.

Il regarda vers la rousse dont la vision était tout de même bien plus agréable que les blessures et brûlures que Rumlow arboraient.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour le retrouver.

\- Steve va te haïr pour ça. Répliqua l'espionne.

\- Steve est assez idiot pour m'aimer. Et il est assez intelligent pour savoir que ce qui compte c'est l'avenir du monde. Je suis ici pour analyser cette matière avec Banner et trouver comment l'exterminer.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as emmené tes filles, d'ailleurs. Il a hâte de les disséquer. Dit Brock.

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que tu les gardes.

\- Que je les garde ? Répéta Rumlow.

Natasha croisa les bras.

\- Tu devrais être content. Il a vraiment confiance en toi. Dit-elle. Il n'y a aucun robot ici.

\- Non. Mais il y a un millier d'agents. Répliqua Tony. Où est Banner ?

\- Troisième sous-sol, secteur des recherches. Lui répondit Black Widow.

\- D'accord. Viens avec moi, au cas où je l'énerverais. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et je dois garder les enfants ? Questionna Brock. De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je prenne ces amas gélatineux pour mes gosses ? Que je ne sois plus capable de les exterminer ?

Tony s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur avec la Russe.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- L'artiste a passé les trois premiers mois de la vie de nos enfants à essayer de tuer nos enfants et à craindre de le faire. Pourquoi vous croyez qu'on allait si bien ensemble ? Sourit-il.

\- Surveille les filles. Répondit Tony. Je vous paierai une glace si vous êtes sages.

\- Ouiiiii ! S'écrièrent les filles en sautillant.

Brock soupira avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- Oh, salut, Funny. Fit Stark en entrant dans l'ascenseur où se tenait Fury avec Coulson et Hills.

\- Bonjour. Je suppose que nous pouvons compter sur vous. Releva le Colonel.

\- Secteur des recherches. Demanda la rousse.

\- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas compter sur moi ? Je suis adorable, vous ne le saviez pas encore ?

Il tourna la tête vers Maria qui n'avait pu retenir un pouffement.

\- Eyh ! Vous travaillez à moitié pour moi et vous sortez avec mon meilleur ami, on pourrait s'attendre à un peu plus de respect !

\- Mais j'en ai beaucoup pour vous. Répondit-elle en souriant.

L'ascenseur les mena vers le fond du bâtiment du S.H.I.E.L.D. Le silence s'imposa entre eux alors qu'ils se jetaient de temps en temps des regards l'un à l'autre.

L'élévateur s'immobilisa puis les recracha dans une salle sur-éclairée. Fury voulut sortir en premier mais Tony eut un malin plaisir à le faire et s'avancer vers Bruce qui était devant les différentes cuves. Les monstres dans du fer, de la glace, sous verre et autres techniques de confinement qui faisait partie de l'expérience.

\- On m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de chair, sérum et cuivre. Commenta Stark.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils vous ont fait venir. Ça ne touche pas à la mécanique. Répondit Banner.

\- Ils se sont dit qu'avec mon cerveau exceptionnel, je comprendrais tout. Répondit le milliardaire. Ou que je ferais un joli objet de décoration. Mais alors je ne sais pas si je devrais être vexé ou flatté qu'on me trouve mieux que Natasha.

\- Alors soyez les deux. Lui dit-elle.

\- Je dois être vexé qu'on me trouve mieux que toi ? Hm… Pas faux. C'est un fait établis !

La rousse retint un léger sourire alors que Bruce se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur les créatures.

\- Il se trouve que le cuivre que j'ai trouvé n'est autre que leur sang. Mais il réagit très étrangement. Toutes les parties de ces créatures s'appellent continuellement. Mais regardez.

Il attrapa des petites boîtes de pétri.

\- Elles vivent toutes séparées. Le sang n'a pas besoin de la chair pour vivre. La chair n'a pas besoin du sang pour subsister. Et pourtant, ils continuent à se chercher l'un l'autre.

\- Comment une chose pareille a pu être créée ? Demanda Natasha. Est-ce que… c'est Bucky ?

Bruce la dévisagea.

\- Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit Bucky. La façon dont l'ADN est agencée laisse à penser que ce sont vraiment des sortes d'enfants.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens. Répondit Stark. Bucky a été kidnappé il y a un an…

\- Rien ne prouve qu'il a été kidnappé si j'en crois les rapports. Répondit « Hulk ».

\- Oui, il s'est joyeusement barré avec ses enfants en ne laissant plus aucune trace de vie. Sourit Tony, sarcastique.

\- Je dois approuver Banner. Intervint Fury. Rien ne prouve qu'il ait été kidnappé même si les probabilités sont hautes. Le point étant…

\- Oui, j'explique mon idée. Interrompit le milliardaire. On s'est battu contre des créatures qui avaient l'air adultes. Et qu'on sache, il a pas été faire un millier de marmots partout. Ce serait un peu bizarre.

\- Mais le Soldat de l'Hiver a plus de nonante ans. Intervint Coulson.

\- Et il jouait au Mister Freeze presque toujours. Compléta Tony.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Dit Natasha.

Le chercheur ne put retenir un soupir ce qui lui fallut un regard noir de la rousse.

\- Bruce, il doit y avoir un moyen de connaître leur âge ? Demanda l'espionne.

\- Il y a moyen de le faire avec des os, des dents, ou en analysant la personne. Le problème est là…

\- D'accord ils ressemblent à rien mais tu vas pas me dire que…

Tony se tut au milieu de sa phrase. Ils n'avaient jamais vu d'os dans ces amas.

 ** _La Vallée des Esprits_**

Le vent aurait fouetté bien plus violemment le Soldat de l'Hiver s'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, son masque et toute sa tenue. Même si c'était une erreur en un sens de croire que c'était _sa_ tenue. Pas celle qu'HYDRA lui avait faite en tout cas. Celle-ci était entièrement créée par Hammer et peut-être que des détails le montraient ou le fait que ses lunettes avaient bien plus de fonctionnalités.

Qu'il pouvait traverser des tempêtes de sable et y voir parfaitement grâce à des capteurs analytiques et puis que son masque lui permettait aussi de respirer sous l'eau.

Aldrich prétendait d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas les inventions de Justin et le Soldat de l'Hiver les laissait simplement se disputer sur le sujet dès qu'il revenait sur le tapis. Il n'en avait rien à faire tant qu'il pouvait s'occuper de ses enfants. Tant qu'il avait sa petite Stasya, son adorable Hal et même le nourrisson auprès de lui. Bien qu'il se sentait extrêmement distant d'Oswald.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé cette envie de le tuer et de le protéger en même temps.

Comment aurait-il pu ?

Les pensées du mercenaire cessèrent de flotter alors que l'appareil à sa ceinture bipait. Il était arrivé à l'endroit des coordonnées indiquées par Hammer.

Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant cet étrange vaisseau qui s'étendait devant lui. Quant à dénicher ce qu'il devait trouver, c'était une autre affaire. Il savait juste qu'il devait ramener quelque chose de puissant.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui était puissant ? Tout lui semblait si particulier et dégageait une aura assez… étouffante.

Il rentra néanmoins dans le vaisseau, on le lui avait ordonné, et entreprit de chercher ce que Hammer et Killian voulaient…

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver utilisa son bras cybernétique pour pousser une porte et il entra dans le cockpit. Il fut étouffé par une atmosphère pesante et par un afflux d'énergie comme il n'en avait encore jamais senti. Réglé les fonctionnalités de son masque ne firent rien.

Pourtant, alors qu'il cherchait à respirer correctement, il réalisait qu'il n'avait aucun mal à le faire…

Il s'avança vers le tableau de bord et fouilla.

Il n'y avait que des choses incompréhensibles mais qui ne servait qu'à la navigation.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que dix petites choses miroitaient dans la cavité d'un écran. Il arracha le dessus et le jeta derrière lui, lui permettant de découvrir dix bagues qui semblaient plus qu'imposantes.

Des bagues ?

Il savait Hammer très bizarre mais de là à vouloir des bagues…

Il en saisit une, blanche, qui l'appelait irrésistiblement. Il la fit tourner dans sa main et la glissa à son doigt. Le bijou jusqu'alors assez imposant lui sciait à merveille. Il eut la sensation que c'était ça que Hammer cherchait.

Des bagues.

Il enfila les autres qui lui allaient à chaque fois parfaitement. Que ce soit les doigts de métal ou de chair. Enfin, il sortit du vaisseau. La sensation d'énergie continuait de l'entourer mais c'était différent…

 ** _Washington, District Columbia_**

Steve rentra dans le bâtiment du S.H.I.E.L.D. et s'interrompit dans sa course vers les ascenseurs. Il s'approcha de Brock et de ses filles.

\- Rumlow ?

\- Ah ben tiens, Rogers. Tout le monde s'amuse en bas.

\- C'est vrai ce que JARVIS a dit ? Ils ont trouvés Bucky ?

\- Tu prends nos rêves pour des réalités. Et je t'inviterais à moins baver sur mon mec. Ils ont trouvés son ADN. Dans les bestioles increvables.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

Crossbones haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien de ce qui est possible ou pas. Mais je veux bien en savoir plus. Dit-il. Ces abrutis m'ont fait attendre pendant une heure.

Il se leva et partit vers l'ascenseur.

\- Rumlow !

\- Quoi ? Si c'est le langage, je t'emmerde et si c'est parce que je m'en fous des règles… tu sais ce que j'en pense ?

Steve retint un soupir résigné et attrapa ses deux filles avant de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent ensemble dans l'ascenseur qui descendait vers les sous-sols ce qui leur fit se jeter un regard avant que l'ex-commandant ne sourit.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut sortir avant qu'on ne commence ?

\- Tu te souviens de ça ? Grimaça le blondinet.

\- Bien sûr. J'ai eu deux ans d'ennui à combler. Puis c'était très… Captain America.

\- C'était vraiment les ordres ? Est-ce qu'on continue de se supporter pour Bucky ?

\- Oui et oui. Répondit simplement Brock.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Natasha fut la première à se tourner en fronçant les sourcils.

Fury attrapa une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton pour faire descendre les rideaux en titanes de confinement.

\- C'est stupide d'emmener les enfants ici. Dit Bruce.

\- Je l'approuve. Surenchérit Tony.

\- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser en haut toutes seules. Souffla Steve.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? Questionna Rumlow.

\- On se prend la tête. Répondit Stark.

\- On essaie de comprendre comment fonctionnent ces créatures. Nous avons établis qu'elles n'avaient pas d'os. Expliqua Phil.

\- Je dois surveiller toutes les différentes parties de leur organisme et comprendre comment il fonctionne.

L'agent tendit les bras vers Steve qui y mit Natalia et lui donna la main de Maggie. Coulson se fit d'ailleurs saluer par cette dernière.

\- Pas d'os ? Comment est-ce qu'ils se déplacent ? Demanda le Capitaine.

\- On ne sait pas. On ne sait rien de ça. Ça a l'air d'être…

Bruce soupira. Il aurait volontiers dit « un vrai merdier ».

\- Est-ce qu'on sait si c'est dû au sérum ? Demanda Maria. Est-ce que toute personne baignant dans le sérum perd ses os ?

\- Je te prie de ne pas faire de blague sur le sujet, Tony. Dit le super soldat.

\- Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas un os. Lui répondit son amant, souriant.

Brock attrapa son couteau et saisit le bras de Rogers, lui enfonçant la lame dans la paume. Le blondinet ne put retenir un cri. Les deux filles poussèrent un cri de peur en pleurant. Le milliardaire déploya le gantelet portatif de son armure et dressa la main vers Rumlow. Fury et Hills dégainèrent leurs revolvers et Natasha haussa un sourcil.

\- Lâche-le. Ordonna Iron Man.

\- Os. Dit l'ex-commandant en levant la main du Capitaine.

\- Il n'y avait pas besoin de faire ça. Haleta Steve.

Bruce s'approcha de lui.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il. Ton sang pourrait me permettre de comparer.

Récupérant sa main, le soldat la lui tendit pour le laisser faire les recherches.

\- Si tu fais ça pour les filles…

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre. Soupira Crossbones. Pour elle, on a qu'à faire des radios. Proposa-t-il.

Tony lança un regard peu sûr vers Bruce.

\- Oui… Faisons ça.

 ** _Villa Hammer, Océan Pacifique_**

Marchant à travers les couloirs, le Soldat de l'Hiver ne tarda pas à trouver la salle où étaient Justin et Aldrich. Ils étaient presque toujours là. Il avait traversé l'aire de jeu de Stasya sans la trouver mais ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça pour elle. Elle était choyée. Elle devait être dans la cuisine ou dans la piscine. Elle était sans doute surveillée par un homme de main qui devait haïr sa promotion de baby-sitter…

Le mercenaire frappa à la porte et entra lorsqu'il reçut la permission. Justin était assis sur un siège alors que Killian vérifiait des informations sur un ordinateur. Les données grésillaient de temps en temps.

\- Ton ordinateur ne fonctionne pas. Siffla Aldrich.

\- Il fonctionne parfaitement ! Tu as fini ta mission, chéri ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant les bras.

Le soldat le rejoignit machinalement et se pencha mécaniquement pour l'embrasser.

\- Je ne devrais te laisser rien faire. Répliqua Killian.

Il frappa un moniteur du poing.

\- Oui. Murmura l'arme vivante à l'adresse de Justin.

\- Parfait. Don…

\- Parfait ! Dit Aldrich.

\- La technique des poings, vraiment ? C'est d'un vieux. Lui reprocha Hammer.

Le visage du bras armé se tourna vers le moniteur qui relâchait des images certaines obtenues par un drone.

\- Hal ? Questionna-t-il en s'approchant de l'écran.

Justin grogna et se leva de sa chaise.

\- Oui, nous faisons notre premier test en milieu réel. Dit Aldrich en souriant au soldat.

\- J'ai obtenu toutes les autorisations pour que ça se fasse.

\- Ça n'intéresse personne. Lui répliqua son « collègue ».

Le Soldat de l'Hiver regarda son fils se glisser dans une cavité réduite et être suivit difficilement par le drone. Il l'observa alors que des flammes permettaient à l'enfant, et eux-mêmes, de voir ce qu'il se déroulait.

\- Il fallait penser à ça. Une petite arme qui peut se glisser n'importe où. Releva Killian. Tu ne pourrais jamais aller là, Winter Soldier.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, trop accaparé à fixer son fils se redresser dans une petite alcôve. Si petite qu'il se cogna à une stalactite en voulant se lever de toute sa taille. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol en pleurant.

\- Hal…

Le garçonnet rampa et se glissa dans un nouveau tunnel.

Le drone voulut le suivre mais il s'enrailla.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Soupira Killian. C'est toi qui l'a fait Hammer ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Ramenez-le. Je fais toutes les missions. Je peux faire mieux. Dit le Soldat de l'Hiver. …Je vous en prie. … J'en accepterais plus encore.

\- Je n'attendais pas ça de toi. Répliqua Aldrich. Tu ne peux pas le remplacer et tu ne peux pas donner plus que tu ne le fais. L'étape suivante c'est…

Un bruit attira l'attention de Killian. Un bruit d'objet métallique qui s'emballait. L'image se floua un instant puis une explosion retentit et ils virent à l'écran les débris tomber dans un bruit d'éboulis avant qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Les yeux du Soldat de l'Hiver s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne puisse retenir son hurlement mélangé de terreur, de désarroi, de haine, de tristesse et d'un millier d'autres sensations horribles.


	6. Le grand pas de l'évolution

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : HammerBucky BIM (mais peut-être du BrockBuck ?), du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et MariaRhodey.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : Le grand pas de l'évolution_

 ** _Washington, District Columbia_**

L'ascenseur du S.H.I.E.L.D. avait déjà supporté plus de mondes que ça mais il fallait avouer qu'entre Brock appuyé contre la vitre, Tony qui réglait divers détails, Steve accroupi pour s'occuper des deux fillettes surexcitée, Natasha qui se tenait à l'opposé de Banner et regardait l'extérieur, juste à côté de Rumlow, Maria qui discutait avec Fury, proche de la porte et, enfin, Phil qui regardait vers Rogers, la pièce était un peu surchargée. Encore plus avec les trois personnes qui avaient besoin de l'ascenseur et qui avaient jetés un silence dans l'endroit. Si ce n'était leurs discussions à eux.

L'une des femmes se tourna vers eux.

\- Colonel Fury, je devrais vous remettre un rapport. Dit-elle.

\- Très bien, je vous attendrais bientôt.

\- Étage médical, secteur des recherches. Annonça la voix de l'ascenseur.

\- C'est justement ici que nous sortons.

La femme s'empressa de se coller contre le mur pour laisser de la place, permettant à Fury de sortir sans difficulté suivit par Maria et Phil.

\- Tony. Dit Steve en se redressant, tendant une main à chacune de ses filles.

\- J'ai vu.

Iron Man lui emboîta le pas immédiatement avec les petites qui trottinaient. Black Widow se redressa et se tourna vers Bruce.

\- À toi l'honneur.

\- Je préfère que le Commandant Rumlow sorte en premier. Répondit Banner.

\- Tu as peur que je tripote la poulette ou que je la jette par la vitre ? Demanda Brock. Parce qu'à choisir, je préfère balancer Rogers par la fenêtre, question de nostalgie.

Le blondinet leva légèrement sa main encore blessée alors que les trois personnes étaient toutes gênées.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se tripoter, mon coq.

\- Vous pouvez aussi venir. Invita Tony. Parce que c'est pas qu'on a d'autres choses mais quand même.

Brock se redressa et sortit de la cabine sans plus réfléchir.

\- Vous êtes en couple ? Demanda Bruce en les suivant.

\- Non. Dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Et si tu voulais me draguer, tu pourrais m'inviter à sortir. Enchaîna la rousse.

\- Oh… Natasha est-ce que tu penses que…

\- Non. Répondit-elle en partant vers le bon secteur.

Brock sourit de toutes ses dents à Banner avant de rejoindre Steve, les fillettes le regardant avec un mélange de joie et de craintes. Elles adoraient « tonton Brocky » mais il s'en était quand même pris à leur papa adoré !

Fury suivit ses agents en se disant qu'il avait tout de même le droit à une belle brochette de gamins quand ils voulaient. Heureusement, ils étaient loin d'être des bras cassés, sinon il aurait depuis longtemps changé les Avengers. Même s'il doutait qu'une tête brûlée comme Tony accepterait et qu'il devrait donc subir Steve. Puis Thor survenait où et quand il voulait, un peu comme Clinton, Bruce et Sam. En fait, même s'il ne le voulait pas, il devrait subir les Avengers.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle avec des appareils de radiographies. Bien que Maggie et Natalia n'en avaient jamais vues, elles n'étaient pas particulièrement surprise. Après tout, elles vivaient dans une maison surchargée de technologie en tout genre. Elles étaient même fascinées parce que ce design sobre et efficace n'avait rien à voir avec ce que leur daddy faisait.

\- Banner ? Demanda Fury.

\- Oui.

L'homme alla fouiller dans les penderies pour sortir de petites blouses.

\- Maggie, Natalia, vous allez mettre ceci et on va vous passer dans la grande machine là. Dit-il en la désignant.

\- Ouais ! S'écrièrent-elles.

Iron Man haussa un sourcil en voyant la robe ouverte sur le derrière.

\- Est-ce que vous accompagnez Natalia ou je m'en charge ? Demanda Natasha.

\- Puisque tu en meurs d'envie. Lui répondit Steve avec un sourire.

La rousse y répondit et emmena les deux filles dans la cabine. Il ne fallut que trois minutes pour qu'elles en ressortent.

\- Tout réussi toute seule ! Lança Natalia en levant les bras.

\- Bravo ma chérie. Sourit Rogers.

Tony lui dressa les pouces et rangea son appareil. Cette fois-ci, il fit attention. Que ce soit lorsque Bruce mit les gamines l'une après l'autre dans l'engin ou qu'il faisait les analyses. Maggie y passa sans grand soucis bien qu'elle était un peu trop bruyante pour elle. Par contre, il se rapprocha de Natalia pour lui prendre la main lorsque ce fut son tour car elle avait des petits hoquets moins à l'aise.

Il fallut un instant avant que Bruce ne sorte les images qu'il vint accrocher alors que Natasha retournait dans la cabine pour aider les petites.

\- Je vois des os. Dit Brock. Pas besoin de planter Rogers pour ça.

\- Un jour il faudra que tu te souviennes que lui aussi, c'est un Stark. Fit Tony. Et si tu avais épinglé une de mes filles, tu l'aurais senti passé.

\- J'aimerais le faire.

Le milliardaire se tourna vivement vers Bruce qui venait de parler.

\- Pardon ? Tu joues à un jeu tout seul ou le but est de se mettre à dos tous les Avengers ?

\- Non. Mais c'est…

\- Pour la science ? Coupa Steve. Je ne suis pas sûr de…

\- Je suis obligé de l'approuver. Coupa Fury. Mais rien ne dit que ce sera douloureux. C'est pour comparer avec les créatures en bas.

L'espionne revint avec les filles, prenant Natalia dans ses bras et serrant Maggie contre son flanc.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne pense pas que Banner sera aussi violent que Brochette.

Brock lui jeta un regard avec un sourire en coin.

Steve regarda sa main. L'hémorragie s'était arrêtée et déjà une croûte s'étendait pour protéger son corps de toute infection mais elle demeurerait pendant au moins un ou deux jours. Et c'était sa main droite…

\- On n'a jamais fait ce test. Dit Bruce. Je pense qu'il faudrait le faire.

Il s'approcha de Steve pour prendre sa main.

\- Le temps de cicatrisation de Rogers est d'une journée voire une journée et demie. Et nous avons déjà établi le système d'autodéfense du sérum. Reprit Banner en regardant Natalia.

Le Capitaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regard avers Tony.

\- Mes chéries, l'une de vous veut bien qu'on lui fasse une petite coupure ? Demanda-t-il.

Maggie avait l'air clairement d'hésiter mais elle s'avança pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Iron Man l'attrapa et la souleva avant de souffler à son oreille, que Natalia ne soit pas jalouse :

\- On te fera un beau cadeau.

La petite força un sourire et se laissa installer à bonne hauteur. Natasha cacha les yeux de sa filleule contre sa poitrine alors que Steve tenait la main de sa fille et que son autre père la serrait dans ses bras.

Bruce prit un scalpel et fit une incision sur le bras de la petite. Ils virent le sang bleu couler de son bras alors qu'elle gémissait et recevait un baiser sur le front de la part de Stark.

Sous leurs yeux sidérés, ils firent le sang enfler, grossir puis durcir et agir telle une croute.

\- C'est… rapide. Murmura Banner.

Steve profita que Tony relâche un peu leur fille pour la câliné.

\- Ça explique la vitesse de réaction des créatures. Dit Brock.

\- La prochaine fois qu'il y a une attaque, j'aimerais venir. Demanda le physicien.

\- Accordé. Souffla Steve.

 ** _Villa Hammer, Océan Pacifique_**

Le Soldat de l'Hiver fixait le moniteur qui lui montrait l'image de son fils encore quelques instants plus tôt. Son petit Hal qu'il aimait très tendrement malgré son cerveau continuellement embrouillé. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et ce même s'il n'avait rien pu faire pour le protéger d'Aldrich Killian.

Mais il avait toujours dit que son fils ne risquerait rien.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait cru ou est-ce qu'on l'avait obligé à y croire ?

Il avait un affreux doute. Aurait-il vraiment pu croire que l'homme ne ferait aucun mal à son fils ? Il ne faisait aucun mal à sa fille en tout cas, au contraire.

 _Ce n'est pas juste._

 _C'est cruel._

 _Il mérite qu'on lui fasse payer._

Ces trois idées s'imposèrent brutalement au Soldat de l'Hiver. Si brutalement qu'il sentit quelque chose céder en lui et la bile remonter dans sa gorge mêlée au sang. Lui faire payer…

Il voulait tellement lui faire payer.

Mais il lui avait ordonné de ne jamais lui faire du mal.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sentit des bras autour de sa taille.

\- Ce n'est rien, chéri. Il était très malade, c'est mieux pour lui, tu sais ?

Aldrich se frotta la tempe. Encore heureux que le mercenaire ne pouvait rien leur faire. Il n'avait aucun lien physique ou affectif avec Hal mais il avait déjà envie de cogner Justin.

Même si dans son cas, c'était un état second.

Les pensées de Killian furent interrompues par un coup de poing dans son visage. Il haussa un sourcil en saisissant le poignet d'Hammer.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ? Siffla-t-il.

L'inventeur ne lui répondit pas mais envoya violemment son genou entre les jambes de son associé qui siffla de douleur. Il attrapa le crâne de l'entrepreneur et le jeta violemment au sol alors que son corps irradiait de chaleur.

Il entendit la respiration du Soldat de l'Hiver siffler.

\- Tu appartiens autant à moi qu'à l'autre idiot, tu ne vas pas essayer de le protéger ? À moins que tu aies attrapé des sentiments ? Se moqua Killian. Tu pourras peut-être le remplacer ton marmot. … Sauf si j'ai besoin de toi.

La respiration du mercenaire était encore plus erratique.

Le rire mauvais d'Aldrich se rependit dans la pièce et il attrapa son arme vivante par le cou pour le pousser vers la table d'opération.

À ce moment précis, la porte explosa. Des hommes apparurent et se mirent à tirer des rafales sur Killian. Les balles l'atteignaient et fondait avant que le corps ne se répare grâce à Extremis qui coulait dans ses veines et pour ce qui était du Soldat de l'Hiver… Aldrich voyait toutes les munitions fondre devant lui et se fracasser au sol dans une mélasse bouillante qui rampait vers le chercheur. Si le feu n'avait pas été son élément, il aurait probablement hurlé de douleur…

Il relâcha le mercenaire juste avant qu'un homme ne se jette sur lui avec un couteau qu'il planta dans le torse de son employeur. Employeur qui le saisit par la nuque et déploya son feu pour le faire fondre alors qu'il observait ses yeux. Ils étaient vides de vie. Il fit brûler sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que cendre. Il attrapa un autre et lui infligea le même traitement. Mais les balles continuaient à fondre, les coups de couteau à tenter de l'atteindre. Et à chaque fois, tout fondait en lui. Il sentit le métal monter sur ses jambes.

Tournant la tête, il vit les bagues scintiller sur les doigts du Soldat de l'Hiver, jeta un corps sur un autre et saisit le mercenaire par la gorge. Cette fois sans dégager de chaleur.

\- Elles fonctionnent. Elles fonctionnent vraiment. Remarqua-t-il avec extase. Donn…

La glace jaillit des mains du Soldat de l'Hiver et frappa si violemment Aldrich qui vacilla. Le froid devenait eau sur sa peau et bientôt fumée.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous toucher ! Cria-t-il.

Il attrapa la gorge d'un autre homme pour le faire brûler et le jeter sur les autres.

\- Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne peut pas blesser Aldrich Killian et Justin Hammer et leur est entièrement dévoué. Il peut toutefois blesser Justin Hammer lors du sexe si ça a été demandé par Justin Hammer ou si c'est un accident. … Mais je n'ai pas blessé, Aldrich Killian…

Le chercheur siffla et s'approcha du Soldat de l'Hiver alors que sa chemise partait en lambeau. Il lui attrapa les mains et tira sur un doigt mais les bagues refusaient de tomber.

Une chaise se fracassa sur son dos et il ignora les échardes qui tombaient en cendres.

\- Retire-les ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il tira encore plus et les bagues qui étaient à la parfaite taille refusait de glisser. Que ce soit sur la main de peau ou celle de métal qui devrait pourtant opposer moins de résistance.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Hammer grogna sur le sol et se redressa péniblement.

Killian tendit la main, arracha un fusil, le transforma en fer fondu et le jeta sur l'homme qui essayait de l'attaquer. Le chercheur récupéra ensuite les poignets de son arme et il fit monter la chaleur. De la glace jaillit de la bague pour apaiser la douleur de la peau et de la chair du Soldat de l'Hiver alors que sa main cybernétique se reformait sans cesse. Et lorsqu'elle ne le faisait pas assez vite, les bagues diminuaient et augmentaient sur ses mains.

\- DONNE ! Hurla Aldrich. Ou je tuerais ta fille aussi !

La glace explosa et rejeta Killian au loin. Le Soldat de l'Hiver siffla.

\- Tu as besoin d'elle… Dit-il.

\- Donne… Commença Killian.

\- C'est toi qui m'a parlé de la légende. Fit Justin en essuyant son visage. J'ai trouvé les bagues que tu voulais. Et elles ont l'air d'agir comme Excalibur ou de choisir leur porteur. L'un, ou l'autre.

Hammer se redressa péniblement. Il se leva complétement grâce à la table d'opération alors qu'Aldrich tuait un autre de ses hommes. Il devrait tous les faire carboniser pour qu'ils ne dérangent pas.

\- On a tout de même notre arme. Dit l'inventeur. Elle est juste sur notre première arme.

Il s'approcha et embrassa le Soldat de l'Hiver, pressant sur la base de sa mâchoire avec son pouce. Le mercenaire répondit alors à son baiser. Les pouvoirs des bagues redescendirent doucement et Killian put faire refondre le métal sur ses jambes pour se libérer enfin.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas… mais soit. Et je voudrais que tu fasses tes choses loin de mon équipement.

Justin répondit en entraînant son amant avec lui.

\- Je remplacerais ton fils. Jura-t-il au Soldat de l'Hiver.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_** – Trois jours plus tard

Steve sortit de la cabine de douche et se sécha les cheveux alors que l'eau coulait encore sur ses membres. Il jeta un œil à l'heure et soupira légèrement. Déjà vingt heures. Tony lui avait dit qu'il viendrait le rejoindre mais après une douche de quarante minutes et une peau fripée, il s'était résolu au fait que ça n'arriverait pas.

Ça voulait dire une seule chose : son mari était pris dans ses inventions. Soit c'était nouveau et il était simplement surexcité, soit c'était les signes précurseurs de crises d'angoisses et de d'insomnies. Bien sûr, il préférait plutôt l'un que l'autre et il fallait absolument qu'il sache lequel c'était. Dans un cas, il le laisserait s'amuser et dans l'autre, il prévoyait autant de nuit d'insomnie pour accompagner celle de son amant et le soutenir ou veiller son sommeil.

\- Monsieur ?

\- JARVIS ! Sursauta Rogers. Tes caméras sont coupées ? S'assura-t-il.

\- Je ne vois rien. Mais je suis sûr que Monsieur Stark serait très intéressé.

Steve hésitait entre sourire à l'idée que Tony aimait toujours autant son corps et rougir du fait que c'était avec JARVIS qu'il avait cette discussion.

\- J'ai un appel pour vous, Monsieur. Vous le prenez ?

Le Capitaine enroula sa serviette autour de ses hanches au cas où puis répondit « oui ».

\- Steve ?

Le blondinet se figea.

\- Bucky ?

\- Steve ?

\- Bucky ! Où est-ce que tu es ?

\- Peux pas. … Steve, pitié… va chercher Hal… au Wakanda. Explosion… Falaise…

Chacun des mots qui avait été tiré était d'une voix douloureuse et Steve n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la conversation s'arrêta.

Il venait bien de parler à Bucky ?


	7. Mission Wakanda

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : HammerBucky BIM (mais peut-être du BrockBuck ?), du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et MariaRhodey.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Mission Wakanda_

 ** _Quelque part au dessus de l'Afrique_**

\- Steve, je vous l'interdis !

\- Rogers, faites atterrir ce jet immédiatement !

Le blondinet activa des boutons que Tony lui avait de nombreuses fois expliqué. Il vit les différents capteurs s'allumer, lui permettant de voir tout ce qui se passait en bas.

\- Vous savez que je vous adore et que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous et que j'étais dans les premiers à bénir votre union, Tony dira qu'il était le premier, mais je ne vous écouterai pas. Dit-il.

\- C'est un plan. Siffla Fury. Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne t'aurais jamais appelé !

\- Je pense que si. Je reconnais mon meilleur ami quand je l'entends. C'était Bucky.

\- C'est insensé ! Protesta Pepper. Rien ne vous prouve que ce n'est pas la mauvaise chose à faire. Cette explosion s'est déroulée il y a trois jours. S'il y était, depuis tout ce temps, il doit être mort.

\- Nous avons juré à T'Challa que nous n'approcherons pas son pays, même pour le défendre. Dit Nick. Ni le S.H.I.E.L.D. ni les Avengers.

\- Et c'est ça qui est fantastique. Lança Rumlow en se penchant sur le siège du Capitaine. Je ne fais pas partie du S.H.I.E.L.D. ni des Avengers. Je suis un agent d'HYDRA et vous savez que ça n'a jamais changé.

\- Je me répète… Dit Pepper. Il est peut-être, et même probablement mort.

\- Comment on lui fait fermer sa gueule ? Demanda Brock.

Il entendit un soupir et un reniflement dédaigneux. L'un masculin, l'autre féminin.

\- Fury, je ne peux pas rester sourd à cet appel. Je ne quitte pas l'avion et Thor non plus. Nous allons juste faire un largage. Nous survolons et nous avons le droit. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous régliez la question avec T'Challa. Expliquez-lui que ça ne durera qu'un moment. Une simple mission de sauvetage.

\- St…

\- Et si c'est autre chose, Rumlow a des droits. Continua le blondinet.

Brock serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas avoir ces droits-là. Il envoya un autre SMS. C'était assez particulier d'avoir été tiré de son lit à vingt heures trente de son lit et d'avoir, encore une demi-heure plus tard, pris un jet pour faire une halte par la Virginie et finalement arriver ici alors que c'était le jour.

Mais plus perturbant encore, c'était le fait de se raccrocher à ce point à l'idée que bientôt, il aurait son fils vivant dans ses bras.

Pepper n'avait pas tort…

\- On est en approche, je décélère. Préparez-vous. Tony ?

\- J'ai le jet en visuel, tout se passe bien et j'ai une Iron Legion en Somalie prête à vous venir en aide si vous pouvez.

\- Merci.

Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde au « tout se passe bien ». Ça, c'était entre eux. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient vite rentrer parce qu'il était inquiet pour Iron Man. Mais il avait compris. Lui aussi aurait tout laissé tomber pour aller chercher ses filles en danger. Au moins, ils se parlaient là.

Brock attrapa un parachute et le mit à son dos après l'avoir montré à Steve ce qui lui tira un léger sourire. L'ancien commandant ajusta les sangles et se tourna vers Thor.

\- Vous travaillez vraiment toujours pour HYDRA, Rumlow ? Demanda Pepper.

\- Je travaille pour mes intérêts. Je ne fais rien avec HYDRA, je bosse pour les Avengers jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est ce que voulait l'artiste, mais je trouve que Agent d'HYDRA ça claque plus. Depuis que j'ai perdu mon titre de commandant du S.T.R.I.K.E. avec la mort de mon équipe. … Et que stagiaire Avengers, ça craint.

Pepper eut un léger rire.

Brock revint alors à Thor qui était penché vers Darcy, portant un sac remplit d'appareil.

\- Si ça se passe mal, appelle-moi, je viendrais te chercher. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Je sais ! Mais je voulais le faire. Puis avec ce truc que Jane a fait, on devrait pouvoir le trouver. Pas sûre de comment ça fonctionne exactement mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, hein ?

Thor opina. Lui n'y comprenait rien alors il ne pouvait qu'approuver ses efforts.

\- N'hésite pas. Même si je n'ai pas le droit, je viendrais te chercher.

\- Merci. Dit-elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras en souriant puis elle s'éloigna de deux pas et fila vers Rumlow qui portait de nombreuses armes.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez pris une civile avec vous. Soupira Fury. Vous êtes tous épouvantables.

\- Plutôt horrible d'avoir autant de gosses, hein, Funny ? Se moqua Tony.

\- C'est vous qui êtes grand-père. Répondit le Colonel de l'autre côté de la communication.

\- Et heureusement, ce n'est pas à cause d'une de mes adorables filles. Steve, bouton tout à gauche noté O.

\- Merci. Vision est tout de même plus jeune que Maggie. Taquina-t-il pour oublier comme cette mission lui pesait déjà.

Le sas s'ouvrit et Rumlow resserra son bras autour de la taille de Darcy avant de sauter. Elle poussa un cri avant de rire alors qu'ils fonçaient vers le sol. Ils étaient à seulement quelques mètres de la montagne qui avait explosé il y avait peu.

Elle sortit l'appareil que Jane avait préparé il y avait quelques ans déjà et auquel elle avait ajouté des gouttes du sang de Steve. Pas pour chercher son ADN mais le sérum de super soldat. Cet appareil avait déjà fonctionné pour retrouver des Asgardiens grâce à une certaine fréquence.

\- C'est trop fort ! S'écria Darcy. On peut pas se rapprocher ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la montagne par-dessus l'épaule de Brock.

\- Non. Répondit-il.

\- Et vous arrivez vraiment à me porter alors que vous avez cinquante-cinq ans ?

\- Ouais ! La muscu' ma chère.

Brock tira sur la poignée de son sac qui déploya le parachute.

Darcy poussa un nouveau petit cri avant de rire de plus belle, appréciant ça. C'était une grande première. Elle regarda de nouveau l'appareil.

\- Rumlow, fais-nous savoir si tu as besoin d'aide. Demanda Steve.

\- Il se rendra compte que vous ne faites pas que traverser le Wakanda. Mais je n'y manquerais pas…

Il observa la façon dont la montagne était refermée sur elle-même. Comment il pouvait aller chercher son fils là-dedans ?

µµµ

T'Challa haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit qu'on essayait de le joindre sur une ligne très privée. Il accepta l'appel.

\- Bonjour, Roi T'Challa ? Je suis Nick Fury, du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Et je pensais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne se parlerait plus. À moins que vous ne vouliez me livrer Barnes ?

\- Non. Répondit Nick. Nous ne savons même pas où il est. Nous sommes toutefois en mission pour sauver un enfant qui a été pris dans la montagne qui a explosé. Comme nous l'avons promis, nous n'avons libérer aucun agent et aucun Avengers. Mais je vous demande de nous laisser en atterrir.

\- Je peux libérer cet enfant moi-même.

\- C'est particulier. Il a un sang spécial et on ne sait pas comment il peut être ou réagir. Expliqua le Colonel.

\- Je vais envoyer une équipe pour sauver l'enfant et je le mènerais hors du Wakanda. Répondit T'Challa.

\- Merci…

\- Je vous en prie.

Le Roi coupa la conversation puis utilisa son téléphone intérieur pour appeler ses employés.

\- Envoyez-moi aussi mes gardes du corps. Je vais aider et je sais qu'elles voudront être là.

µµµ

Brock atterrit sur le sol en soulevant légèrement Darcy pour que ses pieds ne cognent pas rudement contre les gravats. Il se défit de son parachute et le jeta au sol avant de regarder vers la machine qui faisait des « bip » constant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C'est par là. Dit-elle en désignant la montagne.

\- Je m'en doutais. Lui lança Brock en la posant.

Elle lui sourit avant de partir à grand pas vers la colline ramassée sur elle-même. Ils marchèrent un quart d'heure avant d'arriver à son pied. Mais là encore, ils durent avancer pendant cinq minutes pour se rapprocher du signal. Brock avait même allumé une cigarette pour se calmer.

\- Ce n'est pas très bon pour les poumons, ça. Cinquante-cinq ans. Eh beh, eh beh.

\- Je fais attention. Lui dit-il. Je tousse pas souvent et je continue à être bon en sport.

Il regarda les pierres qui s'amoncelaient. Ici, il y avait clairement des rochers, des pierres, des amas et non un bloc complet. C'était clairement ici. Ils devaient commencer à déblayer !

Brock repoussa les différents amoncellements alors que Darcy l'aidait comme elle le pouvait en jetant des gravillons et des grosses pierres sur le côté. Mais c'était loin de ce que faisait l'ancien Commandant.

Ils avaient beau essayé de dégager, ils n'arrivaient à rien. Dès qu'ils étaient proches de l'espoir, les gravats retombaient.

\- Putain ! Siffla Brock en donnant un coup sur le bas de la montagne. Stark !

\- Stark, ici. Mon charmant mari a sans doute un mot à te dire.

\- Oui, oui « Langage » mais putain quand même. Est-ce qu'il y a moyen de faire des analyses ? On pourrait creuser ou quelque chose du genre, non ?

\- Je lance une analyse. Lui répondit Tony.

\- Vous êtes tous trop fort ! Lança Darcy en jetant des pierres sur le côté.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Intervint une voix de femme.

Ils tournèrent la tête et eurent le luxe de voir la voiture de T'Challa avec ses gardes du corps. Le souverain était en costume à l'exception de son masque et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

\- Euh… On est pas des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. ! On est des civils. Je suis une civile : Darcy Lewis, américaine. Et lui c'est…

\- Moi, je bosse avec les méchants. Sourit Brock. Et je suis là pour venir chercher m… un gosse !

S'il disait que c'était le sien, il redoutait que le monarque soit encore moins prédisposé à les aider.

\- On vous voit toujours avec les Avengers. Répondit l'une des gardes du corps. Vous venez de violer nos accords.

\- On est pas des Avengers. Répliqua Rumlow.

La femme bondit vers lui, donnant une impulsion sur le sol qui la fit jaillir sur les épaules de Brock et le mit à terre en un temps record. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de la contrer.

\- Outch. C'est parce qu'elles sont plus fortes que vous ? Demanda Darcy.

Brock attrapa son revolver et tira sur la femme mais elle lui poussa vivement le poignet, s'évitant une attaque mortelle.

La jeune Lewis poussa un cri en voyant une garde du corps foncer vers elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne la touche, la femme poussa un hurlement dans un craquement d'os lugubre.

\- Mew-mew ?!

Elle tourna la tête et vit Thor, rappelant son marteau à lui.

\- Éloigne-toi, Darcy. Lança-t-il.

La femme courut vers lui et il la saisit dès qu'elle arriva à son niveau pour la mettre sur son épaule.

\- Accroche-toi. Lui dit-il.

\- Merci !

Elle regarda vers Rumlow qui venait d'envoyer son pied dans la femme pour la rejeter contre la montagne. Il enfila son casque dans la seconde qui lui était permise. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se cogna sur la roche, elle roula et se relança vers lui, balançant son pied dans son visage avant même qu'il n'ait pu complètement se relever.

\- Dites à Fury que, cette fois, notre accord est bien brisé. Dit T'Challa alors qu'il pressait un numéro sur son téléphone. Les hostilités sont lancées.

\- Eyh Fury ! Lança Rumlow en jetant une grenade vers son assaillante.

Elle bondit en arrière, évitant le projectile puis utilisa la poussière déployée par l'explosion pour attaquer Brock par surprise. Elle lui planta un couteau dans la clavicule et il poussa un grognement en lui brisant le poignet.

\- Ce connard dit que les accords sont finis ! Rogers ! Vient me butter le cul pour mon langage et butte le leur au passage !

\- J'arrive. Répondit Steve. Tony ?

\- L'Iron Legion est en cours d'arrivée et je reprends le contrôle du jet. Fait gaffe.

\- Oui !

\- Et prends un parachute ! Lui ordonna Stark.

\- Oui ! Jura le Capitaine.

Il se leva, attrapa ledit parachute et le mit avant de sauter dans le vide.

µµµ

Penfant ce temps, Thor appelait la foudre pour frapper les gens du Wakanda. Brock s'éloigna vivement, attrapant la femme qui lui sautait dessus pour la jeter sur T'Challa qui la rattrapa et la jeta sur la voiture, lui évitant d'être trop foudroyée.

\- Nous devons seulement récupérer quelqu'un là en-dessous. S'écria Darcy, accrochée à Thor. C'est un enfant. Je vous en prie !

Brock sentit l'électricité statique le frappr mais il résista, déjà grâce à ses bottes avec leur semelle à caoutchouc. Il se saisit de son bazooka et l'arma vers la montagne. Mais alors qu'il le faisait, que son doigt était presque enfoncé su la gâchette, il sentit une main sur son poignet.

\- Trop risqué. Lui dit Steve. Tony prépare un plan.

Il dressa son bouclier pour parer une attaque de Black Panther et sentit tout son poids peser sur son avant-bras.

\- Alors vous êtes là aussi, Steve Rogers.

\- Je n'ai rien contre vous, votre Majesté.

Brock se recula, attrapa son couteau et d'un mouvement souple, il le fracassa dans le flanc du Roi qui dut retomber.

\- Mais on va devoir faire avec. Compléta Rumlow avec hargne.

\- Faites attention, vous avez de la visite. Je vous envoie la cavalerie. Encore un petit instant ! Lui dit le Colonel.

\- Je vous avais dit que c'était insensé ! Protesta Pepper.

\- Je vous envoie l'autre partie de la cavalerie. Dit Tony. Et j'ai le plan pour aller chercher le gosse. Ajouta-t-il.

Steve repoussa violemment le Roi qui virevolta et s'interposa entre le Dieu et une de ses garde du corps, blessée au flanc. Le Captain America jeta son bouclier sur la voiture pour le faire rebondir contre une garde du corps, la faisant tomber. Il récupéra son arme au moment où Mjöllnir cognait rudement les griffes de vibranium de T'Challa.

Et en effet, le comité d'accueil venait à eux.

Des robots étranges qui relâchaient des êtres difformes, tombant en amas visqueux avant de se reformer.

\- Je vais prendre une joie terrible à tuer ça. Sourit Brock.

\- T'Challa ! Regardez ça ! C'est dangereux ! Cria Steve en fracassant son bouclier dans un amas.

\- Cette technologie… Souffla Tony en regardant les robots grâce aux différents capteurs.

L'amas qui était sous le Capitaine se mit à chauffer avant de se reformer.

\- Ces amas… Funny ! Qu'est-ce que Banner a dit sur l'autre ADN ?

\- Il ne la connait pas.

\- Steve ! Ce sont… Commença le milliardaire.

\- Ce sont mes alliés. Dit T'Challa. Ils vous chasseront. C'est…

\- Hammer et Killian. Termina Tony.

\- AIM. Acheva le Roi.

Steve se figea sur place. Ils n'étaient que trois et aucun d'eux ne pouvait la moindre chose contre les amas instables de sérum et probablement contre les robots. Surtout si T'Challa et ses gardes du corps les relayaient. Et il y avait encore les risques pour Darcy, accrochée à Thor.

Ils étaient profondément dans les ennuis et il ne savait pas comment ils allaient s'en sortir…


	8. Il faut sauver tous les soldats

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : HammerBucky BIM (mais peut-être du BrockBuck ?), du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et MariaRhodey.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : Il faut sauver tous les soldats_

\- Je peux l'utiliser mon bazooka, maintenant ? Lança Rumlow.

\- Thor ! Appela Steve.

Il leva son bouclier pour repousser une femme, n'osant pas la frapper vraiment mais cognant suffisamment fort pour l'éjecter dans les bras de T'Challa. Il sauta ensuite prestement derrière Brock alors que Thor se reculait à son tour, faisant tournoyer Mjöllnir pour protéger Darcy de tout ce qui pouvait survenir.

La roquette du bazooka jaillit dans les airs et explosa au milieu des armures, en court-circuitant certaines et les faisant tomber sur des amas qui explosèrent. Steve souleva le bouclier au-dessus de lui et Rumlow tandis que T'Challa jetait une de ses gardes hors de la trajectoire.

\- Votre Majesté ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire équipe avec e…

Steve cria alors qu'un champ électrique venait de l'atteindre à cause d'un robot. Rumlow grogna lui-même. Il leva son bazooka pour armer une nouvelle roquette.

\- Je fais équipe avec qui je veux. Ils respectent le Wakanda. Dit le Roi en se redressant.

Le Capitaine ne put retenir un second cri et il leva son bras devenu faible.

\- Captain !

Thor sauta vers l'armure d'Hammer. Juste avant qu'il ne la touche, une armure rouge cogna violemment l'autre robot, le projetant au sol et faisant cogner Mjöllnir sur la terre ce qui provoqua une secousse mystique. Ils eurent bien du mal à ne pas tomber.

\- Merci pour Silver Centurion. Haleta Rogers.

\- Les autres arrivent. Mes armures sont meilleures que celles d'Hammer et il va regretter. Siffla Tony.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le blondinet.

Il leva son bouclier pour retenir un amas gélatineux. Là, comme ça, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la foudre de Thor sans prendre le risque de tuer T'Challa et ses combattantes. Le dernier des soucis de Brock mais pas des autres.

\- Non. Répondit honnêtement le milliardaire. Mais je vais leur faire payer et ça ira mieux.

\- To…

Rumlow repoussa violemment Steve, lui évitant une autre attaque et, juste après, Roméo cogna une armure, les jetant sur les autres.

\- Fais ton travail, Steve. Ordonna Iron Man, le ton légèrement étrange.

Darcy poussa un cri lorsque les amas visqueux grimpèrent vers eux et elle lui jeta un petit couteau. Thor aplatit Mjöllnir sur la créature pour récupérer un peu de temps.

\- Merci. Dit-il à l'Humaine.

\- Merci à toi. Répondit-elle.

\- Fury ! Quand est-ce qu'on peut avoir de l'aide ?

Steve jeta son bouclier sur T'Challa, fonça vers lui et lui faucha les jambes. Le souverain tomba rudement et sentit quelque chose de visqueux sur sa main.

\- Vous voyez ?! Il n'y a pas moyen de leur faire confiance.

Le Roi jeta l'amas sur Rogers et lui donna un violent coup de pied. Le Capitaine sentit la matière visqueuse entrer dans sa bouche, couvrir son nez. T'Challa serra les dents mais attrapa le blob pour le rejeter au sol, l'écrasant avec sa chaussure.

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils me permettront d'attraper Barnes.

\- Ils travaillent avec lui ! S'écria Steve. Ils vous dupent !

\- Est-ce qu'on peut dire que nous avions raison pour le piège ? Leur parvint une voix.

\- Pas maintenant Pepper ! Protesta Tony.

Il donnait des ordres à ses armures via JARVIS et le combat entre les siennes d'Hammer était écourté néanmoins, le problème était qu'il en arrivait toujours de nouvelles. Et le pire ? Les amas de sérum se jetaient sur les taules pour les protéger.

Ils n'y arriveraient pas.

Le Roi s'occupait lui-même de Steve parce qu'il ne pouvait affronter un Dieu ou des armures et que Rumlow avait tout de même un bazooka en main ! Et que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas manqué de munition.

\- Brock !

L'homme fronça les sourcils et leva la tête. Il vit une silhouette féminine couper les fils de son parachute. Il serra les mâchoires, un sourire demeurant tout de même sur ses lèvres, et il attrapa la femme qu'il fit sauter dans ses bras pour lui saisir les poignets et la jeter sur le Roi dans un nuage rouge.

Les talons de la demoiselle s'enfoncèrent dans la trachée de l'homme lui coupant le souffle.

\- Tiens ! Ajouta-t-elle en jetant quelque chose que Rumlow rattrapa et identifia immédiatement comme étant une bombe.

\- Stark ! Où est-ce que je place ça ? Demanda Brock.

Steve se redressa et aida à la demoiselle à faire de même avant qu'elle ne lui grimpe sur l'épaule et ne l'utilise comme appuie pour bondir sur une armure, enfonçant un couteau dans les capteurs à distance. Elle bondit alors de robot en robot, coupant des fils sur son sillage sauf s'il s'agissait de Mark.

\- Je suis un peu occupé, là. Répliqua Tony.

L'orage fracassa l'air et le vent se déploya.

\- Donne-moi une minute. Exigea le milliardaire.

\- Elle m'a activé la bombe !

\- Merde !

Une tornade jeta une partie des amas au loin et la foudre s'abattit juste après.

Brock était tenté de lancer la bombe sur les armures mais s'il restait une chance de récupérer Hal. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Rogers s'était trompé. Pas de la façon dont il avait raconté la scène. Pas alors qu'il avait été profondément jaloux que ce soit Steve qui ait été choisi et non lui.

\- Donne-la à Python ! Ordonna Stark.

L'ex-Commandant haussa un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il avait une tête de quelqu'un se souvenant du nom des armures ? Et vu qu'il n'essayait pas désespérément de mettre Tony dans son lit, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire comparer à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Rogers, protection. Exigea-t-il avant de lever la bombe.

Steve recula et se mit devant Brock pour lui parer un maximum de coup. L'armure attrapa la bombe et la jeta au pied de la montagne où elle explosa avec violence, jetant tout le monde au sol et faisant même trembler l'air, si c'était seulement possible, secouant même les robots.

Le Capitaine se redressa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et s'élança pour rattraper la rousse qu'il saisit juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Une erreur, probablement, parce que les amas gélatineux étaient moins susceptibles à tout ça et se jetèrent sur Steve.

Incandescent.

Il tournoya et leva son bouclier pour protéger la demoiselle bien que son flanc était alors exposé.

Rien ne le toucha.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il vit des filaments rouges.

\- Wanda ! Tu as réussi !

\- Je crois que c'est un coup de chance. Répondit-elle. Essayons !

Elle lança ses pouvoirs sur un autre amas qui disparut instantanément au soulagement de la Sokovienne. Elle adressa un sourire sûr au Capitaine alors que les ailes de Sam frappaient des robots et que Vision et Rhodey s'occupaient d'autres.

La terre trembla et Hulk atterrit au milieu d'une nuée.

\- Le Mark I était à moi ! Soupira Tony.

\- On t'en rachètera un. Dit Natasha en bondissant de l'épaule du monstre.

\- Vous êtes tous arrivés ensemble. Vous avez fait une pause café ou quoi ? Demanda le milliardaire.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Mais on ne t'en a pas pris, j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas. Répliqua Sam en tirant sur les robots.

T'Challa, au sol, avait dû s'éloigner avec ses gardes blessées. Lui-même était en triste état. Ce n'était pas un combat pour lui…

\- Il y a un trou, Stark. Lança Rumlow.

Il attrapa sa dernière roquette pour la mettre dans son bazooka.

\- Je peux y aller. Proposa Darcy.

Elle vit Thor la regarder avec désapprobation.

\- Je ne suis qu'un poids, moi. Assura-t-elle.

Elle sauta sur le sol et courut vers le trou en se couvrant le visage. Brock, reconnaissant, surtout parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de passer là-dedans avec ses muscles, la couvrit.

\- Heartbreaker, sur Darcy !

L'armure se ferma autour de la jeune femme juste avant qu'elle ne glisse dans la cavité.

Du reste, il fallait contenir les robots qui se reformaient et les amas qui se faisaient doucement annihiler par Wanda. Steve lança un regard vers T'Challa et poussa la voiture d'une force calculée vers lui. Juste assez pour lui permettre une fuite.

\- Je ne vous pardonne pas. Nos nations sont en guerre. Siffla le Roi en aidant les femmes, amochées mais toujours prêtes à se battre comme des panthères, à entrer dans le véhicule.

Ce fut même une d'elle qui conduisit.

\- Wanda ! Tu peux aussi nous débarrasser des armures ? Questionna Rhodey alors que Blue Steel fracassait un robot d'Hammer.

\- Je peux essayer mais je pourrais frapper Vision et War Machine. … Et les armures de Stark.

\- Ne dit pas ça comme si tu t'en moquais. Protesta Tony.

\- _Je_ m'en moque !

Stark se sentit vexé mais il savait que la pauvresse le détestait même si elle lui devait tout de même son partenaire actuel. Et qu'il gardait toujours les enfants.

 ** _Villa Hammer, Océan Pacifique_**

\- T'Challa n'est plus dans la zone. Informa Aldrich.

Justin avait bien du mal à ne pas vanter que ses armures tenaient suffisamment. Juste comme il l'avait prévu !

\- Oui. On peut faire le dernier test. Tout se passe comme prévu. Approuva Hammer.

\- Je m'en charge.

\- Je m'en charge ! Siffla Justin.

\- Tout ça est grâce à moi ! Dit le chercheur en portant l'écouteur à son oreille.

\- Il y a tout mon travail là-dedans ! Toi, tu peux refaire tes espèces de monstres quand tu veux !

Killian sentit ses lèvres tressauter.

\- Bien : ensemble.

Ils se dévisagèrent mais annoncèrent presqu'en même temps.

\- Protocole de destruction !

 ** _Wakanda, Afrique_**

Les attaques diverses fusaient unes après l'autre. Que ce soit les amas d'énergies condensés des armures, les charges, le bouclier qui volait partout, les ailes de Sam qui fracassait, les rayons lasers, les explosifs diverses ou les coups de feu et la magie de Wanda.

Et, tout à coup, tout disparut.

Les amas de Killian et les robots d'Hammer.

\- Bravo, Wanda ! Lança Sam.

Il surveilla les environs avant de se poser, un peu essoufflé. Petit à petit, tout le monde se mit au repos. Natasha courant rejoindre Hulk pour le calmer.

\- Tony ? Questionna Steve. Comment ça va ?

\- Jack. Lui répondit le milliardaire.

Juste après, il se faisait enlacer par l'armure en question. Le Capitaine resserra le corps métallique comme si Tony y était et posa même un baiser dessus.

\- On arrive bientôt.

\- Tony ? Darcy ? Demandèrent Thor et Brock en même temps.

Même si ce dernier appela la jeune femme « la meuf ».

\- Heartbreaker en avance. Tout se passe bien. Le chemin continue.

Rumlow sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui. Et s'il avait bêtement espéré ? Et s'il ne trouverait que de la chair écrasée ? Maggie avait guéri rapidement mais elle avait seulement guéri d'une façon normale.

\- Eyh !

La rousse frappa l'épaule de Brock. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et retira son casque pour le lui jeter au visage.

\- « Eyh » ?! Quand quelqu'un t'envoie des messages, tu y réponds ! Un an que j'essaie de te contacter.

\- Je suis là quand il faut, c'est ce qui compte, non ? Sourit-elle.

\- Je tiens à vous dire que je n'approuve toujours pas votre descende dans le Wakanda. Nous sommes maintenant obligés de calmer le jeu avec le Roi si nous y arrivons. Intervint Fury. Et j'approuve encore moins la présence d'un agent d'HYDRA dans nos rangs.

\- Deux ! Protesta Brock.

\- Je ne travaille plus pour HYDRA. Répondit la rousse.

\- Bon ben un quand ça m'arrange. Lança l'ex-Commandant.

Rhodey s'approcha de la rousse en haussant un sourcil alors que leur Natasha revenait avec Bruce qui était déçu qu'aucun amas ne restait, où qu'il regarde.

\- Vous êtes Synthia Schmidt, c'est cela ?

\- Qui ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est Sin. Dit Brock. D'ailleurs si on se rappelait qu'on avait des noms de code, ce serait utile pour le cas où des gens ne sauraient pas encore qui ont est. Enchaîna-t-il.

Se vider la tête.

Surtout se vider la tête.

µµµ

Darcy avançait comme elle pouvait dans le Heartbreaker. Les cavités étaient vraiment étroite…

À force de persévérance, et grâce aux indications projetées par JARVIS, elle arriva dans une partie où les éboulis étaient plus présents. Elle devait utiliser les fonctionnalités de l'armure, lorsqu'elle ne le faisait pas toute seule, pour s'ouvrir la voie.

Elle était contente d'être utile !

Continuant son avancée, elle découvrit des choses qui avaient l'air faites de chair. Elles étaient difformes, rouge principalement mais surtout noire.

\- Monsieur Stark.

\- JARVIS, je veux voir ce que le Heartbtreaker voit. Demanda le milliardaire.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'entende le souffle de Tony se couper.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Ramène-le.

µµµ

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stark ? Demanda Brock.

\- Rien.

\- Ne me mens pas ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à mon fils ! Et si tu ne me le dis pas… Menaça-t-il.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de tout savoir. Lui dit Sin.

\- Je m'en fiche !

La rousse se pencha vers lui, lui prit son paquet de cigarette et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une cigarette et la lui mettre en bouche.

\- Fume et la ferme. Lui dit-elle.

µµµ

Darcy remontait avec le petit cadavre qu'elle essayait de ne pas regarder. Il était vraiment tout noir.

Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il était moins sombre que ce qu'elle croyait. Il avait l'air plutôt rouge en fait. Et de plus en plus rouge.

\- Monsieur Stark ! Il se passe un truc !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Tony.

\- Il se passe un truc ! Répéta Darcy. Regardez !

µµµ

\- Quoi ?

La voix de Stark paraissait paniquée. Thor se précipita vers le trou et Steve lança un regard au Jack en souhaitant que ce soit Tony ou qu'il puisse se téléporter. L'inquiétude dans son ton, il la haïssait…

La main du Dieu fondit dans les tréfonds du trou, cherchant après Darcy.

\- Stark ! Ordonna Brock.

\- Tony ? Questionna Captain America.

La paume de l'Asgardien sentit le métal et il tira d'un seul coup pour extirper la jeune femme et son fardeau des tréfonds de la montagne.

\- Expulsion, Heartbreaker. Dit Tony d'une voix qu'il essayait d'avoir normale.

Ladite expulsion fut rude et Thor rattrapa la jeune Lewis qui était un peu sonnée.

Brock se précipita vers le cadavre de son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras, retenant ses larmes et sa rage. Il ne voulait pas qu'on les voit.

\- Rumlow… Commença Stark.

Crossbones sentit le corps tout chaud mais pressa son front contre celui du garçon. Il ne pouvait même pas dire comme il avait changé.

\- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Dit Tony.

\- Ta gueule ! Lui cracha le tueur.

\- La bonne nouvelle c'est que la probabilité que ton fils soit en vie est de 99%.

Brock regarda vers un robot au hasard, les yeux écarquillés. Le corps était de plus en plus rouge et il reprenait un aspect normal petit à petit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je vais t'en coller une tellement fort…

\- La mauvaise c'est qu'il a Extremis en lui. Le virus de Killian.

\- P…

Rumlow baissa les yeux et rencontra deux adorables petits yeux bleus.

\- Pa… pa… Chuchota la petite voix de Hal.

Brock eut encore plus de mal à résister à ses larmes de joie en serrant son fils contre lui. Il lui avait tellement manqué et il était tellement en vie. Il fallait qu'il se retienne. Mais quelque chose en lui se brisa et il fondit en larmes sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Des larmes qui tombaient sur les joues de Hal et s'évaporaient.

Une voix résonna en lui. Une voix effroyablement douce.

 _Merci. Je t'aime…_

L'artiste ?


	9. Repos, Soldat

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : HammerBucky BIM (mais peut-être du BrockBuck ?), du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et MariaRhodey.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : Repos, soldat_

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Steve se battit contre son envie de filer immédiatement lorsqu'il franchit les portes de verre coulissante de la maison. Il était déjà minuit !

\- JARVIS ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Monsieur votre époux est dans la cave. Lui dit naturellement l'intelligence artificielle.

\- Merci mais j'aurais voulu que tu ne t'occupes de nos invités.

\- Oh, bien sûr, Monsieur. Bienvenu dans la maison Stark-Rogers. Voici un plan des différentes pièces. En rouge, les pièces déjà occupées ou appartenant à certains d'entre vous durant votre visite. Monsieur Rhodes, votre chambre n'est pas encore prête, on y faisait changer les draps, je m'en occupe immédiatement. Si vous n'avez pas de chambre, libre à vous d'utiliser une des chambre marquée en vert sur le plan. Elles sont prêtes à vous accueillir.

Rhodey remercia JARVIS alors qu'il gardait un œil sur Sin aux côtés de Brock, tenant encore son fils dans ses bras après l'avoir enveloppé dans sa veste. Il ne démordait pas que c'était une fille qui avait été maintenue dans le S.H.I.E.L.D. un moment et qu'elle s'était échappée il y avait un moment. Peut-être cinq ans ?

Pourquoi il était le seul à réagir ?

Steve regarda rapidement dans la foule de personne. À l'exception de l'étrange rousse, tout le monde savait qu'il fallait s'en remettre à JARVIS en cas de problème. Il se permit alors de filer vers la cave dans laquelle il descendit pour rejoindre son amant, occupé avec une quelconque invention.

\- Tony !

\- Steve. Lui sourit-il en prenant une image holographique dans son poing et le jeta dans une corbeille.

Le blondinet s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et poser un baiser sur sa tempe ce qui fut soldé par un baiser très appuyé dans son cou, là où il n'y avait pas de vêtement. Juste avant qu'il ne se mue en suçon.

\- Tu es tout salé. Taquina le brun lorsqu'il entendit un son proche du gémissement. Tu vas devoir aller prendre une douche.

Steve rit et retira son casque qu'il laissa tomber au sol pour presser son front contre le sien.

\- J'espère que tu auras vraiment envie de me rejoindre cette fois-ci.

Il savait que Tony n'avait pas envie de parler de la façon dont il se sentait. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Mais ça ne l'empêchait absolument pas de savoir comment il se sentait et de savoir comment il devait régler le problème.

Il lui caressa la joue un peu rêche.

\- Désolé d'être parti comme ça.

\- Je comprends. Et tu avais raison.

\- C'était stupide.

\- Tu es toujours stupide, mon pauvre Steve. Tu es intelligent mais stupide et un jour, tu me feras faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Pourtant, je fais attention depuis que je suis avec toi. Jura le Capitaine.

\- J'ai tout à coup une énorme compassion pour Bucky.

Tony tira la main de son mari à la sa bouche pour poser un baiser sur l'alliance qu'il portait depuis un peu plus de deux ans.

\- Je ne te le dis pas souvent… mais je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

Steve l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je ferai encore plus attention.

Le milliardaire sourit et lui souffla un discret, presqu'inaudible, merci à l'oreille.

Le super soldat pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il glissa une main sur le cœur de Tony et exécra le sentir battre si rapidement. La discussion n'aidait pas son amant.

\- Alors… Sur quoi tu travailles ?

\- Regarde ça !

L'informaticien se leva et donna son tabouret à son amant pour attirer les pièces d'un nouveau concept.

\- Tu sais qu'on a souvent l'habitude de faire des choses et, tout d'un coup, on oublie ce qu'on faisait ou de quoi on parlait ! Ou des éléments insignifiants. Bref ! Ma machine va fouiller la mémoire des gens pour que ça nous revienne. Plus de pannes ! Ça fonctionne…

Et la suite était un suivit d'explication auxquelles Steve ne comprenait rien. Mais il aimait l'animation dans les yeux et les gestes de son époux et il s'en ravissait même s'il devait avaler des tonnes de phrases incompréhensibles.

µµµ

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? Demanda Steve en désignant une sorte de petit robot.

Il aurait supposé que c'était une façon en kit de déplacer une armure si elle n'était pas d'un magnifique rose pâle.

\- Ça ? … Un prototype.

Tony fit deux gestes alors que Dumb-e approchait son corps de l'objet.

\- N'y touche pas trop, toi, même si ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Sous les yeux de Steve, une armure se déploya en effet. D'abord, une armure qui aurait pu tenir un bébé, puis elle s'étendit, donnant l'impression qu'un enfant de deux ans s'y serait tenu. Elle continua de s'étirer, permettant maintenant à quelqu'un ayant environ cinq ans de s'y tenir, et ce en déployant des plaques métalliques qui coulissaient ou encore en relâchant une sorte de cotte de maille. Mais au moment de continuer à grandir, elle se bloqua.

\- Prototype, comme je dis. Soupira Tony.

\- Pour les filles ? Demanda Steve.

\- Ouaip. Elles ne seraient pas à l'aise dans une des armures en cas de danger. Je dois…

Le blondinet se leva pour l'embrasser.

\- Elles ont la chance d'avoir un daddy comme toi. Et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Tu dis ça pour me flatter. Je suis narcissique, imprévisible, vantard…

\- Allons, tu es un génie playboy philanthrope milliardaire. Sourit Steve.

Tony rit en venant lui prendre un baiser.

\- Et je t'aime. Tout entier. Ceux qui disent du mal de toi ne sont que des…

\- Dis-le, mon chéri. Sourit le brun.

\- Que des connards. Fit Steve en le serrant contre lui.

Le milliardaire sourit de plus belle et se pressa un peu plus.

\- Alors, dis-moi… Ça te dirait qu'on fasse un bébé ?

Steve lui posa un baiser dans l'encolure de son haut.

\- Avec ou sans protection ?

\- Je cherche peut-être une manière de te garder en sécurité auprès de moi.

Le blondinet posa un autre baiser sur sa peau nue.

\- Je me demande encore si je redoute ou j'apprécie cette peur. Lui avoua-t-il.

Il remonta à son cou.

\- Mais fais ce que tu veux.

Tony sourit et lui retira les sangles de son bouclier, qui résonna avec un peu trop de fracas sur le sol.

\- On l'a déjà fait ici ?

\- Un peu trop de fois. Rit Steve avant de glisser ses mains sur sa ceinture.

µµµ

Dans le salon, Brock Rumlow câlinait son fils tout blotti contre lui. Il regarda vers Rhodey qui dévisageait toujours Sin à ses côtés.

\- Ne la regarde pas comme ça, je vais être jalouse. Dit une voix derrière eux.

Sam se tourna avant James à l'entende de la voix de Maria Hills. Il haussa un sourcil et sourit.

\- Eh bien ? JARVIS, on laisse entrer les intrus ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des intrus. Dit Fury en s'avançant. Où sont les Stark-Rogers ? Questionna-t-il.

Pepper avait sa main autour du bras de Nick, puisque tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient en couple. Et avec James Rhodes qui sortait avec Maria avec Wanda actuellement occupée avec Vision auprès du berceau de leurs enfants et même Bruce qui essayait de reconquérir Natasha, là, maintenant, ils seraient mal placé de leur reprocher quoi que ce soit.

\- Nous vous avions dit… Souffla Mademoiselle Potts.

\- Ouais. Fit Brock. C'était peut-être un piège mais ça en valait la chandelle. Répondit-il en pressant la tête chaude de son fils contre son torse.

La blonde pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça légèrement.

\- Et ça ? Demanda le Colonel.

Il désigna Sin.

\- J'approuve. Dit Rhodey qui avait la main de Maria dans la sienne.

\- Ça ? Souffla la mercenaire. Je suis une demoiselle. J'ai des seins, ça se voit, non ?

\- Mais ne les reluquez pas trop. Compléta Brock. Elle est venue car je lui ai demandé.

\- Elle ne peut pas rester dans une base du S.H.I.E.L.D. Dit Nick. Qu'en penses Stark ?

\- Rogers l'a rejoint alors je pense que ses idées sont toutes autres. Dit Bruce.

\- Bien ! Je surveillerais Sin mais elle a besoin de repos. On en a tous besoin. Trancha Brock.

Il saisit le bras de son amie et l'entraîna à sa suite vers les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

\- Tu me le diras si ça ne va pas, Brochette.

\- Oui. Et demain, tu pourras jouer avec ton filleul quand je l'aurais étouffé d'amour. Lui répondit l'ex-Commandant.

Natasha lui sourit et agita la main alors que l'homme emmenait son amie avec lui. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre réservée au couple Barnes-Rumlow. Mais il n'y avait rien de personnel depuis bien longtemps. Si ce n'était une peluche en forme de pieuvre installée dans le fauteuil où Sin se laissa tomber. Elle prit un long tentacule.

\- T'as gardé ça.

\- Tu nous l'a offert. Hal sera content de pouvoir jouer avec. Dit Brock.

Il installa son fils dans le lit. Il le laverait demain et s'arrangerait avec Stark pour avoir des vêtements. Il n'allait pas l'embêter maintenant à lui faire subir un bain alors qu'il avait juste besoin de temps pour se reposer, bien confortablement blotti dans un lit chaud.

Rumlow se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour fumer une cigarette. Il se tourna vers Sin, était allongée dans le fauteuil, la tête sur la peluche.

\- Eyh.

\- Hm ?

\- Hors de question que tu dormes là, tu prends mon lit.

Sin le dévisagea avant de sourire.

\- Idiot.

\- T'as pas l'âge de te flinguer le dos, ma petite.

\- Et toi tu vas te faire un lumbago. Lui dit-elle en se levant.

Elle retira ses chaussures puis son haut et son pantalon, restant en petite tenue avant de se glisser sous les couvertures.

Rumlow soupira, éteignit sa cigarette puis sortit des couvertures et un oreiller avant de s'allonger dans le canapé. Mais même s'il était très mal mis, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il voulait trop surveiller son petit Hal Popino.

Et il se demandait… Il pourrait lui dire où était son otets et sa sœur ?

µµµ

\- Tu peux utiliser ma chambre d'ami, Darcy. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Proposa Thor.

Nick avait l'impression que tout le monde jouait à l'ignorer. Si ce n'était Rhodey mais il avait un argument de fer pour lui. Et même si War Machine pouvait parler à Stark, ce n'était pas lui le cerveau des opérations et ce ne serait pas lui que le milliardaire écouterait plus que ça. À moins que sa vie, son intégrité physique ou morale soit en danger.

\- Je veux bien, merci. Répondit Darcy.

Elle était un peu secouée par les évènements et quand même il était un peu plus tôt en Virginie, il se faisait tard pour son corps.

\- Je t'y emmène. Dit Thor.

Il lui offrit son bras, comme il voyait Rhodey et Nick le faire très régulièrement pour leur compagne respective. Mais il supposait que ce n'était pas si amoureux que cela parce que Steve l'avait fait en de fréquentes occasions pour des femmes âgées et les aider à traverser la rue !

La jeune femme accepta son bras et le suivit à l'étage puis à celui encore au-dessus et ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir qui semblait presqu'interminable. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une pièce que Thor ouvrit. Elle était plutôt impersonnelle mais elle avait la particularité d'avoir un immense lit qui paraissait extrêmement confortable, et une magnifique baie vitrée donnant sur la mer.

\- Eh beh ! Ça doit faire plaisir d'être ami avec des riches ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Tony est un très bon ami malgré les apparences. On est quelquefois en désaccord mais ça semble ne pas compter.

\- Tant mieux ! Sourit la jeune Lewis.

\- Tu as été très courageuse, Darcy. Je dois dire que j'ai été très surpris… Et inquiet pour toi.

\- J'ai été inquiète pour moi aussi ! Rit-elle. Mais j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Moi je sais pas me battre alors si je pouvais aller chercher l'enfant. Votre ami était si heureux !

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami.

\- Oh… Il le deviendra peut-être.

Thor en doutait mais il acquiesça avec un sourire. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas décevoir une femme. Sif et sa mère lui avaient déjà fait comprendre qu'elles pouvaient vous le faire regretter.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, Darcy. Stark te ramènera probablement demain.

\- Parfait !

Elle agita la main en rentrant dans la pièce et ferma derrière. Elle poussa un soupir rassuré.

Ça ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait redouté !

µµµ

Il fallait savoir qui avait le plus une volonté d'acier entre Nick qui fixait sans ciller l'ouverture de la cave avec son œil valide ou Pepper qui était à son côté, les bras croisés. Sam était parti dans sa chambre depuis longtemps et Maria était avec Rhodey dans la sienne. Après hésitation, et que James les aient convaincus, Vision et Wanda étaient restés avec leurs enfants mais trois d'entre eux dormait et l'autre occupait son temps à l'apprentissage. Quant à Bruce et Natasha, après une dispute en règle, ils étaient tous deux partis de leur côté.

Voilà comment le couple se retrouvait à attendre que quelque chose se passe au niveau de la cave.

\- Stark ne va pas dormir là-dessous ? S'assura Fury.

\- Non. Mais il peut ne pas dormir du tout. Cet idiot. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Il n'est pas avec Rogers ?

\- Double raison pour qu'il ne dorme pas. Répondit Pepper avec un sourire entendu.

Elle se permit d'effleurer la main du Colonel. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de trop se toucher et montrer leur affection en public mais il n'y avait que JARVIS.

\- Dois-je espérer ou ne doit-on pas dormir du tout non plus ?

Pepper sourit, sachant pertinemment que son compagnon serait capable de le faire.

\- Monsieur Stark appréciera que vous ne copuliez pas dans son sofa. Il a coûté très cher et ce genre de tâche est épouvantable à retirer. Intervint l'intelligence artificielle.

La blonde pâlit d'un coup et se leva.

\- Mais c'est lavé, Mademoiselle Potts.

Les dents serrées, la femme s'obligea à se rasseoir.

Ils attendirent encore un moment avant qu'il n'y ait des bruits dans l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Nick se leva en premier et eut tout le luxe de voir Tony Stark et Steve Rogers à moitié déshabillé, au bouche à bouche.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Dit Fury d'un ton qui voulait dire tout le contraire.

Le cœur d'Iron Man rata un battement, tant il était surpris. Il souffla lentement et chercha à se calmer en volant un doux baiser à son aimé.

\- Il est deux heures du matin, vous n'avez que ça à faire ? Demanda le milliardaire.

\- Et vous ?

\- On allait se coucher. Sourit Tony.

Steve était un peu beaucoup rouge alors que la main de son amant était toujours sur son épaule et la seconde sur ses fesses. Lui avait cessé de toucher la zone plus sensible sur le centre du torse de Tony, là où on avait fait une greffe de peau synthétique mais heureusement remplies de nerfs synthétique aussi utiles que les autres.

\- Je dois vraiment vous parler. Vous savez que c'était de la folie et vous savez que vous vous êtes mis T'Challa et donc tout le Wakanda à dos.

\- Oui. Je ne doute pas que ce plan était fait par Hammer et Killian, plutôt Killian. Dit Stark. Hammer est trop stupide pour ça.

Il sentit Steve s'éloigner un peu et il retint un soupir. Nick avait réussi à l'énerver sur le coup mais il n'en montrerait rien.

\- Il a utilisé Hal comme appât. Mais ça me tracasse parce qu'avec Extremis en lui ce serait stupide. À moins qu'il doive servir de bombe. Puis attendre trois jours… Leur plan a peut-être dû être changé. Expliqua Tony. Je n'en sais rien. On peut pas en parler plus tard ?

\- Le Wakanda peut survenir n'importe quand. Protesta Nick.

\- JARVIS ne laissera personne rentrer.

\- Killian a déjà détruit cette maison. Rappela Pepper.

\- Ouais. On est prêt. Mais vraiment, il est deux heures du matin, les gens normaux vont dormir.

\- Bien, nous en parlerons. Nous avons bien une chambre ? Fit Fury.

\- Bien sûr. Mais si vous faites un bébé dans ma maison, je choisis le nom. Sourit Tony.

\- Vous n'aurez aucune preuve. Répondit Pepper.

Mais elle venait à peine de dire ça qu'elle eut un frisson inquiet. Allez savoir avec JARVIS.

Elle avait encore les yeux écarquillés alors que Tony emmenait son amant dans leur chambre, attendant d'être hors de leur vision pour reprendre la séance de bisou. Cette fois, elle lui fut rendue.

 ** _Villa Hammer, Océan Pacifique_**

Bucky se dirigea vers la salle de recherches d'Aldrich. Il faisait virevolter les codes dans sa tête, se ressassant ce qu'il pouvait faire et ce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Il poussa la porte de la pièce lorsqu'il y arriva. Non sans avoir frappé, bien sûr. Il trouva Hammer et Killian en pleine dispute et il attendit patiemment qu'ils aient fini. Ou plutôt que son « chéri » le remarque et ne s'approche de lui pour lui imposer un baiser. Il aurait voulu fuir mais il sentit une pression à la base de son cou. Celle qu'il lui avait faite pour la première fois il y avait un an en lui disant « ça, c'est quand je veux que tu réponds à mon baiser ».

Alors il y répondait.

Ordre.

C'était comme un barrage pour empêcher son cerveau d'exploser. Il n'enfonçait pas sa langue dans la bouche d'Hammer et ne cognait pas sa tempe contre ses lunettes parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

\- Félicitations pour le processus d'annihilation. On dirait que tu es déjà prêt, Winter Soldier.

Le mercenaire éloigna ses lèvres de celles de Justin et regarda son autre maître.

 _Ne lui dis pas…_

\- Hal Popino est mort.

\- Il n'était pas viable. Dit Killian. Je suis déçu. Peut-être qu'Extremis sera en Oswald. Je veux que tu fasses attention à lui, Winter Soldier. Tu ne t'en occupes pas beaucoup, c'est ton fils.

Le chercheur s'approcha et regarda son arme et lui attrapa le visage.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal. Dit Justin en le resserrant.

\- Je remarquais juste que je ne voyais pas de désespoir dans ses yeux. Il ne doit même plus savoir qui est son enfant en fin de compte.

\- Il a voulu te tuer. Rappela Hammer en glissant sa main sur le bas du dos du soldat.

\- Une simple réaction « logique » dans son cerveau détraqué. Soupira Killian. Un vestige.

Le mercenaire ne répondit pas. Un vestige ? Non, son cœur s'était brisé quand il avait cru voir mourir son enfant. Il en avait fait des cauchemars trois jours jusqu'à ce que sa tête explose et qu'il se batte contre le code. Il voulait appeler Brock mais il avait cru qu'il ne serait pas capable de lui dire.

Il pouvait au moins parler à Steve…

Ce n'était pas un vestige. Même en soldat sans cervelle, il aimait ses enfants, il aimait Brock. Il aimait son meilleur ami, d'une autre façon certes, et ça l'avait déjà sauvé. Ses enfants le sauveraient-ils ?

\- Je peux aller m'occuper de Stasya ?

Justin sourit. Il fondait toujours devant ce regard de chien battu, cette expression perdue.

\- Bien sûr.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'en retourna et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre sa fille qu'il trouva dans le jardin avec deux hommes obligés de la supporter.

Le mercenaire s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ma chérie.

\- Otets !

Elle rit en se blottissant dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime. Lui dit-il tendrement.


	10. En fin de compte

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : HammerBucky BIM (mais peut-être du BrockBuck ?), du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et MariaRhodey.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : En fin de compte_

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Comme après chaque grosse mission, la table du petit-déjeuner était surchargée de monde. Les robots cuisinaient à n'en plus pouvoir. Les odeurs de pain grillé, de chocolat chaud, d'œuf qui cuisaient doucement, de viande, de fèves à la sauce tomate et de café. Tout cela, avec en plus des brioches et autre pâtisserie sans oublier les fruits. Wanda était occupée à nourrir Tommy avec un yaourt à la compote, ce qu'il adorait, alors que Vision aidait Billy avec ses céréales. Qui étaient plus sur le sol que dans sa bouche. Maggie assistait sa petite sœur qui dévorait une pomme, y laissant un peu de sang bleu, lorsqu'elle ne buvait pas son chocolat chaud en manquant de le renverser.

\- Tiens…

C'était la voix de Sin qui regardait tout ce beau monde et surtout la corne d'abondance qu'était la table. Sa présence venait de jeter un froid mais Sam lui désigna une chaise libre entre lui et Vision.

\- Brock n'est pas là ? Ou Crossbones… Comment on l'appelle ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant la place.

\- Brochette. Dit Bruce.

Natasha secoua la tête et se resservit du café.

\- Brock, c'est bien. Intervint Wanda. Peu de personnes l'appellent comme ça mais il semble y répondre. Et non, il n'est pas là.

\- Je pensais que c'était vous qui aviez dormi avec. Releva Darcy.

Elle s'étendit pour essayer d'avoir un petit pain chaud mais était trop petite. Heureusement, Thor s'étendit et lui en attrapa deux qu'il lui donna.

\- Merciiii.

\- Non. Si. J'ai dormi dans son lit, il a dormi dans le divan. Il est parti avec Hal.

\- Il a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier, Sin. Dit Rhodey.

\- C'est un vieil ami. Il m'a partiellement entraînée.

Bruce toussa dans sa main.

\- Ce n'est pas un code. Répondit Natasha.

\- Pourquoi ça en serait un ? Questionna Sam.

\- Barnes a entraîné Natasha, Rumlow a entraîné Barnes. Répondit Nick.

Il s'attira un regard de la veuve noire.

\- C'est stupide. Lui dit Sin. Raisonnement très stupide.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis le cerveau des Avengers. Dit Tony en entrant dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas qui on a insulté, précisa-t-il, mais si je peux le glisser.

Il embrassa le front de ses filles, attrapa le café et servit deux tasses avant de s'asseoir. Steve, juste derrière lui, embrassa également ses chéries. Il fit une accolade à Natasha au passage et donna une tape dans le dos de Sam avant d'enfin prendre place au côté de son amant.

\- Nous devions vous parler. Reprit Pepper, portant un café à ses lèvres.

\- L'un de vous a vu Brock ? Demanda Natasha. J'aimerais câliner mon filleul préféré.

Steve secoua la tête.

\- Il ne doit pas être loin. Répondit-il. Oui, Colonel Fury, on vous écoute.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit le concerné.

\- Bucky m'a appelé pour Hal, il semblait que c'était dur d'en parler. Il était désespéré. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas répondre à son appel. Il avait besoin de moi. De nous… Expliqua le super soldat.

\- Hammer est stupide et aurait pu sacrifier Hal pour nous attirer mais il nous aurait directement appelé. Releva Tony. Par contre, Killian n'est pas aussi stupide. Je pense…

Il attrapa un donuts qu'il jeta dans son assiette et proposa le panier de pâtisserie à son amant qui le refusa pour leur préférer un yaourt dans lequel il ajouta des morceaux de fraises avec une nervosité dissimulée. Il accepta néanmoins les œufs que lui proposaient Python. Tout comme Tony.

\- Il voulait tester. Extremis ne fonctionne pas sur tout le monde. Mais il y a le sérum. Est-ce que ça fonctionnait sur une personne ayant le sérum ? Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Extremis était limité… mais si il pouvait en faire plus ? Les derniers amas que nous avons battus avaient Extremis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ils brûlaient. Approuva Rhodey.

\- Je pense qu'ils se sont dit qu'ils nous attireraient en nous promettant de trouver Hal qu'il soit mort ou vif. Termina Stark.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont fait ça dans le dos de T'Challa, sans doute, supposa Bruce, et vous faire le récupérer était plus simple. Dit-il.

\- Mais Bucky était sincère. Protesta Steve. Je le connais. J'ai grandi avec lui. Il avait besoin qu'on sauve son fils. Insista-t-il.

\- Et ils jouaient peut-être dessus. Répondit Pepper. Nous ne disons pas que Bucky te mentait, juste que… tout ça était trop bien préparé.

\- Ils étaient peut-être toujours préparés. AIM travaille avec T'Challa. C'est ce que vous avez dit ? Demanda Sam.

Tony approuva.

Hormis leur conversation seul le bruit des couverts retentissait dans la salle à manger.

\- Sinon, ils avaient peut-être seulement essayé de voler du vibranium. Supposa Sin. C'est plutôt une bonne idée d'utiliser des petits éléments pour se faufiler. Et ils essayaient peut-être vraiment de savoir comment tout ça fonctionnait. Et qu'ils étaient toujours prêts comme le suppose Sam ?

\- L'un ou l'autre. Soupira Maria. En attendant, nous sommes pieds et poings liés. Puis il faut augmenter les protocoles de sécurité, Stark.

\- C'est déjà fait. Mais j'espère bien qu'on pourra convaincre T'Challa. Je compte sur vous, Funny.

\- Funnyyyy ! S'écrièrent les deux filles Rogers-Stark.

\- Je peux essayer de lui parler. Dit Wanda. Bucky a tué son père…

\- Non. Protesta Steve. Bucky jure ne pas l'avoir fait et je le crois.

\- Bucky a peut-être tué son père ou pas mais c'est ce que T'Challa croit. Et moi… j'ai perdu mes parents, c'est établi, à cause de Stark. Je suis pourtant à cette table. Dit-elle.

\- Je suis surpris de ta sollicitude pour lui. Releva le milliardaire.

Elle haussa les épaules et tendit une autre cuillère à son fils qu'elle couvait d'un œil tendre.

\- On vous mettra en rapport, merci Maximoff. Dit Nick.

 ** _Villa Hammers, Océan Pacifique_**

Justin se réveilla lorsque la sonnerie du radioréveil retentit. Il l'éteignit immédiatement puis se tourna sur le ventre pour regarder le Soldat de l'Hiver qui était toujours endormi à côté de lui.

Il aimait lorsqu'il l'avait dans ses draps.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches noires et les entortilla autour de ses phalanges pour les embrasser.

En parlant de phalanges, il baissa les yeux vers celles de son amant. Il tira sur son poignet et le leva légèrement, tirant sur ses bagues pour essayer de les retirer. Une fois encore, elles refusaient de coulisser.

Il embrassa la main du mercenaire, ne tentant pas plus mais le secoua ensuite. L'arme vivante ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et fixa Justin.

\- Bonjour. Sourit celui-ci.

Sa main se glissa sur son cou et il le poussa pour se mettre au-dessus de lui.

\- Vous voulez…

\- Tutoie-moi. Lui demanda Justin.

Le mercenaire sentit quelque chose de dur presser contre sa cuisse et il les écarta légèrement.

\- Tu veux coucher avec moi ?

\- Oui. Je sais que tu souffres pour Hal, que tu l'aimais vraiment. Killian n'est qu'un abruti. Chuchota-t-il.

Il glissa sa main sur le ventre du Soldat de l'Hiver, soulevant le haut de son pyjama.

\- Oui, si tu le dis.

\- Mais je vais remplacer cet enfant et tu m'aimeras.

Il s'installa entre les jambes du mercenaire.

\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

\- Je t'aime.

Hammer pressa sur le bas de la mâchoire du Soldat de l'Hiver qui se redressa pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Les fumées de cigarette se propageaient par la fenêtre de la salle de bain avant même que les vapeurs d'eau chaude ne puissent s'y mêler. C'était une bonne chose.

Brock écrasa un peu le mégot dans le cendrier puis se dirigea vers la baignoire dont il éteignit l'arrivée d'eau. Machinalement, il vérifia la température, comme s'il avait continué à faire ça pendant un an.

Il s'accroupit ensuite pour poser Hal et lui retirer la veste dans laquelle il avait dormi.

\- Prêt pour prendre un bain, mon bébé ?

\- Oui.

Brock sourit en voyant que son fils avait pris une dizaine de centimètre mais aussi que ses cheveux avaient poussé. Par contre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de voir ses joues moins rondes. Était-ce normal ou inquiétant ?

Il avait l'impression qu'il était plus vif aussi et il détestait AIM pour l'avoir privé de ça. De tant de choses auprès de son précieux petit. Il le souleva et le mit dans l'eau avant d'attraper le savon pour le laver.

\- Je sais faire, papa !

Hal souriait de toutes ses dents, qui étaient bien plus nombreuse qu'il y avait un an, en prononçant le mot « papa ». Il le prononça même en retour, ivre de joie. Brock le serra dans ses bras, le cœur tambourinant d'allégresse.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu me montres ça ?

\- Oui !

Crossbones lui donna le savon et regarda son fils, tout content de lui montrer ses prouesses, se laver. Il gardait ses bras dans l'eau, juste au cas où, mais la sensation était particulière. Il se souvenait bien avoir testé la température, non ? Alors pourquoi sa peau s'échauffait à ce point-là ?

Il regarda la vapeur qui lui semblait fortement abondante. La pièce était comme un sauna.

\- T'as vu papa ?

Brock lui sourit et il ne vit que la joie de son fils. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le bloc de savon qui fondait dans la main de Hal. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'eau commencer à bouillir, il retira vivement son fils de l'eau.

\- Quoi, papa ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies trop chaud. Lui dit l'homme.

\- L'eau est bien, papa ! Sourit-il.

\- Elle n'est pas trop chaude ?

\- Non, papa.

\- Tu supportes bien le chaud, hein ?

Le petit agita ses jambes. Brock hésita avant de le remettre dans l'eau. Son petit corps rougissait mais de façon étrange. Comme lorsqu'il s'était reconstitué dans ses bras.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, papa.

Le garçonnet se jeta de l'eau bouillante sur le corps pour se rincer. Il se pencha même et plongea sa tête sous l'œil avisé de son père. Il ressortit rapidement la tête de la baignoire et rit en s'aspergeant à nouveau.

\- Fais doucement mon chéri.

Brock lui caressa la tête.

\- Dis, mon bébé… Est-ce que tu sais où est otets et ta sœur ?

\- Avec Messieurs Kilian et Hammer, papa. Chuchota le garçonnet.

\- Et ils sont où ?

\- Je sais pas, papa.

Il avait l'air tout penaud. Brock posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est déjà bien, mon bébé. On va voir les autres ? Marraine et parrain veulent te faire pleins de câlin.

\- Ouiii ! S'écria Hal.

L'homme sourit et le sortit de la baignoire pour l'enrouler dans un essuie et le sécher. Il le vêtit ensuite avec des habits emprunté à Natalia. Un haut bleu ciel et un short rose pâle. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

Il s'assura que les vêtements ne brûlaient pas puis il emmena son fils avec lui dans la salle à manger où le repas était bien entamé.

\- Haaaaaal ! Lança Natalia.

\- Taaaliiiiaaaa ! Répondit-il en agitant les bras.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, Brock posa son fils et il se sentit étrange de le voir courir si bien. La dernière fois, avant que Bucky aille au parc avec lui, le petit tombait encore quand il essayait.

Natalia avait bondit sur le sol et ils se câlinèrent l'un et l'autre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au face à face.

\- C'est adorable ! Commenta Darcy.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda Sin.

\- Je fais encore ce que je veux, petiote. Lui répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle sans lâcher son fils du regard.

Il attrapa un croissant.

\- Je le lavais.

\- Le rose lui va super bien. Sourit Tony.

\- Je lui dirai d'en porter quand il se mariera avec 'Talia. Répliqua Rumlow avec le même sourire.

\- Marraine !

Natasha sourit en attrapant les deux enfants pour leur faire un énorme câlin.

\- Tu nous as manqué, petit bout ! Dit-elle en lui posant un baiser sur les joues.

Bruce eut un petit pincement au cœur pour l'espionne. Lorsqu'elle était avec les enfants de ses amis, il se rappelait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir et qu'avec utilisé cette excuse pour fuir ses sentiments était stupide…

Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière malgré ses efforts…

\- Viens voir.

L'agent double souleva les deux enfants.

\- Fais gaffe, poulette, je te surveille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, brochette. Lui répondit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de la table qui donnait fort envie au garçon, ce qui ne manqua pas à Brock qui attrapa de quoi nourrir son fils. Un peu de fromage avec un brin de fruit et quelques biscottes à la confiture de prune sans sucre. En espérant qu'il aime toujours ça.

\- Ça c'est Billy et Tommy, tu as vu comme ils ont grandis ? Sourit Wanda en montrant ses filles à l'enfant.

\- Oooooh ! Répondit Hal.

\- D'ailleurs… Comment vous avez fait ? Questionna Tony. Vraie question. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, Maximoff mais Vision… Je ne crois pas qu'il était outillé, hein Thor ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir ses outils mais je trouve ça marrant venant de l'homme qui a passé toute la nuit à essayer de mettre mon meilleur ami enceint. Dit Sam.

Steve manqua de s'étouffer avec son café.

\- Sam !

\- C'est Fury qui me l'a dit ! Se défendit Falcon en levant les bras.

\- Que je sache, ni Wanda, ni Vision n'a de sérum. Ce serait particulier. Releva Tony.

\- Elle a été enceinte, c'est tout. Fit Brock en haussant les épaules.

\- Parthénogénèse ? Questionna Bruce.

\- Si vous voulez tenter une dissection, je serai obligé de vous arrêter. Dit Vision, très sérieux.

Le physicien leva les bras.

\- Et ça, c'est la Madame qui t'a sauvé. Fit Natasha, ignorant tout le monde, en s'arrêtant devant Darcy.

\- Bonjouuuuuuuur !

\- C'est une Mademoiselle. Corrigea Thor d'une façon hésitante alors que Darcy prenait le garçon en souriant.

\- Il n'a pas l'air chaud.

\- Killian pouvait faire sortir la chaleur de son corps quand bon lui semblait. Expliqua Rhodey.

\- Et ses minions aussi. Ajouta Tony.

\- Dans l'eau, il l'était, mais sinon, ça a l'air d'aller… Commenta Brock.

Il tendit les bras vers Darcy qui se leva pour venir lui rendre son enfant.

\- Je te revaudrai ça. Lui dit Rumlow. Et ma parole est d'or, peu importe ce qu'on t'aura dit.

La jeune Lewis lui sourit, l'air de ne pas en douter une seule seconde. Crossbones prit une chaise vide pour s'installer, finissant à côté de Bruce.

\- Il faudra juste lui apprendre à gérer son pouvoir. Supposa Nick.

\- Mais, vous m'aviez guérie, Tony. Releva Pepper.

Brock regarda vers Stark alors qu'il tendait une biscotte à son fils, installé sur ses genoux. Il sourit en voyant Hal s'en emparer.

Natasha donna Natalia à Steve et s'appuya contre son épaule.

\- C'était différent. Dit le milliardaire. Je vais essayer, avec l'aide de Banner, bien sûr. Mais le sérum entre en jeu. Et j'ai vu et tué des personnes qui portaient Extremis en eux.

\- Tu savais pourtant que le gamin avait survécu. Intervint Sam.

\- Parce que j'ai reconnu la façon d'agir du virus.

\- Vous savez, je m'en branle de savoir comment ça se fait qu'il ait survécu. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il ait survécu. Souffla Rumlow en resserrant son bébé.

Sin approuva d'un hochement de tête. Peut-être plus le langage que Steve abhorrait que la totalité de la phrase.

\- Mais on sait que Killian a réussi à faire muter Extremis avec le sérum. Dit Bruce. Et la prochaine fois, on pourra peut-être avec un échantillon. Ce qu'on doit savoir c'est ce qu'il se passe pour Bucky.

\- Bucky ? … Otets, papa ? Demanda Hal avec ses grands yeux bleus.

Lorsqu'il venait ici, il avait l'habitude d'entendre son parrain appelé son otets comme ça, ce qui était pour lui, vraiment très étrange.

\- Oui, mon bébé.

\- Ooh… Monsieur Killian y fait bébé à otets, papa.

L'enfant se fit fixer par plusieurs pairs d'yeux, à l'exception de Fury qui n'avait qu'un œil.

\- Donne ! S'écrièrent deux rousses en même temps.

Elles avaient vu les muscles de l'homme se contracter. Brock se leva et donna son fils à Natasha avant de jeter sa chaise contre le mur où elle se brisa.

\- JARVIS, ouvre-moi la salle d'entraînement. Ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant de pas enragés.

Steve et Sin se levèrent au même moment pour l'accompagner. Ils se jetèrent un regard bref avant de le suivre tous deux. L'espionne se laissa tomber sur une chaise et serra son filleul contre sa poitrine.

\- Quoi a papa ? Gémit Hal.

\- Papa t'aime. Il est juste triste d'entendre ce qui arriver à otets. Dit la rousse. Tu sais où il est ?

\- Papa a demandé. Je sais pas…

Natasha le serra doucement contre elle, posant un baiser sur son front.

 ** _Villa Hammer, Océan Pacifique_**

Le Soldat de l'Hiver regardait les sangles qui retenaient son corps. Il ne voulait rien voir d'autre et si la seule chose qui lui était permise était de choisir ce qu'il fixait, alors soit… Il entendait Hammer et Killian discuter non-loin de lui et, comme toujours, la discussion tenait plus de la dispute que des échanges de civilités. S'il essayait de bouger, il ne pourrait pas le faire.

 _Mais si, tu es le Soldat de l'Hiver._ Tentait de le convaincre une voix dans sa tête.

Il agita la main.

Il sentit une douleur vive dans son ventre et redressa la tête pour voir qu'Aldrich lui ouvrait les chairs. Du sang s'écoula de la plaie et sa respiration s'accéléra déjà lorsqu'il vit le bécher remplit de liquide blanc.

\- N…

\- Tu essayes de dire non ? Questionna Killian. C'est amusant.

Il sentit quelque chose presser contre son ventre puis il eut le luxe de voir une pipette descendre vers sa chair meurtrie. Lorsqu'elle se souleva, elle était pleine de sang qui fut porter dans le bécher et relâché. Le Soldat de l'Hiver soupira.

\- Regardez !

Killian leva le récipient. Lorsqu'il avait mêlé les deux fluides, il n'était qu'à un demi-litre mais il augmentait. D'un simple centilitre mais c'était déjà ça. Aldrich se précipita vers son poste de travail pour ajouter une fiole d'Extremis. Le fluide jusqu'alors rouge-rose était en train de tourner au mauve. Pourtant son virus était transparent.

\- C'est ça… C'est ça !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sentait que le sang coulait toujours de son ventre. Il voulait tendre la main pour l'arrêter alors que ses yeux continuaient de fixer le chercheur fou. Il se pencha sur tout son travail pour ajouter un produit jaune.

La solution glouglouta puis le bécher lui échappa des mains. Il se fracassa sur le sol et ce qu'il y avait dedans se rependit sur le sol et s'étendit avant de grossir.

\- C'est ça ! S'enthousiasma Killian.

Des créatures gélatineuses se créaient petit à petit. L'homme s'empressa de récupérer ceux qui remuaient un minimum et les mis dans des éprouvettes.

\- C'est parfaitement immonde. Dit Hammer, le regardant préparer des centaines de fioles.

\- C'est parfait. Rectifia Aldrich. Ça pourrait être l'armée que nous attendions.

\- Et mes robots ?!

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ils ne peuvent pas être si inutiles. Et s'ils explosent, tant pis. Mes créatures ne pourront pas mourir.

\- Je te hais profondément Killian.

\- C'est partagé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'Oswald maintenant que vous avez trouvé un autre bébé ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver continuait d'essayer d'atteindre son ventre. Tout à coup, les sangles fondirent.

\- Mon héritier. Répondit Aldrich. J'ai beau être en voie vers l'immortalité, mon empire aura besoin de quelqu'un pour me succéder quand je voudrais prendre du bon temps.

Il se tourna vers le mercenaire.

\- Et toi tu dois être ravi que cette solution soit moins doulour…

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le Soldat de l'Hiver se redresser et pressa sa main métallique contre son ventre. Un ray de froid jaillit de sa paume et empêcha le sang de s'échapper plus.

\- Que fais-tu ?

Le mercenaire regarda les phalanges cybernétiques à nouveau opérationnelles.

\- Je saignais…

Il tourna la tête vers Killian.

\- J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie. Mon sang… est précieux, non ?

\- Oui. Répondit l'homme. Plus précieux que tout. Sourit-il.


	11. Rassembler les morceaux

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : HammerBucky BIM (mais peut-être du BrockBuck ?), du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et MariaRhodey.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : Rassembler les morceaux_

3 jours plus tard

Aldrich observait les bébés-éprouvettes en souriant. Alimenter par plusieurs sondes et baigner dans un liquide jaune, ils se développaient tellement qu'il avait déjà dû les mettre dans un gigantesque aquarium où ils grandiraient. Ils seraient mieux que tout cet amas qui demeurait dans d'autres cuves, remuant régulièrement.

Il était continuellement entouré de ces monstres mais il éprouvait une certaine joie à cela.

Il entendit des bruits contre la porte et soupira en tournant la tête.

\- Oui ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Papa ?

Killian se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée qu'il ouvrit avant de sourire en voyant Stasya avec sa nouvelle peluche : un pingouin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, trésor ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle tendit les bras vers lui.

\- Tu joues avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Je dois juste finir ça. Viens. Je vais te montrer. Lui sourit Aldrich en la prenant dans ses bras.

La petite regarda les amas avec une moue.

\- Papa, où est Hal ? Questionna-t-elle. Hal me manque…

Dire à la gamine que son frère était mort aurait été la façon la plus idéale qui soit de la préparer à cette étape de la vie. Mais ce n'était pas prudent.

\- Il a été pris par des personnes très méchantes.

\- Non ! Couina-t-elle.

\- Si. Comme Brock Rumlow, tu sais… C'est ce Monsieur qui avait été longtemps avec ton otets.

L'image de l'homme lui revint en tête bien sûr. Elle avait de très bon souvenir avec lui. Mais il lui avait pris son frère ? Il les avait séparés ?

Pourquoi ?

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver, assis sur son lit, regardait Oswald qui était dans ses bras. On lui avait dit de le garder alors il le faisait. Mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise avec lui. Le rejet qu'il éprouvait pour lui était tellement… impersonnel. Et il n'avait pas manqué d'entendre ce que Aldrich voulait en faire.

Les ordres étaient les ordres, il était obligé de s'en occuper…

Le mercenaire eut tout à coup mal à la tête et il entendit une conversation entre sa fille et Aldrich. Il se tint la tempe.

\- _Hal est méchant ?_

 _\- Non, c'est ce Monsieur qui est très méchant. Il veut que vous soyez séparé._

 _\- Hal est pas bien…_ Couina la petite voix de Stasya dans son esprit. _Le Monsieur veut pas l'aider ?_

 _\- Non. Brock Rumlow est très méchant. Il a travaillé pour plein de méchantes personnes. Et il travaille toujours avec des méchantes personnes. Des personnes qui sont méchantes avec papa._

 _\- Non ?_

Encore ce couinement à déchirer le cœur du soldat. Il se redressa dans le lit et s'approcha de la porte. Il frappa dessus mais, comme toujours, elle était verrouillée.

 _C'est juste une serrure électronique._

La bague sur son index gauche miroita puis des éclairs en sortirent. Oswald pleura et Le Soldat de l'Hiver le resserra contre lui.

Les lumières vacillèrent, plongeant la pièce dans le noir à l'exception des champs électriques. De la fumée se dégagea puis la porte s'ouvrit. Le bras armé sortit de la salle et partit immédiatement vers la pièce de cherche d'Aldrich.

Il n'eut besoin que de deux minutes en dépit de la zone étendue de la villa. Il traversa la petite salle réservée à Stasya.

\- … yé de me tuer.

Le tueur ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

La gamine geignit alors que Killian sursautait.

\- Winter Soldier ? Je pensais que tu étais enfermée !

Le mercenaire s'avança vers l'homme.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire du mal. Et tu ne voudrais pas choquer ta fille.

\- Otets ? Gémit-elle.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver posa Oswald sur la table aux sangles encore à moitié détruite.

\- Ma fille.

Aldrich fut surpris de la colère qui vibrait dans cette voix. La petite tendit les bras vers lui.

\- Que penses-tu faire, Winter Soldier ?

Il devait utiliser le code mais ça pouvait être un mauvais choix alors que Stasya entendait tout. Tant pis. Il prononça les mots en russe.

\- Oooooh ! Bravo papa ! Applaudit la gamine.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se figea et lorsque les dix mots eurent résonnés dans son cerveau.

\- Soldat ? Appela Killian, n'entendant pas les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui signait que l'arme lui appartenait.

La petite phrase lui apparut.

Aldrich sourit, rassuré.

Des mots en russes résonnèrent dans la tête du Soldat de l'Hiver qui redressa la tête.

\- Reprends Oswald. Ordonna le chercheur.

Le mercenaire s'avança et le prit.

\- Et dis au revoir à Stasya, nous allons jouer.

Le tueur s'avança et posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, lui soufflant « je t'aime » en russe. Ce à quoi elle répondit en souriant, bien qu'un peu sidérée par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer…

 ** _Washington, District Columbia_**

Pour une fois, mais peut-être pas la première, Phil et Nick n'étaient pas du tout d'accord. L'un maudissait Captain America et l'autre se pâmait devant lui. Et malheureusement pour l'autre, c'était le premier qui aurait le dernier mot. Phil n'était qu'un agent… Et en plus, de toutes les personnes présentes, Maria, Pepper, Natasha, quelques autres agents dans divers secteurs, tout le monde s'accordait que Steve était en tort. Même si la Russe spécifiait toujours « mais il a eu raison de le faire ». Vu la façon dont elle câlinait sans cesse son filleul enfin retrouvé, dire l'inverse aurait été un mensonge. Mentir ne la dérangeait pas mais tout le monde saurait qu'elle se voilait la face.

Tout le monde rabaissa la main après la question du Colonel, à l'exception de Phil qui ne l'avait pas soulevée. Pepper se sentit un brin mal. Mais vraiment un brin. Tony lui en voudrait et lui sucrerait probablement une partie de son salaire mais ce n'était pas comme si son concubin qui lui avait demandé d'être ici n'était pas riche.

Fury, avec l'accord de la majorité écrasante, encoda sur son ordinateur avant que l'écran ne s'affiche.

Le souffle du dirigeant était intelligemment contrôlé pour qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'il pensait.

\- Colonel Fury ?

\- Souverain T'Challa. Comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Mes blessures se réparent, celles de mes gardes du corps aussi. Répondit T'Challa avec une agressivité bien sentie.

\- Nous tenons vraiment à ce que nous restions en bon terme. Ils voulaient sauver un enfant.

\- Je le sais, vous me l'avez dit. À plusieurs reprises. Et comme vous avez pu le voir, je comptais vraiment sauver cet enfant pour vous.

\- Je sais. Je reconnais votre bonne foi, je m'excuse des attaques et outrages qui vous ont été fait et je tenais à vous faire une proposition.

Le Roi haussa un sourcil, légèrement, retrouvant une position un peu plus polie.

Phil pinça les lèvres, n'approuvant toujours qu'à moitié.

\- Nous voulons vous proposer que Captain America vous fasse des excuses publiques et reconnaissent ses torts. Il pourra également être mis à votre disposition pour remplacer vos gardes du corps, hors du Wakanda, bien sûr, si vous le désirez.

Coulson ravala ses protestations mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Et si T'Challa utilisait cette occasion pour le livrer à Hammer ou Killian !

\- Ça semble être un bon début.

\- Un bon début ? Questionna Fury. Qu'attendez-vous de Rogers ?

\- Ou des Avengers. Ils nous doivent également des excuses. Je souhaite aussi d'avoir une ambassade wakandienne dans les secteurs du S.H.I.E.L.D. et, pour finir, je veux Barnes.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas. Il vous aurait présenté des ex…

\- Je veux sa mort. Interrompit T'Challa.

\- Il n'est pas avec nous. Répondit Fury. Je demanderais aux Avengers de préparer leurs excuses. Je ferais le département wakandien au S.H.I.E.L.D. avec grand plaisir. Si vous avez besoin d'un remplacement, nos équipes sont disposées. J'espère que vous accepterez ses excuses.

\- J'espère qu'elles seront suffisantes. Et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez Barnes…

Fury ne répondit pas et le laissa interrompre l'appel.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Brock serrait les dents devant l'immense bâtiment. Il n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas. C'était vraiment l'effet que ça faisait ?

Il eut un sursaut involontaire en sentant la main de Rogers sur son avant-bras. Mince ! Il avait vu ses sentiments, il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Et il haïssait ça avec une force incroyable. Il s'accroupit pour échapper à sa prise et prit Hal dans ses bras. Le garçonnet se blottit contre lui.

\- T'aime, papa.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Eyh, 'Talia… Tu le surveilles, hein ?

La petite trottina vers lui pour lui câliner le bras.

\- Oui, tonton Brocky ! Je suis mission !

L'ex-Commandant lui caressa sa petite tête brune puis resserra encore son fils.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Ouiii !

Hal se blottit contre lui puis attrapa la main de Natalia.

\- Je viendrais te chercher mon bébé.

\- Oui, papa !

Brock regarda la petite fille partir avec son fils. Maggie fit un bisou à Steve puis à son « tonton Brocky » avant de partir à leur suite en les surveillants. L'agent double soupira et leva les yeux vers le blondinet.

\- Comment tu fais ? Pourquoi ils ne viendraient pas les kidnapper ici ?

\- Tu veux savoir comment je suis rassuré pour mes filles ? S'enquit Rogers.

\- Ouais. Enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie tu veux.

\- Il y a quinze Iron Baby-sitter dans les parages. Sourit le Capitaine. Et j'ai une pleine confiance en Tony.

Rumlow eut un léger sourire.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix et que je dois vous faire confiance aussi.

\- Tu as déjà vu les Iron Baby-sitter à l'œuvre. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'elles ont toutes été rééquipées après…

Steve se tut quelques secondes, préférant ne pas parler de cet épisode plus que douloureux.

\- Elles sont encore plus puissantes maintenant. Tony n'est jamais assez prudent.

\- Je dirais même que Tony est légèrement névrosé.

Le blondinet rit nerveusement en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de se calmer. S'il ne l'était que légèrement… Cette nuit encore, il avait été réveillé par des coups et un cauchemar qu'il avait mis plus d'une heure à apaiser tant il avait été vrai pour son aimé. Il avait espéré que Sam pourrait faire quelque chose pour son époux mais il fallait croire qu'il avait encore trop d'orgueil pour ça. Il n'acceptait que son aide à lui…

Quand il reconnaissait le problème.

\- Je te comprends, Rumlow. Ça ne doit pas être facile. Le premier jour où Maggie a été à l'école, j'ai appelé l'école et Tony régulièrement. Alors que je m'étais convaincu que ce ne serait pas compliqué puisque je partais souvent en mission. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais une vraie classe, ça lui fera du bien.

\- Les Iron Baby-sitter sont là. Tout ira bien.

\- J'aimerais avoir autant confiance que toi. Je bosse pour HYDRA, sur le papier, mais mon passé reste là. On ne fait pas confiance aux gens quand on bosse pour HYDRA.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Tu ne me fais pas très confiance, d'ailleurs.

\- Plus que tu ne le crois. Assura Steve.

\- Tout ça pour dire que la seule personne en qui je pouvais avoir le plus confiance, en qui je peux avoir le plus confiance, c'est l'artiste. Et ne me dis pas qu'on peut avoir pleinement confiance en lui. Je le sais. Tant que personne n'arrive pour activer son code. Répondit-il.

Le blondinet pinça les lèvres et acquiesça légèrement. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se lever.

\- Tu peux avoir confiance en nous, Rumlow. J'avais confiance en toi à l'époque, je te fais confiance à présent. Moins, mais c'est là. On est les Avengers, c'est stupide à dire, peut-être enfantin, mais on est une grande famille. On déjeune ensemble, on fait la fête après des missions, on s'arrête par-ci par-là, on est là pour aider les autres que ça nous plaise ou pas…

\- Je ne serai jamais un Avengers et tu le sais.

\- Mais Bucky voulait en faire partie et il y travaillait. Et c'est le principe de la famille… On accepte les pièces rapportées.

Steve lui sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne avant de l'attirer en direction de leur maison.

 ** _Willowdale, Virginie_**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça « des excuses publiques » ? Demanda Thor en lisant la lettre envoyée par Fury en recommandé.

Il avait été très surpris de devoir signé pour avoir un courrier qui lui revenait de droit et il se serait indigné auprès du postier si Darcy ne s'était pas précipité pour lui venir en aide. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle se préparait à aller travailler dans le restaurant où elle était serveuse depuis que Jane avait disparu, il la rappelait.

\- C'est juste que tu vas devoir t'excuser devant tout le monde. Probablement à l'ambassade ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle attrapa le papier pour regarder.

\- Oui. Tu vas devoir t'excuser à Washington, devant l'hôtel de ville et ils vont retransmettre ça à la télévision. Washington, c'est l'endroit où il y a le bâtiment du S.H.I.E.L.D. Rappela-t-elle amicalement en mettant ses chaussures.

\- Des excuses pour quoi ? Demanda Thor.

\- Parce que tu as été au Wakanda alors que c'était interdit. C'est juste formel. Tu fais une lettre qui dit « Yo, je suis Thor, fils d'Odin, je sais que ce n'était pas permis de rentrer dans le Wakanda, mais j'étais obligé. Âme chevaleresque, Asgardien, protecteur de Midgard, tout ça, tout ça. Bref, désolé. Vous ne m'en voulez pas, bisou ! »

\- Oh, attends. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'écrire.

\- Non, il ne faut pas…

Darcy soupira en souriant alors qu'elle récupérait son sac.

\- Prends de quoi écrire et de quoi noter et on va faire ça dans la voiture ! Invita-t-elle. Et si tu veux rentrer, t'auras qu'à courir !

Elle lui tira la langue et attrapa son manteau et ses clés avant de sortir.

Thor récupéra rapidement un bloc-notes et un crayon pour finalement suivre la jeune femme qui ferma derrière lui. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et elle démarra.

\- Alors… Tu commences par te présente, pour les gens qui ne te connaitraient pas.

\- Ça, c'est facile.

Le Dieu écrivit immédiatement.

\- « Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin, venu d'Asgard pour protéger Midgard ». Lut-il avec fierté.

\- Bravo. Tu peux leur dire pourquoi tu as rompu l'accord. Mais en restant poli et correct.

\- Je dois te remercier, Darcy. Et je suis désolé d'être chez toi. Tu travailles deux fois plus.

\- Tu l'as remarqué ? Rit-elle.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas être dérangeant.

\- Tu ne me gênes pas. J'en avais assez d'être seule. J'avais un hamster avant mais il est mort.

\- Toutes mes condoléances. Répondit Thor, arrêtant d'écrire.

\- Je crois que je l'ai trop nourri et trop choyé. Rit-elle.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Bouboule ! Il était tout mignon. Je te montrerais des photographies !

\- Avec plaisir.

Thor reprit l'écriture. Il se relut.

\- Et ensuite ? Je m'excuse ?

\- En disant que tu ne le referas plus ! Ça n'a pas besoin d'être sincère. Juste formel.

Le Dieu acquiesça en notant. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Darcy qui continuait de conduire. L'Asgardien récupéra la lettre de Fury pour vérifier le jour qui avait été décidé. Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que d'y aller mais il irait.

\- On ne sait toujours pas où est Jane ?

\- Non. Je suppose qu'elle travaille. Tu la connais ! Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça.

\- Je suppose que c'est à moi de comprendre ce que je lui ai fais. Mais j'avais des devoirs à Asgard…

\- Je comprends. J'essaierais encore de la joindre. Je lui dirais que tu es là. Elle reviendra peut-être.

Thor eut un léger sourire.

\- Je suis très touché de tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

\- C'est normal, je te dis.

Elle se gara devant le restaurant.

\- Alors… tu cours ?

\- Je vais rester. Et je ferai en sorte que personne ne te traite mal.

\- J'ai de la chance d'avoir un garde du corps comme toi rien que pour moi ! Rit-elle.

Elle lui colla un baiser sur la joue.


	12. Besoin et nécessité

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : HammerBucky BIM (mais peut-être du BrockBuck ?), du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et MariaRhodey.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 : Besoin et nécessité_

 ** _Villa Hammer, Océan Pacifique_**

Les mots russes flottaient dans les airs alors que Stasya jouait à la dinette avec la poupée qu'Aldrich lui avait achetée ce matin, le plus beau mini-service qui existe et son otets. Le Soldat de l'Hiver avait perdu tout sens de la honte depuis un an et, de toute façon, il tenait à faire oublier à sa fille que son frère n'était pas là. C'était l'occasion de reparler russe et de s'assurer qu'elle pourrait profiter de cette langue. Même s'il parlait lentement.

Et, très honnêtement, se prêter aux jeux des autres, il avait l'habitude de le faire. Au moins, il avait le sourire, ou ce qui en était l'ébauche, en s'abaissant à cela. Sa fille était si belle, rayonnante de joie, avec ses cheveux noirs qui épousaient doucement ses joues et sa petite franche qui faisait ressortir le bleu des yeux qu'il lui avait donné. Mais elle avait le nez de son père. Le Soldat de l'Hiver le savait de façon viscérale.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Stasya eut un sursaut avant de se jeter dans les bras de son otets. Lequel la serra précieusement contre lui et tourna la tête, son regard étant noir. Il caressa les cheveux de sa fille mais garda la noirceur dans ses yeux même s'il avait vu que c'était Aldrich qui était rentré.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ma chérie.

\- Papa !

Stasya essuya ses yeux et sourit légèrement, toute blottie contre le mercenaire.

\- On a besoin de toi, Winter Soldier. Je vais m'occuper de ma fille pendant ce temps.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver plissa les yeux en entendant « ma fille ». Il baissa les yeux vers la gamine qui leva le visage vers lui avec un air triste. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Elle détestait quand on avait besoin de son otets.

\- Winter Soldier. Donne-moi ma fille.

Le ton était un ordre et le mercenaire sentit ses mains épouser la taille de Stasya sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva prestement et se tourna vers Killian pour lui mettre sa fille dans ses bras même s'il persistait à le tuer de son regard.

\- Bien. Va voir Hammer maintenant. Je crois qu'il brûle d'envie de t'avoir. Se moqua-t-il.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille, sa main tremblant sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

\- _Ya lyublyu tebya (1)_. Murmura le tueur.  
La petite sourit en y répondant, posant un baiser sur sa joue. **_  
Washington, District Columbia_**

Bruce Banner sortit de la pièce qu'on lui avait affectée, encore jonchée de quelques matériaux comme des emballages de nourriture ou des restes de recherches. C'était affreux ici mais on ne lui envoyait pas de femmes de ménages. Question de pratique.  
Peut-être que s'il le demandait, on lui en enverrait. Mais il ne l'avait pas demandé.  
Il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire avec les amas mais il désirait ardemment en voir en vrai. Il n'en voulait pas à Wanda d'avoir fait disparaître tous ceux qu'ils avaient vu au Wakanda.  
Il aurait pu… mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne doutait pas que Natasha en aurait doué avec toutes les tensions qu'il y avait entre eux mais il n'était pas si horrible. Si ?  
Un jour, il arriverait peut-être à renouer.  
Il avait supposé qu'avec l'absence de Barnes…  
Bruce se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. C'était probablement à cause de ce genre de mentalité qu'il passait pour un connard. Il voulait rattraper ses fautes, être avec celle qu'il aimait, mais il ne faisait que se tromper.  
Encore et encore.  
Il entra dans l'ascenseur.  
\- Bureau de Nick Fury, s'il vous plaît.  
\- C'est un endroit sécurisé. Répondit l'ascenseur.  
Le physicien sortit sa carte et la mit devant l'œil.  
\- Bruce Banner, je dois lui faire un rapport.  
\- Veuillez attendre, Monsieur.  
Bruce leva les yeux vers le dispositif de caméra et retint un soupir. Il fallut cinq minutes entières avant qu'il n'entende.  
\- Validé.  
La cabine commença à monter. Il s'approcha des vitres métalliques pour voir la lumière et l'extérieur dès qu'ils quittèrent les sous-sols. Il se demanda un instant si les bas-quartiers du bâtiment étaient prévus contre Hulk…  
\- Intrusion dans les locaux. Intrusion dans les locaux. Protocole de défense enclenché. Informa une voix robotique.  
L'ascenseur s'immobilisa immédiatement.  
\- Non ! Je dois sortir ! Ascenseur ! Bruce Banner ! Avengers !  
\- Très bien, Monsieur Banner, protocole Avengers.  
L'élévateur se remit en branle et s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée.  
\- Protocole de défense. Annonça l'ascenseur.  
Le scientifique sortit rapidement de la cabine avant qu'elle ne se referme sur lui. Il poussa un soupir rassuré jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la stupidité de son action. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hulk sortir ! Et comme ça, il ne servait à rien…  
Que devait-il faire ?  
Il entendit des cris et des coups de feu. Il se précipita vers leur source. À croire qu'être un Avengers était synonyme de stupidité.  
Il se pressa vers le couloir, attrapa des revolvers abandonnés au passage. Il déboucha dans le hall et se figea en voyant passer quelqu'un devant lui. Une personne qui marchait vers les escaliers alors que la voix continuait d'alerter pour le protocole de sécurité.  
Un agent descendit la cage en courant et dressa son lance-roquette.  
Bruce écarquilla les yeux. Ça y est. Hulk allait sortir pour le sauv… Est-ce que la roquette venait de fondre ? Est-ce que cette mélasse sur le sol était vraiment le reste de la puissante munition ?  
\- B… Bar… Barnes ?!  
L'intrus se tourna vers lui.  
\- Où est le département des recherches ?  
\- Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te le dire, Barnes ? Ils veulent te tuer !  
L'homme au lance-roquette s'était redressé et il saisit son propre revolver. Un coup de feu partit.  
Et atteignit le front de l'inconnu qui s'effondra.  
\- Où est le département des recherches ? Demanda le Soldat de l'Hiver.  
\- Tu n'es pas ici en ami.  
Le mercenaire dressa son revolver vers lui.  
\- Tire. Je me ferai une joie de laisser sortir l'autre. D'ailleurs…  
Son corps devint vert et grossit. Le tueur sembla avoir entendu quelque chose, pencha la tête une fraction de seconde puis passa à côté de Bruce. Ou plutôt de Hulk. L'énorme poing s'abattit sur lui.  
Un champ blanc apparut, faisant flotter la main immense. Comme si elle était dans le vide ou sans gravité, l'empêchant de l'abaisser plus que cela.  
Hulk le vit marcher vers le fond du couloir, vers les escaliers menant aux étages inférieurs. Lorsqu'il se précipita vers lui, il se cogna à un épais mur de glace qu'il entreprit de fracasser.  
\- Banner ? S'écria une voix.  
Il tourna la tête et ses yeux se rétrécirent en fixant Black Widow qui se tenait à quelques mètres, ses armes prêtes. Fury était juste derrière elle. L'immense monstre désigna le mur de glace.  
\- Éloignez-vous. Ordonna le Colonel.  
Il arma le lance-roquette récupérer au sol et appuya sur la gâchette. Le mur vola en éclat gelé et la structure du bâtiment trembla.  
\- Romanoff, restez avec Hulk.  
\- On aura peut-être besoin de lui. Protesta Natasha.  
Fury opina à peine puis courut vers les escaliers.  
Arrivé à mi-chemin, il s'arrêta brusquement. L'espionne qui se précipitait derrière lui comprit immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas. Ce ne fut pas le cas du monstre qui les repoussa violemment et se jeta dans un champ électrique. Il poussa un hurlement et agita ses bras qui cognèrent les parois avant que son corps empli de soubresaut ne roule dans les escaliers et ne s'écrase.  
Il ne trouva rien.  
Il se redressa et courut.  
Mais il n'y avait toujours rien.  
µµµ

\- Que fait-on ? Demanda Natasha.  
\- Protocole de sécurité ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Un écran apparut devant eux et permit aux deux personnes de voir les caméras de surveillance.  
\- Bucky… Murmura la rousse. BUCKY ! L'appela-t-elle.  
Le champ de force disparut. Elle descendit en courant.  
\- Romanoff !  
\- C'est lui. Protesta-t-elle en continuant de descendre.  
Il entendit du bruit de verre brisé non-loin de lui et se tourna en braquant son arme, s'assurant qu'il n'y aurait rien.  
\- Colonel Fury. Dit une voix robotique.  
\- Oui ? Questionna le Colonel en descendant, le revolver braqué.  
\- L'intrus est sorti. Le protocole était-il levé ?  
\- Pardon ?!  
\- Il n'est plus sur les écrans et les capteurs de chaleurs ne l'identifient plus.  
\- Pardon ? Répéta Fury avec rage.  
\- Il est passé à côté de vous il y a moins d'une minute. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?  
\- Non… Répondit Nick. Envoyez-moi Romanoff.  
Il se détourna et partit en courant vers la fenêtre qui avait été brisée. Lorsqu'il était passé à l'instant, elle était encore pleine. Comment était-ce seulement possible ?! Il l'avait vu ! Il savait qu'il était là !  
Il tourna la tête en entendant du bruit à côté de lui. Mais ce n'était que Natasha qui avait les yeux écarquillés.  
Il n'y avait rien. Où pouvait être Bucky ?  
\- Romanoff ! Que savez-vous sur lui ?  
\- Il a toujours été une histoire de fantôme. La personne en qui personne ne croit. Je crois… qu'il vient d'atteindre le niveau supérieur…  
\- HYDRA est capable de faire ça ? Demanda Nick. Ils peuvent faire des choses qui nous le cachent de la sorte ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Il faudra demander à Brock.  
\- Et qu'est-il venu faire ici ?! S'écria Fury.  
\- Il a pris l'étoile à Neutron, Monsieur. Répondit la voix robotique.  
\- C… Comment ? Cette chose pèse des tonnes !  
Le dirigeant voyait rouge.  
\- Si on retrouve Barnes…  
\- On lui demandera comment il a fait. Acceptez que cette histoire de fantôme existe. Lui dit-elle. Il a failli vous tuer une fois et tout porte à croire que ce ne serait pas difficile pour lui de recommencer.  
  
Une semaine plus tard

\- … C'est pour ça que je suis entré en territoire wakandien et je m'en excuse. Je ne recommencerais pas sans en avoir eu l'express permission.  
Thor se vit sur les écrans puis le sourire de Darcy qui lui tirait le bras pour le féliciter. La caméra se déplaça vers Tony qui leva la main en souriant. Il entendit des cris et des applaudissements. Il fit un clin d'œil à une femme à forte poitrine portant un décolleté plus que plongeant.  
\- Bonjour. Je suis Tony Stark.  
Il sourit de plus belle aux acclamations qu'on lui lançait. Il s'approcha des micros qui étaient installés à l'avant des marches blanches bien que, comme les autres, il avait le sien.  
\- Et je suis ici…  
Ses dents scintillantes apparurent sur les écrans.  
\- Pour faire de l'audimat et charmer les demoiselles.  
Il entendit Steve se racler la gorge. Le milliardaire se tourna vers lui et lui attrapa la main pour le rapprocher.  
\- Bien que je sois plutôt pris Mesdemoiselles, désolé.  
\- Tony… Commença le blondinet.  
\- Quoi ?  
Il se tourna vers les micros.  
\- Non, je ne m'excuserai pas. Oui, je suis un Avengers mais je n'étais pas au Wakanda. Donc, je ne m'excuse pas. Mangez bio ! Lança-t-il.  
Il se recula alors qu'un tumulte s'élevait dans les rangs.  
Steve tira sur la main de Tony, secouant la tête. On ne percevait rien de leur dispute mais elle était palpable. D'un des côtés.  
Pepper se pressa l'arête du nez alors que Maggie gémissait à côté d'elle.  
Darcy trottina vers les micros.  
\- Euuuuh ! Bonjour ! Darcy Lewis. Je ne suis pas une Avengers mais je tenais à m'excuser si j'avais vexé quelqu'un ! On devait vraiment aller au Wakanda et on voulait faire les choses bien… Désoléééééé.  
Fury soupira à son tour. Il détestait les Avengers et leur entourage autant qu'il l'aimait. Il fit un signe vers la dernière personne qui devait passer.  
Brock.  
Lequel tenait son fils dans ses bras, ne le lâchant que lorsqu'il y était obligé.  
L'ex-Commandant s'avança.  
\- Bonjour. Comme Tony Stark, aucunes excuses à faire. Je ne travaille pas pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. et je ne suis pas un Avengers. J'avais le droit d'aller au Wakanda. Personne ne dira que je suis un membre de l'un ou l'autre.  
\- Je proteste. Dit Iron man en portant son micro à ses lèvres. C'est un stagiaire Avengers et j'exige qu'il fasse des excuses !  
\- Tu es un parfait connard et j'apprécie ça. Lui répondit Brock.  
Le milliardaire lui sourit.  
\- Bien. Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse d'avoir voulu sauver mon fils mais si c'était à refaire, je le ferais. Je m'excuse d'avoir le titre de Stagiaire Avengers. Je m'excuse d'avoir pris plaisir à frapper dans le Roi T'Challa et ses gardes du corps et… et je m'excuse de m'en moquer de frapper une femme.  
Steve repoussa son mari et s'avança vers les micros, éloignant Brock.  
\- Nous tenons vraiment à nous remercier au Wakanda, à son Roi et à toutes les personnes qui auraient été choquées par nos agissements. Le but des Avengers est de protéger et de défendre. Nous savions que nous enfreignions les lois mais, comme je l'ai dit, qui ne l'aurait pas fait pour un enfant ? Nous avons appris plus tard que le Roi acceptait de nous offrir assistance et il était entré en conflit avec cette jeune fille.  
Il attrapa Darcy pour la remettre sous le feu des projecteurs. Elle agita la main en souriant.  
\- Nous voulions protéger les nôtres comme le Roi T'Challa voulait le faire pour les siens. Et, encore une fois, nous nous excusons.  
Il se recula et entendit deux petites acclamations. Tony sourit.  
\- Je préfère ton public au mien. Dit-il en regardant ses deux filles qui plusoiaient leur papa.  
\- Merci. Mais je te retiens. J'espère que tu apprécies l'abstinence. Murmura-t-il en s'éloignant vers Fury.  
\- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. Protesta Stark en le suivant.  
Ils rejoignirent le Colonel qui les mena à l'écart. Eux et tous les autres Avengers et affilié. Sin se tenait à quelques pas, les bras croisés.  
\- Vous avez fait du beau travail. Dit le dirigeant du S.H.I.E.L.D. avec sarcasme.  
\- Je sais, plutôt fier. Sourit Tony.  
\- Je trouve que c'était parfaitement stupide. Cet idiot de T'Challa est pote avec les connards qui m'ont pris mon artiste et ils vont se faire une joie sans borne à nous regarder nous ridiculiser comme ça.  
\- Oooh. Souffla Hal avant de se blottir de plus belle contre son père.  
\- Nous devons garder nos alliés avec nous. Répondit Nick.  
\- Ce ne sont pas mes alliés. Rétorqua Brock. Je n'en ai rien à faire du Wakanda et encore plus T'Challa. Je vous rappelle qu'il veut dégommer l'artiste. Vous lui avez promis sa tête ?  
\- Non. Mais j'y réfléchis fortement. Concéda le Colonel, ce qui fit serrer les dents de Rumlow.  
Sin s'approcha de ce dernier pour lui prendre le bras.  
\- Je sais que vous venez de lui mettre une arme à la ceinture, Synthia Schmidt. Prévint Fury.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Il n'a pas tort sur un point. … Oh pardon, j'interromps votre dispute ? Questionna Tony en souriant. Non ? Tant mieux. Alors… Hammer et Killian savent qu'on est pieds et poings liés mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines… Pourquoi ils n'ont pas attaqués ?  
Fury pinça les lèvres.  
\- Venez avec moi dans le S.H.I.E.L.D. Exigea-t-il.  
µµµ

Tony fut le premier à se laisser tomber à la table de réunions qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.  
\- Rumlow, tu nous ferais bien du café ? Demanda-t-il.  
Le concerné lui dressa son majeur, poussant Steve à cacher les yeux de ses filles.

\- Je vous en prie. Soupira Pepper.  
Phil débanda les yeux de Sin, comme ils l'avaient convenus pour la faire venir dans la tour et passer les codes, juste au cas où. Puis il alla s'asseoir à proximité de Rogers, lui souriant, et en profitant pour lui dire à quel point il avait aimé son discours.  
\- Alors, Funny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?  
\- Il y a eu une attaque. Barnes est venu ici.  
\- Ici ? S'étrangla Brock. Et vous ne m'avez pas appelé ?!  
\- Calme-toi. Lui conseilla Natasha en venant lui mettre la main sur l'épaule. Nous avons à peine eu le temps de le reconnaître et de savoir que c'était lui qu'il a disparu.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas le plus alarmant. Expliqua Fury.  
Il lança un regard vers Billy qui venait d'éclater en sanglot dans les bras de son père.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus alarmant que ça ? Siffla Rumlow en berçant son fils.  
Il essayait de chasser la nervosité de son être mais là, à part un paquet de cigarette ou un baiser de son artiste, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait le faire.  
\- Il a pris l'Étoile à Neutron. Répondit le Colonel.  
\- Très bonne blague. Sourit Tony. Plus sérieusement.  
\- Il a pris l'Étoile à Neutron. Répéta Nick.  
\- Et il a créé un mur de glace, un d'électricité et puis il a entièrement disparu. Souffla Natasha, encore abasourdie de ce point.  
Sam fronça les sourcils.  
\- Est-ce que la technologie de Hammer et Killian peut faire ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
Stark secoua la tête.  
\- Je n'ai aucune idée ce qui peut faire ça. Mais cette fois, une chose est sûre…  
Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il sentait une vague de panique en lui. Pas maintenant !  
La main de Steve se posa sur son genou.  
\- Il faut retrouver Bucky. S'il est devenu une arme encore plus puissante, je le veux avec nous.  
\- Moi aussi je le veux avec nous. Lança Brock.  
\- Et comment voulez-vous le trouver ? S'agaça Fury.  
\- Eh bien…  
Darcy se leva timidement.  
\- Vous vous souvenez l'engin de Jane que j'ai utilisé pour retrouver Hal ? Si ça a si bien fonctionné en utilisant la résonnance du sérum de super soldat de Steve pour retrouver celui qui coule dans les veines de Hal, celui de Hal, avec son ADN, il pourrait ramener à la petite fille… Euh…  
\- Stasya. Dit Rumlow. C'est vrai ? Tu peux faire ça ? Que veux-tu ? Une médaille ? Mon allégeance éternelle ?  
Elle rit et se frotta la tête.  
\- Je suppose que ça peut fonctionner mais ça ne marche qu'à courte portée alors…  
\- Mais avec le travail de Jane, je peux l'améliorer. Intervint Tony.  
\- En combien de temps ? Demanda Crossbones, la gorge serrée.  
\- Allons, je suis Tony Stark. Une journée. Au maximum. Dit-il. Avengers… Préparez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il.

* * *

(1) Je t'aime.


	13. La Villa Hammer

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : HammerBucky BIM (mais peut-être du BrockBuck ?), du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et MariaRhodey.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 : La villa Hammer_

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Lorsque Tony monta les escaliers qui lui permettaient de revenir dans l'immense salon, il vit les regards se tourner vers lui et il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait l'impression d'être le Messie en personne.

Il s'approcha de Steve, portant déjà son costume et ayant vérifié la moindre de ses armes.

\- J'espère que tu es encore capable de m'aimer plus que tu ne le fais déjà parce que…

Il sourit.

\- J'ai réussi.

Le Capitaine l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait en public jusqu'alors, pour lui répondre. Tony sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit au baiser. Brock toussa dans sa main.

\- Adorable. Moi aussi, je veux te rouler une pelle, Stark.

Le milliardaire s'obligea à s'éloigner.

\- On a besoin d'un peu de sang. Dit-il en s'approchant de Hal.

Rumlow prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux bien faire ça ? On va retrouver otets et Stasya.

Le garçonnet tendit rapidement sa main vers le génie mécanique pour qu'il lui prélève du sang. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa sœur et son otets !

\- Pendant ce temps, la moitié des Iron Baby-sitter viennent avec nous et toute l'Iron Legion, c'est ça ? Demanda Bruce. Je vous accompagne mais je ne sais pas si je serai utile.

\- Moi je suis prête à défoncer des gueules. Sourit Sin. Je viens avec vous.

\- Est-ce que tu vas avec eux, Nick ? Demanda Pepper.

Brock fixait Tony alors qu'il réglait tout pour que son nouvel engin trouve Stasya grâce aux gouttes qu'ils avaient eu le temps de prélever avant que le sérum et Extremis ne soignent l'enfant.

\- Je vais avec eux et Hills ainsi que Coulson nous accompagnent. J'ai dépêché quelques éléments brillants du S.H.I.E.L.D. Vous resterez ici avec les enfants, Happy et Darcy.

\- Vous ne risquez rien parce que vous aurez les Iron Baby-Sitter avec vous. Dit Tony.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas ? Siffla Brock.

\- Si. Extremis brouille les données mais l'engin travaille.

Thor, vêtu comme les autres, s'approcha de Darcy.

\- Nous devons vraiment te remercier. Hormis Crossbones, la gratitude de mes amis manque mais elle est pensée.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien ! Sourit-elle. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un y pense. Taquina-t-elle.

Il se pencha vers elle et elle sursauta, posant ses mains sur son torse.

\- Hum… Jane est mon amie. Je sais qu'elle ne retourne aucun appel mais…

\- Allons, quand un Dieu vous suscite de l'intérêt, vous lui roulez une pelle. Charria Sin.

\- Eh bien… S'il revient vivant ! Dit Darcy. Ça l'obligera à revenir !

\- Je t'en fais la promesse, Darcy. Jura le Dieu.

\- À mille kilomètre quarante-deux… Intervint Tony. Ils étaient sous notre nez depuis tout ce temps.

\- Un sacré nez. Fit Sam. J'ignorais que tu étais Cyrano de Bergerac. Sur quelle péninsule allons-nous ?

\- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir. JARVIS, déploie l'armure. Ordonna-t-il.

 ** _Villa Hammer, Océan Pacifique_**

Le bruit des scies ne cessaient de faire un bruit épouvantable. Si épouvantable qu'il devait s'étendre dans toute l'installation. Lorsque ce n'était pas le chalumeau qui était en action. Le Soldat de l'Hiver était inquiet pour les oreilles de Stasya mais elle était avec Killian. Il la lui avait prise pour faire des tests… Mais il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Une simple prise de sang, un peu de prélèvement de chair dans l'intérieur de la bouche et un rapport médical.

C'était arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois. Après ça, elle aurait une glace et pourrait regarder un film si elle ne recevait pas encore un jouet cher.

Une boule de hargne évolua dans le ventre du mercenaire en se rappelant que son petit Hal avait été presque torturé…

Si seulement il pouvait l'éjecté de son corps.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, chéri ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver redressa la tête. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que le bruit avait cessé. Il observa l'armure d'un profond mauvais goût que lui présentait Hammer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Je veux qu'elle soit légère comme une plume mais qu'elle ait sa résistance. Et tu peux aussi me dire ce que tu en penses.

Le mercenaire leva la main et la bague brun-bordeaux scintilla. L'éclat s'étendit jusqu'à la main du tueur qui sentit sa tête tout à coup très lourd. Il se recula et s'assit dans le siège à côté de la table.

\- C'est moche.

\- M… moche ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers lui et opina.

\- Tu pourrais me dire que c'est beau !

Nouveau long regard.

\- C'est un ordre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot ! Aboya Hammer.

Il fit les cent pas.

\- Je peux peut-être battre Stark et… et tu me dis que c'est moche !

Le mercenaire avisa la structure. Oui, elle était définitivement moche…

Un bruit à l'extérieur du bâtiment fit sursauter Justin qui se tourna vers un moniteur. Il l'alluma d'un mouvement.

\- Killian ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Les Avengers ! Ils ont découverts notre planque ! Envoie-leur notre arme parfaite ! Je veux des morts !

\- Winter Soldier !

L'intéressé leva le regard vers lui. Il sentit les lèvres de l'homme contre les siennes et ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce que la pression à la base de sa mâchoire l'y contraigne.

Le baiser s'écourta néanmoins au bruit des coups de feu à l'extérieur.

\- Va les affronter. Ramène-nous leur tête, protège la villa. Ordonna-t-il.

Le mercenaire se leva. Il ramassa des armes au passage et les rangea machinalement avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller au-devant du danger.

µµµ

\- Ton truc est plutôt précis, non, Stark ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Et c'est Iron Man, Monsieur-je-veux-qu'on-utilise-les-noms-de-code.

\- Localise exactement Stasya.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt t'occuper de ce qui vient vers toi ? Questionna-t-il.

Brock sourit sous son masque en voyant des robots venir droit vers lui. Il roula au sol pour éviter une salve de coup, attrapa une grenade et la jeta vers eux. Ils explosèrent dans une pluie de métal.

Dommage, il n'y avait pas de corps.

\- Vous vous souvenez ce qu'on a dit, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Natasha.

\- Oui, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Répondit Rhodey. Amaxtremis à trois heures ! Lança-t-il.

\- Amaxtremis ? Répéta Tony. C'est moche.

\- Hulk, c'est le moment de les exploser pour que Banner en profite. Lança l'espionne.

Elle roula sur le sol et se redressa après avoir évité une ruade de coup de feu. En face d'elle, elle remarqua Sin. Celle-ci lui fit signe. La Russe comprit le message et courut directement. Elle bondit sur le mur et utilisa l'impulsion pour tomber sur une machine à qui elle coupa les fils. La tueuse courut alors trois vers les hommes munis de revolvers et leur trancha la gorge à tous d'un même mouvement.

Steve n'approuverait pas ses morts mais Natasha devait reconnaître que c'était de toute beauté. Le sang n'avait même pas éclaboussé sur la peau de la jeune fille.

µµµ

Hills tira une salve de balle dans des hommes d'AIM mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire…

\- Maria !

Elle leva la tête en entendant la voix de Rhodey étrangement proche. Elle vit quelque chose tomber et le saisit. Un mitrailleur d'un robot d'Hammer ! Elle sourit. Elle ne pourrait peut-être pas détruire les amas d'amaxtremis, mais elle pouvait faire de bien meilleurs dégâts maintenant !

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était sa mission. Tout était vide sauf les têtes qui clignotaient dans sa tête.

Il attrapa le revolver qu'il avait vu. D'ici, il pouvait atteindre le cou de Romanoff. Il pouvait l'exterminer d'un seul coup. Il visa correctement et pressa son doigt sur la gâchette.

Simple, facile, efficace.

Il baissa les yeux vers son arme. Sauf si elle s'enrayait !

Il la jeta sur le sol.

Tant pis, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il courut vers elle. Il l'étranglerait !

La silhouette grimpa aux murs et il la vit disparaître.

Il trouverait une autre cible si c'était comme ça…

µµµ

La foudre s'abattit sur la villa qui tangua dangereusement. Sin se rattrapa en plantant un couteau dans le mur. Elle sauta en l'air au moment où elle vit un corps basculer et le regarda tomber vers les flots. Il lui semblait que c'était un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D…. Bah, tant pis !

\- Falcon ? Vous l'avez en visuel ?

\- Non. Je le cherche. Iron Man, tu ne l'as pas plus ?

\- Pas plus, sinon je m'en vanterais déjà, vous pensez bien.

Sin grimpa sur un toit.

\- Si on ne trouve pas le chien, on a qu'à chercher ses maîtres. Ils l'appelleront forcément. Conclut-elle.

Elle courut en jetant des regards par les vitres miroitant de lumières. Il fallait qu'elle en trouve un des deux.

Elle roula le long d'une toiture pour éviter les tirs d'Iron Man. Un éclat de tuile se ficha dans son mollet.

\- Ce n'est pas moi l'ennemi ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Non, mais il était juste derrière toi.

Sin redressa la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il y avait bien une armure…

\- Utilisez vos capteurs de température, Stark, War Machine.

\- Oui, Colonel. Répondit Rhodey.

\- Faites attention à Barnes. Il peut se camoufler et être dans votre dos sans que vous ne le sachiez ! Rappela le dirigeant du S.H.I.E.L.D.

µµµ

Steve dressa son bouclier et retint l'attaque d'un homme d'AIM. D'un violent coup, il le repoussa et le vit chuter droit vers le bord de la ville. Tony allait le tuer mais il avait une éthique.

Il se précipita vers le bord et attrapa la main du pauvre soldat. Il se recula pour le tirer sur la terre ferme. Le sang et la cervelle éclata sur son visage. Il dut même en cracher un morceau alors que ses doigts se relâchaient, faisant tomber la dépouille.

Il redressa la tête juste à temps pour voir Bucky qui dressait une mitraillette vers lui. Il leva son bouclier et les balles ricochèrent dessus. Mais lorsqu'elles auraient dû revenir sur le Soldat de l'Hiver, elles fondirent.

Steve eut une seconde d'hésitation. Mais il se tenait au plan convenu.

\- Sputnik !

Le mercenaire se figea.

\- Tu l'as, Captain ? Demanda la voix de Brock avec soulagement.

\- Oui. Mais… Tu avais dit que ça devait faire quoi ?

\- C'est saisissant à ce point ? Questionna Rumlow par-dessus les bruits de feu. Tu ne l'as jamais vu inconscient.

Le son des mitraillettes augmenta.

\- Il est parfaitement conscient ! S'écria Steve.

\- Qu…

Le blondinet voyait bien son meilleur ami avancer vers lui. Ce truc de « Sputnik » ne fonctionnait pas. Et il tirait de telles ravales qu'il était doucement poussé vers le précipice. Alors, au grand maux les grands remèdes.

\- Bucky !

Le nom sembla avoir un impact, comme la première fois. Il vit son ami se figer d'une façon bien plus significative que tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas juste surpris, il était profondément médusé.

\- Changement de plan. Dit Brock. Il faut lui dire ces mots !

Rumlow répéta le code en jetant sa grenade sur un groupe de soldat.

Steve sauta de côté pour éviter des coups de feu du Soldat de l'Hiver. Quels mots ? Il n'arriverait jamais à les prononcer ! Et puis il n'aurait jamais le temps.

\- Z… Gné… Zhay… Essaya Rogers.

Il entendit bien Brock les répéter pour lui mais il n'y arriverait pas. Peut-être que si…

\- Répète-les dans une minute. Demanda-t-il. Bucky !

Steve se précipita vers lui, profita de sa seconde de latence. Il envoya son bouclier dans son meilleur ami et le fit violemment tomber au sol. Il le chevaucha pour l'empêcher de bouger et retira son récepteur pour l'enfoncer dans l'oreille de l'arme vivante

Un coup de feu retentit.

Le Capitaine sentit le sang couler de son ventre mais il pressa sur le torse de son meilleur ami. Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il continua d'appuyer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les muscles du mercenaire se relâcher complètement.

\- _Gotovy soblyudat' (1)_

Steve réalisa à quel point il avait perdu du sang et tomba sur le côté. Son dos cogna le côté de la plateforme.

\- Redeviens mon artiste. Ordonna la voix de Brock.

Les yeux du Soldat de l'Hiver retrouvèrent toute leur vie à l'instant où le Captain America basculait dans le vide.

* * *

(1) La réponse au code « prêt à répondre aux ordres »


	14. En apesanteur

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : HammerBucky BIM (mais peut-être du BrockBuck ?), du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et MariaRhodey.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 : En apesanteur ?_

\- Sputnik !

Le mot frappa violemment Brock alors qu'il enfonçait un couteau dans les fusibles d'une armure, la faisant exploser. Il fut balancé sur le sol, le masque en miette, le visage en sang mais il était trop heureux.

Trop soulagé.

\- Tu l'as, Captain ?

\- Oui. Mais… Tu avais dit que ça devait faire quoi ?

Brock vit surgir des hommes. Ça, ce serait facile à tuer, songea-t-il en souriant. Il essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage.

\- C'est saisissant à ce point ? Railla-t-il.

Il tira en évitant les coups de ses vis-à-vis. Des années d'entraînement donnèrent des résultats. Ils tombèrent sur le sol.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu inconscient ?

Il tira une nouvelle rafale.

\- Il est parfaitement conscient !

La phrase frappa Rumlow avec une telle violence que son arme lui échappa des mains alors qu'un « Qu… » jaillissait de ses lèvres. Il siffla et attrapa un revolver pour tirer directement sur un homme. Il l'atteignit juste sous l'œil dans une zone non-protégée et le vit tomber au sol avec satisfaction.

Il attrapa une grenade en voyant que certains membres du groupe de soldat résistaient.

\- Changement de plan. Il faut lui dire ces mots !

Il jeta l'arme qui explosa en libérant des éclats alors qu'il soufflait le code. Et là qu'il le disait, il sentait une certaine haine envers lui-même grimper. Son artiste le lui avait dit mais il allait vraiment faire ça ? Il pouvait avoir confiance en tous ces gens pour avoir main basse sur son homme ?

Non.

Certainement pas.

Mais c'était Rogers qui était face au Soldat de l'Hiver. Il pouvait toujours espéré que les autres oublieraient.

Il avait confiance en Steve.

Juste un peu.

Il se glissa derrière un bâtiment pour se cacher d'un groupe d'amaxtremis. Il pouvait les détruire, eux aussi, mais il aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour que ce soit plus rapide.

Il fit signe à Vision qu'il voyait voler et jeter des rayons. Le robot libéra un ray qui frappa directement les amas, les réduisant en bouillie. Brock sentit que la chaleur du lieu montait alors que Steve peinait à souffler les mots. Il n'allait pas lui faire ça ?! Il fallait qu'ils récupèrent l'artiste ! Et quand Stasya serait avec eux, ils pourraient tout faire exploser.

\- Répète-les dans une minute. Ordonna Steve.

Juste après, il cria le nom de son meilleur ami. Brock se déplaça en cherchant un autre nid d'ennemis, quel qu'ils soient, et compta la minute.

Elle s'écoula !

\- _Zhelaniye, rzhavyy, semnadtsat', rassvet, pech', devyat', dobroserdechnyy, vozvrashchenye na rodinu, odin, gruzovoy vagon_. Lâcha Rumlow.

\- Plutôt doué. Reconnut la voix de Natasha dans son oreille.

Bien sûr, c'était son artiste à lui qui lui avait patiemment appris à les dire.

Maintenant, restait à espérer…

Son cœur battit d'allégresse lorsqu'il entendit les deux mots parfaits que lui répondit le Soldat de l'Hiver. Sa voix ! Mon Dieu, quelle lui avait manqué !

Un ordre… Il n'avait pensé à aucun ordre à lui donner ! S'il retrouvait Steve, il l'étranglerait.

\- Redeviens mon artiste.

Est-ce que ça irait ?

Il n'entendait rien.

Une munition colla la taule à côté de lui avec violence. Il tira une seule balle qui atteignit le cœur d'un homme qui s'effondra. Par contre, pour l'armure, c'était différent ! Brock dut à nouveau essuyer le sang qui coulait de ses vieilles brûlures qui ne cessaient de se rouvrir à longueur de temps.

Elles resteraient toujours sensibles. Et là, il ne pouvait rien voir si le sang tombait dans son œil.

Il jeta une grenade sur le sol, aux pieds métallique de l'immense robot.

Il entendit un cri. Le cri de son artiste dont il se serait bien passé.

\- Non, non, non. Steve !

\- L'artiste ?

\- Bucky ? Appela Tony. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Steve !

Le cri du Soldat de l'Hiver était déchirant, paniqué.

\- Bucky ?! Cria Iron Man.

Le bruit des salves d'énergies prouvaient que l'armure ne pouvait se déplacer. Brock l'entendit clairement envoyer deux robots de l'Iron Legion tout comme il perçut le bruit d'explosion distinct.

\- L'artiste ! Où est-ce que tu es ?

Il tira sur les viseurs d'une machine et il courut de l'autre côté d'un bâtiment, son lance-missile parer.

\- Je… Je sais pas. C'est confus… STEVE ! L'entendit-il crier avec une panique, une souffrance qui lui brisait le cœur.

Il l'entendit gémir puis un coup de feu avant d'entendre un léger cri.

\- Non… Brock ! Je t'en prie, ordonne-moi d'être ton soldat. Ordonne-moi de le sauver.

Nouveau glapissement paniqué. Un gémissement de douleur et d'effort exagéré leur répondit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fais ce qu'il te dit ! Je ne peux pas aller chercher Steve quoi qu'il se passe ! Ordonna Tony avec vigueur.

La voix du Soldat de l'Hiver résonna dans une supplique adressée à Steve.

\- Ils vont tomber. Intervint Falcon avant de lâcher un grognement douloureux.

Il avait été touché.

\- Putain ! Siffla Brock. Winter Soldier, soit mon soldat, vide ta tête. Sauve Steve Rogers.

\- Steve est tombé… Lâcha Sam.

µµµ

Nick allait tirer sur un amaxtremis lorsque quelque chose lui tomba violemment dessus, le faisant dire violemment bonjour au sol. Il sentit la chaleur se propager et repoussa ce qui lui était tombé dessus.

Quoique ce soit, la chose saisit le rayon-réfrigérant, invention de Stark, et tira sur l'amas qui se figea d'un seul coup.

\- Pardon, Colonel. Cette chose m'a attaquée.

Fury attrapa le lance-flamme et lâcha des traits qui firent fondre l'armure laquelle se fracassa non-loin d'eux en faisant trembler la terre et s'embraser la végétation. Le Colonel se redressa pour de bon puis attrapa Falcon pour l'aider à faire de même. Wilson agita les ailes avant d'attraper son supérieur sous les bras. Il pouvait le transporter loin de cet endroit qui serait bientôt une dangereuse étuve !

\- Thor, Wanda ou Vision, au Nord-Est de la plateforme, on vous a laissé un gros cadeau.

\- Je m'en charge ! Lança la Sorcière Rouge.

Rhodey tenta de voir quelque chose mais il était du côté opposé. Il tira une munition qui fit exploser une porte. Maria, juste devant, se protégea le visage des différents éclats. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon pour lui faire un rapide signe de merci puis s'infiltra dans la base. Elle avait plus de chance de n'y trouver que des Humains.

µµµ

Coulson s'était aussi introduit dans un bâtiment, grâce à l'aide de Hulk, et il cherchait maintenant quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Peut-être des armements ? Une façon de déconnecté les armures ou les amaxtremis ? Ou même Killian et Hammer en personne ? Il avait déjà affronté Loki, pourquoi pas ces monstres ? Surtout que, à en croire Tony, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi redouter le second.

Mais… À en croire Tony, vraiment ?

µµµ

Sin se laissa tomber dans un bâtiment en fracassant la vitre. Elle se colla au mur et écouta. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit de métaux par ici. C'était l'heure d'être l'assassine furtive qu'elle avait toujours été alors qu'elle entendait les diverses communications. Ceux qui s'appelaient, s'aidaient ou les encouragements dans certains cas.

Est-ce qu'elle aimait cette ambiance ?

Elle décida de ne pas y répondre immédiatement en se glissant dans une première pièce où elle trouva des personnes se préparant. Elle jeta une bombe à l'intérieur, referma puis fit fondre les serrures avec son lance-flamme au plus bas. Elle sourit en entendant des cris et poursuivit son chemin.

Elle écouta à nouveau et fila vers une pièce d'où venait les bruits forts de métaux concassés et sciés.

Sin poussa la porte et sourit en découvrant Hammer Justin.

µµµ

Brock jeta une nouvelle grenade et s'éloigna de la zone d'impact. Il saignait vraiment plus qu'il ne pensait mais il avait plus important à faire.

\- L'artiste ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Iron Man ! Où il est !

\- Secteur ouest, vers le sud. Je ne les vois pas dans le radar.

\- Toujours aux prises avec ces robots ? Questionna la voix de Natasha.

Elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur puis une salve de balle cogna.

\- Ouais ! Et des… amaxtremis ! Tu penses bien ! Je ne serai pas là-haut sinon ! Grinça-t-il avec vigueur.

Rhodey, Natasha et Brock trouvaient sa voix un peu bizarre.

\- Tu deviens vieux, papy ? Questionna ce dernier.

\- Pas autant que toi ! Répliqua le milliardaire.

Rumlow sortit du labyrinthe de bâtisses trop grandes et trop pompeuses et il s'encourut vers le bord de la plateforme. Il se pencha et ne vit que la mer à perte de vue.

\- Merde !

 ** _Quelques instants plus tôt_**

 _D'accord, c'est audacieux._

 _Culotté._

Ce fut les dernières pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit de Bucky avant que son esprit ne se déconnecte complètement.

\- Sauve Steve Rogers.

La main poisseuse de sang du Captain America glissa de celle de Bucky. Elle glissait trop. Et son autre main était ancrée dans la plateforme pour les empêcher de basculer. Mais Steve venait de tomber.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver lâcha le bord, laissant l'empreinte de son doigt cybernétique dans les flancs de la plateforme.

Il n'avait pas à réfléchir une seule seconde. Il sauta dans le vide.

Steve avait beau être lourd, lui avait un bras cybernétique qui avait beau être souple, pratique et tout ce qu'on voulait, lui apportait un peu plus de poids. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que la force de gravité fasse la différence.

La main du mercenaire tenta de s'accrocher au Capitaine.

Il échoua et le vit échapper à sa poigne. Il ne poussa aucune injure alors qu'il l'aurait volontiers pensé…

La bague bleue miroita à sa main droite. Le vent souffla comme jamais, si violemment, si dense, que leur chute était freinée. Le Soldat de l'Hiver tendit à nouveau la main et saisit le poignet du blondinet qu'il tira vers lui. Il cercla son bras de métal autour de son corps et le serra contre lui.

Le vent, au lieu de rester sous eux les entoura et forma une tornade autour du corps du mercenaire, et par conséquent celui du super soldat. Une tornade qui balayait les cheveux bruns, fouettait son visage mais leur permettait tout de même de remonter doucement. Trop doucement.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était passée avant qu'il ne puisse s'accrocher à la plateforme pour remonter. Et c'était dire pour quelqu'un qui avait le cerveau aussi passif !

Il laissa retomber son poids sur le sol et sentit le sang, tant olfactivement que sur ses mains et son ventre.

\- L'artiste ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers Brock, reconnaissant la voix de son nouveau maître.

\- Sauver… c'est soigner ?

Rumlow n'eut pas le temps de dire « oui » que Tony criait, pour ne pas dire hurlait, le mot en question dans leurs oreilles via l'émetteur/récepteur.

\- Oui. Souffla Crossbones. Mais comment tu veux faire ça ?

L'agent double regardait tout le sang qui s'échappait du corps de Rogers. Il se pencha sur lui et sentit son souffle contre sa peau. Mais à peine. Et lorsqu'il toucha sa gorge, les battements de cœur semblaient imperceptibles.

Le mercenaire se pencha sur Steve, mis sa main sur son ventre puis le tira sur le flanc, le faisant grogner, avant d'appliquer sa main de chaque côté de la plaie. Sa balle l'avait traversé de part et d'autre.

\- Alors ? Fit la voix de Sam, inquiet.

\- L'artiste… Ça va jamais…

Brock vit le feu sortir des paumes de son amant. Steve poussa un hurlement, sortit de son inconscience. Les flammes léchèrent son ventre, sa chair se chauffa tellement que les pans se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! S'écria Tony.

Il fit exploser des armures qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol en faisant trembler la plateforme.

\- Cautérisation. Répondit Brock avant de prendre les mains de son amant. Ça va, maintenant.

Le mercenaire relâcha le torse fumant et Steve s'appuya sur son avant-bras, haletant.

\- Merci… Souffla-t-il.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver le regarda puis le désigna.

\- Il est sauvé ?

\- Ouais. Bravo… Il faut quand même l'emmener ailleurs. Il ne va pas savoir se battre. Dit Rumlow.

\- J'essaie de t'envoyer le Quinjet ! Répondit Tony. Vision !

Des traits de lumière jaune frappèrent le ciel. Des coups fusèrent.

Brock eut un sursaut en sentant une main rêche sur son visage. Une main dans les cales étaient, à ses yeux, plutôt à ses sens, extrêmement agréables. Même si elles s'infiltraient dans ses blessures.

\- Eyh… Souffla Rumlow.

Son aimé ne lui répondit pas, mais ses doigts parcoururent les entailles. L'agent double sentit comme un picotement puis il réalisa que le sang ne coulait plus. Il toucha son propre visage et sentit des croutes là où il y avait eu des blessures.

\- Adorable. Mais tu aurais pu faire ça pour Steve aussi.

Le blond fit un signe de main pour signifier que ce n'était rien mais il avait encore trop mal pour parler plus que cela.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver baissa la tête, redescendant sa main.

\- Désolé, je ne faillirai pas à la prochaine mission.

Brock serra les dents. Il avait souvent vu son artiste comme ça mais il ne s'était jamais adressé à lui de la sorte. Il sentit le vent cogner et remarqua le Quinjet à quelques mètres de là.

\- Viens, on va mettre Captain dans le jet et puis on va chercher notre fille. Tu sais où elle est ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver le regarda en penchant légèrement la tête alors que Brock se redressait en forçant Steve à se relever.

\- Putain, tu sais pas où est Stasya ?

Les yeux du mercenaire s'écarquillèrent puis il désigna un bâtiment.

\- Là-bas. Avec Killian.

\- Putain.

\- Lang… age…

\- Regardez-moi ça, Rogers va mieux. J'arrive l'artiste. Lança-t-il ensuite avant de faire grimper Steve dans l'engin.

Il le fit s'asseoir et il l'attacha avant de lui tapoter la tête comme à un enfant.

\- Reste sage.

Le Capitaine grogna en portant sa main à son ventre. Son autre main tâtonna pour activer le canal avec les émetteurs/récepteurs. Il devait…

\- Tony ?

Le jet se referma.

\- Éloigne notre colis. Dit Brock en revenant vers Bucky.

\- Steve ? Ça va ? Ouais ! Ajouta-t-il vers Rumlow.

\- Ça… va. Souffla le blond en pressant sa main un peu plus.

Une multitude de doutes grandissait en lui, de craintes et de tout ce qui pouvait aller mal. Mais il ne devait pas laisser Tony le pressentir.

\- Je vais… allumer les radars… si je peux… vous aider… d'ici…

\- Le bouton vert avec deux R. Lui dit Tony.

Sa voix était trop douce.

Beaucoup trop douce.

Et ça ne fit qu'ajouter à la vague de panique que ressentait Steve en pressant sa main sur son ventre qui lui faisait mortellement mal.


	15. Devant le mur

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : HammerBucky BIM (mais peut-être du BrockBuck ?), du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et MariaRhodey.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 : Devant le mur_

Le feu était nourri des deux côtés. Mais la différence était que dans un camp il y avait une quinzaine de tireur et de l'autre il n'y avait qu'elle…

Pas que ça la gêne plus que ça. Oui, ça l'obligeait à rester cachée derrière un mur et à tirer de temps en temps une balle, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Elle atteignait les bras, les genoux et même des gorges avec des ricochets ou des tirs directs.

Elle appréciait moins de devoir les tuer mais il fallait bien le faire si elle voulait avancer…

Elle n'entendit plus de bruit de feu. Elle hasarda un coup d'œil et remarqua que tous étaient assis ou allongé au sol, leurs armes vides ou loin d'eux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas juste incapable de les utiliser.

\- Bâtiment Nord-Ouest, couloir quatre, nettoyé. Je continue d'avancer, pas de Killian ou de Hammer en vue.

\- Merci, Agent Hills. Répondit la voix de Fury.

µµµ

Thor fracassa son marteau sur le sol et vit des lézardes se créer avant qu'un trou ne se forme et ne s'affaisse, faisant tomber des machines. Il leva Mjöllnir, faisant s'abattre la foudre qui déconnecta les machines.

\- Il y a un trou dans mon secteur. Faites attention si vous y passez. Ça mène vers de la roche. Prévint-il. Votre aéroporteur était mieux mais plus dangereux, Fury.

µµµ

\- On dirait qu'on commence à s'en sortir ! Les airs sont nettoyés. Dit Rhodey en tirant une dernière salve.

\- Vision, Wanda, où en êtes-vous avec les amaxtremis ? Demanda Iron Man.

\- On détruit ceux qu'on trouve. Répondit la Maximoff. Mon secteur est nettoyé. Qui a besoin de moi ?

Un rugissement de Hulk retentit dans la zone. Witch Scarlett s'éleva grâce à ses pouvoirs et rejoignit le monstre vert pour arriver à côté de lui. Elle se baissa pour éviter un coup de poing immense.

\- Banner ! J'ai de l'amas pour vous. Dit-elle en montrant une fiole avant de la ranger. Mais je veux d'abord que tu fracasses toutes ses armures.

Les énormes dents lui furent offertes puis la créature bondit sur les robots demeurant. Il en utilisa un pour frapper sur l'autre alors qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pour faire disparaître les amaxtremis. Elle devenait douée pour ça.

Ça la rassurait.

\- Tout se passe correctement, Wanda ? Demanda Vision.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas peur. Si jamais il devenait agressif, j'ai mieux que Véronica. Sourit-elle en déployant des traits de magie pour exterminer une armure qui attaquait le dos de Hulk.

Dans les airs, les armures de Tony recommençaient à faire des rondes pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun ennemi dans les parages.

µµµ

Les secteurs étaient suffisamment nettoyés pour permettre à Brock et son amant de traverser les blocs. D'autant plus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment en question. Mais Crossbones serra les dents en voyant le nombre de gardes et de soldat dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il se colla contre le mur et fit signe à son aimé de faire de même. Les mêmes signes qu'ils avaient établis dix ans plus tôt. Et le cœur de Rumlow se réchauffa de le voir y réagir. Il ne résista pas à l'embrasser.

Enfin.

Ses lèvres contre les siennes après si longtemps. Le revolver tendu vers le côté pour s'il fallait tuer quelqu'un, si on les surprenait mais son autre bras amenait son bassin contre le sien.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver écarquilla les yeux. Tout se flouait dans son cerveau. Les baisers auxquels il devait répondre, il y en avait eu tant. Les abus, eux aussi. Mais c'était différent cette fois. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient, son cœur palpitait mais c'était de l'allégresse. Il releva sa main pour caresser doucement son cou de sa main de chair, faisant passer son arme dans celle métallique. Ils partagèrent un frisson lorsque leurs langues se retrouvèrent alors que le mercenaire sentait la peau légèrement rugueuse, boursouflée sous ses doigts. Son corps réagissait tout seul à ces sensations qu'il connaissait mais qu'il chérissait.

\- Crossbones, Winter Soldier, vous êtes entrés ?

Brock soupira contre les lèvres de son aimé en entendant la voix d'Iron Man.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu as l'air motivé à retrouver ta fille, dis donc !

\- Il y a une foule incroyable de gardes.

\- Et tu n'as plus la gâchette facile ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai la gâchette facile. Mais j'ai peut-être pas assez de munition. Et si cet enfoiré de Killian apprend qu'on arrive et qu'il se barre avec notre fille ! Tu as une idée de génie, Monsieur le Génie ?

Brock sentit qu'on lui tirait le bras. Il se tourna vers le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La main se resserra sur son poignet.

\- Je peux te prendre en otage ? Je travaille pour eux.

\- Tu es Monsieur le Génie. Prends-en de la graine, Iron Man.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est oui ?

\- Oui.

Le mercenaire récupéra les armes de son amant et les rangea à portée de mains. Y compris à portée de mains de celles de Crossbones. Il lui mit les bras dans le dos et le fit avancer.

\- Je veux qu'on refasse ça une fois à la maison. Murmura Brock.

\- Je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous ne veut savoir. Dit Natasha. Bonne chance.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver continua de le faire marcher.

Le premier barrage de sentinelles arriva.

\- Winter Soldier, Monsieur Killian a dit que personne ne devait venir ici.

Le mercenaire tourna la tête vers l'homme qui lui avait parlé.

\- Ils m'ont dit d'emmener les prisonniers.

\- Ce serait stupide.

Le tueur secoua la tête alors qu'il sentait les mains de son amant bouger.

\- Ce sont les ordres que j'ai reçu.

\- Non en avons reçu d'autres.

Brock se recula d'un pas, ses doigts se mettant autour de la crosse de son revolver à la ceinture de son aimé.

L'homme qui protestait se tourna tout à coup et tira sur les autres avant de s'envoyer une balle dans la gorge. Rumlow écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver poussa son homme en avant.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ils passèrent plusieurs barrages. Des fois sans rependre le sang et d'autre fois d'une façon aussi singulière que celle vue à l'instant mais d'une façon moins bruyante à mesures qu'ils avançaient. Étranglement, attaque aux couteaux… Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant les portes menant aux quartiers de Killian.

Brock fut surpris de découvrir une salle rose avec une multitude incroyable de jouets.

\- C'est quoi ?

Le mercenaire s'avança vers le module de code pour accéder aux bureaux d'Aldrich. Il appliqua sa main dessus.

\- La salle de Stasya. Elle aime rester ici…

\- Pourquoi ?

Un courant électrique se déploya, court-circuitant toute l'installation et faisant s'ouvrir la porte. Les yeux de Brock s'écarquillèrent à nouveau.

\- Papa ! S'écria une voix sanglotante.

\- Ma chérie, je suis l…

\- Elle parle de moi. Répliqua Aldrich, tenant Stasya dans ses bras.

Rumlow attrapa des armes à la ceinture de son amant puis s'avança, suivi par le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Oh… J'aurais dû y penser. Tu l'as corrompu… Souffla Killian en embrassant la joue de Stasya.

\- Putain, je vais me le faire !

Brock dressa son revolver et tira droit entre les deux yeux d'Aldrich. La petite hurla alors que le corps s'affaissait, la faisant tomber au sol, quoique moins violemment.

\- Viens, ma puce. Appela Crossbones en lui tendant la main.

\- Non ! Hurla-t-elle.

L'agent double élargit les yeux et s'accroupit.

\- C'est moi, c'est papa. Viens ma belle.

\- Non ! Gémit-elle en se blottissant contre Aldrich qui se redressait.

Son corps s'échauffait et, dans le dos de la petite, il souriait alors que la balle retombait hors de son front.

\- Je suis là, trésor. Souffla Killian.

Brock tira une autre balle.

\- Appelle-la, l'artiste. Dit-il.

Le mercenaire tendit la main vers sa fille.

\- Stasya.

\- Mais papa… Gémit-elle.

Le bras de l'homme se resserra autour de la petite mais Brock tira une nouvelle fois. Il ne ratait pas sa cible mais chaque projectile faisait hurler la petite.

\- Stasya, viens.

\- P…

\- Stasya, _prosto_ ! répéta-t-il.

La petite sursauta. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, son otets ne parlait plus russe que dans trois cas. Quand il leur lisait l'histoire avant de se coucher, quand ils jouaient et quand il s'énervait. La dernière option était rare. Mais elle était assez intelligente pour savoir que ce n'était que cette option de possible.

Elle sortit de l'emprise d'Aldrich et courut vers son otets. Mais elle fit le grand tour, contournant une table d'opération, et se jeta dans les bras du Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Dans ce cas…

Killian cracha une balle et sourit, la bouche sanguinolante alors que le corps rougeoyait plus fort.

\- _Zhelaniye…_

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se tendit. Brock saisit sa mitraillette pour tirer.

\- Dégage, l'artiste. Je ne veux pas qu'il active le code.

Stasya pleura de plus belle.

\- C'est un ordre, Winter Soldier ! Dégage ! Cria Rumlow.

\- Oui.

Le mercenaire s'en retourna.

\- Iron Man, j'ai besoin que vous les emmeniez dans le jet. Somma Crossbones en continuant de tirer.

\- Oui. JAVRIS, on a besoin du Quinjet, secteur Nord-Ouest, bâtiment trois. Crossbones, sort de là, tu ne peux rien contre Extremis. Je veux que tout le monde retourne dans le jet à l'exception de War Machine, Vision et Witch Scarlett. Je veux que vous m'aidiez. On va bousiller les rotors de leurs turbines.

\- Né… ga… tif…

Le cœur de Tony se pinça en entendant cette voix.

Brock prit une grenade et la jeta vers Aldrich, la faisant exploser contre son visage avant de sortir et de refermer. Extremis le ferait-il survivre à ça, sans doute.

\- Monsieur votre époux à raison, intervint JARVIS, faire tomber la plateforme provoquerait un immense raz-de-marée sur toute la côte Ouest des États-Unis.

\- Hm… Ça ne m'arrange pas. J'ai une maison là et je l'aime beaucoup. Et si on éclate la plateforme en plusieurs morceaux ?

\- Les raz-de-marée seront moins importants mais présent en vague. Ça provoquerait des dégâts similaires.

\- On peut peut-être réduire les débris et minimiser la hauteur de la chute ? Proposa Vision.

\- Natasha, va chercher Hulk ! Somma Iron Man. Excellente idée, ça pourrait être la mienne. Qu'en penses-tu, JARVIS ?

\- Si vous formez des débris suffisamment petits et que vous les relâchez à moins de deux cent mètres de haut. Les impacts seront déjà important mais ils devraient déjà être minimisés et ne créer que de faibles remous sur la côte Est.

\- Ma maison ne subira pas de dégâts ? S'enquit Tony.

\- Aucun, Monsieur. Ou à peine.

\- Parfait. Avengers ! Appela-t-il.

\- Oui !

µµµ

Stasya pleurait sans cesse dans les bras du Soldat de l'Hiver. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça et il la serrait tendrement contre lui en essayant de la bercer.

\- Papa est mouru ? Gémit-elle.

Le mercenaire n'avait pas la force de se demander où elle avait connu ce mot, même mal dit. En fait, il n'avait la force de rien. Il ne marchait que parce qu'il en avait eu l'ordre. Il ne grimpait dans le jet que parce qu'on l'avait exigé.

\- Bucky !

Deux voix se mêlèrent. Une masculine et épuisée, l'autre féminine et encore pleine d'entrain.

Juste après, des lèvres se collèrent contre les siennes et quelques secondes suivirent avant que Stasya ne reçoive ce tout petit baiser délicat.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Papa est mouru.

La Russe écarquilla les yeux. Elle leva le regard vers son ami qui avait toujours l'air hagard. Elle porta ses doigts à son émetteur/récepteur.

\- Brochette ? … Brock ?!

\- Je suis là. Je passe chercher Sin, que vous ne l'oubliez pas par mégarde.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver pressa sa tête contre celle de sa fille alors qu'il marchait mécaniquement vers un siège où il se laissa glisser.

\- Papa va bien, mon bébé. Il a cette chose en lui. Extremis. Papa ne peut pas mourir.

La fillette renifla en blottissant sa tête contre l'épaule de son otets.

\- Extremis ? Répéta Natasha. Tu as Extremis en toi, Brock ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua la tête alors que Sam s'approchait de la rousse, délaissant les projections des différentes parties de l'atoll que le Quinjet pouvait capter.

\- On pourrait tout de même être briefé.

\- Je n'ai pas Extremis ! Répliqua Crossbones.

Le mercenaire fit signe à Natasha de s'approcher. Lorsqu'elle le fit et que son oreille fut à proximité de sa bouche, il murmura :

\- Stasya pense que son père est Monsieur Killian…

\- Comment ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Longue histoire…

Il caressa les cheveux de sa fille et se pencha vers elle pour lui embrasser le front.

\- Tout va bien. Tu seras bientôt avec Hal…

\- Mais… Hal est avec des méchants.

Natasha s'accroupit devant le fauteuil alors que Thor rentrait dans le jet à son tour. Bientôt suivit par Maria au petit trop.

\- Hal est avec nous. Avec parrain et tonton Tony. On est des méchants ? Tu penses ?

Stasya trembla.

\- Papa dit…

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un gros câlin ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver fixait sa fille avec la respiration sifflante entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait avec son cerveau qui lui semblait cotonneux mais il comprenait ce sentiment de ne rien saisir de ce qui était. D'entendre un fait et de ne pas savoir quoi y faire.

Il avait les idées confuses mais sa haine pour Killian grandissait. Il avait vraiment fait ça à sa fille ? Et si les Avengers n'étaient pas arrivés aujourd'hui ? Jusqu'où ça aurait été ? Aurait-elle été… comme lui ?

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du petit corps de Stasya qui se blottit contre lui.

\- Je sais pas… Murmura-t-elle.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers la rousse et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Plus tard… Murmura-t-il.

Steve fit tourner le siège et regarda vers son meilleur ami pour lui sourire.

\- Ça… ira… bientôt… mieux. Certifia-t-il alors qu'une grimace déformait ses traits.

Le mercenaire opina machinalement.

\- Avengers ? Vous êtes toujours dans la partie de thé ? Tout le monde est là ?

Il y eut du bruit sur la rampe du Quinjet et Sin s'avança aux côtés de Brock. Dès qu'elle le vit, Stasya se tendit et gémit.

\- Otets ! Supplia-t-elle.

Rumlow laissa sa jeune amie prendre une place.

\- On est tous là. Lança Sam.

Brock s'avança vers son amant mais il vit le vide dans ses yeux malgré les efforts qu'il semblait faire, il entendit les larmes de son enfant et son cœur se brisa. Il voulait tellement les embrasser, les prendre dans ses bras, les câliner tendrement. Un an. Il ressentait ce qu'il avait perçu pour Hal, si ce n'était pire… Stasya le regardait avec peur, avec méfiance, dégoût… Et son artiste, l'amour de sa vie ? Il était là sans être là. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Et il avait l'impression que c'était pire que tout…


	16. Retour à l'envoyeur

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : HammerBucky BIM (mais peut-être du BrockBuck ?), du Stony, du FuryxPepper, du WandaVision et MariaRhodey.

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 : Retour à l'envoyeur_

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Le Quinjet se posa dans l'aire d'atterrissage à proximité de la demeure Stark. Tony regarda par la vitre pour observer les dégâts. Mais il ne fallait pas être particulièrement observateur pour le voir. Le niveau de l'eau avait considérablement monté. L'eau léchait les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée, des éclats d'eaux étaient sur les vitres mais il y avait bien peu de dégât.

De toute façon, Pepper l'aurait appelé, sinon.

Iron Man revint à Steve. Dès qu'il le voyait, il frôlait la crise d'angoisse. Il lui attrapa la main, qui ne portait plus de gants, pour embrasser les doigts parés des bagues qu'il avait lui-même remises.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Je sais… Je me sens déjà… beaucoup mieux. Assura-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Ouais… JARVIS, où est Helen Cho ?

\- Elle arrive, Monsieur. Elle est à vingt minutes de chez vous. S'il n'y a pas de problèmes. Répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

Tony opina distraitement avant d'aider son aimé à se relever pour le soutenir et l'emmener vers la porte du jet. Il fallait qu'il s'allonge pour son ventre. Et qu'il soit couvert de l'amour de ses filles.

\- On organise une soirée pizza ? Demanda Sam.

\- Soirée pizza ! Approuva Maria, tirant Rhodey à sa suite.

\- Ça paraît plutôt plaisant. Accorda Nick.

\- J'y participe ! Lança Sin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, une pizza ? S'assura Thor auprès de Wanda.

\- Tu verras ce soir. Lui répondit-elle.

Ils quittèrent petit à petit le jet jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les rousses, Brock, le Soldat de l'Hiver et Stasya.

Le voyage n'avait pas été très long mais il avait fallu attendre presqu'une heure pour qu'ils règlent le problème de la villa Hammer et qu'elle finisse dans les flots. Sans qu'ils sachent s'il y aurait des survivants ou pas. Mais vu la dangerosité d'Extremis, il avait été décidé par Nick, et approuvé par Tony, qu'ils ne s'en soucieraient pas. Plutôt les voir morts que vifs…

\- L'artiste…

Natasha posa sa main sur le bras de Brock.

\- Je vais m'en charger. Si tu prenais le risque de lui donner un ordre… Souffla-t-elle en regardant Stasya.

\- Je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à lui donner des ordres. Mais vas-y, poulette.

Il retint un souffle et descendit en se détestant de laisser encore une fois son artiste derrière lui. Il entendit Sin trottiner derrière lui avant de lui prendre le bras. Elle lui sourit et le tira derrière elle pour qu'ils rentrent en premier. Brock aurait besoin de pouvoir un peu câliner Hal…

Natasha s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui tendit les mains. Stasya se blottit de plus belle vers son otets.

\- Tu vas voir, Stasya, ton frère est là et tes cousines aussi. Et tu te souviens de Tommy et Billy ?

La fillette opina.

\- Mais… papa va être là ?

\- Non. Il est ailleurs. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'auras pas plein d'amour. Au contraire. Tout le monde va vouloir te faire des câlins ! Et tu as entendu ? Ce soir, c'est soirée pizza ! Tu vas adorer.

Stasya leva le visage vers son otets qui lui caressait les cheveux mécaniquement. Il lui posa un baiser sur la tempe et la pressa contre lui.

\- Tu te sens prête ?

\- Oui… Mais otets…

Ses yeux étaient larmoyants. La main du Soldat de l'Hiver trembla lorsqu'il recommença à caresser ses cheveux.

\- Je veux pas voir le méchant…

L'arme vivante lui embrassa le front.

\- Je vais lui dire ? Questionna Natasha.

Le mercenaire la regarda.

\- Je réponds à ses ordres. Il a activé mon code. Je suis…

\- Je sais, Bucky. Mais moi, je suis son amie.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver resserra son enfant contre lui.

\- Je veux qu'elle soit bien…

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes.

Le tueur la regarda sortir de l'avion et il comptait les deux minutes en dorlotant sa fille. Lorsqu'il eut compté les cent vingt secondes, il se leva et l'emmena dans la maison. JARVIS ferma le jet derrière lui puis lui ouvrit les portes. Tout le monde fourmillait déjà. Steve avait été allongé et ses filles lui faisaient des câlins alors que Thor se retrouvait avec une Darcy au cou, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Chose promise, chose due. Lui dit-elle lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent.

Maria applaudit avec Happy.

\- Haaaaaaaaal ! S'écria Stasya.

Le garçonnet courut vers elle et son otets, les larmes brûlant ses yeux.

\- Otets ! Stasya !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'agenouilla et serra son fils contre lui dans un câlin.

\- Mon bébé… Tu nous as manqué.

\- Vous m'avez manqué ! S'écria le garçon.

\- Hal ! Le méchant t'as bobo ?

Le petit sentit son corps s'échauffer. Il était un peu orange. Il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler Extremis qui coulait dans ses veines et avait tendance à réagir à ses émotions.

\- Oui. Chuchota-t-il.

Stasya gémit et le serra dans ses bras.

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver grimpa les escaliers vers la chambre que lui avait désignée Natasha. Stasya faisait la sieste avec son frère et Natalia, sous la surveillance de Vision et Wanda qui s'occupaient de leur jumeau. Maggie, elle, jouait en restant près de Steve. Helen l'avait soigné, il ne risquait plus rien mais Tony voulait qu'il se repose « au cas où ». Alors on avait envoyé le tueur auprès de Brock.

Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit en fumant. Le Soldat de l'Hiver frappa à la porte et s'avança ensuite.

Le tueur se redressa et sourit.

\- Eyh…

Le mercenaire s'avança.

\- Je viens recevoir mes ordres.

\- Le même que tout à l'heure. Je veux que tu sois mon artiste. Je veux que tu sois toi. Je veux que tu sois « Bucky ».

Le Soldat de l'Hiver pencha la tête. Ses yeux se remplirent un peu de vie.

\- Je peux le devenir. Ce n'est que temporaire. Ça me demande… toute mon attention. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Brock lui prit la main et l'attira auprès de lui.

\- Ça veut dire que je dois te cogner ?

Le mercenaire acquiesça lentement.

\- Je redeviendrais ton artiste.

Rumlow lui mit la main sur la nuque et lui embrassa doucement les lèves, mettant toute son affection dedans. Il éloigna son visage puis rabaissa vivement la tête du Soldat de l'Hiver, lui frappant la tête contre le montant du lit.

µµµ

Tout était flou. Une dizaine de pensées virevoltaient dans sa tête et il ne parvenait pas à faire le tri. Lesquelles étaient à lui ?

Il accrocha celles qui portaient sur Hal et Stasya. Il se saisit du doux fil qui le liait tendrement à l'image de Brock. Elle était enfin calme dans son esprit. Il pouvait s'y rassasier quand il voulait et c'était extrêmement agréable.

Il sentait quelque chose sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux. Un frisson de dégoût le frappa violemment et il repoussa cette main alors que le visage d'Hammer s'imposait à lui. Il avait… extrêmement mal à la tête. Il souleva lentement ses paupières et fut surpris. Il n'avait pas oublié ce plafond crème, avec des petites tâches roussies avec le temps. L'une d'elle avait la forme d'une licorne. Il la reconnaissait…

Il n'était pas chez lui mais ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Il se sentait heureux et déraciné à la fois. Et puis…

La main qui le touchait à l'instant, son odeur de poudre, de cigarette et un peu de sang… Il se tourna alors que sa main tâtonnait pour attraper la sienne.

\- Brock.

\- L'artiste… Sourit-il tendrement.

Il se redressa et se pencha sur lui pour joindre ses lèvres avec les siennes toutes rosées.

Pourtant, il ne rencontra que sa joue.

\- L'artiste ?

Bucky secoua la tête en se déplaçant. Il se leva difficilement et s'éloigna en suivant le contour des meubles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je…

Il secoua encore la tête, plus vivement. Brock se leva lentement et le rejoignit. Cette fois, le Soldat de l'Hiver ne chercha pas à fuir mais il se pressa contre le mur comme s'il voulait être aspiré par lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me toucher…

\- Pourquoi ?

Rumlow approcha ses doigts de sa joue mais ne l'effleura pas.

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

\- Je t'aime, idiot. Plus que tout.

L'ex-Commandant fit alors glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, appréciant la douceur sur le haut, et les petits poils rêches sur le bas.

\- Mais… Lorsque j'étais là-bas, pendant toute une année… J'étais avec lui. Avec… eux ? Je leur ai donné mon corps… On était ensemble… Hammer et moi. Je me souviens de tout. C'était… une relation de couple…

Les mots sortaient difficilement de la gorge de Bucky. Chacun semblait être une traitrise.

\- Surtout… Surtout Hammer. Killian choyait Stasya parce qu'il voulait l'utiliser plus tard mais… Il a arrêté quand il m'a fait Oswald… Il voulait voir ce que ferait Extremis avec le sérum. Et… il trouvait que c'était trop long alors… Il a fait tout ça à Hal. Je n'ai pas pu les protéger. Je n'ai pas pu te rester fidèle… Souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée, signifiant à quel point il se sentait mal.

Brock appuya doucement son front contre le sien.

\- Ce n'était pas toi. Tu étais…

\- Sous le code ?!

Bucky le repoussa.

\- Quand est-ce que je suis moi ?! Tu es tombé amoureux de moi lorsque j'étais comme ça ? Et tu me dis aujourd'hui que ça ne compte pas ?

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand tu étais comme ça. Je suis retombé amoureux de toi quand j'ai découvert « Bucky ». J'ai su que être loin de toi était une épreuve insurmontable pour moi à chaque fois que je t'ai perdu. Et je t'aime aujourd'hui. Je t'aime chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minutes, chaque secondes un peu plus. Je bénis chacun de tes battements de cœur. Mais comment pourrais-je te reprocher d'écouter les ordres quand tu ne peux rien faire contre ? Je t'ai entendu me dire que tu avais détesté chacune des morts que tu avais causée. Je t'ai remonté le moral lorsque tu te détestais et qu'il n'y avait plus que si tu te détestais, je pouvais t'aimer pour deux. Et je t'entends maintenant. Je t'aime… Et s'il faut que tu haïsses quelqu'un plus fort que tu ne te haïs… Tu étais une arme à leurs yeux, on t'a toujours forcé la main… Mais moi, j'ai tué, torturé, trahi, corrompu, menti, couché avec des personnes qui attendaient plus, tout ça de mon plein gré.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver n'avait rien dit tout du long, écoutant simplement ce laïus qui faisait tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine. Écoutant ce que le cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait avait à dire. Ces mots qu'il avait probablement en lui depuis bien longtemps.

Il ne savait pas que répondre à tout ça. Il y avait tellement à répondre.

\- Je ne veux pas te haïr…

Brock lui caressa la joue du bout du pouce. Tant de tendresse faisait frissonner le mercenaire. Est-ce qu'elle avait toujours été là ? Est-ce qu'il la ressentait au centuple parce qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'en veux toujours ?

L'arme vivante tenta un sourire qui retomba.

\- Oui. Je ne peux pas aller contre ce sentiment. Mais si tu me pardonnes… si tu m'aimes… Un jour, j'arriverais peut-être à traverser ça.

\- Je t'y aiderai. Jura Brock.

\- J'aimerais que ce code disparaisse de moi. Je ne veux pas encore être loin de toi.

\- Ils ont utilisés Sputnik sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Bucky acquiesça lentement.

\- Killian a travaillé pour HYDRA…

\- Ouais. Soupira Rumlow. C'est au moins une chose qu'ils n'utiliseront plus contre toi.

Son compagnon opina à peine.

\- Là comme ça, je ne vois qu'un moyen de détruire le code. Dit Brock, essayant de lui remonter le moral.

\- Comment ?

Crossbones se sentit tout d'un coup très stupide et il se recula de deux pas. Son aimé lui attrapa la main pour le garder près de lui, entremêlant leurs doigts. Il sentait pulse son cœur à travers sa peau.

\- De la même façon qu'on l'y a mis.

\- Tu voudrais me torturer ?

\- Ça été efficace, non ?

Bucky le dévisagea. Les traits de son homme étaient sérieux. Peut-être même trop sérieux.

\- Je te fais pleinement confiance. Lui dit le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Brock ne put retenir son rire et il le prit par les joues pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser. Le mercenaire passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour se resserrer d'autant plus que lui. Il voulait sentir son corps contre lui. Il voulait ressentir sa chaleur. Il voulait tellement sentir son amour brûler…


	17. Pizza Party

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, peut-être du TaserGod, allez savoir et… le retour du BrockBuck !

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 : Pizza Party_

Tony se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir à côté de son époux qui se redressa, lui offrant ainsi une place mais le milliardaire secoua la tête. Il voulait qu'il puisse s'installer confortablement. Son inquiétude se reflétait un peu trop à voir l'air de leurs amis dès qu'il s'adressait à Steve. Il hésitait entre détourner les conversations de lui, ce qui était peut-être un peu trop voyant… Ou il faisait semblant de rien et s'occupait de sa petite famille en jouant à l'innocent s'il le fallait.

Ça semblait un superbe plan.

Surtout qu'il n'avait pas manqué de voir l'air de Steve lorsqu'on l'avait soigné. Il semblait s'en vouloir. Et il y avait tellement de raisons possibles pour ces réactions. Est-ce qu'il se reprochait d'avoir agi trop dangereusement avec Bucky ? Est-ce qu'il y avait… autre chose ?

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse, profitant du tumulte des discussions.

\- Plutôt bien. Ça me tire encore un peu dans le ventre mais ça va. Et toi ?

Tony lui sourit.

\- Ça va. Tout va bien, non ?

\- Oui.

Steve lui serra la main.

\- Eyh !

Sam trottina vers eux.

\- On a bien réfléchi et on a décidé que c'était toi qui paierais les pizzas, Stark.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que vous réfléchissez, vous arrivez toujours à la même conclusion. Est-ce que quelqu'un ne pourrait pas payer pour une fois ?

\- Tu as raison. Répondit Wilson. Ce n'est pas correct. Bon, tu es le plus riche…

\- Oui et Thor n'a pas d'argent, Darcy est dans la dêche, je paie mal Pepper et Happy puis les enfants ne touchent pas assez. Sans oublier que Banner vit aux frais du S.H.I.E.L.D. tout comme toi, Romanoff et Hills. Vision n'a pas plus d'argent que Thor et Wanda a un faible revenu qui est pompé par les enfants. C'est ce que vous me dites à chaque fois et je connais ça par cœur. J'ai juste ajouté Darcy par gentillesse.

\- Merci ! Lança-t-elle.

\- Non, on comptait vraiment demandé à quelqu'un d'autre !

Tony haussa un sourcil. S'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche, il ne s'appelait plus Tony Stark…

\- Steve, tu paies ? Tu ne le fais jamais.

\- Je le savais ! Vous savez tous que Steve est une princesse que j'entretiens !

\- Ooooooooooooh bravo papa ! S'enthousiasma Maggie.

Le blondinet rit légèrement en attrapant sa fille, s'asseyant franchement pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Vous avez votre liste au moins ? Soupira Tony en se levant.

Sam lui tendit un carnet avec trois pages de nom de pizza et une quatrième page pour les boissons. Sans oublier la cinquième d'accompagnement tel que les salades.

\- Vous m'exploitez. Dit le milliardaire.

\- Ce n'est rien pour toi ! Avança Falcon avec un sourire.

Iron Man grimpa les escaliers.

\- Eyh, les tourtereaux ! On aimerait que vous arrêtiez de mettre un bébé en route et que vous veniez faire la fête avec nous ! Lança Tony.

Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

\- On ne faisait pas ça ! Protesta la voix de Bucky.

\- Mais oui. Vous êtes resté une heure dans cette chambre alors à moins que vous fassiez une partie de cartes interminables. Railla le génie informatique.

Il sourit de plus belle lorsqu'il vit le couple arrivé, les cheveux du Soldat de l'Hiver en pagaille. Brock attrapa d'ailleurs son amoureux pour l'arranger un peu, non sans lui voler un autre baiser. Bon Dieu qu'il aimait ses lèvres. Il les aimait encore plus que le tabac.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous prenez comme pizza ou le cannibalisme suffira à vous remplir l'estomac ?

\- Euh… N'importe ? Répondit le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- La plus chère. Sourit Brock.

\- Disons que je décide et que tu la mangeras. Répliqua Tony.

\- Faisons ça.

Rumlow entraîna son compagnon vers le salon. Voyant arriver leurs parents, Hal et Stasya se levèrent mais la seconde se figea en avisant Brock. Elle trembla et courut se réfugier derrière Natasha alors qu'elle entendait clairement son frère appelé ce méchant « papa ». Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

L'espionne caressa les cheveux de sa filleule et lança un regard à Bucky qui se mordit l'intérieure de la joue avant de serrer la petite main d'Hal dans la sienne.

\- Bucky !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver lança un regard vers son aimé qui opina, puis il fila auprès de Steve.

\- Comment tu vas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Bien. Tu n'as pas encore réussi à me tuer.

\- Jamais deux sans trois. La prochaine sera la bonne. Plaisanta Bucky, un brin de nervosité dans sa voix.

\- Papa c'est une princesse ! Annonça Maggie.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Répondit le mercenaire en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

Il tendit les bras vers la gamine qui se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manquée tonton Bucky !

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Sourit-il en la pressant contre son torse.

Natalia trottina vers eux et se hissa sur le fauteuil pour participer au câlin. Stasya sortit de sa cachette et alla se réfugier chez son otets, lançant un regard vers Brock.

\- Au fait, c'est quoi ces bagues ? Demanda Steve.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver les regarda.

\- Je les ai récupérées au cours d'une mission…

Il tenta d'en faire glisser une.

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à les retirer…

\- Ils les ont greffés à ta peau ? Demanda Steve.

\- Non… Ils les voulaient, mais on n'arrive pas à les ôter.

\- Nouveau jeu ! Lança Sam. C'est lassant d'essayer de soulever le marteau de Thor et de ne pas réussir ! Faisons ça.

\- Pour soulever Mjöllnir, il faut être méritant et vous feriez mieux de continuer d'essayer. Leur dit l'Asgardien.

Il s'avança vers Bucky, assuré. Steve récupéra ses deux petites chéries, juste pour le cas où. Il savait que l'Asgardien ferait attention mais avec la force qu'il avait, on ne savait jamais.

\- Puis-je ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver jeta un coup d'œil à Stasya qui se cachait dans son dos, accrochée à son pull. Il acquiesça et tendit sa main à Thor, lequel la serra dans la sienne et attrapa fermement la bague dorée sur l'index de chair et il tira. Il avait bien assez de force pour l'extraire mais il sentit une vague de honte et de désarçonnement comme la première fois où il n'avait pas réussi à récupérer Mjöllnir… Pas que ce jeu-ci soit particulier pour son propre égo mais tous ses amis le regardaient !

\- Eh bien… Dit le Dieu.

\- Tu n'es pas méritant. Railla Natasha en s'approchant. À mon tour.

\- Je pensais que ce n'était pas dans tes préoccupations. Dit Bruce.

Thor s'éloigna de Bucky et il dut rattraper Darcy qui lui avait bondit dessus.

\- T'es le meilleur avec mew-mew ! Le rassura-t-elle.

\- Merci. Répondit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Peut-être pas tout à fait amicalement.

La Russe s'était tournée vers Banner, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir si je sais porter Mjöllnir mais je veux bien lui retirer ses bagues. Ça me ferait mal qu'il soit plus féminin que moi.

Elle fit un clin d'œil au physicien et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de son ex-petit ami et saisit une bague sur laquelle elle tira. Bien sûr, elle ne coulissa pas. Pas même un peu. Elle mit toute sa force, essaya de la faire glisser mais pas moyen.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Dit la rousse en se relevant, soupirant.

\- Probablement… Souffla Bucky. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

\- Je veux essayer ! Dit Sam.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Rhodey.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leur tendit la main à chacun. Ils le rejoignirent et saisirent une bague chacun. Ils y mirent toute leur force pour faire coulisser les anneaux. Ils résistaient.

Stasya serra plus fort le t-shirt de son otets.

\- Tu ne résistes pas ? Demanda Falcon.

\- Si, bien sûr. Je demande à ma peau de s'accrocher aux bagues. Railla Bucky.

\- Tu as l'air de faire des efforts.

\- Pour ne pas me retrouver dans la table basse. Sourit le mercenaire.

\- Vous avez tenté votre chance, je crois. Je veux essayer. Dit Pepper.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent et s'éloignèrent en levant les mains. La femme s'approcha de lui, un brin hésitante mais le cachant comme elle pouvait.

Tony revint dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il en voyant sa sous-directrice essayer de voler les bagues de Bucky. Elles sont ravissantes mais je peux te conseiller un bijoutier.

\- C'est le nouveau jeu ! Celui qui retirera les bagues de… lui, sera le plus méritant ! Annonça Darcy.

\- Je m'appelle Bucky. Lui répondit celui-ci.

\- Noté ! Sourit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Elles ne glissent pas ?

\- Tu vois bien que non. Soupira Pepper.

Elle laissa sa place. Bruce fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. Bucky lui sourit en lui tendant la main. Un sourire qui ne plaisait pas à Banner.

\- Tu peux devenir vert si tu veux.

Tony observa Bruce tirer sur chacune des bagues en vain.

\- Je peux utiliser la science ? Questionna-t-il.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers sa fille pour la serrer dans son bras quand le physicien l'eut lâché. Puis eut disparu.

\- Bien. Si les personnes méritantes n'y arrivent pas…

Sin se leva de son accoudoir et s'avança. Elle prit la main métallique de Bucky et choisit la bague blanche sur son petit doigt. Elle eut beau la faire coulisser, rien n'y faisait. Elle attrapa alors son canif et essaya de faire glisser la lame sous la bague mais elle ne se glissa même pas d'un millimètre.

Stasya gémit et trembla contre son otets.

\- Tu peux éloigner cette arme de lui, fillette ? Demanda Brock. Tu fais peur à Stasya.

La petite couina en entendant le « méchant » dire son nom.

\- Bon.

Sin leva les mains et s'éloigna.

\- JARVIS, analyse des mains de Bucky, s'il te plaît. Quémanda Tony.

\- Bien, Monsieur. Mais je ne vous empêcherais pas de jouer.

\- Alors moi ! Lança Darcy.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver lui tendit machinalement la main. Il la regarda essayer de retirer mais elle abandonna dès qu'elle vit Bruce revenir. Thor passa son bras autour de sa taille en lui souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas réussi non plus.

\- Alors je suis rassurée. Rit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Bucky.

\- Analyse terminée, Monsieur. Il n'y a rien de particuliers. Les bagues dégagent une énergie que je n'identifie pas mais elle n'est pas dangereuse.

\- J'ai une technique non dangereuse, moi aussi. Dit Banner.

Il leva un savon.

\- Bravo ! L'applaudit Natasha.

Brock eut un léger sourire mais il surveilla tout de même le physicien lorsqu'il frotta le bloc parfumé contre le métal de la main cybernétique. Lorsque ça commença à mousser, il entreprit de tirer sur la bague.

Rien de rien.

\- À mon tour. Dit Tony.

Il attrapa une serviette pour essuyer la main de Bucky puis il s'accroupit et l'observa sous tous ses angles.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver haussa un sourcil.

\- Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi long à démarrer ?

Steve rougit et balbutia quelque chose qui fit sourire son meilleur ami.

\- Je regarde à quoi ressemble ta main pour pouvoir la refaire après. JARVIS, j'aurais besoin d'une analyse en profondeur.

\- Est-ce qu'il est en train de dire…

\- Oui. Dit Rogers.

\- Sans danger, je sais ce que je fais. Dit Tony.

\- Peut-être, mais j'aimerais éviter que Stasya ne s'inquiète.

Pepper s'approcha de la fillette.

\- Tu veux que je te montre ta chambre ? Elle est toujours au même endroit mais tu voudras peut-être de nouvelles choses.

Stasya regarda vers son otets.

\- Vas-y, ma chérie. Tu pourras y aller avec Hal.

Le garçonnet sauta sur le sol et se précipita vers sa sœur. Celle-ci descendit et prit la main de son frère pour accompagner Pepper.

Bucky se déplaça pour s'éloigner de Steve, et de ses deux filles, surtout. Tony fila dans sa cave pour aller chercher des outils puis revint pour s'installer à côté du mercenaire.

\- Sans danger. Mais c'est un peu bruyant et il y aura quelques étincelles.

Il désigna Dumb-e qui arrivait avec l'extincteur.

\- On a un professionnel pour ça !

\- Dumb-eeeeeee ! Crièrent les filles avant de se précipiter vers le robot pour le câliner.

Tony surveilla son invention pendant qu'il répondait aux câlins puis l'invita à venir. Brock se leva, attrapa les filles qu'il mit dans les bras de Natasha et Sam puis s'approcha pour venir près de Bucky.

Au cas où.

Iron Man utilisa un mini chalumeau qu'il approcha du doigt, près de la bague à l'annulaire. Il déclencha le feu. Il avait à peine effleuré le métal qu'une déflagration le repoussa violemment.

\- Tony !

Steve se leva d'un bond. Il ne put rejoindre son amant car Dumb-e avait pressé sur l'extincteur qui arrêta le feu et empêcha Tony de brûler. Le Capitaine sortit tout de même son amant de là.

\- Ça va… Ça va… Mais il y a un problème avec ces bagues… Quelque chose veut qu'elles restent là.

\- Tous ses pouvoirs? S'enquit Brock. Je t'ai vu faire des choses bizarres. Dit-il.

\- Oui… Ils viennent des bagues, je crois.

La sonnerie de la porte obligea Tony à partir vers elle. Il fallait que lui ou Steve paie et il ne voulait pas que ce dernier bouge.

\- Tout ça va nous poser encore plus de problème. Soupira Bruce.

Tony ouvrit la porte et sortit sa carte alors que le livreur portait une montagne hallucinante de pizza. Il avait encore de la mousse partout, pour sa part, mais l'homme ne pouvait pas en voir grand-chose.

\- Ce sera euh… deux cent cinquante-neuf dollars quarante deux.

\- Ok. Filez votre bidule.

\- Oui.

Il posa les pizzas pour tendre l'appareil à carte.

\- Au fait, euh…

\- Oui ? Je peux vous faire un autographe si vous voulez.

\- C'est… Il y a un bébé sur la plage… Il est tout rouge et il crie…

Tony entendit les cris, en effet, maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention…


	18. Tout petit Destin

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, peut-être du TaserGod, allez savoir et BrockBuck !

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 18 : Tout petit destin_

Tony passa sa carte et encoda son numéro en regardant vers la source des cris.

\- Écoutez… Vous aimez les Avengers ?

\- Oui ! Je suis trop fane d'eux !

\- Et vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

L'homme se recula et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Noooon ! Tony Stark ! Iron Man ! Gazouilla-t-il.

\- Ouais !

\- Bien… Vous rentrez tout ça et vous demander d'avoir une photographie avec tout le monde et puis si vous voulez des autographes, on vous les fera, hein.

Tony sortit de la maison alors que le livreur rentrait avec autant de la commande qu'il pouvait. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la mousse partout et une gamine féliciter un pauvre petit robot qui agitait son extincteur.

Mais surtout…

\- Oh mon Dieu… C'est vous. Vous êtes…

Il posa les pizzas en battant des paupières.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Les Avengers ! Falcon !

Il se précipita vers eux.

\- Je suis votre plus grand fan ! Iron Man a dit que je pouvais prendre des photo' ! Et avoir un autographe !

\- Oh… Bien sûr. Dit Sam, les joues aussi rouges que pouvaient être celles d'un homme de couleur.

\- Où il est, d'ailleurs ? Questionna Steve.

Le livreur de pizza se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Captain America !

Il revint à Sam, sautillant de le voir entamer l'autographe.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Kévin !

Le vétéran acheva alors son message, faisant sautiller de plus belle le dénommé Kévin.

\- Iron Man est dehors. Je l'ai prévenu pour le bébé.

\- Le bébé ? Questionna Natasha.

\- Black Widow ! Vous êtes encore plus belle en vrai !

\- Oh… Merci. Sourit-elle alors que Bruce grommelait. Le bébé ?

\- C'est un bébé qui était sur la plage. Il était tout rouge. Il avait l'air blessé quand je l'ai vu mais quand je me suis approché, ce n'était pas le cas. Expliqua le livreur.

\- Extremis ? Fit Banner.

\- Extremis dans un b…

Rumlow se figea avant de terminer sa phrase.

\- Ton couteau ! Lui demanda Bucky en se levant.

Brock l'attrapa et le lui présenta par la garde.

\- Je viens ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua la tête et fila à l'extérieur, surprenant le livreur de pizza. Il venait vraiment de voir un homme attraper un couteau parce qu'on lui avait parlé d'un enfant ? Est-ce qu'il allait…

\- Tu vas le laisser faire ça ? Demanda Natasha.

Elle prit le papier que lui tendait le livreur pour le signer.

\- Ça m'arrange plus que beaucoup, poulette. Je sais suffisamment dessus pour préférer ça.

\- Et c'est qui, lui ? Questionna le livreur de pizza.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne le connaissez pas ? Fit Banner. C'est Crossbones, le Stagiaire Avengers.

\- Oooh ! Je veux aussi un autographe, s'il vous plaît ! Et vous… vous êtes ?

Rumlow ricana et regarda vers les vitres.

µµµ

\- Stark !

Bucky courut vers le milliardaire qui avait retiré son haut pour y envelopper le nourrisson nu.

\- Bucky ?

\- Pose cet enfant, Stark.

Grâce aux lumières de la maison mais aussi à celles projetées par l'enfant, la scène devenait lugubre. Et peut-être encore plus lugubre parce qu'il voyait scintiller le couteau au poing du mercenaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Tony.

\- Pose-le !

\- Pas si tu me parles comme ça. Ce gosse a Extremis.

\- Tu as vu Hal, non ?

\- Tu étais enceint quand ils t'ont kidnappé ?

La question frappa violemment Bucky qui resserra sa main sur son couteau. Il l'aurait tellement souhaité…

\- Pose-le.

Tony hésita mais se rapprocha pour poser l'enfant à l'abri des vagues qui avaient cognés son petit corps.

Bucky s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Son genou buta contre la main du bébé qui ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns avec de dernières traces de bleu, signe de sa jeunesse. Les grands orbes cognèrent ceux du Soldat de l'Hiver. Les petites lèvres s'étirèrent alors et une main se dressa vers le mercenaire.

\- O… Ot… Fit-il en gloussant.

Le tueur fit tomber son couteau et il porta sa main à sa bouche. Comment il avait pu ?! Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et attrapa le bébé qu'il prit tendrement contre son torse, posant un baiser sur son petit crâne.

C'était son petit Oswald. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de lui mais il savait que l'affection qu'il avait donnée à son enfant, même minime, quand on lui avait ordonné était sincère.

Il haïssait profondément son père, plutôt son géniteur, mais ce bébé. Ce petit ange…

\- Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

\- On va le ramener à la maison. On a encore les berceaux de Natalia et des jumeaux.

Celui de Maggie étant celui de Natalia. Tony aurait pu en acheter des milliers mais Steve avait exigé d'être un peu économe. C'était stupide de ne pas l'être.

\- Oui…

Le mercenaire berça doucement son fils contre lui. Il le sentait tout chaud contre lui. Il supposait que ce n'était dû qu'à Extremis. Il voyait les bras de son enfant qui devenaient oranges alors que ses mains terminaient de se reformer.

\- Stark… Si Oswald a survécu… Killian…

\- On va régler ça. Dit Tony en se levant. Ah ! Tu peux garder le t-shirt mais tu t'expliqueras avec Steve.

Bucky se releva, récupéra son couteau qu'il mit à sa ceinture et suivit le milliardaire.

Ils eurent tôt fait de retourner dans la maison où Kévin avait tout ramené et terminait de prendre des photographies avec tout le monde.

Brock serra légèrement les lèvres et s'approcha de son amant.

\- Si je touche l'enfant, tu me tues ? Demanda-t-il.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers lui, berçant son fils contre lui.

\- Tu peux le prendre dans tes bras. Murmura-t-il.

Crossbones s'avança et le serra d'un bras contre lui.

\- Je le ferai. Jura-t-il.

\- JARVIS, un t-shirt. Tu as tout ce que tu veux, livreur ? Questionna Tony.

Il attrapa le vêtement que lui avait tendu un robot. Il l'enfila alors que Kévin tendait son appareil photographique pour un dernier cliché. Et lorsque Stark eut signé le papier du livreur, celui-ci partit, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

\- C'est ton enfant ? Demanda Bruce à Bucky, sans tact.

\- Oui…

\- On mange les pizzas quand même ? Questionna Tony.

Il attrapa une boîte et l'ouvrit pour la donner à qui de droit.

\- On ne fait plus la fête ? S'étonna Sam. On devrait doublement faire la fête que Bucky ait retrouvé son bébé, non ?

\- Pepper ?! Appela le milliardaire. Ouais… ce gosse aurait dû crever. Donc s'il est en vie, c'est qu'on en a pas fini avec Killian.

\- Génial, je voulais le tuer moi-même. Sourit Brock.

Il mena son amant vers un fauteuil et s'assit à côté de lui. Il baissa les yeux vers le bébé qui tendait ses mains vers Bucky. Ce dernier rendit son couteau à son partenaire avant de donner sa main à son enfant.

\- On dirait que tu l'aimes vraiment… Souffla Crossbones avec une pointe de douleur.

\- Est-ce que Hammer est en vie ? Demanda Wanda.

Elle remercia Vision qui avait pris la pizza forestière qu'elle avait choisie.

\- On n'en sait rien. Répondit Tony.

Elle attrapa un tout petit bout pour le présenter à Tommy qui le goba en poussant un couinement ravi. Elle en offrit également à Billy alors que Pepper descendait accompagnée des jumeaux.

\- Il va falloir qu'on vérifie toute la planète et qu'on reste sur nos gardes. Dit Tony.

\- Otets !

Stasya et Hal s'avancèrent mais la première se figea en voyant Brock. Ce dernier embrassa son aimé et se leva pour laisser les enfants venir près de leur otets, ensemble.

\- Il mettait au point une technologie de robot avancé grâce à l'Étoile à Neutron qu'ils m'avaient envoyé cherchés.

\- À ce sujet… Comment avez-vous fait, Barnes ? S'enquit Fury. C'est impossible !

\- Les bagues. Répondit simplement le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Elles sont prodigieuses à ce point ? Questionna Bruce. Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Tony sourit en tendant sa pizza à Brock. Celui-ci n'était pas très à l'aise tout à coup mais il accepta et prit une part.

Ce qu'il regretta immédiatement en sentant la chaleur couler dans sa gorge. Néanmoins, il avait dit une chose, il comptait s'y tenir et il avala d'autres bouchées. Le milliardaire salua cette audace en lui donnant une des parts de pizza au jambon. Rumlow le remercia en levant le pouce alors qu'il faisait passer le premier goût grâce à celle-ci.

\- Alors on fait attention ? S'enquit Darcy, proposant une partie de sa Margarita à Thor.

Elle sourit en le voyant apprécier le goût.

\- Oui. Avec Banner, on va surveiller les environs, on va aussi se tourner vers le S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Oui, on demandera à nos agents de quadriller le monde. Dit Fury. Mais nous ignorons quand nous pourrons le trouver. Passer le monde au peigne-fin n'est pas facile. Sinon, on n'aurait pas besoin des Avengers.

Tony acquiesça légèrement.

\- On fera ce qui faut. On restera sur le qui-vive.

Bucky regarda vers Brock, l'air inquiet. Il avait donné leur parties de pizza à ses enfants et serrait Oswald contre lui mais il restait un énorme souci… Il appuya tellement son regard que Crossbones pressentit quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on le fasse ? Demanda-t-il.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver opina cette fois-ci.

\- On aimerait bien que tout ça reste privé. Répondit Tony en levant la main.

\- On va juste avoir besoin d'un peu de temps, l'artiste et moi. Ça vous dérangerait de garder les enfants ? Questionna Brock.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas le fait de devoir les laisser alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés depuis si peu de temps. Stasya le regardait d'ailleurs toujours avec inquiétude. Il espérait un peu qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Questionna Steve.

Il comprenait qu'ils aient besoin de quelques jours pour se retrouver comme ils le désiraient. Et même s'il voulait, lui aussi, passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'on pouvait vouloir être juste avec l'homme qu'on aimait.

Ce ne serait l'affaire que de quelques jours.


	19. Pendant tout ce temps

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, peut-être du TaserGod, allez savoir et BrockBuck !

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 19 : Pendant ce temps…_

 ** _Malibu, Californie_** – 1 mois plus tard

Jugée sur le tabouret dans la cave de son père, Maggie avait un tournevis en main et essayait de faire son petit robot. Juste à côté d'elle, son daddy la surveillait, ne dissimulant pas son sourire fier. En même temps, il finalisait la septième armure adaptable et ce pendant que JARVIS faisait des recherches. Chose qui n'avait jamais été arrêtée.

Ils avaient passés le monde au peigne fin un certain nombre de fois et chaque endroit qui leur avait semblé prometteur avait été fouillé par de nombreux agents si ce n'était les Avengers eux-mêmes. Ils avaient utilisés des machines pour chasser les nuages, ils commençaient à explorer les fonds marins après avoir fait faire un boom en avant à la technologie du S.H.I.E.L.D. pour se faire.

Ils n'avaient vraiment plus que de l'espoir auquel se raccrocher.

L'espoir et les essais.

\- Tadaaaaam !

Tony se tourna vers sa fille et regarda le petit robot en fer qui s'avança sur la table.

\- Bravo, ma chérie ! Il est magnifique ! Il faudra y mettre la couleur, maintenant.

\- Ouiii ! Je vais le faire… rouge et bleu !

\- On va aller chercher ça.

Stark se leva et la prit dans ses bras. À sept ans, huit en approche, elle pouvait se déplacer seule mais il aimait bien la prendre dans ses bras. C'était peut-être égoïste. Peut-être un signe qu'il ne voulait pas reproduire ce que son père lui avait fait… Mais il ne manquait jamais de la câliner, elle ou sa sœur, et de s'occuper d'elles.

Il était souvent absent à cause d'un travail et accaparé à cause de l'autre mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas manquer les repas. Mais ça arrivait… Et il pouvait remercier l'ingéniosité, ou peut-être l'attitude trop bornée, de son mari lorsque c'était comme ça. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils viennent manger dans la cave pour qu'il travaille et soit avec eux. Et puis, il leur réservait une soirée en famille. Et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais manqué le moindre spectacle de danse de ses filles.

Même s'il devait sauver le monde pendant ce temps-là.

Le milliardaire arriva à l'étage avec sa fille et il passa par le salon pour voir la seconde occupée à jouer à _Croque-carotte_ avec leurs « cousins ». C'était Désirée, un robot à la carrosserie dorée et équipée pour changer les couches, qui s'occupait du petit Oswald. Ainsi, Steve pouvait s'occuper de fouiller les informations papiers que Coulson leur avait apporté ce matin.

\- Papaaaa, regarde !

Tony posa Maggie qui fila vers Rogers, contournant ses cadets, pour montrer son robot.

\- Aaw, il est magnifique. C'est toi qui l'a fait, ma princesse ?

\- Oui ! Mark I ! Dit-elle toute fière.

\- Tu vas être aussi intelligente que ton daddy. Encouragea Steve.

Sa fille poussa un cri de joie en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Ça avance ? Demanda Tony.

Il s'était permis de s'asseoir à côté de sa cadette qui lui montrait avec plaisir tous les lapins qu'elle avait encore.

\- Ça avance. On ne trouve rien mais ça avance. J'ai songé à contacter T'Challa. Ils savent peut-être où ils sont.

\- Il a trop d'éthique pour trahir ses alliés. Et il nous déteste. Ça fait deux raisons de ne pas nous le dire.

Le Capitaine retint un soupir. C'était une voie qui se fermait…

\- Et Rumlow ? Il a appelé ? Il a appelé pour autre chose que prolonger la durée de leurs vacances ?

Le blondinet secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne fait pas beaucoup ? Où ils sont ?

 ** _Brooklyn, New York_**

\- A… Arr…

Le mot n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa bouche. Peu importe en quelle langue et à quel point il essayait de le hurler. Sa respiration était complètement obstruée, il n'arrivait pas à avaler de l'air et il ne voyait rien.

Il voulait agiter les bras, les jambes, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'y parvenait pas.

Il allait mourir ?

Là ?

Il voulait juste respirer. Le supplier. Qu'on arrête ça ou qu'on le tue…

La lumière revint soudainement et lui agressa les yeux néanmoins, ses poumons étaient trop content d'aspirer des goulées d'air.

La voix résonna à son oreille. Il bougea les doigts, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, alors qu'il essayait d'articuler. Des mots sortirent enfin de ses lèvres. Et qu'elle fut la récompense ? Le noir, le tissu humide sur son visage.

Son esprit se déconnecta une seconde divine avant d'être projeté à nouveau au milieu de cet Enfer. L'eau coulait sur son visage. Il n'arrivait de nouveau plus à respirer. Il tapa des talons sur la table dans le vain espoir de réussir à la briser mais ses forces l'abandonnaient.

Non. Non. Non. Que ça s'arrête.

Il sentit ses épaules se secouer avant qu'il n'entende ses sanglots, qu'il ne sente les larmes se mêler à l'humidité et que des soubresauts de terreur parcoururent son corps.

Soudainement, il sentit que les liens sur son être se relâchaient. Il se cogna contre le sol et roula péniblement, arrachant le linge sur son visage. Il ne trouva même pas la force de se redresser…

\- P… Pi… Pitié… _Z… Zha…lost… M… Mit… Mitleid…_

Est-ce que c'était vraiment utile de supplier dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait ? Il n'avait presque jamais entendu la voix de son bourreau, si ce n'était lorsqu'il lui murmurait ces mots en russes… Malgré tous ses efforts à lui parler dans cette langue, l'homme ne semblait rien comprendre.

Il savait pertinemment que c'était lui qui avait dit « oui » au début. Mais il ne savait même pas avec qui il était. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Il ne savait pas quel jour on était, depuis combien de temps il était là et pourquoi il pleurait sur ce sol glacé…

Il voulait tellement que ça s'arrête, qu'on le laisse rentrer avec les siens…

Les idées étaient confuses dans sa tête. Et si le plan de Brock ne s'était pas passé comme prévu ? Et s'il était entre les mains de Hammer et Killian ?

Il avait besoin de vomir…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver, non, Bucky, se redressa sur ses coudes et se traîna vers la bouche d'égout à quelques pas de lui seulement. Il vomit, sentant son corps se secouer. La bile brûla tout son intérieur avec violence.

Il entendit la porte claquer.

Ça arrivait quelquefois. Souvent avant qu'on ne le force à manger. Histoire que la torture continue plus longtemps…

Brock ou pas Brock ?

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir.

Il se recula à peine qu'il se laissa tomber face contre le sol. Il frissonnait. Il ne faisait pas chaud par ici… Il était encore libre de ses mouvements. Enfin. Il devait analyser l'endroit. Il se redressa péniblement. Ça avait tout l'air d'une cave qui avait été aménagée en lieu de torture.

Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, son ventre se tordait. Cette torture avait été pire que toutes celles qu'il avait dû supporter. Les autres visaient à lui voler des informations, lui ravir sa vie. Celle-ci ne semblait avoir aucun sens…

Il se dressa à quatre pattes et laissa ses yeux parcourir l'endroit. Il fut frappé par une photographie tombée au sol et se traîna vers elle. Une vieille photographie de lui et Steve quand ils n'avaient que cinq ans. Tout lui revenait. La journée entière. Il ne put se battre contre le léger rire et serra le cliché dans sa main, la froissant sans le vouloir.

Il entendit la porte claquer une nouvelle fois et se prépara. Il avait encore son bras s'il devait se battre.

Son tortureur avait fait une grave erreur…

Bucky sentit la silhouette au-dessus de lui. Il se retourna aussi vivement que son corps lésé le lui permit. Une main fondit vers lui et se colla sur son visage, couvrant son nez. Le Soldat de l'Hiver identifia immédiatement l'odeur de chloroforme et ses capacités dues au sérum s'empressèrent de se battre farouchement contre cette sensation.

Il y avait énormément de chloroforme… Réalisa-t-il lorsque sa conscience retomba.

µµµ

Bucky se redressa vivement. Il n'y avait plus rien sur lui et la lumière était tamisée de telle sorte que ses yeux n'avaient pas à en souffrir.

Une odeur douce flottait dans la pièce.

\- Eyh, l'artiste…

Le mercenaire tourna la tête vers la direction d'où venait la voix et il se battit contre les larmes qui voulaient jaillir de ses yeux. Est-ce que cette fois, c'était vraiment fini ?

Il ne résista pas à l'envie de se blottir dans les bras de Rumlow. Il frissonna en sentant ses bras se fermer autour des siens. Il en avait tellement besoin. De cette tendresse qui n'était qu'à lui, de son amour, de ses bras fermes, de son odeur si particulière, de la sensation si libératrice de savoir que s'il avait besoin, il pouvait simplement s'abandonner à lui et le laisser faire. Que tout irait bien.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus alors qu'il sentait les doigts épouser son visage, frôler ses cheveux.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien… Avoua-t-il en pressant son front contre son épaule encore et toujours meurtrie.

Il la sentait bouillante sous sa peau, il sentait le sang palpiter.

\- C'est normal. Je t'ai préparé un bain et à manger. Sauf si tu préfères dormir.

Toutes les propositions semblaient bonnes mais pas parfaites. Il ferma ses mains sur le t-shirt de son amant.

\- Ne pars pas.

\- Je suis là.

\- Ne me laisse pas partir.

\- Personne ne te prendra à moi. Répondit Brock en le resserrant contre lui.

Bucky resserra d'autant plus le t-shirt entre ses doigts.

\- Je veux bien prendre un bain…

Il se sentait terriblement mal.

Il se tendit même lorsqu'il sentit son aimé se lever même s'il l'avait immédiatement pris dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Est-ce qu'il savait que ses jambes étaient en coton ou c'était pour éviter de le lâcher ?

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Les yeux bleus de Bucky fouillèrent la pièce. Il reconnut le carrelage blanc moucheté de rouge sur le sol et les murs. Brock n'avait pas besoin de le dire mais il se sentit bien plus détendu lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son homme dire :

\- Chez nous.

Il sentit que ses vêtements lui étaient retirés et se laissa docilement faire. Ses mains se serrèrent sur celles de son partenaire lorsqu'il entra dans le bain. L'eau chaude l'apaisa immédiatement mais il tira Brock vers lui pour appuyer son front contre son torse.

\- Je n'aime que toi…

Crossbones lui caressa la joue et se pencha vers lui. Bucky songea quelques secondes qu'il venait de vomir et que ça devait être affreux mais il n'avait pas la force de s'éloigner.

\- Ya lio-by-yo tibia.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le Soldat de l'Hiver en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- « Je t'aime »… Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ? Questionna Brock.

Le mercenaire rit doucement et il se rendit compte à quel point il aimait pouvoir rire. Rire parce que Rumlow le faisait rigoler.

\- _Ya lyublyu tebya_. Répéta-t-il lentement.

\- _Ya lyu… bly… u tebya._ S'évertua à souffler Brock.

\- _Da._

Bucky pressa son front contre le sien, effleura son nez du sien et frissonna comme jamais lorsque les lèvres de son aimé se collèrent enfin aux siennes.

Il se sentait un tout petit peu mieux…

 ** _Willowdale, Virginie_**

Deux plateaux dans les mains, Darcy passait entre des habitués. Elle posa le premier pour retirer les verres à une table puis trottina vers la suivant où elle commença à installer les plats devant d'autres clients. Elle termina par le vieil Herbert, lui posant son bol brûlant de soupe juste en face des yeux. Celui-ci étendit sa main.

\- Toujours aussi belle. Dit-il de sa voix tremblotante, ses doigts à seulement quelques centimètres de sa taille.

\- Toi !

\- C'est un geste d'affection.

Darcy serra la main du vieil Herbert dans la sienne, plutôt contente que pour une fois, il n'avait pas essayé de lui toucher les fesses. Quoique c'était peut-être en voie…

Elle se rapprocha de Thor qui fixait le vieil homme avec mépris et rage. La jeune femme posa les plateaux sur le comptoir et son patron les récupéra.

\- Je n'aime pas ce geste d'affection. Il ressemble à votre façon de vous tenir, vous les Humains, lorsque vous êtes intimes.

Darcy lui lança un sourire amusé.

\- Ah oui ? Tu as remarqué ça ?

\- Tous les Avengers sont en couples. Assura-t-il.

\- Sauf Sam, Bruce et Natasha, non ?

\- Bruce et Natasha ne sont plus ensembles ? S'estomaqua le Dieu.

La serveuse rit et partit rapidement vers un client qui lui faisait signe. Elle prit la commande en souriant puis en passant, en récupérant deux autres. Elle les dit à son employeur, attrapa le percolateur pour remplir une tasse. Enfin, elle revint à son colocataire.

\- Tu en prends un autre ?

\- Pourquoi pas. … Je n'apprécie toutefois pas que les hommes te touchent ainsi. Dit-il. Merci.

Elle lui jeta les petites dosettes de sucre et de lait, au nombre exact que Thor en prenait toujours.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu devrais rester à la maison.

\- Je ne sais pas faire ce que font Stark et Rogers ! Je ne suis pas doué en recherche comme Banner et je ne suis certainement pas bon pour l'espionnage. J'attends qu'on m'appelle. Ajouta-t-il dans un grognement.

Son amie rit gentiment.

\- Ils savent ce que tu vaux et ils feront appel à toi. En attendant, je t'apprendrais à faire le ménage chez moi. Nargua-t-elle.

Le Dieu grogna. Il n'aimait pas ça mais il était toujours logé par Darcy qui ne s'en sortait pas et faisait en plus des recherches pour les Avengers sur son temps libre.

La femme récupéra les assiettes chaudes.

\- Je dois y aller. Dit-elle.

\- Très bien. Mais j'interdis à ces gens de te toucher. Personne ne devrait poser la main sur la compagne du fils d'Odin.

Darcy sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- La compagne du fils d'Odin est en sécurité et évitera les contacts. Assura-t-elle.

Elle partit vers le client qui avait commandé une assiette de pâtes à la sauce blanche et au jambon.

\- Compagne du fils d'Odin… Faudrait que je le mette sur mon CV. Songea-t-elle en posant l'assiette.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_** – Le lendemain

Il était encore tôt lorsqu'on sonna à la maison Stark-Rogers. Steve s'assura que les enfants mangeaient alors que Python récupérait l'assiette de Tony, partit un peu plus tôt pour cause de travail qu'il n'avait pas su fuir.

\- JARVIS ? Appela le blondinet.

\- Il s'agit de Messieurs Barnes et Rumlow.

\- Fais-les rentrer ! Demanda immédiatement le Capitaine.

Il détestait quand il redevenait ce gamin de Brooklyn mais il voulait se précipiter auprès de Bucky et le prendre dans ses bras. Il partit d'ailleurs rapidement vers l'entrée et sourit en voyant son meilleur ami rentrer dans le hall. Mais cette allégresse s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'il vit à quel point il était livide.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'enquit-il. Je pensais que vous étiez en vacances en amoureux…

Rumlow songea qu'il aurait bien voulut. Bucky secoua la tête. Il avait envie de lui dire tout ce dont il se souvenait mais au lieu de ça, il repoussa la main de son amant qui était autour de sa taille et retourna à l'extérieur pour vomir tout ce qu'il pouvait. Même les pauvres prunes que son homme lui avait si gentiment offertes.

\- Bucky !

Steve se précipita vers lui pour lui retenir les cheveux et le soutenir. Brock en voulut un brin au Capitaine de l'avoir distancer.

\- Bucky…

\- Je ne me sens pas bien… Se défendit mollement le tueur.

\- Tu as beaucoup vomi ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver songea que c'était lui qu'on avait torturé mais que c'était Steve qui agissait de façon folle.

\- Je n'arrête pas de vomir…

\- Ben oui. Mais tu ne peux pas tomber malade. La seule chose qui nous fait vomir comme ça…

Les yeux de Bucky s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il devenait blanc comme une craie.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Retire-le ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix vibrant de terreur et de tremblement.

\- Le retirer ? Bucky. Calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- Retire-le !

Brock se précipita auprès de son amant, encore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était à l'instant. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Il sentit la main de son homme à sa taille et juste après il le vit lui arracher son couteau qu'il ramena brutalement vers son ventre. La pointe vers son nombril.


	20. La minute de plus

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, TaserGod et BrockBuck ! Qui veut encore de l'amour ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 20 : La minute de plus_

La pointe du couteau n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du ventre de Bucky mais le poignet de Steve l'avait saisi. Il serrait si fort pour contrer la puissance de son meilleur ami qu'il jura avoir entendu un craquement. Ou, grâce à son ouïe développée, avait-il entendu les prémices ?

\- Bucky ! Calme-toi. Lui somma Rogers.

Brock profita que le blondinet ait réussi à éloigner de quelques centimètres l'arme pour pouvoir glisser sa main sur le ventre de son amant. S'il voulait s'épingler le ventre, il devait traverser sa main et il espérait bien que la lame s'immobiliserait dans les petits os.

\- Tout va bien se passer, l'artiste. Rassura-t-il.

La respiration de Bucky s'accéléra à nouveau brusquement. La bague dorée sur son index de chair scintilla et les deux hommes furent brutalement repoussés.

 _Que fais-tu ?_

Le Soldat de l'Hiver planta la lame dans son ventre avant que Steve, s'étant violemment pris la vitre qui s'était brisée, et Brock, dont le crâne avait cogné le sol, ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

\- L'artiste !

\- Bucky !

Rumlow se redressa et, sans même redouter le pouvoir des bagues, il rejoignit son amant pour lui attraper le poignet. Il le repoussa violemment, prêt à le faire craquer s'il lui opposait la moindre résistance.

Il n'en eut pas besoin parce que Bucky se laissa faire et s'appuya même contre lui.

L'ex-Commandant approcha ses doigts du couteau.

\- Ne le retire pas ! Lui lança Steve.

\- Merci, Rogers. Je ne suis pas stupide.

Crossbones se contenta de regarder à quel point la lame s'était enfoncée dans son corps. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour imaginer l'ampleur des dégâts : la garde touchait le ventre de Bucky.

Il réalisa que ce qu'il sentait contre son ventre, c'était un petit bout piquant. Et qu'une certaine moiteur se glissait sur son t-shirt.

\- Putain ! Rogers ! Appelle cette Cho ! De suite ! Ordonna-t-il.

Steve n'avait jamais entendu autant d'autorité dans la voie de Rumlow. Même lorsqu'il était Commandant. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour appeler Helen mais il en avait besoin pour savoir à quel point la situation pouvait être grave. Il sortit son téléphone et appela immédiatement la femme, priant pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer ou qu'elle ait une solution. Ils avaient beau être des super soldats, ils n'étaient pas invincibles…

Brock essaya de ne pas bouger Bucky et de le maintenir dans une position qui fut agréable sans risquer d'endommager quoique ce soit. Il appuya ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tellement teintée de désespoir.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver déglutit difficilement.

\- … Porter un…

Il cracha un mélange de salive et de sang qui fit pâlir Brock.

\- Grouille !

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! Lui répliqua Steve.

Il fallait déjà qu'Helen réponde.

\- … de leurs… enfants… Souffla difficilement Barnes.

Brock lui posa un autre baiser sur la tempe.

\- On aurait pu te le retirer autrement mon artiste…

\- Je ne pouvais pas…

\- Je sais.

\- Allô ? Helen ? C'est Steve. On a besoin de votre aide. Bucky a un couteau dans le ventre. Il est…

\- Enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et un peu en-dessous du nombril.

\- Enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et un peu en-dessous du nombril. Répéta Rogers d'une voix aussi solide qu'il le pouvait.

\- Comment a-t-il fait ça ? S'étonna Helen.

\- Vous pouvez venir ? Très vite ?

\- Je ne peux pas être là avant vingt-cinq minutes.

Le Capitaine avait envie d'hurler « vingt-cinq minutes » ? Mais il savait que si lui paniquait, ce serait encore pire du côté de Rumlow. Lui se targuait des morts qu'il avait sur les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? Demanda Steve.

\- Gardez-le dans une position semi-assise, vérifier qu'il ne saigne pas trop, ne lui donnez rien à boire ou à manger, assurez-vous qu'il n'ait pas froid, ça se rafraichit par chez vous. Évitez toute panique, qu'il garde des battements de cœur normaux. Je vous garde en communication. Dit-elle.

Le blondinet grinça des dents. Son meilleur ami était très probablement en train de mourir. Qui ne paniquerait pas en ce moment ?

Il regarda le visage livide de Bucky.

De toute évidence son meilleur ami en question.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Helen.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin du plus d'informations possibles.

\- Vous n'allez pas utiliser votre machine ? S'enquit le Capitaine.

\- Si mais ça ne fait pas tout. Si les choses seraient aussi simple, j'en donnerais des exemplaires partout et je vous laisserai vous en charger seuls. Dit Cho.

Bucky cracha à nouveau du sang, son ventre se tortillant sur la lame et permettant a du liquide d'échapper de la plaie.

\- Bucky, essaie de ne pas… vomir tes boyaux. Fit lentement Steve, se sentant très stupide.

Son meilleur ami lui répondit d'ailleurs par un grognement. Brock le resserra doucement contre lui.

\- Ça va aller. Tu restes avec moi, hein, l'artiste ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver acquiesça. Même si son visage était pâle et que ses yeux étaient un peu hagard, sa main se joignit à la sienne avec une vigueur et un amour qui rassura Rumlow. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi d'une façon aussi déraisonnable, si ce n'était la torture, mais son amant semblait rester le même.

Steve se leva, demanda à Cho de répéter les consignes de sécurités et donna le téléphone à l'ex-Commandant avant de s'éloigner vers la maison.

Brock fronça les sourcils en le voyant fuir comme ça mais Bucky, lui, ne réagit pas trop, déglutissant pour ravaler sang qui essayait de jaillir de ses lèvres.

\- Agent Rumlow ?

\- Ex-Commandant, s'il vous plaît. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me dis si tu as froid. Ajouta-t-il vers son aimé.

Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête léger.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ah, je vois pourquoi Rogers s'est défilé. L'artiste s'est planté tout seul.

\- J'ai planté le fœtus… Rectifia Bucky.

\- Q… Quoi ? S'étonna Helen. Il est dans un état de démence ?

\- Hm… À définir. Il voulait s'avorter tout seul.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver opina.

\- Tu crois que j'ai réussi ? Demanda-t-il avant de tousser un glaviot.

Tout son corps se secoua et le flux de sang sortit encore pus abondamment.

\- Il saigne et tousse du sang. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? S'enquit Rumlow, calmant autant que possible la peur dans sa voix. Eurk… Y a d'autres trucs dégueu qui sortent…

\- Il doit avoir une perforation du colon ou de l'intestin. Répondit Cho. Voire des deux. Je serai là dans un quart d'heure. Assurez-vous qu'il respire bien, que son cœur bat correctement et qu'il est réactif.

\- Mais ça fait quoi ? Demanda Brock.

\- Ça peut provoquer des infections très graves et je ne suis pas sûre que le sérum de super soldat puisse seulement le protéger de ça.

Steve repassa la porte non sans un dernier regard vers la maison où il avait laissé les enfants sous surveillances des robots pour qu'ils ne sortent pas. Il apporta des couvertures pour le cas où ils en avaient besoin mais aussi un livre s'il fallait changer les idées de son meilleur ami ou le pousser à rester éveillé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Gardez-le conscient, surtout. Posez-lui des questions et vérifiez son état.

\- Rogers, tu peux vérifier son pouls ? Demanda Brock qui avait un peu les deux mains occupées. L'artiste… tu as mal ?

Ledit artiste eut un petit rire qui le fit cracher du sang.

\- J'ai… un couteau dans… le ventre, non ?

\- Ouais. Rit nerveusement Brock. Désolé de t'avoir fait rire.

Bucky secoua la tête puis l'appuya contre la sienne.

\- Désolé d'être stupide… Souffla-t-il en jetant un œil à son ventre.

\- Hm. Reste en vie et je te pardonnerai.

\- D'accord… Souffla-t-il.

Il ferma un œil lorsque Steve mit ses doigts sur sa gorge, cherchant son pouls. Il poussa un soupir en le sentant.

\- Je dirais… cinquante-six. Dit-il.

\- Cinquante-six battements de cœur, respiration correcte. Annonça Brock.

\- Continuez de lui parler.

µµµ

Brock ferma _Le Petit Prince_ et le tendit à Steve au moment où ils entendirent le bruit d'un hélicoptère. Le Capitaine serra la main de son meilleur ami et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de filer à l'intérieur. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas voir ça mais ses filles pouvaient croire que c'était leur père ou Pepper et vouloir l'accueillir avant d'aller à l'école. Et il était préférable de leur éviter une telle vision ou de faire paniquer Bucky parce que ses enfants le voyaient dans un tel état…

Quelqu'un descendit de l'hélicoptère dès qu'il fut correctement arrêté et, juste après, c'était le tour d'une deuxième personne que Brock identifia comme Helen. Celle-ci, une machine à la main, se précipita vers eux. Elle s'accroupit et regarda bougea la couverture qu'ils avaient mis sur le corps de Bucky avec prudence lorsque, dix minutes plus tôt, Cho leur avait demandé de déchirer le t-shirt du Soldat de l'Hiver pour dégager la plaie le moment venu.

Elle avisa le sang séché sur sa peau pâle mais aussi les fluides qui s'étaient écoulés. L'individu qui était sorti en premier était partit dans le salon des Stark avec la machine qu'il installa.

\- On va apporter un brancard pour vous déplacer dès que j'aurais retiré le couteau. Expliqua Helen.

Elle glissa ses doigts, gantés, sur le cou de Bucky.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de savoir quelques petites choses.

\- Je voulais… tuer le fœtus… Il est mort… hein ? S'assura-t-il.

\- Je m'occuperais de ça. Dit-elle pour le rassurer. Quarante-deux…

Elle lui prit le bras pour lui mettre un tensiomètre, vérifiant ses constantes. L'homme revint.

\- Sur une échelle de un à dix, où situez-vous votre douleur ? Questionna Helen.

Brock regarda vers les brancardiers qui arrivaient en courant. Le premier homme ouvrit une boîte.

\- J'ai… connu pire… quatre, cinq ? Hasarda Bucky.

\- D'accord. Ex-Commandant Rumlow, vous devez vous éloignez, mon assistant va prendre le relai.

Brock lança un œil meurtrier à ce dernier puis posa un baiser sur la tempe de son aimé puis s'éloigna doucement, laissant l'autre se placer derrière le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il attrapa un des linges blancs installé dans la boîte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

\- Préparez-vous. Je retire le couteau à un, nous plaçons les compresses et à trois je veux que vous le souleviez, le mettiez sur le brancard et l'ameniez dans la machine. Pendant qu'on le transporte Kim Hanul, je veux que vous prépariez le scan. Vous êtes prêts ?

Elle reçut trois réponses affirmatives.

\- Un !

Elle retira le couteau ce qui tira un grognement à Bucky.

\- Deux !

Les compresses d'Hanul et Helen se mirent contre la blessure qui libéra un flot de sang, de liquide jaune et gris-brun.

\- Trois !

Les brancardiers prirent en charge le Soldat de l'Hiver, Kim fila vers le salon pour préparer la machine alors que les deux autres le transportaient. Brock se leva, les jambes douloureuses mais ignora cela, pour suivre le mouvement. Lorsqu'il entra, il entendit une suite de jargon médical. Il n'en comprenait pas grand-chose si ce n'était que Bucky était dans de sales draps. Au figuré, pas au sens propre.

\- Vous pouvez le soigner ? Demanda Rumlow.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit Helen en encodant des données dans sa machine. Ça va prendre cinq minutes. Quatre pour le soigner, une pour retirer le fœtus. Vous le désirez toujours ? Dit-il vers l'un et l'autre.

Bucky opina vivement.

\- Ouais. Répondit Brock.

\- Lorsqu'on aura fini, on peut soigner vos blessures aussi, ex-Commandant Rumlow. Même aujourd'hui. Assura-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas beau gosse comme ça ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver serra les dents alors que la machine recréait son être puis il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Tu es parfait.

\- L'artiste à décider.

Il vint près de lui pour lui prendre la main.

\- Je vais bien. Ils vont faire ce qu'il vaut. Tu peux aller voir nos enfants.

Brock leva les yeux vers la cuisine. Il avait envie de serrer leurs enfants dans ses bras, il lui tardait de câliner Hal après l'avoir abandonné à nouveau un mois mais il redoutait. Il y avait aussi Stasya qui le haïssait et Oswald… Est-ce qu'il faisait partie du « nos enfants » ? Il espérait ardemment que non.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver remarqua sa frayeur dans les yeux qu'il aimait tant. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Mais tu peux rester… avec moi. Sourit-il.

\- Ouais.

\- Et voilà !

Helen poussa le haut de la machine pour libérer Bucky. Elle retira les tissus imbibés de sang et laissa Brock aider son amant à se redresser. Ce fut Rumlow qui effleura son ventre plat, regorgeant de muscles tendus et robustes.

\- On dirait que c'est guéri.

\- Merci, Helen.

\- La prochaine fois, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'un avortement.

\- On y pensera. Lança Brock.

Il aida son partenaire à se lever complétement. Il le sentait aussi moins pâle et se rassura à cela. Il attrapa le t-shirt que Steve avait ramené et laissa son amant l'enfiler. Le mercenaire saisit lui-même un gilet qu'il passa et en remonta la fermeture éclair.

\- Encore merci. Dit Bucky. Je vous envoie Steve. Souffla-t-il.

Il resserra sa main dans celle de Brock et l'emmena à sa suite vers la cuisine. Le blondinet sourit en le voyant en forme, soulagé.

\- Bucky ! Les enfants vont bientôt partir à l'école mais ils vont être ravis de te voir.

\- Otets ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux.

\- Tontons ! Appelèrent les autres.

\- Papa ! Surenchérit Hal.

Stasya tendit le cou puis courut vers Bucky qui s'accroupit pour l'accueillir avant de saisir Hal. Il les serra dans ses bras et leur posa des baisers sur le visage avant de murmurer quelques mots en russes auxquels ils répondirent, gloussant et ivre de joie. Brock ne comprit que « Je vous aime » et une autre phrase commençant par « je ».

Il couvait ses bébés avec fierté et, à cause de tout ce qui avait remué son aimé, le laissa profiter malgré l'envie folle de les attraper pour les couvrir d'amour.

\- Papa !

Hal tendit les bras vers Brock. Bucky le relâcha pour le laisser le contourner et se jeter dans les bras de Rumlow qui le souleva en souriant.

\- Mon bébé tout feu, tout flamme !

Hal rit et se blottit contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué, papa !

Le garçonnet lui colla un baiser encore baveux.

\- Tu m'as manqué encore plus. Je viens vous chercher après l'école et on ira au parc.

\- Ouiii !

Brock le serra tendrement contre lui et regarda vers Stasya qui l'avisait, cacher derrière une jambe de Bucky. Rumlow s'accroupit pour lui faire moins peur.

\- Eyh, Stasya. Tu voudras venir avec nous ?

La petite resserra sa main sur le pantalon de son otets.

\- Otets viendra ? Couina-t-elle.

\- Si tu le veux, ma puce. Dit Bucky en caressant ses cheveux.

La fillette avisa Rumlow.

\- Accord… Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle.

Surpris, Crossbones regarda son partenaire.

\- Papa. Dit Hal, les bras autour du cou de ce dernier.

Stasya le chercha, battant des paupières. Natalia sauta sur le sol et trottina vers sa cousine, lui prenant la main.

\- C'est tonton Brocky !

\- Brocky ? Répéta Stasya. Accord !

Le cœur de Brock se tordit mais il se força à ne rien en laisser paraître. Si sa fille voulait bien l'aimer. Même un tout petit peu, il serait déjà plus heureux.


	21. Stagner

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, TaserGod et BrockBuck ! Qui veut encore de l'amour ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

Note 2 : Merci à Nita qui m'a fait remarqué que j'avais posté le chapitre dans le mauvais volet ! C'est arrangé maintenant, désolé pour ce contretemps !

* * *

 _Chapitre 21 : Stagner_

 ** _Brooklyn, New York_** – Une semaine plus tard

Le contact contre le plancher en bois était extrêmement désagréable et Brock grogna lorsqu'il entra si violemment si violemment en contact avec. Il se redressa en se frottant son visage douloureux et tâtonna pour allumer la lampe de chevet. On avait vu de meilleurs de meilleurs réveils que ça.

Il se redressa et donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

\- Tu l'as encore fait.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver grogna et se redressa légèrement.

\- Je suis de mon côté du lit. Marmonna-t-il avant de dissimuler un bâillement dans le creux de sa main métallique.

\- Oui, tu es adorable de ton côté du lit mais tu m'as balancé sur le sol.

\- Tu bouges trop. Grommela Bucky en se tournant de l'autre côté.

Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla pour se rendormir. Brock grimpa dans le lit et s'allongea juste derrière lui, glissant sa main sur celle de son amant pour joindre leurs doigts.

\- Je veux qu'on achète un tapis.

Le mercenaire rit légèrement en resserrant sa main.

\- Tu crois qu'on a l'argent pour ça ?

\- On a assez d'économie de côté ! Lança-t-il avec vigueur. … On a assez d'économie de côté ?

Barnes lâcha un autre rire en se pressant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Oui. Assez pour un tapis.

\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. me fait chier à pas avoir besoin de nous.

Brock se laissa tomber sur le sol en marmonnant des insultes. Bucky se tourna et plaça un bras de chaque côté de son torse pour s'installer à moitié sur lui. L'ex-Commandant sourit et lui caressa la joue.

\- Je vais chercher un travail. Il y a bien des gens qui accepteront un CV mensonger. Parce que j'ai bien réfléchi : je ne peux pas leur dire que j'ai été un assassin à la solde d'HYDRA.

\- Et tu n'as pas le droit de parler du S.H.I.E.L.D. Mais c'est mieux que devoir mettre « 1916 » ou « 1917 » sur le CV, je ne sais pas trop. Ils ne sont pas tout à fait clairs au Smithsonian. Il faut que je demande à Steve.

\- On va être chouette avec nos CV mensongers. Si… Parce que je ne sais pas si on aura vraiment l'argent pour la crèche.

\- Si on a un travail, ça devrait aller.

Bucky jeta un œil vers le radioréveil, soupira, et se redressa. Mais une main sur sa nuque l'empêcha de s'éloigner.

\- Je crois que tu oublies quelque chose.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Baiser auquel son aimé répondit avant de le laisser s'éloigner avec un petit grognement. Il le regarda se lever et quitter leur chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Rumlow se leva et s'étira avant d'aller ouvrir les rideaux. La lumière matinale filtra et lui permit de montrer la rue où se dressait l'immeuble qui contenait leur petit appartement au cinquième. Le salon avait une merveilleuse vue sur l'eau. Et hormis la salle de bain et cette chambre, il y avait une petite cuisine étriquée et deux petites chambres.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, ils avaient des voisins bruyants, il n'y avait aucun ascenseur mais… c'était chez eux. Et ils le payaient eux-mêmes.

Ils avaient au moins l'orgueil de pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça.

Plus ou moins.

Il prendrait le premier travail qu'on lui proposerait pour s'occuper de sa petite famille. … Et Oswald.

Il se frotta le crâne puis partit à son tour dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il passa la porte et qu'il s'avança vers l'évier, son amant qui se brossait les dents lui tendit de quoi se raser plus ou moins. Il gardait la barbe d'un jour ou deux par choix mais c'était comme Bucky, ça n'empêchait pas un minimum d'entretien.

Et, à vrai dire, il appréciait ce rituel. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas été séparé un an parce qu'ils avaient retrouvés cette même façon de faire, de se partager l'évier, de se lâcher des banalités « Tiens, cette nuit j'ai rêvé de… », « J'ai envie de manger ça », « Tu as eu des nouvelles de… ».

Un truc de vieux couple, sans aucun doute. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait être un vieux couple avec son artiste.

Bucky cracha la substance blanche dans l'évier et se rinça la bouche au moment où il entendit le cri d'un bébé. Le Soldat de l'Hiver arrangea ses cheveux de sa main et se recula.

\- Réglé comme une montre. Commenta-t-il.

Brock retint péniblement une grimace et jeta un regard vers son aimé. Lequel s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée de porte.

\- Ça me fait penser… Est-ce que tu l'as déjà pris dans tes bras ?

L'ex-Commandant répondit à cette question en se brossant les dents. Bucky le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il fuyait.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je devrais ? Questionna Brock en retour, la mousse coulant sur son menton.

\- Comme tu veux. Répondit Bucky.

Il quitta la pièce et Rumlow soupira. Il venait de faire une grosse erreur, il le savait. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pouvait arranger ça. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pouvait arranger ça sans avoir besoin de câliner cette chose qui se tortillait.

D'accord, il avait dit à son artiste qu'il le ferait mais tout de même ! Il pouvait lui laisser un peu plus de temps quand même ?

Il termina de se préparer en prenant son temps, même lorsque les hurlements d'Oswald arrêtèrent de remplir l'air. Il enfila des vêtements et quitta enfin la salle de bain après quelques derniers instants. Il passa dans la chambre des jumeaux et se pencha sur le lit d'Hal aux couvertures un peu chaudes. Mais elles n'avaient pas brûlés aujourd'hui.

\- Hal, mon bébé. C'est l'heure de se réveiller.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et attendit que le petit ne remue pour lui prendre sa petite main. Le garçon sourit.

\- Bonjour, papa.

\- Bonjour. Tu te lèves ?

\- Vui. Je m'habille seul ! Lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- D'accord.

Brock lui caressa les cheveux puis se redressa pour venir auprès de sa fille qu'il réveilla en lui caressant doucement le dos. La petite battit des paupières. Elle grommela doucement.

\- Bonjour, Brocky.

Le cœur de Rumlow se brisa.

\- Tu te lèves ?

\- Oui…

\- Et tu t'habilles toute seule ?

Elle acquiesça vivement.

\- Vous m'appelez si vous avez des problèmes. Leur dit Brock.

Il tira les volets pour laisser entrer la lumière puis se rendit dans le salon où Bucky avait installé les bols des enfants, le paquet de céréales et le demi pot de yaourt qu'il leur restait pour qu'ils puissent au moins choisir. Ça devait beaucoup changer les enfants d'être passé d'une vie où ils ne manquaient de rien à… ça.

\- Il reste de quoi manger pour nous ? Demanda Brock.

\- Oui. Il doit rester du lait, des œufs, un peu de pain.

Rumlow regarda le bébé blottit contre son otets alors qu'il buvait son biberon d'un air ravi.

\- Je ne te propose pas de le prendre…

\- Je vais nous faire le petit-déj'. Tu veux du café ?

\- Oui…

Bucky s'éloigna de la cuisine pour laisser la place à son homme et il se dirigea vers le vieux pouf qui servait de siège supplémentaire. Il s'y assit et regarda son petit Oswald qui était tendrement installé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave s'il ne t'aime pas… Otets t'aime beaucoup. Assura-t-il.

Il posa un baiser sur son front avec douceur.

 ** _New York, New York_**

Pour régler une partie des problèmes liés à l'argent, Wanda et Vision vivaient simplement dans les quartiers de New York d'Avengers. La base à quelques kilomètres de la tour dont Tony était si fier. Ils avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient, mais surtout avaient besoin, ici.

Ça leur permettait aussi d'avoir ces immenses chambres pour eux, mais aussi une belle salle à manger, un salon… Tout pour leur permettre d'être à l'aise.

Puisque c'était si particulier de faire à manger, et de simplement manger, pour Vision, il s'occupait des enfants pendant que sa chère et tendre préparait le repas.

Il occupait ses fils avec des cubes, des peluches ou des jeux qui pouvaient encore développer leur intellect.

\- Papa !

Vision vit quelque chose apparaître violemment devant lui. À une telle vitesse qu'il l'avait à peine fut traverser la salle. Il utilisa les capteurs de son corps pour identifier ce qu'était la chose en question. Repassant la séquence en arrière, il fut frappé de voir qu'il s'agissait de Tommy lui-même.

\- Wanda ? Appela-t-il.

Lorsque la tornade repassa, il étendit tout d'abord les bras pour l'arrêter mais se retint de le faire lorsque son cerveau informatique lui fit comprendre que, s'il faisait ça, il risquait surtout de faire exploser ses bras.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux venir ? Demanda-t-il.

Billy éclata en sanglot lorsque son frère passa violemment au milieu de ses cubes, les réduisant en bouillie.

Il ne fallut pas une minute entière pour que la jeune Maximoff arrive dans la pièce et ne voit d'abord son William pleurer puis, ensuite, l'étrange tornade blanche, rose et verte. Verte comme la grenouillère que son Thomas adoré aimait tant porter.

Elle n'avait pas besoin que Vision dise quoi que ce soit. Elle connaissait cette façon de ne laisser qu'une image floue derrière soi. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avait signé les prémices à la pire douleur qu'elle ait sentie. Plus violente que l'accouchement sans péridurale, plus violente que la perte de ses parents, plus violente que la haine pour Stark qui la rongeait continuellement…

\- Pietro ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- C'est Thomas. Lui dit Vision.

Là, immédiatement, il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer et pour chasser sa peine. Mais il devait aussi empêcher Tommy de se blesser ou de blesser son frère. Celui-ci pleurait de plus belle en serrant ses fragments de cubes dans ses petites mains.

\- Jeveuxmescubesjeveuxmescubesjeveuxmescubesjeveuxmescubes.

Wanda étendit ses mains, libérant des traits rouges qui accrochèrent Thomas et l'empêchèrent de continuer à courir. Dire que c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient courir serait faux. Et il courrait d'ailleurs particulièrement vite lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Mais ils n'avaient encore jamais vu ça.

Tommy pleura lorsqu'il se retrouva immobilisé mais Vision vint le prendre dans ses bras et le serra doucement.

\- Tu vas très vite. Mais il faut que tu fasses attention.

Wanda projeta sa magie sur les cubes de son autre fils et le vit se reformer immédiatement. Billy gloussa et les serra contre lui.

\- Tu vois ? Tu as cassé les jouets de ton frère. Sans maman, il serait toujours très triste.

\- Padon. Fit Tommy.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'agiter les jambes extrêmement vite dans l'air.

\- Et toi, Billy… La prochaine fois, il faudra tout de même éviter une telle crise. On dit « j'aimerais ». Dit-il.

\- Oui.

Il serra un peu plus les cubes contre son cœur et sourit à ses parents. Il tendit néanmoins un des cubes vers Tommy. Vision le posa alors et le garçonnet se précipita vers lui pour l'accepter.

 ** _Quelque part dans le Monde_**

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris. Mais ça a l'air correct pourtant.

\- Correct ? Dis plutôt « parfait » ! Répliqua l'autre avec orgueil. Mais ce qui m'embête c'est que ses armures sont presque friables. Je peux utiliser l'Étoile à Neutron comme je le désire mais elle n'a plus ses propriétés. Est-ce seulement utile ? S'agaça-t-il.

Il donna un violent coup dans le mur. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose avec sa force de mouche.

Il se tourna d'un seul mouvement vers l'autre qui avait les lèvres pincées et le regardait avec mépris. Pourtant, le premier était persuadé qu'il devait en avoir bien plus. Il avait des blessures partout, il avait des doigts brisés, une jambe dans le plâtre et des douleurs innommables à la clavicule et à deux de ses côtes. Lui, il ne pouvait pas guérir en un claquement de doigt comme son collègue.

\- Extremis ne peut rien faire ?

\- À part jouer le chalumeau comme tu le fais, non. Répliqua-t-il. Sans les pouvoirs des bagues, tout ce que j'ai commencé ne sert à rien ! Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes monstres, Killian ?

\- Parce que c'est trop tôt. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les Avengers nous tombent dessus. Répliqua Aldrich. Bien sûr, tout repose sur moi donc je suis persuadé que nous mènerons nos plans à bien.

Hammer eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Winter Soldier, est-ce qu'il est un Avengers ?

\- Non. Tu vois bien que ton idée ne sert à rien. Et de toute façon, tu crois qu'il voudra de toi ? Se moqua Killian. Par contre, cet idiot à deux de mes armes les plus prometteuses.

\- Et sans son sang, tu ne peux pas faire plus de monstre. Je suis ravi de voir que, toi aussi, tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller. S'esclaffa Justin.

Mais il regretta ce geste lorsqu'il vit son collègue devenir complètement rouge.

\- Calme-toi, calme-toi… Nous savons que nous devons seulement retrouver notre arme. Compte sur moi, je vais y arriver. Je suis sorti avec lui un an, je sais tout de lui. Sourit-il.

Tant pour le calmer et sauver sa peau que parce qu'il voulait vraiment revoir son chéri.


	22. Il est 5 h, New York s'éveille

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, TaserGod et BrockBuck ! Qui veut encore de l'amour ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 22 : Il est 5 heures, New York s'éveille_

 ** _Brooklyn, New York_** – Trois jours plus tard

Cinq heures du matin.

Une sonnerie retentit violemment pour tirer les hôtes de la chambre du sommeil. Brock se tourna dans le lit en grognant et tira les couvertures sur lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas une heure pour se lever.

Il tira son oreiller pour l'enfoncer sur son crâne, oubliant qu'il avait plus de cinquante ans et que ce comportement était parfaitement ridicule. Il ne voulait pas se lever.

\- Brock…

\- Non.

Bucky se tourna vers son amant en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

\- Oui.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- J'ai des douleurs au ventre.

Brock se releva d'un coup, envoyant sauter l'oreiller sur le sol et chercha après son téléphone.

\- Et elles sont passées.

\- Sombre idiot !

Rumlow ramassa le coussin pour lui jeter dessus.

\- Tu es bien réveillé maintenant. Titilla Bucky.

\- Mais ne me fait pas peur comme ça ou je te le ferais regretter.

Il toucha le ventre de son compagnon dans la noirceur. Helen Cho avait tout de même dit qu'avec l'infection qui s'était étendue, elle ignorait ce que ça pouvait faire entre la grossesse avortée, le sérum…

Tout semblait aller bien mais Brock était peut-être un peu trop protecteur avec son artiste…

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas faire ce travail.

Bucky se rapprocha de lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Tu commences à quelle heure ?

\- Six heures et demie.

La main du Soldat de l'Hiver glissa vers le bas-ventre de son amant.

\- Je peux te motiver si tu veux.

Brock répondit en lui dérobant ses lèvres tentatrices. Son corps frissonna en sentant la main de chair, pleine de vie et de chaleur, s'approcher dangereusement de son slip. Il était presque déçu que lui, il n'avait pas des capacités lui permettant de voir correctement la silhouette de son amant parce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'il devait être magnifique avec la luxure qui l'habitait.

Il frémit, sentant ses doigts contre lui.

Un cri de bébé retentit. Brock ferma les yeux. C'était celui d'Oswald ? Il n'en savait rien. Les locataires de l'étage au-dessus avaient aussi un enfant et il était incapable de faire la différence. Il pria pour que ce soit l'affreux marmot d'en haut. Ou que Bucky ignore l'enfant. De toute façon, il nourrissait son fils à des heures fixes et ils en étaient loin.

\- Il crie bizarrement. Il doit faire un cauchemar, je reviens. Lui dit le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Il l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il avait et souffla « je t'aime » en russe avant de se lever. Brock essaya de le rattraper mais sa main n'attrapa que le vide. Il se laissa retomber dans le lit qui grinça.

\- Putain… Je hais cet enfant. Lâcha-t-il machinalement.

\- J'avais compris, oui. Lui répondit une voix acide, glaciale.

Là, Rumlow était réellement ravi de ne pas pouvoir dans le noir.

\- Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. On dit souvent des trucs comme ça… Tu as déjà dû le faire.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma rudement. Brock serra les dents, détestant ce gamin plus qu'il ne se détestait en cet instant. Il avait vraiment jeté un froid…

En parlant de jeter un froid… Il ne faisait pas étrangement frais ici ? Il alluma la lampe de chevet et eut le luxe de voir la porte entièrement recouverte de glace.

\- C'est pas vrai !

Il sortit du lit et donna des coups contre le battant, serrant les dents tant le bloc givré était résistant.

\- L'artiste ! Appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse mais les cris d'Oswald continuaient. Il frappa plus fort.

\- L'artiste !

Il n'était même pas surpris qu'on ne lui réponde pas et il doutait qu'utiliser son revolver serait utile.

\- Winter Soldier ! Bucky ! James ! Essaya-t-il de l'interpeller.

Il entendit un bruit contre la porte.

\- Papa ? Gémit une petite voix ensommeillée.

\- Merde… Hal, tu rends service à papa ? Tu peux faire fondre la glace, s'il te plaît ?

Il ne se passa rien un instant avant que le sol ne se gorge d'eau. Il arrangerait ça plus tard avant que le plancher ne pourrisse mais pour l'instant il avait plus urgent à faire.

Il ébouriffa distraitement les cheveux de son fils.

\- C'est bien Hal, retourne te coucher. On va faire moins de bruit dès que j'aurais foutu une dérouillée à ton otets et qu'il m'en foutra une en retour.

\- D'accord… T'es pas colère, hein ? Demanda-t-il en repartant vers sa chambre, essuyant ses petits yeux.

Brock ne répondit pas et alla dans la chambre d'Oswald. Il reçut un regard noir de Bucky qui essayait de calmer le bébé. Il y avait bien une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard océan mais Rumlow avait envie de l'ignorer.

\- Tu as réveillé Hal ?

\- À cause de tes conneries, ouais. Tes putains de bagues déconnent.

\- Fais attention à ton langage.

\- Oh magnifique, on dirait Rogers. Bien surpris que tu ne sois pas encore retourné le voir.

\- Tu seras content de savoir que je vais le voir tout à l'heure. Stark doit m'aider à régler le problème de ces putains de bagues qui déconnent. Et tu sais que lui, au moins, il accepte Oswald ?!

\- Personne ne l'accepte ! Ils te mentent ! C'est le gosse de Killian, bordel !

Des coups furent frappés à l'étage alors qu'Oswald pleurait de plus belle.

\- C'est bientôt fini ? Cria le voisin de l'étage. Y a des gens qui essaient de dormir les tapettes !

\- J'ai le droit d'engueuler mon mec quand je veux ! Siffla Brock en retour. Et t'as intérêt à ce que je te trouve p…

Un bruit de brisure retentit à l'étage puis, en bas, un son singulier de quelqu'un éclatant. Rumlow se dirigea vers la fenêtre alors que Bucky s'était figé. Tirant les rideaux, sous le lampadaire de la rue, l'ex-Commandant vit clairement le corps de l'homme sur le macadam.

Tiens, il bougeait.

\- Pourquoi ce con s'est suicidé ?

Il se tourna vers Bucky qui resserra Oswald contre lui.

\- Je ne… contrôle pas…

Il vit la bague cuivrée scintiller avant qu'un rayon n'en jaillisse, ne cogne la porte et ne se volatilise avec cette dernière.

\- Ok… L'artiste, calme-toi. Respire calmement.

\- Ce n'est pas moi. Protesta-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Calme-toi. Lui dit Brock en s'avançant.

Le bébé continuait de pleurer de plus belle.

Du noir commença à se former autour des mains de Bucky. Rumlow s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les joues de son homme, pressant son front contre le sien.

\- Calme-toi…

Le mercenaire prenait de grandes respirations et soufflait lentement. L'halo ténébreux se résorba.

\- Tu vois, c'est mieux… Chuchota Brock.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver acquiesça à peine en essayant de bercer son fils pour qu'il se calme. Sa nouvelle crise de larmes étant due à la colère de son otets, l'enfant commença enfin à retenir ses pleurs, le visage rouge et marbré de larmes.

\- Otets ? Gémit deux petites voix à la porte.

Elles se séparèrent pour la deuxième dénomination.

\- On est calme. Dit Brock en levant les mains. On avait juste une petite dispute. Vous avez encore deux belles heures de sommeil devant vous. Vous voulez venir dormir dans notre lit et je vous lis une histoire ? Proposa-t-il.

Stasya s'accrocha à son frère qui opina vivement. L'ex-Commandant regarda vers son aimé.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui… Je vais le calmer…

Brock l'embrassa doucement et lui caressa la joue.

\- Je ne serai pas long. Jura-t-il avant de rejoindre les jumeaux.

µµµ

Rumlow releva les couvertures sur les petits corps de ses enfants et jeta un œil au réveil. Cinq heures et demie ? Il était encore en slip, il n'était pas même préparé et il devait faire au moins quinze minutes de voiture pour arriver au travail. Il prédisait que sa première journée de travail, il arriverait en retard.

Il allait faire une super impression.

Il retourna dans la chambre d'Oswald où il n'y avait plus de bruit. Rentrant dans la pièce, il eut une brève pensée en se disant qu'il devrait se procurer une autre porte. … Et il aurait dû appeler les urgences pour le voisin. Oh tant pis ! Il préférait s'approcher de Bucky qui machinalement le bébé à nouveau assoupi.

\- Ce n'est pas moi… Dit le Soldat de l'Hiver en voyant son partenaire.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'enfermer. Ni tuer le voisin. Ni détruire la porte. … Et encore moins te crier dessus.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

Brock baissa les yeux vers le bébé et lorsqu'il les releva, il remarqua que son homme l'avait observé. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air de trop haïr ce marmot ? À voir l'expression sur le visage de Bucky, il ne doutait pas que si.

\- Tu… … Je peux le prendre ?

\- Prendre Oswald ?

\- Tu vois un autre bébé dans cette pièce ?

Le mercenaire secoua la tête. Il s'approcha de lui et le laissa lui prendre doucement l'enfant. Crossbones ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise en tenant un enfant dans ses bras pourtant on l'avait forcé à jouer avec Maggie, à serrer Natalia et même à câliner Billy et Tommy…

Mais alors qu'il allait essayer de rendre l'enfant, il vit une lueur particulière dans le regard de son artiste.

Il comprenait ce que Bucky pouvait ressentir puisqu'il avait un coup de poignard à chaque fois que Stasya l'appelait Brocky. Son artiste avait été violé et on l'avait contraint à porter un enfant qu'il ne voulait pas et, finalement, malgré toutes ses envies, il n'avait pas réussi à le tuer… La moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, c'était de faire semblant qu'il aimait cette abomination. Pour soulager un peu son cœur…

 ** _New York, New York_**

Bucky faisait les cents pas dans le hall de la tour Avengers. Il tenait Oswald assoupi dans ses bras et aurait été certainement mieux assis mais il avait besoin de se calmer. Toute cette tension pendant la nuit… Et après, lorsqu'il avait rejoint les enfants pour dormir un peu, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de sommeil. Entre autre parce que son téléphone avait sonné. Sans grande surprise, Brock était arrivé en retard au travail et on lui prélevait la moitié de sa paie pour lui apprendre à être ponctuel à l'avenir. Et finalement, lorsqu'il s'était levé et qu'il avait fouillé les placards, il avait réalisé qu'ils étaient vraiment mais vraiment pauvre.

Peut-être que loué à Brooklyn était trop prétentieux…

\- Monsieur Barnes ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû se contenter de marcher ou de prendre le taxi et ne pas faire des frais dans une voiture d'occasion ? De toute façon, il préférait la moto, lui…

Et puis il y avait la danse de Stasya. Elle avait manqué presqu'une année et était si heureuse de pouvoir y retourner. Ça permettait à Brock de l'y emmener, de retrouver un sentiment spécial avec elle mais c'était… très cher. Pas en tant que tel, une cinquantaine de dollars par mois mais ça faisait beaucoup quand on ajoutait tout le reste.

\- Monsieur Barnes ?

Bucky réagit enfin à son nom, s'étant souvenu que Barnes, c'était lui. Il se tourna vers la secrétaire qui lui souriait, toute affable.

\- Votre rendez-vous est arrivé. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop entendu.

\- Non, merci.

Le mercenaire emboîta le pas de la secrétaire. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui les fit monter au niveau vingt. Bucky n'avait pas vu Tony arriver mais il avait dû pendre une entrée dérobée ou utiliser une piste d'atterrissage en haut.

Le sas s'ouvrit et l'employée mena le visiteur vers la porte à laquelle elle frappa. Dès qu'elle entendit la voix de Stark, elle ouvrit puis s'inclina.

\- Vous voulez un café, Monsieur Barnes ?

\- Oui, merci.

La femme partit et Bucky rentra dans la pièce. Il sourit en voyant Steve et plus encore lorsqu'il vint à lui pour l'enlacer.

\- Bucky ! Tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Lui sourit-il.

\- Tu ne réponds pas au téléphone. J'ai essayé de te joindre sur le fixe.

\- Ah oui… On l'a désactivé. Dit Bucky. Je réponds sur mon GSM.

Il tira son téléphone pour vérifier qu'il avait encore assez de batterie.

\- D'accord. Je suis content de te voir. Tout se passe bien ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver baissa les yeux vers son bébé.

\- On s'est disputé avec Brock. C'était court… mais violent. Expliqua-t-il. Les bagues ont fait n'importe quoi… J'ai l'impression que je les contrôle de moins en moins.

\- Assieds-toi. Dit Tony. Et si tu veux je te fais un check-up du bras gratuitement. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Steve tendit les bras vers son meilleur ami pour lui prendre doucement Oswald. Bucky le remercia et vint s'asseoir près d'Iron Man.

\- À ce sujet… Est-ce qu'il y aurait un travail pour moi ici ? Je n'ai pas de CV mais je peux en ramener un. Je peux faire n'importe quoi. Dit-il au milliardaire qui observait les bagues.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est Pepper qui gère tout ça, je m'en lave les mains. Et paraît qu'elle s'est plainte devant les filles d'avoir déjà du mal à tout réorganisé pour Darcy…

\- Darcy ?

\- Avant-hier, Thor nous a demandé de l'intégré à la tour Avengers pour tout ce qui est recherche. Comme ça elle peut aussi dépendre de la technologie. Expliqua Steve.

\- Oh…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver força un sourire.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Rogers en s'approchant.

\- Ce n'est rien. Brock a un travail alors ça ira. Certifia le mercenaire.

Puis il espérait bien trouver quelque chose. Il avait de nombreuses capacités. Il se méfiait de sa mémoire mais il était capable de faire du travail administratif. Il pouvait même être caissier. Surtout que personne ne verrait son bras métallique s'il s'y prenait correctement.

Il y avait du travail s'il le cherchait !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? S'intéressa son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais, je veux bien savoir ! Lança Stark.

Il faisait tourner une bague, une chose qu'elles se laissaient faire sans rechigner. S'il y avait des indications, c'était à l'intérieur.

\- Éboueur.

\- Éboueur ? Répéta Tony avec un sourire.

\- Ils en cherchaient. Dit Bucky.

\- Je ne le vois pas faire ça. Et avec son âge, il va se démettre le dos avant même d'avoir fini sa première journée. Railla le milliardaire.

\- C'est un travail comme un autre. On a besoin d'argent.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Steve.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver détourna le regard. Il sentait un violent coup dans son orgueil. Il n'allait pas lui dire…

\- Juste de dix dollars. Je te les rendrais au plus vite. Oswald n'a plus de poudre de lait…

\- Mais cette poudre de lait est faite pour Stark Industries. Dit Tony en changeant de bagues.

\- Et je paie moi-même ce dont j'ai besoin. Répliqua Bucky. Ne t'avise pas de me faire livrer des tonnes de poudre, je n'en ferai rien.

Steve calla Oswald contre son torse et sortit son portefeuille pour extirper tant bien que mal le billet qu'il tendit à son meilleur ami.

\- Merci…

\- Prends ton temps pour me le rendre.

Bucky serra le billet dans sa main en forçant un sourire. Il se sentait de moins en moins fier.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas te proposer au S.H.I.E.L.D., ils ont besoin d'agent partout. Commenta Stark.

\- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? À cause des bagues ?

\- Je pensais plutôt au code qui fait que n'importe qui peut te faire devenir un tueur. Répliqua Tony avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je ne l'ai plus.

\- Tu ne l'as plus ? S'étonna Steve. Comment ça ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver jeta un coup d'œil vers Tony qui avait brusquement serré sa main. Le milliardaire se reprit et recommença à observer les bagues.

\- Brock m'a torturé pour me le retirer.

Le Capitaine manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Sa tension réveilla Oswald qui se mit à couiner. Bucky tendit le bras vers son bébé que son ami d'enfance lui rendit en disant :

\- Quand ?

\- Le mois où on a été absent. Dit-il en dorlotant son bébé.

\- Vous nous avez refourgué vos gosses pour ça ? Demanda Tony.

Il attrapa un arsenal qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un cabinet dentaire : un étrange petit crochet, une brosse mécanique, un petit couteau…

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu allais si mal. Souffla Steve d'un ton inquiet.

\- C'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Avec Killian et Hammer dans la nature…

\- On ne les trouve pas d'ailleurs, ceux-là. Soupira le génie informatique.

Il frotta la bague avec l'étrange brosse et attendit que de la poussière ou quoique ce soit vole mais il semblait que c'était un seul bloc qui souhaitait garder ses secrets.

\- Je reviens !

Tony se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Bucky se passa la langue sur les lèvres en mettant le billet de Steve dans sa poche.

\- Je crois que je dois voir quelqu'un…

\- Qui ça ? S'enquit son ami en s'asseyant à son côté.

\- Un psychologue ou un psychiatre… Tout ça est assez étrange.

\- Tu as été torturé un mois, tu as le droit d'être désarçonné.

Le Capitaine secoua la tête pour se reprendre :

\- Tu as été torturé une grande partie de ta vie. N'importe qui aurait du mal à traverser ce que tu as traversé. Je suppose que tu ne me laisserais pas te payer le psych…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase parce que Bucky secouait la tête.

\- On peut au moins se voir une fois la semaine pour que tu me parles ? On invitera Natasha de temps en temps. On peut peut-être faire office de psychologue.

\- D'accord… Souffla le Soldat de l'Hiver. Où est-elle ?

\- En mission. Top secret.

Barnes sourit légèrement alors que Tony revenait avec une sorte de microscope informatique. Il se rassit devant le mercenaire qui câlinait toujours son bébé et commença à analyser les bagues.

\- Ah ! Lança-t-il triomphant.

Le visage de Bucky s'illumina. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je peux officiellement dire que… je n'en sais rien. Ça vient d'ailleurs. Je m'adresserais à Thor. C'est peut-être de la magie d'un de ses mondes mais qu'il n'y est pas habitué. S'il parle à son père, on en saura peut-être un peu plus. Tu vas devoir garder ça un peu plus longtemps : ces bagues t'adorent.

\- Oui. … Merci, Stark.

Finalement, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise nouvelle en plus. Il avait peur de ce qu'il risquait de faire à sa famille avec ça entre ses mains…


	23. Accumulations

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, TaserGod et BrockBuck ! Qui veut encore de l'amour ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 23 : Accumulations_

 ** _Brooklyn, New York_** – Une semaine plus tard

Le fin manteau blanc s'étendait sur Brooklyn, rappelant à tout le monde que le mois de décembre venait de commencer et que c'était l'occasion de commencer à préparer Noël. On voyait les décorations s'étendre de partout, que ce soit dans les rues, sur les places ou les habitations et les Père Noël se multipliaient sur les trottoirs.

Brock n'avait qu'une semaine de travail et il pouvait dire qu'il haïssait profondément. Même avec ses mitaines, il devait tout de même lancer ses mains dans la couche de neige pour tirer les sacs poubelles puants, quelquefois relâchant même des immondices sur son pantalon. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer, à la fin de sa journée, qu'il pourrait prendre une douche. Mais ça, c'était toujours le cas. Même si le boyler mettait un temps fou à se réchauffer, son artiste s'assurait qu'il aurait de quoi se laver et il lui faisait même un repas bien chaud après. Enfin, s'il était là…

Aujourd'hui, hier et avant-hier ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait été stupide de s'attendre à être accueillit par le plus puissant de ses rayons de Soleil dans un monde pourri…

Et là ? Pourquoi il se gelait dans la rue alors qu'il était presque dix-huit heures, à essayer en vain d'allumer une cigarette de ses doigts engourdis ?

La réponse lui vint dès que l'église sonna. Il entra dans le bâtiment devant lequel il faisait les cent pas, soupirant de ne pas avoir réussi à allumer ce bâtonnet divin, et s'avança vers la femme à l'accueil qui lui lança un regard torve.

\- Oui, vous pouvez y aller, Monsieur Rumlow. Lui dit-elle avec une antipathie bien corsée.

L'homme lui décocha un sourire moqueur et se dirigea vers la salle au fond à gauche, sans avoir essuyer ses pieds, ce qui lui valut des remontrances bien senties. Mais il les ignora parce qu'il avait juste envie de pourrir la vie de cette secrétaire qu'il aurait tué si on n'aurait pas compris immédiatement que le coupable, c'était lui.

Il sourit en voyant sa fille qui était encore à la barre pour faire les exercices qu'on exigeait d'elle. Il y avait quelques autres filles, et un garçon, mais Brock ne voyait que sa petite avec une certaine fierté. Il n'était pas porté sur la danse et savait que c'était quelque chose entre Bucky et Natasha, mais il ne redoutait pas l'espionne. Et Stasya avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle faisait.

Son regard se leva et elle aperçut l'ex-Commandant.

\- Brocky !

Celui-ci força un sourire. Il fut néanmoins réel en voyant la petite courir vers lui. elle venait vraiment vers lui ? Sans se soucier ?

Il s'accroupit et la prit dans ses bras en souriant.

\- C'était comment ?

\- Biiiien !

\- Prête à rentrer ?

\- Oui !

Elle hésita puis lui colla un baiser sur la joue avant de filer dans les vestiaires pour remettre ses vêtements. Brock sourit en touchant sa peau râpeuse de poil. Elle l'avait embrassé de son propre chef !

\- Monsieur Rumlow.

L'homme se redressa et regarda vers l'instructrice qui s'avança vers lui.

\- Vous ne nous avez pas payé pour cette séance. Dit-elle.

\- Ah…

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et effleura d'abord son paquet de cigarette où, il le savait, il n'en restait que deux, puis saisit son portefeuille. Dedans ? Sept dollars. Sept dollars que Bucky lui avait laissé pour qu'il puisse se racheter un paquet. Mais sept dollars, c'était aussi le prix d'une séance de danse. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'une enfant qui pouvait arrêter n'importe quand, elle acceptait qu'on la paie par séance. Mais il fallait le faire…

Brock prit les sept billets qui se seraient les uns contre les autres et les tendit à la femme.

\- Merci beaucoup. Sourit-elle avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

Rumlow retint une insulte et tourna la tête vers sa fille lorsqu'elle revint avec ses deux mallettes.

\- Tu veux que je te les prenne ou que je te porte ? Proposa Brock en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, la petite lui tendit son cartable et son sac. L'homme l'attrapa avec une toute petite pointe de déception mais la fillette lui tendit la main et il la saisit doucement. Il l'emmena avec lui à l'extérieur du bâtiment, vérifiant qu'elle avait son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants et qu'elle ne se refroidirait pas.

Après avoir grimpé plusieurs volées d'escaliers avec sa petite, Brock arriva devant la porte et il ne put dissimuler un sourire en sentant l'odeur de quelque chose mijotant sur le feu. Probablement des pâtes.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa sa fille rentrer en courant. Elle fila vers la cuisine en appelant son otets, lui racontant sa journée en russe. Bucky parlait souvent en russe aux enfants, y compris Oswald. Brock ne comprenait rien mais il reconnaissait qu'au moins, leurs petits apprenaient deux langues et ça leur ouvrait des voies.

Rumlow attendit que la petite file rejoindre son frère pour aller à son tour dans la cuisine et embrasser son homme en le serrant contre lui.

\- Alors… On mange encore des pâtes.

\- Oui. Mais on en a presque plus. Dit-il. C'était tout ce qu'il restait.

Brock acquiesça légèrement et ouvrit le frigo.

\- On a du ketchup pour donner du goût.

\- Presque plus de ketchup. Comment on peut être pauvre comme ça après deux semaines et demie ?

\- Ben… on n'a pas de travail. Dit Brock.

\- Toi si.

Il acquiesça.

\- Elles en sont où tes recherches ?

\- Au même point. J'ai été regardé combien coûtait une crèche. Je peux trouver un travail mais pendant le premier mois, sans le salaire, je ne peux pas la payer. Et puis la liste d'attente est immense…

Bucky soupira en jetant du sel dans l'eau.

\- Je peux prendre deux services.

\- Et tu rentrerais à quelle heure ?

\- Vingt heures.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua la tête.

\- Je peux essayer de travailler de treize à dix-huit ou quelque chose du genre. Je continue de chercher…

\- Je vais arrêter de fumer. Dit Brock.

Il embrassa la gorge de Bucky puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre les enfants et les occuper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Questionna le mercenaire.

\- Tu sais combien ça coûte, un paquet ?

Barnes le suivit, les pâtes n'ayant pas besoin qu'on les surveille.

\- Euh… Six dollars et demi ?

\- Sept depuis peu. Tu sais combien de paquet je fume par semaine ?

Bucky soupira.

\- Ça nous aiderait à économiser mais tu n'as pas besoin de te priver.

Brock sortit un jeu de cartes pour occuper les enfants. Il décida de leur apprendre le valet noir.

\- On peut utiliser nos téléphones pour montrer des films aux enfants, résiliés à le câble et revendre la télévision. Proposa Bucky.

Rumlow lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'exécuta et se mit à genou à côté de lui alors que leur fille tirait une carte de la main de son géniteur. Ce dernier se tourna vers son amant et murmura à son oreille.

\- Et tu mangeras plus ?

Il sentit son compagnon se tendre et il lui prit la main.

\- Je le vois bien. Si tu te prives, je peux me priver aussi. On y arrivera ensemble… Sauf si tu me laisses braquer une banque.

\- J'ai déjà dit non.

\- Papa ! À toi ! Lança Hal.

\- Oui, ma petite flamme.

Il tira une carte, retira ses pairs et la mit sur la table en expliquant ce qu'il faisait.

Bucky se redressa pour retourner en cuisine mais son partenaire lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui pour lui ravir un baiser en souriant. Il le laissa ensuite s'éloigner mais suivit la courbe de ses formes, se rassasiant à sa vue jusqu'au bout.

L'adage disait qu'on pouvait vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Et s'ils n'avaient pas d'argent, ils pouvaient au moins vérifier si c'était possible.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

De l'autre côté des États-Unis, Steve allait également chercher ses filles à la danse mais les choses étaient un peu différentes. Parce que pour eux, il n'y avait pas de règlement à la séance en se serrant la ceinture. Ça faisait longtemps que Tony avait tout payé et c'était avec une voiture rapide et bien designer qu'il se présenta à la salle de danse.

Il rentra dans le grand complexe et se dirigea d'abord vers la section des débutants où il récupéra Natalia qui attendait sagement, habillée. Steve la récupéra en souriant et ils se rendirent dans la zone des poussins pendant que la petite racontait tout ce qu'elle avait fait en lui disant comme elle avait hâte de tout montrer à sa marraine.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, les filles répétaient les premiers mouvements. Natalia poussa un grand « oooooooh ».

\- Ah, Monsieur Stark. Remarqua l'instructrice. Toujours ponctuel. Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il est l'heure.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre puis acquiesça.

\- Les filles, ça suffit. Allez vous changer, vos parents vont bientôt arrivés.

Steve sourit légèrement alors qu'il réalisait à quel point ça lui faisait étrange qu'on l'appelle « Monsieur Stark ». Il se présentait toujours comme ça, surtout parce que ça faisait plaisir à Tony, et encore plus à son égo, mais la plupart de ses proches continuaient de l'appeler « Rogers ».

\- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Demanda la femme.

\- Oui, et vous ?

\- Très bien. Dit-elle.

Elle fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents l'air très déçue en détaillant le corps du Capitaine enfermé dans ses vêtements pratiques et confortables.

\- Maggie s'en sort bien ?

\- Margaret n'est pas très douée pour la danse. Répondit l'instructrice. Mais c'est mon travail de faire en sorte qu'elle le devienne.

Steve carra les mâchoires en entendant que sa fille n'était pas douée. Pas qu'elle devait absolument l'être, juste qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Si elle n'arrivait à rien, elle serait fort triste… D'un autre côté, elle pouvait toujours faire des robots avec son daddy. Elle travaillait toujours sur son premier pour le rendre plus facilement mobile.

Maggie sortit du vestiaire et courut vers Steve pour lui prendre la main. Il la serra dans la sienne, portant toujours Natalia.

\- Vous dites au revoir, les filles ?

\- Au revoir ! Dirent-elles en même temps.

Steve sourit et les ramena vers la voiture.

µµµ

Tony travaillait sur un prototype d'un mixte entre le robot ménager et l'aspirateur. Pas le mieux qu'il ait fait mais il savait qu'à bas prix, ce serait prometteur, qu'on se l'arracherait et il s'assurait une fortune encore plus grande et aucun soucis à l'avenir pour lui mais surtout pour sa famille.

\- Monsieur ? J'ai un appel pour vous du Roi du Wakanda. Est-ce que vous le prenez ?

Tony soupira et se frotta les cheveux. Il ne réfléchit pas plus de quelques secondes supplémentaires.

\- Oui, je le prends.

Il ne fallut que de brefs instants supplémentaires pour qu'il n'entende la voix du Roi qui se présentait.

\- Bonjour, T'Challa. Je n'ai pas Barnes avec moi. Si vous voulez toujours que je fasse des excuses publiques plus adaptées, c'est toujours « nop ». Je n'étais pas chez vous. Je le rappelle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Répondit le souverain. J'ai reçu des informations et j'ai supposé que vous voudriez les savoir.

Le ton de Black Panther était pesant.

\- Quoi ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Nous avons découvert qui ont tués vos parents. Il s'agit de James Buchanan Barnes.

Tony se figea.

\- Je sais que vous ne me croirez pas et je le comprends tout à fait. Je vous envoie le lien de la vidéo que j'ai trouvée.

Le milliardaire coupa la communication. Ses doigts tremblèrent puis il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, la respiration saccadée.

\- JARVIS… Ouvre son mail et active le lien.

Il regarda l'écran qui s'afficha les mains serrées sur l'accoudoir. Il hésitait à appeler Steve. Son cœur palpitait. À cette heure-ci, s'il roulait plus vite…

La vidéo apparut et il contrôla sa respiration alors que les images se jetaient devant ses yeux. Il vit le meilleur ami de son époux exterminé son père de sang-froid, quoiqu'il avait eu une légère hésitation que Tony effaça de son esprit, il le regarda s'approcher de sa mère.

\- Non…

Il se leva d'un seul coup et fuit cette vision d'horreur. Il manqua de tomber dans les escaliers alors qu'il les grimpait.

Son cœur rata un battement quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit Steve et ses filles. Lesquelles voulurent se précipiter vers lui et il fit l'effort d'appeler son époux. Rogers retint alors Maggie et posa Natalia sur le sol.

\- Allez faire vos devoirs dans la cuisine.

\- Mais…

\- Tout de suite.

Les petites filèrent en couinant. Le supe soldat s'en voulut mais rejoignit rapidement son amant qu'il prit par les épaules pour l'obliger à venir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il voyait ses larmes briller dans son regard brun-noir qu'il aimait tant.

\- Tony ?

\- T'Ch…

Il inspira de l'air pour essayer de parler correctement.

\- T'Challa m'a envoyé une vidéo… La mort de mes parents.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, sa respiration sifflait. Steve lui frotta doucement le dos.

\- Respire calmement. Tu as besoin d'un médicament ? S'enquit-il.

Ils lui en donnaient très rarement mais au cours de crise très violente, ça arrivait. Tony cogna son poing dans le fauteuil alors que la main douce dans son dos faisait légèrement effet.

\- Est-ce que tu le savais ?

Rogers ouvrit la bouche. Il se voyait mal lui mentir ou tourner autour du pot en disant qu'il ne lui avait rien dit…

\- Oui.

\- O… Oui ?! Tu… Tu savais ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Je m'en doutais. Mais… Il t'a fait voir ça ? Demanda-t-il en lui caressant les joues.

Tony posa ses mains sur son torse et pour la première fois, il accepta de montrer pleinement sa souffrance et sa faiblesse.

\- Serre-moi dans tes bras… Quémanda-t-il.

Steve passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra tout contre lui, posant un baiser dans sa chevelure.

\- Tu aurais dû… me le dire. Ma mère…

\- Je n'étais pas sûr… Rappela doucement le blondinet. Je suis là maintenant, Tony.

Il lui caressa le dos et le resserra avec plus de passion et de tendresse. Il appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Je dois… Je dois aller voir Bucky. Siffla-t-il en se redressant.

\- Ton…

\- Il doit répondre de ses actes. Dit le milliardaire.

Le Capitaine ouvrit la bouche et essaya de sortir des phrases cohérentes ce qui était tout sauf facile… Il ne pouvait pas être du côté de son meilleur ami et de son homme en même temps. Et s'il devait choisir, il en était tout simplement incapable.

\- Je prends un jet.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller seul !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je risque une crise ou parce que tu ne veux pas que je touche ton précieux Bucky ?!

Le super soldat se leva à son tour et lui attrapa son bras.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses non plus.

\- J'ignore ce qu'il va se passer. J'ai besoin de savoir. Tu décideras si tu me hais après. En attendant… reste ici. Somma-t-il.

Il se dégagea de la poigne qui n'était pas aussi serrée qu'il le pensait et partit vers l'entrée.

\- Appelle-moi si jamais…


	24. Des réponses

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, TaserGod et BrockBuck ! Qui veut encore de l'amour ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 24 : Des réponses_

 ** _Brooklyn, New York_**

À moitié avachi sur Brock, Bucky profitait de son souffle dans ses cheveux, de son étreinte sur son corps. Il se demandait exactement pourquoi ils étaient à moitié assoupis dans le divan qui avait des ressorts désagréables au lieu de s'allonger dans leur lit. Ils y seraient plus à l'aise qu'ici, à ne rien faire si ce n'était fixer le mur. Ils pouvaient bien regarder le télévision mais s'il voulait économiser l'électricité…

La sonnerie de la porte retentit.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver grogna et se redressa légèrement.

\- J'y vais. Dit Brock.

Il se leva quand son amant se fut déplacé et il sourit en le voyant s'appuyer contre le dossier désagréable. Il se rendit vers la porte qu'il ouvrit au moment où la sonnerie retentissait à nouveau.

\- Ouais ? Soupira-t-il avant de reconnaître Tony. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je dois voir ton mec. Maintenant.

Brock se déplaça, espérant que cet empressement soit le signe qu'il avait trouvé comment retirer les bagues ou quelque chose du genre. Stark ne le remercia même pas alors qu'il essayait de ravaler la hargne qui grandissait dans son ventre en revoyant la séquence arrêtée tournoyer dans sa tête.

Il pouvait être calme. Il pouvait être c…

Il fut secoué par un raz-de-marée de rage dès qu'il vit le Soldat de l'Hiver. Cet enfoiré osait lui sourire en agitant la main vers lui ?!

\- Tu as tué mes parents ?!

Bucky se figea lorsque les mots le cognèrent. Sa joie légère se teintait immédiatement de tristesse et il baissa ses yeux qui s'embuèrent.

\- J… Qu…

\- Je ne suis pas venu dans le trou perdu au fin fond de Brooklyn pour t'entendre bafouiller ! Réponds-moi !

\- Eyh. Protesta Brock en lui prenant le bras.

Tony se dégagea violemment et saisit Bucky par les épaules.

\- Ne te fiche pas de ma gueule et réponds. J'ai vu la vidéo. Tu avais plus de couilles quand tu as tué ma mère.

La rage du milliardaire coulait par tous les pores de sa peau, par son regard glacé jeté au Soldat de l'Hiver, par sa voix haineuse.

Bucky vit, du coin de l'œil, son amant porter ses doigts à son revolver. Il secoua la tête vers lui puis leva les yeux vers Tony, ne pouvant vraiment pas se battre contre ses larmes. Des larmes qu'ils partageaient…

\- Je l'ai fait. Et j'en suis sincèrement navré. Ton père était…

Un violent coup de poing le fit taire.

Tony sentit le métal d'un canon contre sa tempe.

\- Fous-lui la paix ! Ordonna Rumlow.

\- Cinq ans que je te connais maintenant, espèce de connard ! Pendant cinq putain d'année, ça ne t'ai pas venu une seule fois à l'idée de me le dire ?! Siffla-t-il. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule !

Bucky attrapa le poignet de son amant, ce qui ne l'aurait pas empêché d'appuyer sur la gâchette s'il le voulait mais qui était compréhensible.

\- Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise ?

\- Tu n'avais qu'à avoir des couilles au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule.

Tony cogna une nouvelle fois. Et avec plus de violence encore qu'il détestait les larmes contre lesquels il se battait mais qu'il gagnait. C'était pire que tout. La personne qui lui avait arraché ses parents s'était prétendu un de ses proches pendant si longtemps ! Presqu'un ami.

\- Je suis désolé, Stark.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu ne voulais pas ? Que c'était ton putain de code ? Tu crois que ça va me rendre mes parents ?!

Il cogna une troisième fois.

\- Je vais presser cette gâchette. Prévint Brock.

Bucky secoua encore la tête et Rumlow saisit Tony pour le jeter au sol avant de se mettre devant son amant, visiblement peu décidé à se défendre.

\- C'était le code ! Il ne l'a pas voulu.

\- Je m'en branle. Mes parents sont morts ! Il a tué ma mère alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait ! Pourquoi ?!

\- Pas de témoin… Murmura Bucky.

Tony se propulsa vers lui et ne réussit qu'à atterrir sur le poing de Brock qui le jeta sur le sol. Le milliardaire essuya sa bouche emplie de salive et d'un goût âcre qu'il n'identifiait pas. Il se redressa.

\- Tu n'es qu'un tueur, Bucky et tu ne seras jamais rien d'autres. Tu as failli tuer Steve au moins deux fois. Tu as essayé de tuer chacun de tes enfants…

Brock cogna si violemment dans Tony qu'il tomba sur la télévision. Le Soldat de l'Hiver se releva enfin et attrapa son partenaire.

\- Arrête, il a raison.

\- Et alors ? Je dois le laisser t'insulter ?!

\- Ce ne sont pas des insultes si c'est la vérité… Murmura Bucky.

\- Tu vois ? Siffla Tony. Par respect pour Steve, je ne te foutrais pas en prison et je ne te tuerais pas. Mais tu mérites les deux. Cracha-t-il. Par contre, je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui ou de notre famille. Sinon, tu regretteras tout ce que tu as fait.

Brock voulut lui tirer dessus sauf que son revolver venait de lui être retiré par Bucky qui secouait encore la tête.

\- Je t'en prie. Il a raison de vouloir protéger les siens.

\- Plus raisonnable que je pensais. Persifla le milliardaire.

Il retourna vers la porte mais s'arrêta.

\- Rends-nous nos dix dollars.

\- On ne les as pas.

\- Parfait. Je te trainerais au tribunal et on vous arrachera tout avant de vous jeter à la rue. C'est encore trop tendre pour des gens de votre espèce.

Bucky retint Brock mais ça n'empêcha pas ce dernier de jeter un chapelet d'insulte. Il se serait extrait de sa poigne si ce n'était pas la main cybernétique qui le retenait. Et elle était plus forte que lui.

La porte ne tarda à claquer et, là, le mercenaire relâcha son homme.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as la…

\- Parce que j'ai tué ses parents. Dit le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Il essuya son visage douloureux et sentit le sang.

\- Il n'avait pas à…

\- Il a raison. Détrompa Bucky. Il a le droit de me haïr.

\- Si on devait seulement lui rendre ses dix putains de dollars mais la façon dont il t'a traité est impardonnable et si je le revois, je le tuerais !

\- Je vais me soigner… Puis va te coucher, tu dois te lever tôt demain.

\- L'artiste !

Brock l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

\- Je ne laisserais pas ça passer.

\- Il a le droit de me haïr. J'espère juste qu'il se calmera et ne se mettra pas entre Steve et moi. Mais il a raison, je suis dangereux…

\- Tu vas me rendre jaloux. Dit Rumlow avant de glisser ses joues nappées de sang. Tu ne devrais pas écouter les personnes qui te mettent mal à l'aise, qui veulent te changer ou qui te trouvent dangereux.

Bucky baissa le regard. Pourtant, on l'avait changé.

\- Je trouve qu'être dangereux, ça te rend sexy.

Brock descendit une main pour la glisser dans la chute de ses reins et une seconde au niveau de sa hanche.

Les deux descendirent en même temps sous son fessier pour le soulever. Le Soldat de l'Hiver passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu vas te faire un lumbago.

\- Parce que j'aime vivre dangereusement. Rit Brock.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu m'aimes.

\- Ouaip.

Le mercenaire appuya sa joue contre la sienne. L'ex-Commandant sourit légèrement et l'entraîna avec lui dans leur chambre.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Dès que Steve entendit le bruit du jet, il sortit et rejoignit la zone d'atterrissage. Il eut alors tout le luxe de se battre contre les vents violents puis de pouvoir accueillir Tony qui était encore hagard.

Le Capitaine se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tony…

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué. Il le mériterait…

Le milliardaire était encore sourd à toute la douleur qu'il pouvait causé à l'homme qu'il aimait tellement.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Il a avoué ! Je lui ai dit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais le droit de nous approcher et je vais le traîner au tribunal. Siffla-t-il.

\- Pour quoi ? Le meurtre de…

\- Pour l'argent qu'il ne nous rend pas.

Steve serra les dents.

\- Tu ne raisonnes plus correctement. Souffla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas le traîner au tribunal pour dix dollars.

\- Tu es de son côté ?

Le blondinet l'embrassa pour le calmer et pour lui prouver son amour. Stark sembla revenir un tout petit peu à lui et s'agrippa à son épaule.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Il est dangereux, Steve.

\- Il n'a plus de code…

\- C'est dans sa nature. Répliqua le milliardaire.

\- Je connais sa nature et ce n'est pas ça. Défendit-il.

Le génie de l'informatique se tourna vers lui, cherchant à mettre en paroles ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas exiger que Rogers se détourne de lui mais il risquait de le faire s'il continuait sur cette voie.

Pourtant, il se savait pertinent !

\- Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'il a fait.

\- Je ne te le demandes pas.

\- Tu veux filer le rejoindre ?

Steve secoua la tête.

\- Tu as besoin de moi et j'ai juré de toujours prendre soin de toi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Il tira son amant vers la maison. Il voulait le voir s'asseoir et se reposer. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il était très inquiet pour lui. Il le mena vers le divan où il le poussa à s'installer confortablement.

\- Les filles ont hâtes de te voir. Dit le Capitaine en se tournant vers la cuisine où les petites devaient encore faire leur devoir.

Ou plutôt : où Maggie faisait ses devoirs et que Natalia lui tenait compagnie.

\- Je l'ai interdit de s'approcher de toi.

Steve lui jeta un coup d'œil blessé parce qu'il craignait que Bucky s'y plie depuis qu'HYDRA avait tout détruit en lui…

\- Tu vas me détester ?

\- Non. Répondit le super soldat. Je t'aime, Tony. Et je comprends que tu sois en colère… Je ne veux pas débattre de ça avec toi. Pour l'instant. Tu as le droit d'être en colère. Et je suis là pour toi.

Le milliardaire s'allongea dans le fauteuil.

Il n'était pas en colère. C'était pire que ça. Il avait été trahi…

 ** _Brooklyn, New York_** – Le lendemain

L'eau coula dans le verre et Bucky le porta à ses lèvres mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle bouillait dans le gobelet. Il le reposa et s'éloigna de l'évier. Il était tout à coup très content que les jumeaux soient à l'école et qu'Oswald dorme bien correctement. Il contrôlait vraiment mal ses bagues depuis hier.

Il aurait voulu appeler quelqu'un pour qu'on l'aide à gérer tout ça mais les deux scientifiques des Avengers, il se les était mis à dos.

Il n'en ratait pas une…

Bucky lâcha un soupir rassuré lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il contourna tous les meubles en se dirigeant vers la porte mais s'arrêta brutalement lorsque Brock entra.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça…

\- Ben si.

Rumlow jeta une liasse de billet sur la première surface plane qu'il trouvait.

\- Je me suis dit que quitte à voler dix dollars pour que Stark ne nous fasse pas chier. À cause de lui, on ne peut même pas revendre la télé. Alors je vais lui envoyer des billets par la poste et il va arrêter de nous faire chier.

Bucky pressa ses mains contre son visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander « on ne t'a pas vu ? » ou d'autres questions vides de sens. Son amant savait ce qu'il faisait.

\- L'artiste ?

\- Il ne faut pas que les enfants l'apprennent…

\- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir leur cacher qu'on est des dangereux criminels ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se passa la main dans les cheveux et sursauta lorsqu'il y eut une détonation. Il rabaissa la main et serra les dents. Les bagues se moquaient même de lui…

\- J'espère.

Il serra les dents en entendant Oswald pleurer. Ça avait dû le réveiller…

\- On dirait que la sieste est finie. Dommage, j'aurais voulu qu'on fricote. Dit Brock.

\- Tu veux bien aller le chercher ? Demanda Bucky. J'ai vraiment du mal à contrôler les bagues…

\- Ouais. Assieds-toi.

\- Si je ne fais pas disparaître le divan. Souffla le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Rumlow s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

\- Tu ne m'as rien fait, tu vois ?

Bucky acquiesça et s'assit dans le fauteuil pour contrôler sa respiration et espérer que ça influe sur les anneaux. Brock, pour sa part, partit vers la chambre du bébé et soupira lorsqu'il franchit le seuil qui n'avait toujours pas de porte. Il s'approcha de l'enfant qui se tortillait.

\- Tu veux voir ton otets, hein ?

Les pleurs se calmèrent et les petites mains s'agitèrent vers lui. Puis il porta ses paumes vers ses yeux. Un geste peu anodin que Brock avait déjà vu.

\- Je ne vais pas jouer à « coucou, c'est moi » avec toi. Tu n'auras qu'à faire ça avec otets. Dit-il en le prenant. J'espère que tu es plus doué que moi pour le calmer. Il est dans un état…

Il retourna dans le salon en se disant que, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée ce braquage. À la place, il aurait dû donner une raclée à Iron Man. Ça aurait été plus sûr. Sauf s'il sortait son armure ou son super soldat personnel mais bon…

Il ramena le bébé dans le salon et s'assit à côté de son amant pour le lui donner. Le Soldat de l'Hiver le prit avec prudence et soupira de soulagement lorsque rien ne se passa. Il remercia son partenaire d'un baiser puis parla en russe à Oswald.

\- Je vais te faire un café. Lui dit Brock avant de se lever et de s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'expression hagard et fatiguée de son aimé…

µµµ

Les cris d'Oswald retentirent dans la nuit. Brock grinça des dents et se tourna sur le flanc, jetant un œil au radioréveil pour découvrir qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin. À tous les coups, le gamin faisait encore un cauchemar.

L'ex-Commandant tâtonnait le pour et le contre de s'il se levait pour aller s'occuper de l'enfant ou pas lorsqu'il sentit le poids se relever dans le lit à côté de lui.

\- Merci. Marmonna-t-il en cherchant à se rendormir.

Bucky ne lui répondit pas et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte sans même la toucher.

 ** _Quelque part dans le Monde_**

Hammer était fier de ses constructions alors que quelques amaxtremis l'aidaient à souder des pièces. C'était là un travail extrêmement délicat parce que la matière de l'Étoile à Neutron était devenue si friable qu'un éternuement pouvait tout faire s'effondrer.

Ils avaient dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois et plusieurs prototypes n'avaient menés à rien. Et pendant qu'il s'échinait en contrôlant tout d'une main de maître, Killian se contenait de se tourner les pouces.

Ça agaçait Justin.

\- J'ai presque fini. Il faudrait que je puisse durcir tout ça.

\- Je suis peu surpris que tu n'y arrives pas.

\- La ferme. Lui répondit Hammer. La conquête du monde est à notre portée ! Il nous manque seulement…

\- Ça ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Killian. En fait, ce n'était pas même « une voix ». C'en était dix. Dix qui résonnaient ensemble.

Hammer tourna la tête et entrouvrit la bouche.

Aldrich se leva de son siège où il se moquait de son collègue et il s'approcha non pas des intrus mais des armures pour en effleurer une. Justin hurla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Elles ne tombent pas en poussière… Commenta le chercheur.

\- Non. Elles ont les propriétés des Étoiles à Neutron, à quelques exceptions près, en étant également très légère. Répondirent les dix voix.

Elles étaient parfaitement synchronisées.

\- C'est le moment de conquérir le Monde, non ? Commençons par un endroit qui nous procurera une immense armée.

\- Où ? Demanda Hammer.

\- Tu vas écouter…

\- Oui. Coupèrent les dix voix. Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Et nous allons conquérir… la Chine.


	25. Plus que des cris

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, TaserGod et BrockBuck ! Qui veut encore de l'amour ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 25 : Plus que des cris_

 ** _Brooklyn, New York_**

Les cris d'Oswald empêchaient Brock de réellement se rendormir. Il savait que l'enfant pouvait être insupportable mais tout de même. Il se leva en grognant toute sa haine pour ce bébé tant que son artiste ne pouvait rien en entendre et il se rendit vers la chambre de l'enfant.

Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement, les yeux tellement écarquillés que ça tirait sur sa peau encore sensible.

Ça c'était encore particulier.

Il ne trouvait pas Bucky.

\- L'artiste ?! Appela-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'Oswald qui se tortillait, le visage tout rouge, et eut une fraction d'hésitation avant de prendre le petit corps braillard.

Pas de réponses…

L'ex-Commandant sortit de la chambre avec l'enfant dans les bras pour vérifier les autres pièces mais il n'y avait aucun signe de son amant. Ça lui arrivait de quitter la chambre pour aller dans le fauteuil lire et de s'y endormir mais ça l'aurait surpris. Bucky était tout de même partit pour s'occuper de la chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais, lorsqu'il fit tourner la poignée, elle lui prouva qu'elle était toujours fermée. Alors s'il était parti, il avait dû verrouiller derrière lui, ce qui était encore plus étrange d'autant plus parce que les clés étaient toujours dans l'affreux vide-poche que Hal et Stasya avaient fait chez les Stark.

Essayant toujours de calmer le bébé, il repartit vers la chambre et chercha des indices. Où était son artiste bon sang ?

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Un bruit réveilla Steve en sursaut. Son instinct le fit se tourner vers Tony, redoutant un cauchemar, mais il dormait. Il réalisa alors que ce bruit étrange, c'était son téléphone. Il se tourna sur le flanc et attrapa l'objet en haussant un sourcil. C'était le nom de Bucky… Et il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin à New York !

Le fait qu'il l'appel à cet heure-là le poussait à croire que son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui. Il était toutefois légèrement inquiet vis-à-vis de Tony. S'il répondait au Soldat de l'Hiver, est-ce qu'il lui en voudrait ?

Le blondinet attrapa son téléphone et décrocha.

\- Allô. Bucky ?

\- Nan. Rumlow. Tu sais où il est ? Il t'a appelé ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

\- Tony dort.

\- Dis-lui que je le hais. Il a fait un truc à mon artiste ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Répondit Steve. Il ne m'a pas appelé… Que se passe-t-il ? Un accident ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Il a juste disparu…

\- Natasha m'a dit que les bagues pouvaient le cacher. Si elles n'en font qu'à leur tête, elles te font peut-être croire qu'il n'est pas là.

\- Il a laissé pleurer Oswald. Défendit Brock. Et il n'a pas l'air d'être sorti. C'est louche, Rogers.

\- Tony a mis JARVIS en mode défense, il le réactivera ce matin. Je lui demanderais une analyse.

\- Il te laissera faire ? Grinça Brock.

\- Je le convaincrais. Certifia le blondinet.

L'ex-Commandant hésita.

\- Merci…

\- Appelle-moi demain vers dix heures chez vous, d'accord ? Je pourrais utiliser JARVIS, je pense. Mais Bucky est probablement là.

\- Je suis sûr que non, Rogers. Et je suis persuadé qu'en toi-même, tu penses comme moi.

La conversation se stoppa brutalement. Steve soupira, un nœud désagréable dans le ventre. Oui, s'il avait pu activer JARVIS, il l'aurait fait. Il avait bien un protocole de sécurité qui lui permettait de surpasser ceux de Tony mais il avait juré que c'était en cas d'urgence. Et il croyait à la possibilité que la bague le cachait.

Leur utilisation allait de mal en pis…

 ** _Cascade Huangguoshu, Chine_**

Hammer ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Écarquiller les yeux de stupeur ou être sidéré de désir ? Il observait leur nouvel allié qui se tenait là, au-dessus de la chute violente et qui n'était même pas gêné par le bruit assourdissant ni par les gouttes qui ricochaient et jaillissaient. Killian n'était pas mouillé mais seulement parce qu'il fanfaronnait avec Extremis par contre, Justin avait bien du mal à voir à cause de l'eau qui s'accrochaient à ses lunettes.

Mais il pouvait voir à quel point il était splendide.

\- C'est ici que nous allons commencer.

Il se tourna vers Aldrich et Hammer en affichant un sourire.

\- Commencer ? Nous, nous sommes prêts ! Annonça rudement Killian. Et toi ?

Les yeux de leur allié se colorèrent d'or.

\- Mon armée est déjà prête. Mon armée est partout.

\- Tu peux préparer tout ce que tu veux, siffla le chercheur, si tu n'arrêtes pas les Avengers, tu n'y arriveras pas.

\- Arrêter les Avengers ?

Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient verts pâles.

\- Voilà qui devrait régler le problème.

 ** _Brooklyn, New York_**

La trotteuse se glissa indolemment afin de former dix heures. Brock n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour attraper son téléphone et composé le numéro de Steve. Il serra les mâchoires en écoutant les tonalités. Il n'allait pas lui faire ça ?!

Il baissa les yeux vers ses enfants. Ils avaient appelés après leur otets, tous les trois, Oswald utilisant juste ses moyens à lui, sans qu'on ne leur donne ce qu'ils voulaient. Finalement, après peut-être vingt minutes de larmes, Stasya avait consentit à se rabattre sur sa dinette et jouait maintenant avec Hal. Ils parlaient en russe et Rumlow ne comprenait rien mais il voyait les enfants déplacer la peluche chat de la fillette ou le robot bleu du garçon. Quant à Oswald, il ne dormait pas et jouait avec ses cubes, juste à côté du pied de l'ex-Commandant. Mais ça aurait été plus correct de dire qu'il jouait avec ses cubes et le pied de l'homme.

\- Allô ?

\- Rogers !

\- Je peux activer JARVIS…

Brock se demanda si on sentait le désespoir dans sa voix pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte.

\- S'il te plaît. Dit-il d'un ton qui n'avait rien de poli.

\- JARVIS ?

\- Oui, Monsieur ?

Steve jeta un coup d'œil vers Tony qui mélangeait ses œufs en lui jetant des regards. À côté d'eux, Maggie et Natalia mangeaient en parlant de leur journée. C'était le week-end et elles se voyaient bien faire une balade sur la plage avec leurs pères s'ils acceptaient.

\- Est-ce que tu peux chercher James Buchanan Barnes ?

\- Je commence la recherche par son domicile, Monsieur ?

\- Oui, JARVIS. Merci.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait fui. Marmonna le milliardaire.

Il attrapa un toast qu'il beurra avec tant de violence qu'il se craqua dans ses mains. Et ce de même avec le second.

Steve calla le téléphone entre son visage et son épaule, récupéra les morceaux détruit et s'empara d'un troisième toast. Il le beurra alors qu'ils attendaient des réponses. Lorsque le pain fut prêt, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il le tendit à Tony qui le remercia en mordant dedans.

\- Je ne trouve pas Monsieur Barnes dans sa maison. Dois-je étendre les recherches ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. Répondit Rogers.

\- Je dois seulement vous rappeler que lorsque vous me l'avez demandé la dernière fois, cela s'était soldé par un échec. Je ne pense pas que les chances de le retrouver soient très hautes. Hors des zones équipées par mes capteurs, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espoir, Monsieur. Informa JARVIS.

\- Je sais. Je te rappelle quand on a du nouveau, Rumlow.

\- Merci.

Tony se tourna vers Python pour qu'il mette de la confiture sur son toast. Il était tellement énervé que son essai se solderait comme les autres.

Steve raccrocha en retenant un soupir et pris un peu de chocolat qu'il mit dans son assiette avant d'y tremper les différents morceaux de toast.

\- Papa, Daddy ! On va à la plage ? Demanda Maggie, sa cuillère remplie de céréales à la main.

\- Oui. Après le repas. On pourra faire plein de château de sable. Proposa Tony.

\- Ouiiii ! S'enthousiasmèrent les filles.

\- Messieurs ? Questionna la voix de JARVIS.

\- Oui ? Fit le Capitaine.

Son époux haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

\- C'est le Colonel Fury, Messieurs. Il veut entrer en contact avec vous de toute urgence.

\- Funny ! Lança joyeusement leur fille aînée.

\- Funny ! Répéta sa cadette.

\- Oh non, pas Funny. Fit Tony à l'instant où son tendre aimé acceptait la conversation.

\- Merci, Stark. J'ai besoin de vous.

\- Oooh. Gémirent les filles.

Elles connaissaient bien ces mots. Ils étaient toujours signes que, quel que soient leurs projets, ils tomberaient à l'eau.

\- Un énorme monstre de pierre et de sable s'est relevé au Sahara.

\- C'est loin le Sahara. Dit Tony. Envoyez n'importe qui d'autre.

\- J'ai envoyé Maximoff et Vision s'en occuper.

\- Alors quoi ? S'étonna Steve. Je ne serai pas surpris qu'ils nous disent que tout se passe bien mais vous.

\- Lorsque ce monstre est tombé au combat, il y en a deux qui se sont dressé l'un au Groenland, l'autre en Turquie. J'ai appelé Romanoff, Falcon et War Machine pour celui au Groenland.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le Capitaine en se levant.

\- Il y en a un à Singapour, où j'ai envoyé Thor et Hulk un autre à proximité du Wakanda où se trouvent Maximoff et Vision un troisième en Antarctique où sont Romanoff, Falcon et War Machine mais il y en a un dernier au Mexique.

\- Vous nous envoyer nous. Supposa Tony. Et quoi ? Quand on aura abattu ces monstre, que va-t-il se passer ? Qui pouvez-vous appeler en renfort après cela ?

\- Il y a une recrue prometteuse qui est en court de préparation avec Coulson et Hills. Répondit Fury.

Iron Man caressa les cheveux de Maggie qui le regardait avec une moue triste.

\- C'est stupide que nous vivions sur cette planète, on pourrait s'en moquer sans ça. Soupira-t-il.

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la câliner.

\- On va devoir y aller avec papa mais on t'aime. Et quand on rentrera, on fera un animal-robot, toi et moi, d'accord ?

\- Oui, daddy. Tout bon courage. Dit-elle en embrassant sa joue poilue.

\- On arrive rapidement. Souffla Steve.

\- JARVIS, interruption des recherches. J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes des Iron Baby-sitter ici et que tu prépares l'Iron Legion. Je veux aussi que tu recherches les faiblesses de ces créatures et que tu cherches les probabilités d'où elles arriveront. Somma-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers son amant.

\- Ça te va.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Les missions Avengers sont prioritaires. Dit Steve avec une pointe de honte personnelle.

Tony en voulait vraiment à Bucky, il le savait. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas admis qu'on désactive la recherche. JARVIS aurait été un peu plus lent, mais il aurait pu réussir. À moins que son homme savait que c'était complétement inutile ?

 ** _Brooklyn, New York_** **–** Deux jours plus tard

Lorsque Brock eut terminé sa journée de travail et qu'il se retrouva devant la porte de sa maison, il hésita à rentrer. Il entendait les pleurs d'Oswald…

Il poussa finalement le battant et trouva la voisine qui essayait de calmer l'enfant. Il haïssait avoir dû se tourner vers cette femme à peine sortie des études qui sentait l'alcool et portait des vêtements trop courts. Pas qu'il détestait ça foncièrement, il appréciait même ce genre de look surtout avec sa crinière tricolore. C'était le genre de fille qu'il aurait pu séduire il fut une époque. Mais il s'agissait là de la jeune femme qui acceptait de s'occuper des enfants pendant qu'il travaillait.

Et contre quoi ?

Pouvoir utiliser leur eau chaude car sa chaudière ne marchait plus. C'était vraiment un taudis par ici. Puis elle était contente de pouvoir ajouter ça à son _Curriculum Vitae_ surtout qu'elle avait dû emmener les jumeaux à l'école.

\- Eyh, c'est vous M'sieur Rumlow ! Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Ouais. Je vais prendre une douche si ça te va.

\- Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ?

\- … Que tu gardes Oswald pendant que je me lave.

\- Oh. Ça me va.

\- Je me dépêche. Dit-il. Merci du compliment. Ajouta-t-il machinalement.

Il partit vers la salle de bain, faisant un crochet vers sa chambre. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Pourquoi il vivait comme si tout allait bien ? La dernière fois, il n'avait pas tenu deux semaines dans cette maison, sans son artiste. La dernière fois, Steve l'avait invité à rejoindre la demeure Stark.

Cette fois, il n'y aurait rien.

Qui lui avait pris son artiste ? Qui le lui paierait de sa vie ? S'il n'y avait pas les enfants, il n'aurait pas continué ce travail. Pas agis comme si tout allait bien. Pas menti non plus en disant que « otets travaillait pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. et serait un peu absent »…

Est-ce que tout recommençait ?

Dès qu'il cessa de sentir la poubelle, il sortit de la douche, se sécha et se rhabilla pour finalement venir dans le salon.

\- Merci Meredith.

\- Je repasse demain à six heures ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. Je cherche une autre solution.

\- Oh vous savez, moi je me couche à six heures. Rit-elle. … Mais je m'occupe des gosses quand même hein ! Dit la femme.

Brock ne répondit pas. Il demanderait à ses jumeaux. Et si la baby-sitter n'avait pas été à la hauteur ? Il la tuerait.

Rumlow regarda Meredith partir puis il se redit dans la cuisine pour fouiller le frigo. Il dénicha un reste de purée, quelques petits pois et un morceau de poulet. Il mit le tout dans le micro-onde et prépara le mixer pendant que ça réchauffait. Il réfléchissait encore, ses doigts jouant avec son paquet de cigarette. Il avait dit qu'il arrêtait mais il avait pourtant céder. Son artiste n'était pas là et il avait besoin de se détendre…

Ce n'était pas mal, si ?

Et puis ça allait. Puisque la plupart de ses repas se constituaient d'une cigarette et de deux-trois bouchées lorsqu'il était à la maison. Quant au travail d'éboueur ? Il y avait souvent des petits bonbons ou des gaufres dans les locaux. Il en attrapait quand ils tombaient sous sa main et les mangeait.

C'était suffisant.

Lorsque le micro-onde sonna, il récupéra la nourriture, jeta le poulet dans le mixer avec un brin de crème puis mélangea la purée à la fourchette pour détruire tous les morceaux restant avant d'écraser les petits pois. Il récupéra le tout pour le mettre dans l'assiette verte qu'Oswald utilisait toujours.

Il jeta ladite assiette sur la table et partit vers le salon.

Il se figea à mi-chemin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voyait ramper vers lui ? Un bébé de sept mois et demi dans la vieille grenouillère rouge d'Hal.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le petit leva sa tête vers lui, un sourire sur ses petites lèvres. Il rampa un peu plus.

\- P... Pa…

Brock écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait… Est-ce qu'il allait ? Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un sourire. Il s'avança vers l'enfant d'un pas ou deux et s'accroupit.

\- Eyh. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le bébé rampa un peu plus et lorsqu'il arriva à sa chaussure, sa petite main se ferma sur le cuir où il recommença à babiller. Brock se retint alors de s'enthousiasmer. Il ne disait pas « papa », il disait absolument n'importe quoi. Il attrapa néanmoins l'enfant en se redressant.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aimes bien, hein ? Tu sais que moi, je suis pas fan de toi ?

\- Papapapaa ! Lui répondit Oswald avec motivation.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on fasse une trêve en attendant le retour d'otets ?

\- Papapareuh.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Brock alla s'asseoir à table et prit un peu de purée dans une cuillère pour la tendre au bébé. Il ouvrit sa petite bouche, reconnaissant l'aliment.

\- Tu es bizarre, quand même. Souffla Rumlow.

Il le regarda mâchouiller sa nourriture. Bien sûr, Oswald ne lui répondait pas mais il se sentait un peu moins seul à parler dans le vide. Puis ça entraînait le bébé à la langue anglaise. Il était familiarisé au russe mais il ignorait si Killian avait seulement parlé au bébé…

µµµ

Oswald avait presque fini sa tambouille de poulet lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Brock décrocha son revolver et se leva, retirant la sécurité d'un seul mouvement. Le bébé sentit la tension et chouina.

\- Papy ! Baisse-moi ça.

\- Papy ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles Papy ?

\- Je sais pas, j'avais envie.

L'intruse fit claquer la porte derrière elle.

\- Vraiment facile d'entrer dans cet immeuble et dans cette maison, tu me déçois.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et tira son téléphone pour choisir une vidéo qu'elle lui mit sous le nez.

\- Regarde-moi ça.

\- Papapareuh !

Brock remit la sécurité sur son revolver pour l'installer à sa ceinture.

« Depuis quelques jours, une procession de tout genre se rend aux cascade de Huangguoshu. Essentiellement des Chinois mais aussi tous les touristes, où qu'ils soient. Des personnes de tous pays les quittent et prétendent aller en pèlerinage aux cascades. Y compris des personnes qui prétendant n'en avoir jamais entendu parler. Annonçait la voix d'un journaliste. Reportage avec notre envoyé spécial Michael Servian.

\- Merci, Gérard. Moi aussi, je voulais absolument y aller. Je dois y aller. Nous avons un nouveau Dieu. Un nouveau Messie. Le Monde, sera mieux lorsqu'il sera entre ses mains. »

La caméra se leva vers les cascades puis zooma. Il ne fallut que deux secondes pour que Brock le reconnaisse, même avec les cheveux cognant son visage à cause du vent.

\- L'artiste ? Je reconnais qu'il me fait soupirer « mon Dieu » souvent, mais je ne l'aurais pas qualifié de Dieu. Dit-il.

L'intruse ricana en l'entendant faire cette blague.

Non, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas…


	26. Au détour de la rivière

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, TaserGod et BrockBuck ! Qui veut encore de l'amour ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

 _Chapitre 26 : Au détour de la rivière_

 ** _Cascade Huangguoshu, Chine_**

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda Aldrich, ne dissimulant pas son envie.

\- Je suis dans leur tête à tous. Je décide ce qu'ils pensent et je veux qu'ils pensent que je suis tout pour eux. Ceux qui résisteront à mon appel ne résisteront pas à mon armée.

Il dressa son doigt vers une caméra.

\- Et avec ces choses, mon pouvoir s'étendra toujours plus. Ils viendront de leur plein gré puis j'obtiendrais leur esprit. S'ils ne me résistent pas, si j'obtiens ce monde, je n'aurais pas besoin de le détruire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce pouvoir sur les Avengers ? S'enquit Killian. Tu penses qu'ils sont si puissants que ça ?

\- Je le sais. Répondit-il.

Il porta ses doigts à ses tempes.

\- Je le sais. Répéta-t-il. Mais il sera bientôt trop tard pour eux. Ces créatures ne cessent d'augmenter. Plus ils en tuent…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

\- Ils m'ont permis de détruire le monde si on ne se plie pas à ma volonté.

Justin s'avança vers lui, désireux de l'attraper et de l'embrasser fougueusement tant il le trouvait sexy de la sorte. Mais il mit le pied dans l'eau et dû vivement se reculer pour ne pas être entraîné par la cascade.

\- Je veux une dernière chose. Dit-il. Le Wakanda. Ce serait tellement plaisant qu'ils se rallient à nous. Alors, s'il vous plaît : mettez-nous en contact. Somma-t-il.

 ** _Washington, District Columbia_**

Fury faisait les cent pas alors que ses équipes avaient répertoriés plus de deux cents monstres de pierres. Des monstres qui faisaient même des dégâts dans les villes à présent. Si Wanda arrivait à les exterminer, elle était la seule. C'était comme pour les amaxtremis… en pire.

Ils avaient envoyés leur nouvelle recrue sur le terrain mais ça ne changeait rien.

Et maintenant, ils avaient cet enregistrement…

Barnes. Encore ? Il savait qu'il y avait eu des désaccords dernièrement entre lui et Iron Man et il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus !

Que devait-il faire ? Ça ne tarderait pas avant que Rogers proteste… Et il ne tenait pas à se mettre Captain America à dos pour de nombreuses raisons. Les plus évidentes étant qu'il était, probablement plus fort que lui, et l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique. Que l'avoir avec soi, c'était se promettre d'être adulé…

Fury posa son doigt sur un bouton pour appeler ses hommes lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un appel. Il releva l'index pour le poser sur la touche lui permettant d'accepter la conversation téléphonique.

\- Oui ?

Il vit apparaître la tête de Darcy Lewis. Elle travaillait surtout pour Stark mais ils entraient souvent en contact.

\- J'ai vu les enregistrements, Colonel Fury. Les enregistrements du nouveau Messie. Je sais que vous travaillez avec Bucky mais il y a un truc !

Elle déploya la vidéo grâce à une technologie Stark qu'on lui avait offert pour qu'elle travaille correctement.

\- Regardez !

Elle montra le film.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois voir ? Demanda Fury.

\- Vous n'avez qu'un œil, vous devriez bien l'utiliser !

Darcy zooma et remit le passage en arrière.

\- Sa gestuelle. Il parle à quelqu'un. On ne voit pas qui mais il parle à quelqu'un.

\- Barnes a des alliés, ce n'est pas surprenant. Il se sera adressé à des hommes d'HYDRA.

\- Ses lèvres ne bougent pas. Dit Darcy.

Elle leva un doigt manucuré en rose avec un éclair bleu juste sous la bouche de Bucky. Fury fronça les sourcils et vit que, en effet, les lèvres ne remuaient pas.

Son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois et il accepta la nouvelle conversation et ne fut pas tant surpris de voir apparaître Rumlow qui tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras et dont une belle femme rousse était appuyée contre lui.

\- Vous avez certainement vu les informations ! Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas l'artiste. Il n'a pas cette façon prétentieuse de se tenir ! Lança Brock.

\- Pas lui ? Répéta Fury.

\- Yo, Brocky !

\- Yo. Lui répondit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un métamorphe parce qu'il lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup. Mais j'aurais besoin de m'en assurer en personne.

\- Tous les Avengers vont bientôt être au courant. Répondit Nick.

\- Je disais au Colonel qu'il parlait mais qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Il y a quelque chose qui se passe. C'est peut-être quand même un métamorphe, non ? Fit Darcy.

\- Si je le vois en vrai, je saurai si c'est lui ou pas. Dit Brock. Envoyez-moi un jet et quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'Oswald. Je m'occuperais de vous le dire.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul, Rumlow. Protesta le Colonel. S'il ne s'agit pas de Barnes…

\- Je le défoncerais pour l'affront qu'il fait à l'artiste. Envoyez-moi un jet et un baby-sitter.

\- Et moi, j'accompagne ! Lança la rousse.

\- Synthia Schmidt, la fille adoptive de Red Skull…

\- Je sais qui je suis. Répliqua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous pouvez passer par la Virginie, je prendrais Oz ! Dit Darcy.

\- Merci. Le S.H.I.E.L.D., fournissez-moi des armes. Je n'ai plus de munitions dans les miennes depuis longtemps.

Le dirigeant retint un soupir. Il ne pouvait que s'accorder à lui. Il ne pouvait pas récupérer les Avengers pour l'instant. C'était tout de même assez saisissant de devoir s'en remettre à d'anciens agents d'HYDRA pour préserver le monde.

… Encore.

 ** _Sibérie, Russie_**

Iron Man libéra sa puissance destructrice qui forma une avalanche, laquelle enseveli le monstre de roc congelé qui essayait de les tuer depuis une heure. Il remonta vivement pour stagner juste devant une montagne avec de nombreuses anfractuosités. Dans l'une d'elle, Steve s'était accroché, un souffle glacé jaillissant de ses lèvres.

\- Mission achevée. Et de cinq monstres qu'on a battu sans qu'il fasse de gosses.

\- Et trois dont tu t'es occupé seul. Sourit Rogers.

\- Merci de le rappeler !

Tony lui prit la main.

\- JARVIS ! Où est-ce qu'on doit aller maintenant ?

\- Il y a un autre monstre à cinquante kilomètre au Sud-Ouest. Je vous télécharge le plan. Répondit la machine. Je dois néanmoins vous annoncer que vous avez reçu un message du Colonel Fury. Désirez-vous le voir ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Steve, tu montes en voiture ?

Le Capitaine mit son bouclier dans son dos puis passa ses bras autour du cou robotique. Il se fit soulever sans souci grâce aux performances de la dernière armure. Il lui posa même un baiser sur la plaque métallique. Il se rassasierait à ses lèvres une autre fois.

\- Iron Man, Captain America, je rassemble les Avengers à la cascade de Huangguoshu. Nous avons peut-être trouvé celui qui dirige ces créatures.

\- On y va alors ! Dit Tony.

\- Mais c'est particulier. On ignore ce que c'est exactement.

\- On s'en fiche, on n'a pas besoin de ça pour lui défoncer la gueule.

\- Il a l'apparence de Barnes. Annonça Fury.

\- Ben ça va faciliter les choses. Souffla Iron Man.

\- Nous avons besoin de savoir s'il s'agit de lui ou pas. Et s'il s'agit de lui…

\- Non le ferons revenir a de bonnes dispositions. Dit le Capitaine.

Tony fut content d'avoir son masque parce qu'il était alors libre de faire la moue qu'il voulait.

\- JARVIS ! Plan de vol vers la cascade de Huangguoshu. Demanda Steve.

\- Je le télécharge dans l'armure de Monsieur votre époux.

\- Merci. Dit Iron Man. Interromps la discussion avec Fury.

\- Voilà, Monsieur.

La fenêtre et l'appel se ferma puis, sur un coté des écrans de Tony, il eut le luxe de voir arriver l'itinéraire.

\- Ça va ? S'assura Captain America à voix basse, comme si on pouvait les entendre.

\- Ou, je gère. Comme toujours. Répondit le milliardaire.

Il resserra Steve contre lui et le sentit légèrement frissonner.

\- JARVIS, fait chauffer l'armure s'il te plaît. Pas plus de vingt degré, assure-toi qu'elle ne brûle pas.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Le métal s'échauffa bientôt et Rogers se resserra contre lui.

\- Idiot.

\- Oui, mais je suis ton idiot à toi. Sourit Stark avant de foncer vers les cascades, n'allant pas aussi vite qu'il devrait.

 ** _Cascade de Huangguoshu, Chine_**

Le Soldat de l'Hiver tourna sur lui-même pour observer le nombre de personnes qui se prosternaient à ses pieds. Certains se battaient violemment prétendant qu'il fallait l'adorer d'une façon plus que d'une autre. D'autres inventaient déjà des chants et les derniers essayaient de lui parler, quémandant son nom, son aide ou quoi que ce soit.

Tout ça était pour plaire à Bucky alors que Killian serrait les dents de rage. Tous ses amatremix étaient prêts pour la guerre et Hammer était au moins aussi prêt que lui. Et quoi ? Ils continuaient d'attendre que l'égo de leur allié soit comblé ?

Tss !

Il détestait ça.

Des éclairs rouges apparurent soudainement. Ou était-ce des traits ? Toujours était-il qu'une chose apparaissait et avec elle, les éléments étaient bouleversés. La cascade glouglouta et s'éleva.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du mercenaire puis l'eau cogna violemment la personne au bout des traits, la lançant contre un arbre où elle poussa un cri. Alors que les yeux bleus étaient concentrés sur la jeune femme portant une veste en cuir rouge, une silhouette tomba du ciel.

\- Chéri, attention ! Cria Hammer.

Bucky leva les yeux et une forme s'écrasa sur lui. Il attrapa celle-ci par la gorge de son bras métallique et la jeta violemment vers le bas de la cascade. Elle poussa un cri et sortit un gadget grappin qu'elle activa. Mais il fondit dans sa main et elle ne put que lâcher un second hurlement.

Il fallait qu'elle se rattrape !

\- Bucky ! Appela-t-elle.

Quelque chose la cogna violemment, lui arrachant un gémissement puis elle atterrit sur le sol entre des badauds dans un bruit métallique qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Steve…

\- Natasha. Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en la faisant se redresser.

Elle se tint le flanc en acquiesçant à peine. Dans le nuage de gouttes d'eau, c'était plus difficile de voir tout ce qu'il se passait mais ils continuaient d'apercevoir la silhouette de leur Bucky.

Leur Bucky ?

Vision apparut à côté de Wanda et l'aida à se redresser, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. Nous devons l'arrêter… Sait-on qui il est.

Le robot libéra un scan alors que Tony projetait des vagues d'énergies sur Bucky. Elles ne l'atteignaient jamais qu'elles aient été détournées par l'air, l'eau, la terre ou le feu. Et il n'avait même pas l'air de le regarder alors qu'il contrait chacune de ses attaques avec aisance.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Stark allait lancer une nouvelle valse d'énergie lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre son armure avec un petit bruit retentissait. Ce fut le premier de tant d'autres. Il baissa le regard pour découvrir qu'il se faisait canarder par les « fidèles » de Bucky.

\- Il s'agit de Bucky. Annonça Vision. Le scan est formel.

\- Bucky ! Hurla Steve.

\- Bucky ?

Iron Man désintégra les pierres qui voulaient lui atterrir dessus et fut sidéré de voir l'homme répondre sans bouger les lèvres. Mais il y avait quelque chose de pire que ça : il y avait dix voix en même temps alors qu'il s'exprimait. Une qui se muait constamment comme en pleine mue une autre brusque et qui sonnait presque rapide une légère comme la brise la quatrième se brisait sur la fin des mots dans un son désagréable une autre était si sombre qu'elle aurait pu mettre à l'aise n'importe qui et qu'en était-il de celle si glaciale ? la septième résonnait d'une telle façon que c'était comme si on la lui soufflait dans le cerveau… une autre encore était comme grésillante, comme si on n'arrivait pas à la percevoir en entier l'avant-dernière était agréablement chaude et la dernière… elle était simplement inqualifiable.

\- Nous ne sommes pas Bucky. Croyez-vous vraiment que nous sommes cet être ? Peu importe comment vous l'appelez… Bucky, James Buchanan Barnes, Winter Soldier, l'artiste… Il n'existe plus. Son esprit nous a succombé. Il ne reste que son corps qui est, ma foi, fort pratique. Robuste, agile, puissant. Le sérum de super soldat, les entraînements à l'armée, les entraînements à HYDRA… quel délice !

Steve serra les dents. C'était pourtant Bucky, non ? Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ce qu'il était mais Vision ne pouvait pas se tromper.

\- Qui es-tu ? Cria-t-il.

\- Qui nous sommes ? Nous sommes ce que votre peuple a attendu pendant si longtemps. Les légendes parlent de nous parce que vous nous attendiez.

Bucky étendit les bras et un tourbillon se déploya autour de lui, l'élevant au-dessus de la cascade.

\- Nous sommes…

Le sourire féroce qu'il leur offrait n'avait vraiment rien de celui du Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Le Mandarin !


	27. Bataille d'eau

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, TaserGod et BrockBuck ! Qui veut encore de l'amour ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 27 : Bataille d'eau_

Le Mandarin ?

Le mot cogna Tony. Il savait qui était le Mandarin. C'était cet homme qui se tenait sur la cascade, marchant sur les amaxtremis pour avancer et venir vers Bucky qui redescendait. Il lança un regard surpris à Justin qui marchait à leur suite. Certes, il traîna sa jambe et était bien amoché, mais il était là.

Ils allaient devoir se battre contre AIM et… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était exactement ?! Il était si puissant que ça ?

Comment faisait-il tout ça ?

Il n'était pas stupide et savait que ça venait des bagues mais tout de même !

\- Ils sont là. Dit Killian.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se laissa tomber sur les amaxtremis et s'avançait vers la montagne. Il sourit de plus belle alors qu'il voyait les yeux de T'Challa se vider, horrifiés.

\- Te voilà enfin, Barnes ! Rugit-il.

Il leva son masque pour l'enfiler lorsque les yeux bleus devinrent orange jusqu'au blanc de ses globes oculaires et les iris du Roi se vidèrent.

\- Utilise ton armée sur eux ! Ordonnèrent les dix voix. Déployez vos armées. Ajoutèrent-elles.

Hammer saisit sa commande et déploya ses robots alors que les amaxtremis se jetaient sur les Avengers au même titre que les « fidèles ». Le Mandarin s'éleva un peu plus pour admirer ce carnage tandis que Killian se jetait littéralement à l'eau avec T'Challa.

\- Largage !

Cette voix était peu connue voire carrément inconnue.

Tony repoussait une attaque d'amaxtremis lorsqu'il vit apparaître une fourmi devant lui. Quelque chose en bondit et, juste après, il voyait un homme tomber dans l'eau. Levant le regard, Iron man vit War Machine laisser tomber Hills, armée jusqu'aux dents et c'était presque le cas de le dire Falcon qui déposait Coulson mais aussi Thor dont le marteau virevoltait violemment.

\- Stark ! Tu rattrapes ça pour moi ?

Le milliardaire eut à peine le temps de lever la tête qu'il fut noyé par une gerbe d'eau. Est-ce que c'était Hulk qui venait de s'effondrer violemment dans la cascade, faisant trembler toute la terre ?

Il étendit les mains et rattrapa juste à temps Sin qui servit de l'impulsion pour se propulser dans T'Challa, le renvoyant au sol.

À l'exact même moment, Brock freina sa chute en s'accrochant à une branche, remerciant ses mitaines faites exprès pour ça. Il jeta son corps parmi la foule des fidèles et au bruit qu'il fit, il supposa qu'il avait dû faire craquer des os. Il retira son revolver et tira dans le crâne de quelqu'un qui voulait l'attaquer.

En quelques mouvements, il rejoignit Steve et Natasha qui luttaient pour ne pas se faire ensevelir. L'un essayant de sauver plus de monde que l'autre.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ? Salut, poulette.

\- Salut !

Elle lui grimpa dessus l'utilisant comme impulsion pour frapper un amaxtremis qui leur bondissait dessus. Elle jeta une bile éléctromagnétique.

\- Il est le Mandarin mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- JARVIS ! Connecte-nous tous. Ordonna Tony.

Il ne fallut que deux secondes pour que tout le monde entende dans son oreillette :

\- Vous êtes maintenant en réseau.

\- Ça va être génial pour se parler. Commenta Brock.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir comment on doit le battre ? Questionna Falcon. Aucune des attaques ne semblent l'atteindre. C'est vraiment Bucky ?

Wanda déploya ses traits rouges et elle fut violemment rejetée dans la forêt en réponse. Des rochers se soulevèrent et tombèrent partout, forçant les Avengers à déployer de nombreuses techniques pour survivre… Et sauver des civils avant qu'ils ne soient explosés en charpies.

\- Et comment il peut maîtriser les bagues comme ça. Papy disait qu'il ne les contrôlait pas. Lança Sin.

\- Ça réagissait à ses émotions. Approuva Steve.

\- Cette chose à parler d'esprit corrompu, non ?

Darcy.

\- J'ai pas suivi le briefing. Marmonna Rumlow.

Il fit exploser un nouveau crâne alors que Steve jetait un mastodonte dans la rivière.

\- Oui ! Répondit Natasha.

\- Et vous avez eu beaucoup de merde dans votre vie pour l'instant, non ? Reprit Lewis.

\- Ouais, merci Stark !

\- La ferme ! Répondit celui-ci.

\- C'est comme ça qu'ils ont gagnés son esprit. Maintenant, les bagues sont en lui. Supposa Darcy.

\- Donc quoi ? La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est le tuer ? Demanda Brock.

Il se tourna vers le haut de la cascade. Il était hors de portée. Mais aurait-il essayé de le tuer pour autant ?

\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser le code ? S'enquit Sin en bondissant sur une pierre pour bondir sur un robot.

\- Non, merci à Rumlow, il est inactif. Siffla Stark.

\- Il n'est pas inactif. C'est ce que l'artiste croit. Répliqua Crossbones. On ne peut pas désactiver ce foutu code mais je l'ai reprogrammé pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits dès qu'il est en contact avec de l'eau.

\- Brillant. Railla Tony.

Hulk fracassa son poing dans la cascade, faisant tout trembler.

Steve se tourna vivement vers Brock.

\- Tu n'as pas été jusqu'au bout après l'avoir torturé un mois ?!

L'ex-Commandant tira une rafale avec une mitraillette.

\- Ne me juge pas comme ça, Rogers ! Si je continue, je le détruisais pour de bon. J'ai dû faire un compromis.

\- Les bagues ont certainement… Commença le blond.

\- Je sais ! Répliqua-t-il.

\- Avengers ! Appela Darcy. Si les bagues ont infiltrés son esprit, s'il revient à lui, il pourra peut-être les contrôler pleinement ?

Le Capitaine retint une marée fonçant vers eux. Il sentit ses talons s'enfoncer dans la vase près de la rivière. Il allait tomber dedans.

\- Il ne peut pas revenir. Protesta Wanda. Il n'est tellement pas lui !

Elle venait de revenir et en profita pour profiter des amaxtremis.

Tony serra les dents sous le couvert de son armure. Il revoyait l'enregistrement. Il voyait son père appeler le Soldat de l'Hiver et il le voyait tressauter. Il connaissait cette histoire sur le pont où avoir prononcé le mot « Bucky » avait permis à Steve de le déstabiliser, il était là quand son amant avait réutilisé la technique. Il avait été là aussi lorsqu'il avait supplié qu'on réactive le corps pour pouvoir s'abandonner aux bagues, qu'il le sache à l'époque ou pas.

\- Bucky a un mental solide. Dit Tony. On peut le faire revenir.

\- Papy !

Brock leva les yeux alors qu'il tirait sur les fidèles qui voulaient mettre Steve à l'eau.

\- Ne saute pa…

Sin avait bondit.

\- Je te hais, fillette. Siffla Rumlow.

\- Je m'en charge. Répondit Natasha.

Elle sauta et rattrapa l'autre rousse avant qu'elles ne tombent violemment au sol toutes deux. Black Widow attrapa de quoi électrocuté leurs ennemis et le jeta alors que Sin tirait avec des balles perforantes.

\- Il y a un problème ! Souffla l'assassine en se redressant. Ces robots ! Ils sont indestructibles !

\- D'autres bonnes nouvelles ? Soupira Falcon.

\- Ça ! Répliqua Maria en désignant l'immense raz-de-marée qui fonçait vers eux.

µµµ

\- La fille à raison.

Les dix voix se muaient dans un fracas saisissant. L'eau s'abattit si violemment sur tout le monde qu'elle déstabilisa et projeta Coulson au loin, l'obligeant à essayer de se rattraper à tout ce qu'il trouvait.

En vain.

\- Nous sommes dans la conscience même de ce Bucky. Vous savez ce que ça signifie ?

Le Mandarin sauta, ou en donna l'impression, et atterrit devant Thor où il s'immobilisa avant que ses yeux ne deviennent bleu électrique. Les éclairs du Dieu se fracassèrent contre ceux pâle que déployait le Soldat de l'Hiver. Une cage naturelle contre lequel l'Asgardien ne pouvait rien faire. Mjöllnir se cognait dans le vide sans réussir à détourner ces champs bleuté. Et s'il retombait, même lui, Dieu du Tonnerre et de la Foudre, était parcouru par les volts qui secouaient son corps.

Ses amis tentaient bien de l'aider en utilisant des tirs divers et variés mais soit ça fondait, soit des robots et de l'amaxtremis intervenait.

\- Nous connaissons tout de vous. Nous savons comment vous arrêter.

Ses yeux virèrent au jaune doré et se tournèrent vers Natasha qui sentit la terre monter sur ses membres. Elle jeta une fléchette contre au moment où des fidèles lui bondissaient dessus. Déséquilibrée, elle s'effondra sur le sol mais persista à tirer des rafales que ce soit sur les hommes et femmes ou la terre qui se solidifiait autour d'elle.

Steve jeta son bouclier puis cogna violemment sur le sol pour libérer la terrer solidifiée mais il sentit le sang couler. C'était terriblement dur…

\- Natasha !

Brock tira sur la terre mais la balle ricocha et se figea dans sa cuisse. Il siffla de hargne.

\- Poulette !

Elle ne pouvait déjà plus bouger les bras et ça commençait à recouvrir sa bouche.

\- Inspire ! Lui ordonna Steve en rattrapant son bouclier.

Le Mandarin fit un signe à Hammer qui lança un ordre au Robot VII. Lequel fonça au milieu de la foule de fidèle, obligeant le Capitaine et l'ex-Commandant à se baisser pour ne pas être attrapé.

Au moment même où l'armure se jeta sur Sin pour l'attraper et la serrer dans ses bras métallique et indestructible, les yeux du Soldat de l'Hiver devinrent bleu presque blanc. Wanda sentit tout le poids de la terre sur elle et elle s'effondra, immobilisée par ce qui semblait être la gravité. Gravité qui faisait trembler ses membres et tirait étrangement sur sa peau.

Redevenant d'or, les yeux de Bucky se tournèrent vers Maria qui sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il tombait qu'elle sombrait dans d'étranges sables mouvants. La femme tira des valses vers lui mais, encore une fois, tout fondit.

\- Connard ! Hurla Sin.

Natasha prit une grande inspiration et la bloqua alors que son nez était recouvert.

\- Hulk ! Appela Steve.

Si quelqu'un pouvait le faire.

La créature verte se redressa et vit les cheveux roux disparaître sous la terre. Brock sortit son bazooka pour faire exploser une roquette près de l'armure qui maintenait Sin mais elle ne se fissura même pas alors qu'un éclat ouvrait la joue de la fille dans un cri.

\- Hulk fracasse ! S'écria la créature.

Les yeux de Bucky devinrent orangé et, en plein milieu de sa course, le monstre sauta sur un rocher et jeta son poing dans Rhodey, l'éjectant contre une montagne.

\- Nous vous l'empruntons, si vous le permettez.

Il se tourna vers War Machine qui se précipitait vers Maria dont seule le haut de la tête et la main sortait encore de ses sables mouvant. Ses bras se mirent autour d'elle et… tout se solidifia. Il voulut s'éjecter lorsqu'il sentit son armure commencer à fondre.

\- Rhodey ! S'écria Tony.

Il fonça vers lui, couvert d'amaxtremis rougeoyant, mais un bras métallique se ferma autour de sa gorge, le retenant. Bucky… La hargne que le milliardaire avait était vive et il chercha une solution. L'Iron Legion !

\- JARVIS ! Envoie l'Iron Legion !

\- Tony !

C'était la voix de Falcon qui fonçait vers eux. Il cogna violemment le Soldat de l'Hiver qui remua à peine alors que les hurlements de Rhodey emplissaient l'air d'une façon que trop lugubre. Les yeux jaunes, le mercenaire sourit de plus belle. Les ailes de Sam devinrent littéralement de la guimauve et il tomba. Mais l'homme se rattrapa à la jambe de Bucky. Lorsqu'il serra ses doigts sur son revolver, il trouva du chocolat. Un coup de pied le fit tomber et se fracasser dans l'eau.

\- Et toi… Nous t'avons trouvé un supplice spécial. Tu as été si intelligent pour essayer de nous débusquer. Tu aurais sans doute trouvé qui nous étions…

Les yeux de Hulk scintillèrent et il bondit sur la berge du côté de Natasha, Steve et Brock. Il se prit une volée de balle dans le corps mais ne sourcilla pas, ferma sa main sur le Capitaine et le jeta violemment dans l'eau. L'entièreté des globes oculaires de Bucky devint blanche. La rivière se gela d'un seul coup sur plusieurs mètres, à l'instant où Sam se hissait sur une pierre.

\- STEVE ! Cria Tony.

Il utilisa son énergie pour la fracasser sur le Mandarin qui le laissa tomber. Littéralement, s'aidant de la gravité pour le faire s'écraser sur la glace sans qu'il ne la brise. Et là… L'armure colla au gel, se givrant avec lui, l'obligeant à contempler son amant qui essayait de sortir de l'eau qui l'étouffait sans y parvenir.

Tout son arsenal était gelé.

Il ne pouvait pas…

Son cœur battait comme jamais alors qu'il retenait ses larmes de rages et d'impuissance. Sa tête tournait et des vertiges le saisissaient. Il haletait. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

Les rayons lumineux de Vision jaillirent dans l'air. Un mur de flamme lui répondit puis, tout aussi soudainement, la matière du robot commença à fondre.

\- Tu as oublié quelqu'un, connard !

Bucky redressa les yeux en voyant la nouvelle recrue bondir vers lui.

\- Nous savons qui tu es.

Une bourrasque d'air le repoussa de la trajectoire en souriant. Il désigna Maria et sourit.

\- Nous savons tout ce que nous voulons.

Il déploya une sphère d'air qui enferma l'homme, l'empêchant d'appeler les fourmis et rendant inutile de s'agrandir ou de se rapetisser.

\- Et enfin…

Le Mandarin atterrit sur le sol et s'approcha de Brock qui braqua son fusil vers lui.

\- Tu crois que je ne le blesserais pas ?

\- Tu ne me tueras pas.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se colla à lui.

Ce ton, cette façon de faire…

\- Mais je t'en prie… sauve-moi.

Les lèvres se collèrent contre les siennes. La main de Brock se ferma dans la chevelure de Bucky tirant violemment.

\- Pas mon artiste. Siffla-t-il. Je ne le tuerai pas mais je peux vous faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Libère les a…

Il sentit le sang couler sur ses membres, le long de sa joue, de son cou. Que…

Sa peau explosait sur tous les endroits où elle était encore si sensible. Des douleurs incommensurables le frappaient alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient en même temps que toute sa vie.

Le Mandarin le frappa dans le ventre, le jetant sur le sol au milieu des fidèles. Il s'entoura d'air et s'éleva à nouveau pour rejoindre Killian et Hammer.

\- Nous y voilà. Finalement, tu avais tort, Aldrich. Nous sommes capables de terrasser les Avengers. Regarde ça…

Il désigna tous les Avengers, réduit à leur plus simple expression ou presque.

\- Personne ne battre l'armée du Wakanda, ni à AIM… Et bientôt… Le monde sera à nous ! Cria-t-il.

Les fidèles levèrent les bras vers lui et hurlèrent leur amour pour lui.


	28. Mort ou Vif

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, TaserGod et BrockBuck ! Qui veut encore de l'amour ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 28 : Mort ou vif_

C'était comme une piqûre. Une toute petite mais violente piqûre.

Le Mandarin baissa les yeux sur son épaule de chair et regarda le sang glisser hors d'une plaie, se rependant sous le pull noir que Bucky portait lorsqu'il avait réussi à dominer son être. Un pull en laine dont les fibres s'infiltraient dans la blessure pour la titiller un peu plus.

Il tourna lentement la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de l'homme qui se tenait en contrebas. Il boitait, un de ses bras était en sang, son visage était déjà marbré d'hématomes mais il était là. Dressant son revolver vers lui avec provocation.

\- Ne vous croyez pas vainqueur. Siffla-t-il.

\- Coulson ! Souffla Nick, soulagé.

\- Nous exterminerons quiconque veut rendre le Monde mauvais.

\- Écoutez-vous. Nous sommes le Mandarin ! Nous sommes ici pour vous aider vous, misérable Humains, à trouver le salut. Et si vous ne vous ralliez pas à notre cause, nous vous tuerons.

\- Je trouvais Barnes beaucoup plus sympathique avant. Répliqua Phil.

Il tira une seconde balle. Celle-ci fut violemment renvoyée par une bourrasque de vent et se ficha dans la cuisse de l'homme qui tomba à genoux. Il leva un œil sur tout ce qui se passait. Il voyait ses compagnons pris au piège, voué à une mort prochaine si on n'arrivait pas rapidement à faire quelque chose.

Les herbes se dressèrent, se solidifièrent et épinglèrent Coulson qui manqua de tomber, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je ne peux rien faire contre sa magie, Colonel. Murmura-t-il.

\- Pas de la magie. Grogna Thor.

\- C'est de la science. Assura Darcy. Réfléchissez différemment. Vous m'entendez ? Vous tous ! Réfléchissez différemment ! On va vous aider !

Un nouveau raz-de-marée s'abattit violemment, jetant des fidèles par-dessus bord, cognant les Avengers avec des débris divers et variés.

Tony fut encore plus violemment projeté sur la glace. Il avait beau monté la chaleur de JARVIS, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne parvenait pas à sauver Steve. Et il le voyait succombé, étouffé. Il était condamné à voir ça après avoir vu la mort de ses parents ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le voir mourir. Pas lui. Pas Steve…

Mais il était juste incapable de le sauver.

Il n'était rien de ce qu'on disait de lui s'il ne pouvait pas…

Phil était en train de tenir tête à un monstre en puissance et lui. Et lui… son cœur battait de plus en plus et il respirait péniblement. Il allait…

Une douleur violente lui cogna le torse.

\- JARVIS… éje…ction… expl…o… sion… Marmonna-t-il.

L'armure explosa violemment. La glace se fissura comme si elle n'était pas faite de gel mais de verre. Ses doigts glissèrent vers la surface et trempèrent dans l'eau.

µµµ

Steve n'avait plus d'air, vraiment plus. Se jeter vers la voie que Tony avait ouverte semblait impossible. Mais il devait le faire. Une dernière fois. Une impulsion.

Il ne pourrait pas le faire avec son bouclier et il le jeta par l'ouverture, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle demeurerait ainsi. Il cogna ses jambes engourdies sur le sol et agita les bras pour aller vers la surface. Le courant l'entraîna et il sentit les doigts de Tony effleurer les siens.

Il devait…

Une main plongea et saisit la sienne, le tirant hors de l'eau et le jetant sur ce verre verglacé. Il sentit des lèvres contre les siennes dans un demi-état alors qu'il était tout simplement incapable de retrouver son souffle. Il était tout engourdi.

Il sentit le corps chaud sur le sien et quelques inspirations en plus lui permis de recracher tout ce qu'il avait dans les poumons.

\- T… o…

\- Non. Mais…

Steve remarqua enfin Sam. Il désigna le bouclier d'une main tremblante. Tant à cause de l'adrénaline que du froid. Falcon attrapa l'écu pour se placer en protecteur alors que le blondinet rampait vers Tony. Lorsqu'il le toucha, il sut immédiatement.

\- Non… Souffla-t-il. Non, non, non ! Tony !

Il ne sentait plus son pouls. Il ne l'avait plus !

Il le retourna et appliqua ses mains sur son cœur, cherchant à le faire repartir. Non. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y répondre. Il l'avait… Était-ce à cause de lui ? Est-ce que l'homme qu'il aimait allait vraiment rester comme ça ? Il n'arrivait pas à pousser correctement. Soit c'était trop, soit c'était trop peu. Il avait tellement peur de lui défoncer la cage thoracique.

\- Sam ! Sam ! Je n'y arrive pas !

Les larmes inondaient sa gorge, ses joues.

Ses tremblements étaient des frissons incontrôlables lorsqu'il prit le corps du milliardaire dans ses bras.

\- Sam ! Hurla-t-il.

Falcon lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'il levait le bouclier pour empêcher les attaques de foncer vers eux. Il le planta violemment dans le sol et se jeta auprès de ses amis.

\- Pousse-toi. Ordonna Wilson.

Il attrapa son taser et le mit contre le cœur de Tony avant de libérer une décharge. Une telle décharge que tout le corps du milliardaire se secoua violemment.

\- Tony…

Un nouveau raz-de-marée s'abattit sur eux. Steve enfonça sa main dans le verre et attrapa Sam et Tony pour les empêcher de bouger. Juste après, des flammes se déployèrent. Les yeux animés de rage, le Capitaine se redressa et fila vers son bouclier qu'il jeta vers Bucky qui se déplaça avant de rattraper l'écu, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il n'y a aucun espoir ! Il est mort.

\- Ta… gueule…

Steve se laissa tomber sur le verre.

\- Tony. Pleura-t-il.

Il se traîna vers lui et l'embrassa en tremblant.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça…

\- Tu me comprends maintenant. Sourit-il péniblement avant de tousser.

\- Adorable ! Se moqua le Mandarin.

Tout le verre se souleva en tesson, les projetant dans l'eau gelée alors que les éclats fonçaient vers leurs corps.

µµµ

\- Réfléchissez différemment !

La voix de Darcy résonnait alors que Sin voyait Steve essayer de ranimer Tony. Pour la première fois, elle voyait les larmes de Captain America. C'était plutôt plaisant. Ça le serait plus encore si des bras indestructibles ne lui comprimaient pas la cage thoracique.

Et pire encore… elle voyait Brock saigner si violemment qu'il était de plus en plus livide. Ils allaient tous mourir ! HYDRA n'avait réussi à rien et ce Mandarin, en un claquement de doigt, réussissait à les coiffer sur le poteau. Ils étaient pathétiques ou cet homme était très fort. L'un ou l'autre.

Peut-être les deux.

Elle savait !

\- JARVIS ! Envoie-moi une armure. Droit sur moi !

\- Tout de suite Mademoiselle, Sin. Les Iron Legion arrivent dans deux minutes.

Deux minutes ? On se moquait d'elle, pas vrai ? Elle mit ses mains sur les bras métalliques et les retira petit à petit mais violemment vers elle. Elle poussa un grognement extrêmement douloureux lorsque ses côtes se brisèrent. Elle pressa un peu plus les bras et, lorsqu'elle entendit une armure foncer, elle inspira tout l'air qu'elle poussait, voyant sa menue poitrine se réduire au maximum.

Le Mark se cogna vivement dans le dos du robot d'AIM et bougea légèrement les bras. Sin passa alors entre les pièces de taule et se réceptionna sur le sol en faisant une roulade qui jeta ses bouts d'os dans sa chair et la fit vomir.

Redressant la tête, elle vit Tony se relever légèrement. C'était… bien, non ?

Une armure fonça vers Stark pour l'envelopper.

\- On ne fait que commencer « Mandarin ». Siffla la jeune Schmidt.

µµµ

Fury était toujours dans ses bureaux. Mais pour le coup, il se haïssait profondément. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il était ici. Eux étaient là-bas, en train de mourir. Que pouvait-il faire d'ici ? À l'abri, dans ses installations de métal !

Il vit clairement Barnes envoyé des tessons de verre en direction de tout le monde alors qu'ils n'avaient plus de quoi se défendre, alors que le robot se mettait autour de Tony. Il vit aussi Iron Man s'élever en tenant l'homme de sa vie et Falcon, dépourvu d'armes, mais ils allaient droit vers les tessons. Et le feu, le vent, les éclairs cognaient avec tant de vigueur, arrachant des cris à tout le monde.

Ce n'était pas une scène de combat, c'était l'apocalypse.

\- Déploiement du bouclier S. Ordonna Nick.

Des hommes appuyèrent sur les boutons.

Le sang explosa en contrebas, les tessons se plantant dans Steve et dans Sam que ce soit directement ou parce qu'ils ricochaient contre l'armure de Tony.

Le bouclier se déploya, les protégeant cette fois des éclairs.

\- Activez le transformateur de matière. Dirigez-le vers Hills. Il faut la dégager pour qu'ils retrouvent leurs esprits. Rogers est…

Fury secoua la tête. Il gardait ça pour plus tard. Mais peut-être qu'aller en couple sur le terrain n'était pas une bonne chose…

Le rayon tira directement vers les marécages solides qui retenaient encore Maria et Rhodey.

\- War Machine ! Utilisez toutes vos forces pour tirer Hills hors de là.

L'intéressé poussa un cri, tant ses bras étaient mis à rudes rude épreuves et il tira pour sortir sa compagne de ce qui était devenu une bourbe immonde. Elle collait d'ailleurs les vêtements de la femme alors qu'elle retombait sur le sol solide. Elle poussa Rhodey pour lui éviter de rechuter dans les marécages s'ils se refermaient. Elle tira alors sur les amaxtremis avec une arme froide.

\- Tony ! Cria-t-elle. J'ai besoin qu'il soit expulsé de son armure !

\- Ça va faire mal. Répondit le milliardaire.

Il laissa tomber ses fardeaux sur le sol alors que le bouclier spécial se fissurait. Bucky attaquait de plus en plus et il fallait aussi compter les amaxtremis et soldat. Quant aux fidèles… Sin s'occupait de certains mais c'était pénible.

Et puis…

Hulk bondit sur le sol et le fit se fissurer brusquement. La terre trembla.

\- Expulsion de War Machine, JARVIS ! Somma Tony.

Les pièces de métal se disloquèrent et lorsque Rhodey fut éjecté, il hurla. De la peau s'était arrachée un peu partout lorsque ce n'était pas ses vêtements qui étaient ôtés en libérant des marques de brûlures.

\- JARVIS ! Veronica !

Tony s'éleva de quelques centimètres.

\- Je vais cogner Bucky. Dit-il.

\- Tony ! L'appela Steve.

\- Je te ramène ton bouclier. Ressaisis-toi, Steve Stark. L'homme que j'aime est un battant. Et c'est ton meilleur ami et tu peux nous aider à nous en sortir ! Encouragea le milliardaire.

Et sur ces mots, il décolla.

µµµ

D'un seul regard doré, Bucky fit fondre un Mark de l'Iron Legion. Il en utilisa un autre pour le jeter contre la barrière du S.H.I.E.L.D. Voyant que ça faisait effet, le Mandarin déploya feu, tonnerre et glace. Elle se craquela et il sourit pour de bon.

À cet instant, il releva la tête en remarquant quelque chose foncer sur lu. Il redressa le bouclier qu'il portait au bas et accueillit violemment l'impact. Et ce à l'instant même ou une autre chose fusait de l'espace et se fracassait au sol. Veronica se jeta sur Hulk, l'enfermant dans ses épaisses plaques.

\- Hulk ! Tu reconnais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Lui somma Steve. Reviens à toi !

Un violent coup de poing le jeta de l'autre côté de la rivière, au milieu des fidèles qui lui bondirent dessus pour le rouer de coup.

La barrière du S.H.I.E.L.D. céda. Les éléments se déferlèrent à nouveau mais Maria saisit l'occasion pour tirer une salve sur les hommes là-haut. Elle vit le corps de Killian aspirer les balles alors qu'Iron Man esquivait les attaques du Mandarin et répliquait par des décharges qui rebondissait sur le bouclier de Captain America ou étaient simplement évitées.

Hulk bondit sur la terre juste à côté de Steve, la terre se craquela un peu plus. Il abattit son poing dans le Capitaine mais celui-ci roula au sol pour éviter, créant plus de tremblement encore.

\- S… in…

Steve désigna quelque chose. La demoiselle tourna la tête en portant sa main à son flanc. Merde, elle saignait ! Elle se releva mais une douleur dans ses côtes la fit retomber au sol. Alors au lieu de suivre ce qu'elle faisait, elle saisit une grenade et la jeta sur Hulk. Lequel se tourna vers elle lorsque l'explosion la titilla.

\- Fracasser ! Siffla-t-il en bondissant sur elle.

Sin recula et bondit sur une pierre, se tenant toujours le flanc.

\- Faites attention ! Ordonna une voix venue d'en haut.

L'assassine vit la cage de foudre remuer. Thor réussissait à la contrôler. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et bondit à l'instant même où Hulk sauta à son tour. Il éclata l'eau dans une gerbe virulente.

La foudre s'abattit vers la rivière.

Sam vit que Sin venait elle-même de crever la surface. Il tira des salves de balles glacées sur les amaxtremis puis courut vers la berge. Il plongea sa main dans le courant, attrapa la jeune fille et tira de toutes ses forces.

L'éclair cogna l'eau, secouant l'immense monstre vert.

Falcon jeta l'assassine sur le sol et elle poussa un autre cri.

\- P… Putain…

\- Désolé. Lui dit Sam en la voyant se recroqueviller de douleur.

\- Ça va. Siffla-t-elle en se redressant.

Hulk sortit de la rivière et lorsqu'il se laissa tomber, tout trembla à nouveau.

\- Oui ! S'écria Darcy. Bravo mon chéri à moi ! Wanda ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de bagues pour avoir autant de pouvoir que le Mandarin ! Vous êtes plus fortes que lui ! Je vous en prie ! Vous pouvez sauver Vision et Antman !

µµµ

Wanda trembla, de plus en plus poussée vers le bas.

Elle pouvait ?

Elle voyait les armures et les amaxtremis foncer vers les Avengers. Ils pouvaient les repousser avec des rayons congelant et électrisant aidé par le S.H.I.E.L.D. mais ce n'était que temporaire.

La jeune femme tourna la tête avec extrêmement de difficulté et vit Vision de plus en plus fondre. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre lui. Elle hurla et des rais rouges sortirent d'elle. Ils cognèrent d'abord Vision, le reformant comme il était, puis Antman, le faisant tomber. Scott s'agrandit pour attraper un robot et sauta dedans en devenant plus petit. À lui les câblages !

Enfin, Wanda fit cesser la gravité sur son corps. Elle se redressa et s'éleva, jetant des langues rouges qui s'enroulèrent autour des amaxtremis qui étaient à leur niveau. Sauvant le groupe de Rhodey, Sin et Sam.

\- Merci, Mademoiselle Lewis, je vais lui faire payer !

µµµ

\- Natasha !

Steve se redressa péniblement. Il courut vers l'endroit où Sin était capturée lorsqu'un robot lui fonça dessus et le fracassa au sol. Des amaxtremis bondirent du haut de la cascade et coulèrent vers eux.

Il pouvait la sauver. Il devait… Mais le poids et la chaleur de ce qui l'attaquait était horrible. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le robot et sentit ses os craquer. Mince ! Trois Mark se propulsèrent vers l'armure pour l'éjecter loin de Steve.

µµµ

Brock se redressa en crachant du sang. Il cicatrisait. Il n'allait pas rester à ne rien faire. Il attrapa son fusil et tira vers Killian et Justin en même temps. L'un se jeta au sol en couinant, l'autre aspira les balles. Rumlow siffla sa rage mais avança à quatre pattes vers l'endroit où était retenue Natasha.

Penser différemment.

Il ne pouvait pas briser l'endroit exact où elle était retenue mais il pouvait le faire sur le pourtour. Un peu d'air passait d'ailleurs par ces endroits qui, à force de combat, n'étaient plus qu'une plaie vive dans la chair de la terre.

Il plongea la main dedans et tira sur l'espionne. Il sentit le sang couler un peu plus sur ses membres mais persista dans sa voie. Il tira plus fort encore.

Brock ne manqua pas d'entendre un geignement avant qu'il ne posa Natasha au sol. Il se pencha sur elle et lui fit du bouche-à-bouche, faisant tomber des gouttes de sang sur elle. Il ne sentait pas son cœur battre alors, dans le doute, il lui fit un massage cardiaque.

Lorsqu'il se pencha de nouveau sur les lèvres de la rousse pour lui insuffler de l'air quand il réalisa que Bucky le tuerait pour ça. Mais il n'allait pas non plus la laisser mourir même s'il devait passer par un pelotage en règle.

Et justement. L'espionne toussa et se mit sur le flanc pour cracher de la poussière. Elle essuya son visage, étendant le sang, et fit un bref signe vers Rumlow alors qu'elle attrapait ses armes.

Ils devaient se battre…


	29. Mot(s)

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, TaserGod et BrockBuck ! Qui veut encore de l'amour ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 29 : Mot(s)_

Sam releva légèrement Sin pour s'assurer que ça irait. Elle grogna de douleur mais lui donna un coup de pied dans le flanc. Se cognant violemment sur le sol, Wilson eut une pensée méprisante pour les êtres mauvais juste avant qu'une roquette n'explose dans la montagne près d'eux. Il tira la demoiselle pour éviter des éboulis. Elle grogna encore face à la douleur.

\- Papy ! Cria-t-elle.

\- J'arrive, fillette.

Falcon se redressa et la fit se lever alors qu'il tirait des balles givrées sur les amaxtremis.

Brock sauta de l'autre côté de la rivière grâce à des pierres qui demeuraient ça et là. Il atterrit sur l'autre berge avant d'attraper Sin qu'il mit sur son dos.

\- Eyh… Dit Sam. Je vais m'occuper des gens de T'Challa mais je n'ai plus d'ailes.

\- Banner ! Balance-nous Wilson ! Ordonna Rumlow.

Le monstre vert s'approcha de Falcon qui écarquilla les yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, l'immense main le souleva et le jeta à travers les airs. Sam se réceptionna en se cognant violemment dans une femme avant de jeter son talon dans celle d'une autre. Il trembla légèrement.

Il n'aimait pas du tout ce moyen de transport !

Il virevolta sur lui-même pour envoyer son poing dans la gorge d'une employée de T'Challa.

Il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il faisait !

µµµ

Sur l'autre rive, Brock enroula rapidement des morceaux de sa veste autour de ses plaies puis grimpa la falaise, Sin toujours accrochée à lui. Elle le lâcha pour saisir deux revolvers à balle givrante. Ceux que Sam lui avaient donnés.

\- Serre tes cuisses, fillette.

\- Toujours quand elles sont autour d'un aussi bel homme. Répondit-elle en tirant sur les amaxtremis.

Que ce soit ceux qui sautent en l'air ou qu'ils soient toujours sur le sol.

Petits à petits, les cellules cessaient de bouger. Et pendant qu'elle s'occupait de cela, Wanda projetait des boucliers pour retenir la horde de fidèle qui ne cessaient d'arriver. Natasha, Steve et Coulson qui les avait rejoints n'étaient pas assez pour les contenir.

Hulk fracassait les armures et Thor tentait de les confiner dans des arcs électriques comme on l'avait fait pour lui.

Mais rien ne pouvait arrêter l'apocalypse, les grêlons qui s'abattaient, les langues de feu à éviter… Maria était même restée auprès de Rhodey qui ne pouvait qu'à peine bouger. Elle tentait bien d'utiliser le bouclier S. portatif mais il n'était qu'un faible recours.

Un sursis.

\- Stark ! Dépêche-toi ! Lui cria-t-elle.

\- J'ai l'air de me tourner les pouces ?

Il envoya son poing dans Bucky mais le vit l'éviter avant de lui renvoyer un coup de poing cybernétique chargé de flammes. Il répondait à chacun de ses coups avec expertise. C'était à se demander si c'était le Soldat de l'Hiver ou le Mandarin qui l'affrontait.

Iron Man relâcha une vague d'énergie qui s'évapora avant qu'un rai congelé ne le cogne puis que les membres du mercenaire ne suivirent.

\- Winter Soldier ! Je n'ai plus de matière ! Cria Killian.

\- Tss ! Nous en avons toujours ! Répliqua-t-il.

Il fit apparaître un pieu de glace et s'ouvrit le ventre sous l'œil perplexe, presque médusé, de Tony. Les gouttes volèrent dans le ciel. Le chercheur attrapa le mélange que son allié lui avait ordonné de prendre. Il en jeta lui-même dans les airs. Les deux substances se percutèrent et, presqu'instantanément, des amatremix apparurent et crevèrent les vents pour se rependre partout.

Les yeux dorés de Bucky miroitèrent encore plus et les créatures visqueuses prirent de l'ampleur. Elles étaient moins développés que les autres mais elles pouvaient tuer. C'était largement suffisant.

\- Putain, j'avais pas besoin de savoir comment on faisait ça. Grinça Brock.

Il se hissa sur le haut de la montagne alors que Sin tirait toujours.

\- Un bras. Ordonna-t-il.

Elle en passa un autour de son cou et tira à l'envers alors que Rumlow essayait lui-même d'atteindre Hammer.

µµµ

Le Mandarin se figea lorsqu'il sentit le métal glacé d'Iron Man sur sa joue.

\- C'est à ça que tu veux jouer ? Nous pouvons jouer.

Ses yeux miroitèrent de bronze.

\- Je m'appelle Spectral. Et dans quelques secondes, tu seras désintégré.

Son corps miroita entièrement. Une seule voix avait parlé mais ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougés. Tony déploya un champ d'énergie. S'il fuyait l'impact, les autres mourraient…

\- Bucky ! Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir tué mes parents.

Les yeux perdirent leur éclat une fraction de secondes.

\- Tony ? Souffla Steve, surpris, alors qu'il assommait trois hommes.

\- Bien sûr, je ne peux pas te pardonner ! Qui le pourrait ? Je t'en veux parce qu'on m'a obligé à voir ses images et je t'en veux parce que tu me les as pris. Parce que tu as tué ma mère alors qu'elle était innocente !

\- Bucky n'est plus là. Répondirent les dix voix.

\- Et je redoute ce que tu pourrais faire à Steve. Jamais deux sans trois, hein ? Tu as failli encore le tuer, Bucky ! Il a failli mourir !

Les yeux miroitèrent d'autant moins, leurs contours s'écarquillant.

\- Mais ce pour quoi je t'en veux… c'est pour m'avoir menti ! Tu n'es pas censé être mon ami ?!

Il vit clairement le Soldat de l'Hiver avaler sa salive.

\- Je ne peux pas te pardonner, Bucky. Mais les choses pourraient s'arranger si tu faisais une chose…

Il leva le pied.

\- Reviens-nous ! Et serre les poings.

Il frappa violemment le Mandarin dans le ventre.

Steve vit son meilleur ami tomber du haut de la cascade et être englouti par les flots.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Cria Brock.

Iron Man se tourna vers Killian pour tirer l'énergie qu'il avait contenue.

\- Tu l'as dit : l'eau a effet sur lui lorsqu'il s'agit du code. Pourquoi pas autre chose ?! L'eau ne l'a jamais touché ! Maintenant ramenez vos balles gelées ici !

Les amaxtremis disparurent du dessus de la cascade et se propagèrent sur les Avengers, essor de force.

Rumlow fixa les flots, la respiration courte. Où était-il ? Pourquoi il ne ressortait pas ?! Il sentit deux piqûres violentes dans les flots et leva un coup d'œil vers Sin qui tirait sur autant d'amaxtremis qu'elle pouvait. Elle les voyait se durcir jusqu'à ce que des langues de feu jaillissent de Killian pour les réchauffer.

\- À moi de jouer. Souffla-t-il.

Il libéra une telle déflagration que Brock jeta Sin au sol avant de s'allonger lui-même. La jeune fille poussa un cri mais tira des balles froide qui ne devenaient que simple munitions lorsqu'elles atteignaient le chercheur. Hammer ne retint pas un cri non plus et se précipita vers les gardes du corps de T'Challa aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses membres meurtris.

Tony libéra des salves d'énergies pour atteindre tant les robots que les amas immondes. Un simple sursis pour permettre à Wanda de les abattre.

\- Hulk, Thor ! Killian !

À l'appel du milliardaire, les deux nommés se jetèrent sur lui. L'un l'attrapa dans ses bras et le jeta violemment contre les rochers. Et dès qu'il ressortait un peu, il était cogné par des champs électriques.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, Stark !

\- C'est bien le moment ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Ils se multiplient avant que je n'aie pu entièrement les détruire et je ne connais pas la matière de ces choses ! Cria Wanda.

\- Dans ce cas…

Brock se redressa péniblement, força Sin à remonter sur lui et souffla.

\- JARVIS je veux qu'une armure me transporte de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Il mit son revolver en bouche et leva la main. Un Mark l'attrapa et le projeta violemment de l'autre côté de la cascade avant de retourner contenir les armures d'Hammer.

L'ex-Commandant se rattrapa à une branche et se jeta lui-même au milieu des Wakandiens. Il étendit la main et attrapa Justin qu'il frappa de toutes ses forces. Un sourire étira ses lèvres meurtries lorsqu'il entendit un os se briser et qu'il vit une dent tomber de la bouche de l'autre.

Sin se hissa sur lui pour continuer à tirer.

Un clic désagréable lui répondit. Elle haussa un sourcil. Plus de balle ? Elle jeta son revolver sur une femme du Wakanda qui allait attaquer Sam par derrière.

\- … Merci. Souffla-t-il, surpris alors que Brock continuait de frapper Hammer.

\- Il faut que tu poses des questions à un moment, Papy.

Elle sauta sur le sol, sifflant de douleur.

\- Fais gaffe. Grinça-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et bondit vers des femmes dans lesquelles elle frappa. Elle connaissait leurs points sensibles.

Elle remarqua aussi que T'Challa ne bougeait. C'était anormal…

\- De quoi sont faits tes putains de robots ?! Questionna Brock, frappa de plus en plus fort.

\- Je ne sais pas. Couina-t-il.

\- Menteur !

L'ex-Commandant frappa encore plus fort.

\- On sait qu'il y a de l'Étoile à Neutron mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! Pitié ! Pitié !

Brock continua de cogner, le visage rouge de rage.

Il sentit un bras sur le sien, retenant son coup. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il découvrit Black Widow.

\- Les Avengers ne tuent pas.

\- Je vais me gêner ! L'artiste a failli crever à cause de ce qu'il lui a fait avec son sperme avarié ! Répliqua-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Fit Justin d'une petite voix.

\- Quoi ? Répéta Natasha.

\- Tu dois partir moins souvent en mission. Répondit Sin en plantant une dague dans une nuque. Winter Soldier a essayé de s'avorter tout seul.

\- J… Je vais être papa ? Souffla Hammer, les yeux écarquillés. Mon chéri porte mon bébé ?

C'était de l'extase dans la voix.

\- D'accord, amuse-toi. Dit Natasha.

\- Torture-le. Lança l'assassine.

\- Je vais aider Tony. Lâcha Sam. On me propulse ?

La russe s'accroupit et mit ses mains de sorte à lui donner une impulsion. Elle l'envoya voler à quelques mètres de haut et le vit s'accrocher à la paroi avant de grimper les pierres avec agilité.

Est-ce qu'ils commençaient vraiment à en venir à bout ?

\- Oh merde…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Darcy ? S'écria Thor.

\- C'est les immenses monstres que vous avez laissé un peu partout dans le monde. Vous savez ce que ça fait quand on oublie un monstre ?

\- Oh merde… Répéta Natasha. Wanda ! On sait que c'est de l'Étoile à Neutron ! Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Je vais essayer ! Répondit-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Vision qui venait de faire tomber des arbres pour endiguer la venue de fidèles mais ils grimpaient les arbres et ce n'étaient pas les coups de revolvers de Phil et Maria qui pouvaient les retenir. Y compris ceux que faisaient Rhodey lorsque son bras sanguinolant le lui permettait. Ni les coups de poings de Steve.

\- Captain !

Le blondinet leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son amant.

\- Ça c'est pour toi !

Le bouclier lui revint dans la main et il sourit avant de le lancer sur deux armures qui s'entrechoquèrent. Quelque chose tomba de l'une d'elle et il étendit la main pour rattrape Ant-man juste avant qu'il ne retrouve sa taille normale.

\- Même les câblages sont dans cette matière, je ne peux rien faire.

\- Wanda ? Appela Steve.

\- J'ai entendu !

µµµ

 _À qui on le doit ? Daimonic ?_

 _Je crois que c'est grâce à son bras. Perdre un tel porteur m'ennuierait beaucoup._ Répondit celui-ci.

 _Est-ce que les Humains respirent sous l'eau ?_ Questionna une bague.

 _Pas vraiment._

 _Il faudrait peut-être qu'on lui apporte de l'air._

 _Pourquoi on n'irait pas sur Iron Man ? Il a l'air intelligent et robuste. En plus il a un esprit si faible._ Proposa la bague bleue nuit.

 _Son esprit n'est pas faible. Son esprit est extrêmement fort. Comment croyez-vous qu'il peut combattre toutes ses angoisses à longueur de temps. Il va se battre malgré ses peurs. Il continue alors qu'il pourrait rester au chaud chez lui et redouter jusqu'à la solitude. Il est fort._ Protesta-t-on.

 _Fort ?_

 _Fort !_

 _De toute façon, personne ne voudrait nous ramasser. Lorsque notre porteur va mourir, nous n'aurons plus qu'à attendre._

 _Bande d'idiotes !_ Cria Liar, la bague orangée. _Il n'est pas forcé de mourir. Nous n'allons pas bêtement abandonner notre porteur parce que Iron Man a touché une corde sensible. Il a tué quelqu'un… à la bonne heure !_

 _Winter Soldier doit toujours tuer. C'est une part de lui… Il est fait pour ça…_ Conclut Bucky.

 _Exactement. Tu peux tuer pour nous. Nous voulons que les Humains se relèvent. À l'époque, tu aurais tué des nazis pour moins que ça. Nous sommes l'antidote du Monde. Abandonne-toi à nous. Ne cherche pas plus loin. Le Mandarin sera ce que le Monde veut._ Intima Liar.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Bucky.

Les yeux du Soldat de l'Hiver devinrent bleus et l'air fut aspiré à la surface pour venir en bulle autour du visage de l'homme qui avala de grandes bouffées d'oxygène.

 _Le Monde est corrompu. Il n'est que violence, sang… Tu en es la preuve vivante._

 _Et de toute façon, tu n'es pas exactement Bucky, tu n'es pas vraiment Winter Soldier et tu n'es même pas correctement l'artiste. Pourquoi tu ne t'abandonnerais pas vraiment à nous, hein ?_ Demanda la bague bleue nuit.

 _Ce serait plus simple._ Approuva Spectral.

 _Plus simple…_ Souffla Bucky.

De nouvelles bulles d'air furent aspirées pour qu'il respire mais ses membres s'engourdissaient dans cette eau glacée. Il avait besoin de chaleur.

 _Mais non. Abandonne-toi au froid. Incandescence s'occupera de tout._ Lui dit Zéro.

La chaleur s'étendit dans l'eau, la rendant presque trop chaude.

 _Cet idiot de Killian._ Soupira Liar.

Le froid contrebalança la chaleur. Bucky bougea la main gauche, sa main cybernétique qui se chargeait désagréablement d'énergie statique. Les doigts se serrèrent lentement.

 _Thor ?_ Questionna encore Liar. _Spectral, fais-moi plaisir…_

Les yeux de Bucky redevinrent de bronze. Le Soldat de l'Hiver se redressa légèrement dans l'eau, son bras métallique semblant ne rien peser. Sa main de chair se souleva. Il fallait correctement viser.

 _Vous avez raison… Je ne suis pas Bucky, je ne suis pas Winter Soldier, je ne suis pas l'artiste, je ne suis même pas otets. J'ai perdu James Buchanan Barnes il y a tellement longtemps. Je suis juste ce qu'on attend de moi. Je n'y arrive pas très bien…_

 _Abandonne-toi à nous._

µµµ

Killian poussa un cri de rage lorsqu'il vit le dernier de ses amaxtremis disparaître, quoiqu'il ne les aurait pas mentionnés d'une façon aussi stupide ! Sans le Soldat de l'Hiver, il ne pouvait pas en refaire !

Il étendit les mains vers la rivière, projetant tellement de chaleur qu'elle ne pouvait que s'évaporer.

Quelque chose le frappa si violemment que le feu jaillissant de lui s'arrêta un moment. Un court moment. Alors qu'il rejetait la déflagration, il regarda ce qui l'avait attaqué en observant le bouclier figé dans son corps qui se reformait.

Captain America… Mais oui !

Il arracha l'écu puis bondit vers Steve. Il atterrit à côté de lui, s'arracha un os qui fondit à moitié et donna un violent coup dans le bras du super soldat, faisant jaillir le sang. Il ricana en jetant sa fiole dans la plaie.

\- Non !

Thor sauta et déploya de la foudre.

Rogers cria de douleur. Le liquide blanchâtre s'infiltrait dans sa blessure et glougloutait contre son sang et de là, des choses se créaient, en ressortant avec vigueur non sans ouvrir les chairs. Une telle douleur lui donnait des vertiges.

\- Wanda ! Appela-t-il.

\- Je vais essayer. Répondit-elle. Mais ça sort de toi ! Si je te tuais !

\- Fais quelque chose ! Cria Steve.

La surface de l'eau éclata et un tourbillon se souleva.

\- Ah ! Sourit Killian.

\- Chéri ! Couina Justin, essuyant toujours les coups de Brock.

Iron Man ne manqua pas de remarquer que les yeux de Bucky était de bronze. S'il ne mentait pas, ils allaient bientôt tous être désintégrés…


	30. Sortie des eaux

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, TaserGod et BrockBuck ! Qui veut encore de l'amour ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

* * *

 _Chapitre 30 : Sortie des eaux_

Tony fonça vers son amant, envoyant ses réacteurs dans le visage de Killian. Malheureusement, la chaleur ne le dérangeait pas et il eut tôt fait de lui attraper la cheville pour le jeter dans la montagne.

\- To…

Le reste du mot se noya dans le cri de douleur de Steve.

Le Mandarin se posa sur la berge.

\- Avengers, visez Bucky… Somma Iron Man, la voix abimée de douleur.

Natasha lança un coup d'œil à Brock qui tenait Justin à bout de bras. Elle serra les dents et saisit ses revolvers pour tirer.

Bien stupides parce que tout fondit avant que ça ne l'atteigne. Que ce soit la mitraillette de Maria, les armements de l'Iron Legion, les missiles de l'Iron Man. Même Hulk était repoussé, même les éclairs de Thor et les rayons de Vision et quant à la magie de Wanda… Elle disparaissait dans une bille noire à chaque fois.

\- On savait qu'on avait besoin de lui. Sourit Killian, se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

\- L'artiste !

Brock fut violemment repoussé par une forme noire.

\- Il est à moi.

Bucky leva la main vers Steve qui se reculait en hésitant à attraper son propre revolver. Il pouvait tirer à bout portant. C'était ce que Tony attendait de lui mais c'était son meilleur ami devant lui ! Et ce n'était pas la douleur atroce qui le déchirait que l'aiderait à réfléchir.

Le doigt porta la bague bronze s'étendit et effleura les amaxtremis qui se créaient.

\- Barnes !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver tourna la tête vers Black Panther, il serra les dents, et le poing, puis la terre se souleva juste sous les pieds du Roi qui trébucha lamentablement.

\- Désolé…

Ses lèvres.

Elles avaient bougés !

Steve réalisa alors que la douleur dans son bras avait cessé. Plus d'amextremis ?

\- Bucky ?

\- Oui. Souffla-t-il.

Rogers se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber mais le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Jamais deux sans trois, hein. Fit nerveusement le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Bucky ? Répéta Killian avec mépris. Tu as utilisé les pouvoirs du Mandarin, je sais que c'est toi. Pourquoi as-tu détruit les amaxtremis ?!

Thor attrapa Black Panther pour l'empêcher de retourner se battre contre Bucky, qu'il soit lui-même ou pas. Néanmoins, Steve reconnaissait cette leur dans ses yeux. Si ce n'était pas lui, qu'on le tue immédiatement !

Le mercenaire poussa Steve à se redresser et, voyant qu'Iron Man s'était approché, il le repoussa même dans ses bras.

Bucky se tourna alors vers Killian. Tout à coup, la bague dorée miroita et les yeux de l'homme scintillèrent même de quelques fragments d'or. Les robots d'Hammer s'effritèrent et tombèrent en poussière. Les amaxtremis restant se racornirent. Les fidèles revinrent à leurs propres pensées.

\- Je ne suis pas le Mandarin, Aldrich Killian.

\- Ils disent que tu n'as plus le code, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Ton pouvoir sera à moi d'une façon ou d'une autre ! _Zhelaniye_ …

Bucky envoya son poing violemment dans le visage du chercheur, les yeux devenus noir de hargne. L'air tournoya autour de Killian et le rattrapa pour le jeter sur le sol où, comme pour Natasha, la terre se solidifia autour de lui. À la différence que les narines restaient libres.

\- Dites à Barnes de faire disparaître les monstres aux quatre coins de la Terre. Ordonna Fury.

\- Funny veut que tu désactives tous tes monstres.

Les yeux de Bucky devinrent d'or. Cette fois, Tony repoussa Steve derrière lui mais les globes oculaires retrouvèrent rapidement leur couleur normale.

Brock, Sin sur le dos et Justin traîné derrière lui, s'avança vers lui.

\- L'artiste ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Brock… Souffla-t-il.

\- Tu n'es plus le Mandarin ? S'assura Steve, d'un ton hésitant.

Bucky secoua la tête. Il voulait rejoindre Rumlow mais ne bougeait pas. Il avait l'impression que s'il faisait un pas, tout le monde essaierait de le tuer.

\- Alors comment tu utilises ce pouvoir ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver releva les mains, toujours en forme de boules.

\- Je serre les poings.

Brock lâcha Justin et Sin se laissa tomber dessus, le faisant crier de plus belle. L'ex-Commandant hâta le pas et attrapa son amant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lui saisissant la hanche pour la coller contre son bassin alors que les bras de Bucky se serraient autour de son cou.

\- Ouais, les papouilles. Fit Tony, cynique. Comment tu es revenu ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'obligea à éloigner sa bouche de celle de Rumlow, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que son homme avait les mêmes plans vu qu'il était couvert de baiser plus ou moins appuyés alors qu'il le rapprochait de lui. Il entendit un « tu m'as manqué, l'artiste » qui le fit frissonner.

\- C'est grâce à toi, Stark. Arriva-t-il enfin à dire malgré les lèvres tentatrices sur sa gorge. Je ne sais pas ce qui a été le réel déclencheur… Mais c'est grâce à toi. Les bagues m'ont demandés de m'abandonner à elles parce que je n'étais ni Bucky, ni Winter Soldier, ni l'artiste et…

Brock arrêta de le rouer de baiser et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as vu tout ça en moi, en même temps. Dit Barnes, hésitant.

\- En fait, je préfère éviter de te voir comme « l'artiste », vu que c'est un truc de cul. Steve serait jaloux.

Le Capitaine America lui prit la main.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser. Je voulais te protéger toi, pas moi. Je connais le code, je sais qu'il me fait faire des choses que je ne veux pas mais j'assume tout ce que j'ai fait.

Il lança un regard vers Black Panther.

\- Si j'ai tué des gens, leurs noms et leurs visages restent ancrés en moi et je l'assume.

Il revint vers Tony.

\- Je ne mérite pas le pardon pour t'avoir pris tes parents. Et si le code était activé, leur mort est sur mon conscience à moi. Je voulais simplement préserver un ami.

\- Je ne te pardonne pas, Bucky. C'est pour ça que tu vas devoir te plier à plusieurs choses à partir de maintenant.

Stark s'avança vers lui. Brock attrapa son revolver et le braqua vers Iron Man qui l'ignora. Natasha courut vers eux.

\- Tony, non !

\- Tu devras répondre de tes actes envers le S.H.I.E.L.D. que mon père a créé en leur donnant tes services. Tu devras aider comme tu le peux à réparer les dégâts de tes monstres, quels qu'ils soient !

L'espionne vit Iron Man s'arrêter juste devant Bucky et elle ignorait si elle redoutait plus la main du milliardaire ou l'arme perforante de Rumlow. Steve étendit la main pour attraper le bras de son amant.

\- Pour rembourser les dix dollars, les soucis causés à notre groupe, tu seras obligé de venir dîner toutes les semaines chez nous. Poursuivit Stark.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Son amant fronça les sourcils.

\- Et je veux le titre honoraire de parrain-le-plus-génial-au-monde pour Oswald.

\- Pardon ? Souffla le mercenaire.

\- Tu veux être le parrain d'Oswald ? Répéta Natasha.

\- Cet idiot est le parrain de ma Natalia chérie, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne me rende pas la pareille. Bon, Steve reste un très bon choix. Reconnut-il.

\- Mais… tu ne me pardonnes pas ?

\- Ni pour avoir fait mourir de peur Steve en essayant de me tuer. Puisque le code n'entre pas en ligne de compte, je suppose que le Mandarin non plus. Non, je ne te pardonne pas et je me méfierais toujours de toi.

\- Mais…

Bucky se sentit particulièrement stupide en répétant « mais » tout le temps.

\- … Tu veux être le parrain d'Oswald et qu'on vienne manger ?

\- Oui. Je ne te pardonne pas… Maiiiis, dit-il d'un ton exagéré, tu es notre ami. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne savait pas que vous étiez dérangé.

Il ouvrit son masque et éloigna le gantelet de sa main droite pour la tendre à Bucky. Celui-ci hésita. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire mais parce qu'il redoutait les bagues…

\- Désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait. À tous. Aujourd'hui comme avant.

Il étendit les doigts et ne vit pas les bagues s'en aller. Il serra la main de Tony qui lui répliqua par un sourire. Ses doigts essayèrent de déplacer les anneaux et s'ils coulissaient un peu, ils semblaient rester là. Était-ce à cause d'elles ou de Bucky ?

\- On va réussir à contrôler le Mandarin qui est en toi. Assura Tony.


	31. Petits coups entre aimés

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Allô, Funny problemo_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey, TaserGod et BrockBuck ! Qui veut encore de l'amour ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal et Stasya sont à moi par contre tout le reste de ce beau monde appartiennent à… eh bien je sais que c'est entre autre à des personnes dans la liste suivante : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (Cette liste étant trop longue et non-exclusive)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et je vous conseille de la lire pour tout saisir. Je partage une partie des idées avec ma Sailor Sweety adorée qui me sert aussi d'encyclopédie quand j'ai la flemme de chercher.

 _Chapitre 31 : Petits coups entre aimés_

 ** _Malibu, Californie_** – Le lendemain

Il était encore très tôt mais ça n'empêchait pas Tony de vérifier les différents écrans que JARVIS pouvait lui montrer sans avoir à utiliser tous les codes. Il n'avait pas envie de lancer cette suite de chiffre sans queue ni tête. Puis il avait largement ce dont il avait besoin ici. Il voyait les caméras de surveillance autour de la maison, il avait le petit écran avec le traceur, il pouvait même s'assurer que les maisons de ses amis n'avaient pas été forcées ces derniers temps.

Pas que ça serve à grand-chose quand on savait que ses amis étaient au moins aussi fort que lui, mais il ne l'avouerait pas, ou qu'ils étaient absents en ce moment. Voire les deux.

L'odeur du café germa dans la pièce et il entendit son ventre gargouiller. Il retint un grognement et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant.

\- Quelle heure est-il JARVIS ?

\- Sept heure vingt-six.

\- Ah ? Merci, personne un million de fois mieux que JARVIS. Sans vouloir te vexer, JARVIS.

\- Je ne le suis pas, Monsieur. Ce n'est pas moi que vous avez épousé. Reprit-il.

Tony tourna sa chaise vers Steve qui lui posa un café sur la table en faisant attention de ne rien renversé. Il soupira en avisant les cernes sous les yeux qu'il aimait tant.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais.

\- Je me suis réveillé vers trois heures du matin. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

\- Tu dois te reposer. Ton cœur…

\- Mon cœur a lâché, oui. Mais je suis là. Et je me sens très bien à présent.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi.

Stark ne répondit pas et but à sa tasse en éludant la question.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, Tony.

\- Tu respirais, c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Steve attrapa la chaise que Dumb-e poussait vers lui et il s'assit à côté de son mari.

\- Je suis navré, Tony.

\- Arrête de répéter mon nom où je vais devoir te le faire prononcer dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Vraiment ? Avec ton cœur ?

\- Haha ! Tu sais ce que ça fait maintenant ! Lança le milliardaire en désignant son époux.

Le rire qui sortit des lèvres du Capitaine était plus proche de la nervosité que de la vraie joie. Mais oui, maintenant, il connaissait la peur farouche de croire que la personne qu'on aimait allait vraiment mourir.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais le coup. L'ogive nucléaire à New York…

\- Allez, tu me détestais à l'époque.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. J'aimais bien ce petit côté « j'ai la réponse à tout ». Il n'empêche que la Sokovie, on était en couple.

\- Ah, la Sokovie.

\- Et on ne peut pas dire que tu aies été très prudent contre Killian la première fois. En fait, tu me reproches de faire exactement ce que tu fais.

\- Non, non, non ! Toi tu épates les gens alors que c'est mon travail et que je ne veux pas que quiconque se rende compte que tu es génial et moi je sauve le Monde !

Steve rit un peu plus franchement et se pencha sur lui.

\- C'est vrai, mon héros.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis appuya son front contre son épaule, jetant un œil vers JARVIS.

\- Tu m'as surpris hier… Mais j'y ai réfléchi.

Il embrassa la peau à la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou. Surtout parce qu'elle était libérée de tissu.

\- Tu ne voulais absolument pas perdre un ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony ne répondit pas et but à sa tasse.

\- JARVIS, est-ce que le sport est préconisé après un arrêt cardiaque ?

Steve soupira.

\- JARVIS…

\- Vous voulez donner un contre ordre, Monsieur ? Questionna l'intelligence artificielle.

\- Non, je suis impatient d'avoir la réponse. J'attendrais Monsieur Stark dans notre chambre et je commencerais peut-être tout seul.

Rogers lui vola un dernier baiser puis monta les escaliers en lançant un clin d'œil à son amant.

\- JARVIS, réponds moi vite, s'il te plaît. Lança Tony en se levant pour suivre son compagnon.

µµµ

Lorsque Sin ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de découvrir des fleurs dans un vase. Elle se redressa légèrement et gémit lorsque la douleur se sentit dans ses membres. On ne pouvait pas vraiment réparer des côtes et elle devait juste attendre.

\- Papy ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, fillette.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Papy. J'ai vingt-cinq ans. Soupira-t-elle.

\- J'ai deux fois ton âge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu m'offres des fleurs ?

\- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités.

Brock jeta le livre qu'il lisait sur la table de chevet.

\- Je suis là parce que l'artiste s'occupe des bébés et que je fuis Oswald.

\- Pourtant il t'appelle papaaaaaaa. Nargua-t-elle.

\- Il babille. Il ne dit pas « papa ». Et je hais ce sale gosse. Soupira-t-il. Sinon, les fleurs, ça ne vient pas de moi. Tu as peut-être réussi à conquérir un cœur. J'espère que c'est celui de la poulette ! Vous étiez si adorablement enlacées. Et deux rousses ensemble, y a pas à dire, c'est quand même vachement sexy.

Sin attrapa une fleur pour lui jeter dessus.

\- Foutu papy, va ! Lança-t-elle.

Elle grogna puis le dévisagea.

\- Il est là, cette fois, Winter Soldier.

\- Ouais. Enfin. Souffla-t-il.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

\- On compte le temps où on me l'a enlevé ou pas ? Se moqua Brock.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que cette réponse voulait dire.

\- T'es vieux. Et tu sors avec un mec qui vieillit plus lentement. Dans dix ans, tes gosses gambaderont partout et tu seras avec un déambulateur.

L'homme toussa en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Si le cancer ne te tue pas avant.

\- La ferme, Sin.

\- J'ai pris le sang de tes enfants, quand ils venaient de naître. Après avoir tué Madame HYDRA.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu voudrais que je me fasse transfuser le sang de mes gosses ? Pour… devenir un super soldat ?

\- Et te faire appeler maman un jour ! Sourit Sin.

\- C'est stupide. Dit Brock.

\- Ça t'empêche pas d'y penser…

 ** _Brooklyn, New York_** – Trois semaines plus tard

Tenant la main de Hal et portant Stasya sur l'épaule, Brock faisant les courses. Ou, pour être exact, une partie des courses. Il regarda son fils qui, tout content, poussait le petit caddie et ajoutait les choses que son père lui disait ou qui lui était donnée par l'homme après que la fillette les ait piochés. Lui s'occupait de ce qui était plus lourd, poussant son propre caddie.

Il se remplissait mais si peu. Parce qu'ils devaient bien manger mais que la paie de Rumlow n'était pas ce qui était la meilleure. Au moins, ils pouvaient remettre de la nourriture dans les placards et espérer arriver à la fin du mois prochain.

Espérer.

Brock revint vers le rayon où il avait laissé son homme. Il entendit d'ailleurs sa voix qui faisait toujours si chaudement battre son cœur. Il parlait russe donc s'adressait sans le moindre doute à Oswald. Mais ce qui le frappa, c'est qu'il entendit clairement le mot « papa ». Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que otets a dit ? Demanda-t-il à Hal en se reculant.

\- Otets dit papa va acheter sa compote, papa ! Répondit le garçon.

Brock jeta un coup d'œil à Stasya et sourit franchement en ne la voyant pas chercher à tout va après Killian. Néanmoins, il se sidéra en entendant le mot « papa » être encore prononcé par la voix tant aimée.

\- Et la purée ! Sourit Stasya.

Crossbones était dépité, vraiment. Fier de ses enfants mais aussi dépité par son homme. Néanmoins, ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement. Il regarda dans son caddie puis celui de Hal avant de les pousser pour rejoindre son artiste qui dorlotait son bébé qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Voyant arriver son partenaire, il lui parla un peu moins et sourit alors que ses yeux revenaient vers les viandes. Il en fallait bien un peu mais est-ce qu'ils auraient seulement l'argent ?

\- Alors ? On complote dans mon dos ? Demanda Rumlow d'un ton neutre.

\- Comploter ?

Bucky jeta un coup d'œil vers les jumeaux et se détourna pour attraper un paquet de pâtes bon marché et le jeter dans le caddie.

\- Tu es trop intelligent pour ne pas savoir de quoi je parle. Et j'adore quand tu fais des petites moues comme ça toutes innocentes. Ajouta Brock en lui prenant la mâchoire pour le pousser à le regarder.

Il tira doucement sur son menton.

\- Espèce de petit fourbe. Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver resserra son fils contre lui et répondit à son baiser en profitant de la main qui glissait sur son cou avec bien plus de douceur. Son pouce caressa même sa clavicule avant de le relâcher.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Bucky avec une petite grimace.

\- Hum… Je comprends. Plus facile pour les enfants. Et tu veux que j'aime ce bébé. … Tu veux qu'on échange ? Ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu le veux ? Questionna le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Crossbones fit l'effort de poser Stasya et il prit le petit Oswald dans ses bras. Bucky attrapa sa fille qu'il mit dans le caddie et il demanda quelque chose à celle-ci avant de s'adresser au garçonnet.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que otets a dit, mais je le pense ! Dit Brock, faisant rire son amant.

\- Juste que Hal était adorable avec son caddie et que Stasya va m'aider.

\- Parce qu'ils sont trop fort mes bébés ! Sourit Rumlow avec un petit éclat dans les yeux.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sourit en voyant son partenaire si heureux avec leurs enfants. Il attrape son téléphone lorsqu'il l'entendit sonner et regarda son téléphone en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai l'impression que Stark a du mal avec le concept d'amitié.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? Demanda Brock.

Il attrapa la liste de course et poussa le caddie pour que cette histoire d'emplette soit bientôt finie.

\- Il dit qu'après-demain c'est Noël et que nos devoirs d'amis sont de venir le fêter avec eux. Sinon, il nous demandera de rendre les neuf dollars restants.

Il montra le téléphone et Brock retint un rire en voyant qu'il y avait tout de même un « PS : Je vous ai versé de l'argent pour que vous n'arriviez pas les mains vides. Vous allez devoir être nos amis pendant encore très longtemps. »

\- Ouais, il a un concept de l'amitié très étrange.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_** – Deux jours plus tard

La sonnette retentit et Maggie courut ouvrir, portant une robe rouge avec un peu de fourrure blanche. Elle ouvrit la porte puis la bouche, hésita un instant puis cria « Joyeux Noël » en sokovien.

Wanda rit, touchée. Elle s'accroupit pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue alors que Tommy rentrait dans la maison à toute vitesse pour aller dire bonjour tout aussi vite. Billy s'avança pour essayer de faire un bisou à Maggie mais elle était plus grande que lui. Sa mère le prit sous les aisselles pour la soulever et qu'il puisse lui donner son baiser baveux. Ils purent alors entrer, Vision portant un gros sac de cadeau qui faisait envie à la fillette. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait mais les cadeaux venant de ses proches étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle avait même une collection de fleurs séchées. Toutes venant de personnes les lui ayant donné d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La femme Maximoff arriva dans le salon et vit les robots mettre le couvert, terminer de préparer les apéritifs, installer les verres et tout ce qui allait avec. Les odeurs envoûtantes provenaient de la cuisine qui fourmillait d'armures.

\- Où sont le Capitaine et son mari ? Demanda Wanda.

Elle posa Billy qui put courir faire un énorme bisou à Natalia. Celle-ci serra le petit garçon dans ses bras en souriant alors que Tommy était déjà quelque part dans les étages.

\- Monsieur Stark est dans la cave, il travaille encore. Expliqua Disco en posant les fourchettes. Et Monsieur son époux est avec Mademoiselle Potts, ils préparent un plan pour que Monsieur Stark nous rejoignent.

\- Ils y arriveront. Dit Vision. Tony ferait n'importe quoi pour Steve.

Wanda acquiesça à peine.

\- Installez-vous comme vous le voulez, Messieurs, Dames. Proposa Bones. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

On sonna à nouveau.

\- Moi, moi ! Cria Natalia.

Elle serra la main de Billy dans la sienne et ils partirent vers la porte. Si Maggie y avait été seule, la fillette se fit suivre par Eurydice, une Iron Baby-sitter mobile mais extrêmement colorée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, ce fut l'armure qui dû ouvrir la porte.

\- Parraiiiiin !

\- Bonjouuuur ! Fit Billy.

Hal et Stasya se précipitèrent sur eux pour les saluer. Les enfants se mirent à parler dans ce qui ressemblait un langage à eux, usant de mots incompréhensibles, ou de temps en temps de russe pour les jumeaux, et de babillages.

Bucky rentra dans la maison en souriant, attendri, tenant toujours Oswald. Brock pénétra la maison à son tour et donna les paquets cadeaux à l'armure.

\- Où est Steve ? Demanda le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Monsieur est dans le salon du premier étage. Répondit-elle.

\- Je vais le rejoindre. Dit le mercenaire. Et…

\- Daddy ? Proposa Natalia.

\- Ouiiii ! Répondirent les jumeaux.

Billy opina et agita la main vers les parents de ses amis avant de les suivre. Ils filèrent tous les quatre vers la cave. Ils avaient encore du mal avec les escaliers, surtout le jeune Maximoff, mais en descendant sur les fesses et avec un peu de patience, ils arrivèrent en bas.

Natalia ne manqua pas de venir faire un câlin à Dumb-e.

\- Monsieur, vous avez de la visite.

\- Ah ? Steve a mis en place son opération ? Demanda Tony en tournant sur sa chaise. Oh. Quatre petites visites.

Il tendit les bras vers sa fille qui se précipita vers lui. Il la souleva et la câlina.

\- Alors ? Tout le monde est là ?

\- Ouiii !

\- Et vous êtes envoyé par qui ? Questionna-t-il.

Billy tendit les bras vers lui et le milliardaire l'attrapa à son tour pour le mettre sur son autre jambe.

\- Nous ! Répondit Stasya en souriant.

\- Alors je vais être obligé de venir. Remarqua-t-il.

Il posa les enfants et se leva.

\- Filez, j'arrive.

\- Course ! Lança Hal avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers.

Natalia et Billy lui coururent après mais ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le même problème insurmontable : gravir les escaliers. C'était difficile d'être un bébé !

\- Et toi, tu ne files pas ? Demanda Tony à Stasya.

Celle-ci hésita en lui prenant la main.

\- Tonton Tony… Hal et Oz y disent papa à Brocky…

Le milliardaire s'accroupit.

\- C'est parce que c'est votre papa, tu te souviens ? « Brocky » s'est occupé de toi et Hal pendant très longtemps avec que « Papa Killian » vous emmènent.

\- Oui.

La petite était toute hésitante, elle passait d'un pied à l'autre comme si elle devait aller aux toilettes.

\- Mais papa c'est papa.

\- Si tu le veux. Mais si tu veux que « Brocky » soit ton papa, il peut l'être aussi. Tu as déjà deux papa, pourquoi pas un troisième ?

Stasya était toute perdue et elle lui tendit les bras.

Tony l'attrapa et regarda vers les autres enfants qui escaladaient sous l'attention pas très avisée de Dumb-e. Il avait néanmoins empêché Billy de tomber. C'était ce qui comptait !

Le milliardaire s'assura qu'ils grimpaient tous les marches avant de les monte à son tour.

\- JARVIS, tu déploies la grille ?

Celle-ci sortit du sol et condamna la cave. Mesure de sécurité quand il y avait des enfants, même si les Iron Baby-sitter étaient toujours alertes. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer Steve qui discutait avec son meilleur ami et Pepper. Il était clair qu'ils préparaient un plan.

Happy, habillé en Père Noël, taquinait Maggie qui riait. Il avait bien sûr expliqué qu'il remplaçait le Père Noël qui était très occupé. Et les enfants pouvaient comprendre cela vu les emplois du temps de leurs parents respectifs.

\- Ah, Bucky ! Content de te voir.

\- Bonjour, Stark. On ne peut pas dire que j'aie vraiment eu le choix.

\- Je voulais être sûr que tu serais là. On est tous là.

Il désigna Bruce qui buvait un verre d'un cocktail quelconque et Darcy jugée sur les genoux de Thor en lui parlant avec animation alors que Natasha les écoutaient, un verre à la main.

Bien sûr, Rhodey et Sam discutaient, accompagnés par Maria et Phil. Même Sharon était là, riant avec eux. Clint et sa famille étaient bien sûr présents. Fury était appuyé contre le mur et surveillait Tommy qui courait à une vitesse modérée dans toute la demeure.

\- Tu peux m'inviter autrement. Tu as un Steve et tu sais t'en servir.

Ledit Steve rit légèrement et le serra dans ses bras. Pepper sourit et s'éloigna vers Fury, récupérant un verre que Jack lui proposait.

\- Oui. Mais une dernière chose !

Il brandit son doigt sous le nez de Bucky.

\- On appelle ses amis par son prénom, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord. Steven, appelle-moi James et j'appellerais ton époux « Tony ».

Le milliardaire le posa et applaudit sarcastiquement.

\- Appelle-moi juste Tony. Et puisque tu as de la répartie : s'il te plaît.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Tout le monde est à l'intérieur ? S'assura Iron Man.

\- Brock a été fumé. Répondit Bucky. Je peux aller le cherch…

\- Moi !

Stasya sourit et fila vers les portes menant à la plage.

\- Bon eh bien, dès qu'il entre, on fait la fête ! Sourit Tony en lançant des ordres aux robots.

La fillette sortit lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle et elle trottina vers les vagues. Brock entendit le son de ses pas et tourna la tête vers la fillette.

\- Salut ma puce !

\- Tonton Tony dit fête !

\- Il aime bien ça. S'amusa Rumlow en jetant son mégot sur le sol pour l'écraser.

Il attrapa son enfant adorée et la laissa passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il la ramena alors vers l'intérieur et rejoignit son partenaire qui s'était assis entre Steve et Natasha et qui avait posé Oswald sur ses cuisses.

Brock se pencha pour poser sa fille et qu'elle puisse aller dérober des chips. Il était plutôt content, tout compte fait, que Tony essaie d'acheter leur amitié ou peu importe comment ça s'appelait. Ils étaient au moins assuré que les enfants aient des repas décents une fois la semaine et en de grandes occasions. De plus, Stark ne les laissaient pas repartir sans des restes.

Ça valait bien plus que dix malheureux dollars.

Mais il se rendait aussi compte que l'amitié de ses gens qu'il avait aimé puis exécré, dans le cas de Rogers, ou toujours détesté, pour ce qui était de son mari, était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Après son artiste et leur petite famille.

\- Je veux rester, papa Brocky.

L'ex-Commandant se figea au milieu de son geste et il regarda sa petite fille chérie qui resserrait ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Veux rester… Répéta-t-elle d'un ton larmoyant.

Ses petites mains se serrèrent autour de son cou.

\- Comment tu m'as appelés ?

Elle fit une moue et regarda vers Tony occupé à embêter à la fois Darcy, Pepper, Happy et Maria qui avaient le malheur d'être tous ses employés.

\- Tonton Tony dit t'es papa.

\- Ouais…

Il lança un regard vers Bucky qui lui souriait, ravi pour l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

\- Merci, ma puce. Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras et lui posant un baiser sur le front.

Il n'allait pas la lâcher après ça ! Il n'allait plus jamais la lâcher !

\- L'artiste ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que des clés à molette ce n'était pas un cadeau suffisant.

\- Je pense aussi. Répondit le Soldat de l'Hiver en tendant le bras pour l'attirer près de lui et lui voler un baiser.

\- Ça me fait mal à dire mais depuis le temps qu'il veut s'amuser avec ton bras, tu devrais le laisser faire.

\- Moi ?

\- Lui ? Questionna Steve. Tony mérite un tel cadeau ?

\- Après celui qu'il vient de me faire, je dois au moins lui donner ce que j'ai de plus précieux. … Prêté ! Se rectifia-t-il.

\- Je préfère ça. Rit Bucky. Très bien.

\- Moi je t'accompagne pour te protéger. Dit Natasha en se levant.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver confia Oswald à son meilleur ami puis se redressa. Il vola un dernier baiser à son homme et en posa un sur le front de sa fille puis accompagna la rousse vers Tony.

Brock s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de Steve et resserra Stasya contre lui, regardant Bucky s'éloigner.

\- Tony ne lui fera pas mal.

\- Je sais.

C'était autre chose qui embêtait Rumlow. Le fait que Sin n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Il n'avait que trois plaisirs dans sa vie.

La cigarette qui ne le laisserait jamais tomber, sauf s'il le décidait, mais qui le tuait petit à petit.

La joie d'épouser des idéaux dangereux et désuets et qui l'avaient entraîné depuis longtemps dans une folie qu'il chérissait.

Et pour finir, sa famille…

Est-ce qu'il lui restait vraiment dix ans ? Il cachait ses toux, il faisait avec les maux de gorges mais même Bucky les remarquait. Il le réveillait certaines nuits… Et puis il avait deux fois l'âge de son artiste ! Ou l'inverse, il ne savait plus.

Il voulait protéger sa famille plus que tout. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas encore une fois…


End file.
